I Know What You Did Last Night
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Tsuna tidak tahu, bahwa rencananya membawa teman-temannya liburan berujung petaka. Mansion ditengah hutan, orang-orang yang rupawan dan segala kegelapan dibalik semua keindahan.
1. Chapter 1

I know what you did last night

_Sumarry_: Tsuna tidak tahu, bahwa rencananya membawa teman-temannya liburan berujung petaka. Mansion ditengah hutan, orang-orang yang rupawan dan segala kegelapan dibalik semua keindahan.

_Pairing_: All x G, 69, Dae, 100, B, 00, Lal. Mungkin sedikit selingan D18

_Disclaimer_: KHR milik amano akira. Giotto milik saya #direbus sama fangirlsnya Giotto#

_Rating_: M, untuk adegan berdarah, bacok-bacokan, penyiksaan, dan adegan thrilling lainnya.

_Warning_: mutlak OOC, abal, alay, gaje, tidak akan lulus sensor karena terlalu sadis, penuh adegan anarkisme, chara death, kanibalisme, dan hal-hal mengerikan lainnya yang mungkin dapat mendatangkan mimpi buruk. Nggak kuat silakan di back, dont like dont read

**Giotto: a..author san...*jawdrop* serius ini bikin beginian?**

**Author: iya dooong ^^**

**Giotto: kemana selera humor anda yang dewa itu?**

**Author: *ngefly sesaat* belom ngestok. Oiya, mana si extreme?**

**Ryohei: osh! Saya hadir secara extreme, author san!**

**Author: bagus. Kali ini kamu masuk!**

**Ryohei: EXTREEEMEEE! ALHAMDULILLAH! MAKASIH AUTHOR SAN!**

**Giotto: terus aku gimana? Kameramen aja ya ya ya ya? *puppy eyes***

**Author: masuk tekape. Kagak pake bacot!**

**Giotto: nggeh ndoro.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah memasuki awal musim panas. Sebentar lagi adalah hal-hal yang paling dinanti oleh anak-anak di namimori-chuu: liburan musim panas. Kebanyakan anak-anak itu sudah merencanakan liburan mereka sejak jauh-jauh hari. Ada yang kepantai, camping di gunung, pergi ke kota sebelah. Termasuk juga Tsuna dkk.

"fuaaaaaaah! Panaaaaassss!" keluh Tsuna sambil menarik-narik baju seragamnya yang mulai basah kena keringat. Seperti biasa dia, gokudera dan yamamoto sedang menikmati bekal makan siang mereka diatap sekolah.

"a...anda kepanasan, jyuudaime? Sini, biar aku kipasi." Gokudera mengibaskan kipas kertas didekat tengkuk Tsuna dengan sabar, demi bossnya tersayang.

"e..eh? tidak usah, gokudera-kun! Aku tidak minta dikipasi." Tolak Tsuna dengan lembut.

"anda mau apa? Jus dingin? Semangka? Payung? Atau mau pindah keruangan AC? Apapun, asalkan jyuudaime bisa menikmati musim panas tahun ini!"

"oiya, bicara soal musim panas..." Tsuna menggaruk pipinya. "aku mau ajak kalian liburan."

"wah, libur ya." Yamamoto yang dari tadi diam sajapun akhirnya bersuara. "enaknya kemana nih?"

"euh, entahlah. Kalau ke pantai pasti penuh orang." Tsuna mengangkat bahu.

"ahaha, kalau begitu kita camping saja. Kau mau, Tsuna?" tawar Yamamoto.

Mendengar kata _camping_ dan _gunung _wajah Tsuna mendadak horror "hi…hie? Nggak, pokoknya nggaaaak! Gimana nanti kalau ada beruang?"

"lagipula kan agak juga kalau harus buat tenda. Dasar yakyuu baka! Nanti kalau jyuudaime tidak bisa tidur bagaimana?" ketus gokudera.

"sudahlah, gokudera-kun." Lerai Tsuna. "tidak perlu sampai seperti itu."

Yamamoto mengangkat bahu "kalau tidak ingin buat tenda sih sewa villa saja. masalah selesai."

"villa?" baik gokudera maupun Tsuna mengulang kata terakhir yang diucapkan yamamoto.

"kedengarannya bagus." Tsuna mengangguk setuju.

"villa jaman sekarang biasanya sudah ada pengurusnya dan kita bakal dikasih makan. Jadi itu salah satu alternative paling murah sih." gokudera menimpali. "idemu bagus, yakyuu baka. Tumben sekali, kepalamu habis kejatuhan apa?"

Yamamoto tertawa. "entahlah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai dirumah Tsuna langsung menyalakan komputer dan modemnya. Suara lambo dan I-pin yang sedang nonton tv terdengar dari atas. Fuuta dan mama nana sedang belanja untuk makan malam. Reborn tidak kelihatan, sepertinya sedang keluar. Tsuna membuka salah satu search engine dan memakai keyword 'penyewaan villa di namimori' sebagai keywordnya. Ia membrowse mana villa yang fasilitas dan pelayanannya bagus, namun harganya cukup bersahabat untuk pelajar sepertinya. Pada halaman belasan di search engine tersebut, Tsuna menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Villa Dedalu Merah?"

Tsuna melompat dari kursinya saat seseorang menyebutkan judul dari webpage itu.

"hiiiieeee!" jeritnya. Kemudian ia menoleh. "re..Reborn!"

"ciaossu." Reborn melompat dan duduk dikasur Tsuna. "untuk apa kau browsing tentang penyewaan villa?"

"e..etto. aku mau liburan keluar bersama teman-temanku. Yamamoto mengusulkan ke villa saja. ha..habisnya yang namanya pantai atau wisata alam lainnya pasti penuh dan harganya tidak kira-kira." Ucap Tsuna sambil duduk kembali ke kursi dan melanjutkan acara browsingnya.

"villa, ya?"

Villa Dedalu Merah berada ditengah daerah konservasi hutan lindung yang ada dipinggiran namimori. Bangunannya besar dan elegan, bergaya gothic seperti istana atau katedral didaerah eropa sana. Memiliki kerjasama dengan beberapa ranch market untuk menyuplai makanan. Bangunan bertingkat tiga dengan 30 kamar tidur dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi dimasing-masing kamar. Perpustakaan, rumah kaca, sirkulasi udara dan ventilasi yang bagus sehingga tidak diperlukan pendingin ruangan, dan fasilitas lainnya yang tak kalah keren dengan hotel bintang lima. Pengelola villa itu ada empat orang, dan dari foto-foto yang dipajang di web-nya mereka masih terlihat sangat muda.

Dan harganya tidak seperti yang Tsuna bayangkan. Tidak, bahkan _terlalu murah_ untuk segala fasilitas yang ditawarkan.

"hey, hey, Reborn! Villa ini kayaknya bagus. Aku boleh kesana, ya?" pinta Tsuna setengah memelas.

"kau mau liburan ke villa, ke gunung, bahkan ke neraka sekalipun aku tidak peduli." Balas Reborn acuh.

Setelah menemukan contact person-nya, Tsuna melompat dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk meminta informasi lebih lanjut via telepon.

Reborn melirik acuh ke layar komputer dan berjalan mendekat. Ia membaca web itu dan memperhatikan muka-muka para pengelola dan segala fasilitas yang ditampilkan di halaman tersebut.

"Villa Dedalu Merah, ya?" lalu Reborn men-scroll down halaman itu. ia terdiam sejenak ketika melihat salah seorang diantara pengelola tersebut yang tersenyum bahagia di foto tersebut.

"kalau tidak salah…..dia ini…."

.

.

.

.

.

"Villa Dedalu Merah, dengan Giotto del Vongola." Suara lembut seorang lelaki menyambut telepon Tsuna.

"ah, halo. Euh, Giotto-san. Aku…euh, aku tampaknya tertarik untuk menghabiskan liburanku di Villa Dedalu Merah." ucap Tsuna gugup.

"wah, dengan senang hati. Untuk berapa orang?"

Tsuna tertawa canggung "be..begini. aku belum mau pesan kamar. Baru sekedar cari informasi lanjut saja. Ahaha…"

"tidak masalah. Silakan jika ada yang mau anda tanyakan. Untuk promo special musim panas, anda akan mendapat diskon 50% jika anda memesan tujuh kamar pada tanggal 20 hingga 25 Juli."

"eh? Cuma sampai tanggal 25?"

"benar. Tanggal 25 Juli jam 12 siang."

"errr…..baiklah. kalau sudah pasti aku akan telpon lagi."

"silakan. Kami menunggu."

"terima kasih."

"sama-sama. selamat siang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Tsuna menghubungi semua teman-temannya tentang informasi yang didapatnya dari Villa Dedalu Merah. Gokudera dan Yamamoto sudah positif ikut. Kyoko dan Ryohei belum bicara dengan orangtua mereka. melalui tetsuya kusakabe, Hibari (yang anehnya) mau ikut dan Dino yang mengusahakan bisa datang ke namimori setelah mengebut semua pekerjaannya di italia. Setelah mengumpulkan uang, Tsuna menelpon villa itu beberapa hari kemudian dan memesan kamar untuk tujuh orang selama lima hari.

"kau yakin ingin liburan ditempat itu, dame Tsuna?" tanya Reborn saat Tsuna hendak pergi tidur.

"hm. Aku sudah mengumpulkan uang. Lagipula kan jarang-jarang dapat villa bagus dengan harga begitu. mereka juga menyediakan transportasi tanpa dipungut biaya tambahan." Jelas Tsuna sambil berguling kekasur.

Reborn menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan gelap.

"tempatnya ditengah hutan." Ucap Reborn datar.

"iyaaa, aku tahu. tidak mungkin beruang masuk rumah." jawab Tsuna malas.

"kau yakin sinyal ponselmu terjangkau kesana?"

"aku tidak tahuuu. Disana kan ada telpon. kau bisa menelpon kesana kalau khawatir denganku."

"karena pengelola tempat itu…."

Namun Reborn sudah mendengar Tsuna mendengkur.

"adalah _seorang pembunuh_."

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat tanggal 20, semua orang sudah berkumpul didepan rumah keluarga sawada. Gokudera sudah datang sejak subuh, yamamoto bersama kyoko dan ryohei datang bersamaan karena kebetulan berpapasan dijalan. Sekitar pukul 10 sebuah mobil besar datang menjemput mereka. kaca mobil diturunkan, dan terlihatlah lelaki berambut putih dengan face painting ditulang pipi sebelah kiri bersama seorang anak lelaki berambut merah yang auranya amat muram.

"halo semuanya, sudah siap?" tanya sang supir—lelaki berambut putih. "aku Byakuran, dan ini Enma. Kami datang menjemput kalian. Maafkan keterlambatan kami, ada sedikit gangguan teknis."

"e..etto. Dino-san dan Hibari-san bagaimana?" Tsuna mendekati sang supir. "mereka belum datang."

"Signore Cavallone dijemput di bandara sementara Hibari-san sudah mengontak kami minta dijemput terpisah di Namimori chuu." Jawab Byakuran.

"maafkan kami merepotkan kalian." Ucap Tsuna malu-malu.

"tidak masalah. Itu salah satu bentuk dedikasi kami pada tamu. Naiklah, lebih cepat lebih baik."

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko dan Tsuna menaikkan barang-barang mereka ke bagasi dan masuk kedalam mobil. Suasana gaduh sudah pasti terdengar didalam mobil. Kyoko dan Byakuran bernyanyi 'disini senang' dengan ceria. Sementara anak lelaki berambut merah yang bernama Enma itu hanya diam, menunduk menatap lututnya sambil memainkan jemarinya yang kurus. Ia melirik spion dan menatap mata Tsuna dari situ dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Ia seperti ingin diajak bicara. Hyper intuition Tsuna bekerja dan ia mencolek pundak Enma.

"hai, Enma. Nanti setelah sampai kita main sama-sama, ya!"

Namun anak itu hanya diam. Kali ini pandangan matanya lewat spion berubah lagi. disana terpancar pandangan mengiba sekaligus ketakutan. Tsuna terdiam sesaat, berusaha mengartikan apa yang hendak dia sampaikan.

"Enma! Katakanlah sesuatu. Tunjukkan sopan santunmu pada tamu-tamu kita." Tegur Byakuran sambil mendelik kecil padanya.

Enma tersentak, memandang wajah Byakuran dengan raut muka ketakutan. Ia mengulum senyumnya dan menoleh pada Tsuna.

"iya." ucapnya lembut.

Sampai di Villa Dedalu Merah, mereka semua terpana sekilas melihat indahnya bangunan dari batu itu. bentuknya seperti istana-istana dinegeri dongeng, dengan nuansa gothic yang misterius. Dihalaman villa ini ada padang rumput luas yang bunga-bungaannya ditata dengan sempurna. Ada nuansa hening yang menenangkan disini.

Ini surga.

Dua mobil lainnya ada dihalaman. Mungkin mobil itulah yang menjemput Dino dan Hibari.

"ayo masuk! Sepertinya dua tamu kita sudah sampai duluan. Tinggalkan saja barang-barang kalian, nanti kami yang akan bereskan. Kalian lapar? Sebentar lagi jam makan siang. silakan bersantai dulu." ucap Byakuran dengan tutur khas seorang tourguide. Ia menuntun kelima orang tamu itu menuju ruang tengah dan mempersilakan mereka bersantai disana. Ruangan bernuansa putih gading dan merah marun itu luas dan indah. Ada sebuah piano besar, rak kaca berisi cokelat yang bisa dinikmati, perapian, sofa-sofa besar yang nyaman dan empuk, serta pajangan-pajangan lain yang memiliki nilai estetika yang tinggi.

Selang lima belas menit seorang pria dengan mata bicolor dan rambut aneh berjambul nanas datang membawa sebuah kereta dorong berisi teko dan gelas-gelas cantik. Ia membungkuk hormat pada semua tamu villa itu.

"selamat siang, nama saya Rokudo Mukuro. Saya adalah butler villa ini. makan siang sudah siap dan saya bertugas mengantarkan anda semua ke ruang makan. Kufufufu…."

Butler aneh berjambul nanas itu berjalan didepan mereka. Tsuna menoleh kearah dinding dan menemukan banyak lukisan. Aneh, lukisan yang dipajang itu semuanya potret diri orang yang sama. seorang lelaki pirang tinggi dengan ketampanan yang sangat tidak wajar. Lukisan itu sangat rapi dan indah, pencampuran warna dan penggambaran bentuk yang sempurna, berkesan sangat hidup.

"lukisan yang bagus." Ucap Tsuna asal saja.

"kufufu, terima kasih. Itu lukisan Tuan Spade." Jawab Butler Mukuro.

"paling-paling buatan pelukis professional." Cibir gokudera. "aku tidak pernah dengar ada pelukis bernama Spade."

"sudah saya duga anda akan berkata begitu. Tuan Spade memang bukan seorang pelukis. Dia salah satu pemilik villa ini. Anda sekalian juga bisa bertemu dengan beliau nanti."

Mereka berjalan cukup lama dan akhirnya sampai pada sebuah pintu besar berwarna hitam. Butler Mukuro membukanya dan terlihatlah ruang makan paling aneh yang pernah mereka semua lihat. Mejanya ditata berbentuk huruf U. ruangan ini memiliki sedikit perabotan, namun sangat luas, seperti hallroom dansa yang disulap menjadi ruang makan dadakan. Warna emas dan hitam mendominasi. Meja dan kursinya diukir unik, dan nampaknya terlalu besar untuk diduduki manusia dewasa. Butler Mukuro menuntun dan membantu mereka semua duduk dikursi masing-masing dan menuangkan air putih disetiap water goblet kaca berwarna merah yang bentuknya aneh.

Tsuna terkejut bukan main saat melihat beberapa bangku kosong diruang makan ini diisi oleh tiga orang pria dewasa, seorang perempuan dan dua orang remaja pria. Maksudnya, mereka tadi tidak ada disana, dan sekarang mereka duduk manis disana. Menunggu hidangan yang sebentar lagi akan disajikan. Apa tadi Tsuna sedang melamun atau apa? Tidak, tidak! Buktinya gokudera dan yang lainnya sama terkejutnya. Tiga pria dewasa itu memberikan senyum ramah, dan diantara mereka ada Byakuran dan Enma.

"selamat datang, di Villa Dedalu Merah ini." sambut lelaki pirang yang duduk diantara Yamamoto dan Dino. Laki-laki itu tampan. Rambutnya pirang cerah dan kulitnya pucat. Matanya yang berwarna biru gelap menatap semua tamu-tamunya dengan pandangan bersahabat. _Lelaki itu yang ada di lukisan_, batin Tsuna.

"nampaknya kami sedikit mengagetkan kalian, ya? tapi itulah yang selalu dirindukan di villa kami. yah, mungkin beberapa ada yang menganggapnya tidak lucu." Byakuran menimpali. "dan, disini kami akan memperkenalkan diri sebagai pengelola villa ini. seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi pagi. Aku, Byakuran Gesso, dan yang berambut merah itu, Kozato Enma."

Enma melambai ragu-ragu.

"dan ini, Daemon Spade."

Yang bernama Daemon Spade adalah lelaki tinggi berambut biru kehijauan dengan gaya yang tidak kalah aneh dengan Butler Mukuro. Lelaki itu tidak bicara apapun, ia cuma mengangguk hormat dengan senyum yang…mesum.

"dan yang pirang…."

Si pria berkulit pucat dan remaja pria yang wajahnya tertutup rambut sama-sama menoleh. Byakuran tertawa hambar dan terpaksa memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Giotto del Vongola dan Belphegor del Varia."

Giotto kembali merekahkan senyumnya sementara Belphegor cuma tertawa mendesis, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"dan yang paling cantik diantara kami, Lal Mirch."

Perempuan diujung sana tidak merubah ekspresi ketus diwajahnya. Ia memainkan pisau steak dengan wajah kesal. Merasa sambutannya gagal, Byakuran mengulum senyum dan memanggil butler Mukuro agar menghidangkan makanan pembuka.

Si butler berambut gaya nanas itu datang membawa troli berisi beberapa piring makanan pembuka dan dua panci kecil berisi sup. Setelah menghidangkan semua makanan itu, si butler nanas menjelaskan semua hidangannya.

"untuk makanan pembuka, ada _russian salad_, _huzaren sla_, _garlic butter prawn_, dan untuk supnya ada _goulash_ dan sup krim jamur."

Mata mereka semua sudah berbinar bahagia melihat hidangan pembukanya. Semuanya makan dengan halap, termasuk si extreme itu. Euh...kalau saja Butler Mukuro tidak menarik piring kosongnya cepat-cepat mungkin itu juga akan dimakan sama Ryohei.

Lalu si butler nanas biru itu datang lagi bersama troli makanan. Saat hidangan utama datang, Tsuna menyadari satu hal

"Hibari-san mana?"

Sontak semua orang menoleh.

"Hibari Kyouya makan diruang terpisah yang sudah disiapkan oleh Tuan Besar Giotto tadi." Jawab Butler Mukuro sambil menghidangkan makanan utama.

"makanan utamanya adalah tenderloin steak, pumpkin rissoto, grilled dory fish with white sauce, beef stew with apple and potato, dan buffalo wings."

Sekali lagi, Tsuna dkk makan seperti orang kesetanan. Bagaimana tidak, Butler Mukuro menghidangkan masakan luar biasa mewah dan enak—yang bahkan namanya saja mereka belum pernah dengar.

Namun sebelum makanan penutupnya datang, Giotto dan Belphegor pamit duluan.

"Maaf, kami selesai." Ucap Giotto dengan tatapan minta maaf kepada seluruh tamunya.

"eh? Kan belum selesai?" tanya Tsuna polos.

"nufufu, Giotto-chan tidak suka makanan manis, Tsunayoshi-kun." Jawab DaemonSpade, yang senyum mesumnya membuat steak-nya jadi tidak enak lagi.

"Bel-san juga?" tanya Tsuna menoleh ke pemuda berambut pirang yang satu lagi.

"ushishishishi...aku kenyang. Mukupon, bawakan dessert-nya dua jam lagi ke kamar."

"baik, Bel-sama." Kata Butler Mukuro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hibari membuka matanya. Gelap. Ia tidak melihat apapun. Udaranya lembab dan pengap. Bau busuk bercampur bau karat dan tembaga menusuk hidung Hibari sampai dia mau muntah. Lengannya tidak bisa digerakkan bebas dan ia merasa mulutnya disumpal.

Brengsek.

Hibari mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa jam terakhir.

**[FLASHBACK]**

"jadi ini, villa yang dimaksud herbivore itu?"

Hibari menatap villa itu dengan wajah bosan. Dibelakang, tetsuya mengangkati barang-barangnya. Didepan pintu seorang laki-laki berambut gaya semangka menyeringai mesum melihatnya masuk.

"aku tamu yang datang bersama Tsunayoshi." Jawab Hibari, mengucapkan nama Tsuna dengan enggan, sekedar untuk meyakinkan.

"nufufufu...jadi Anda Hibari Kyouya?"

"ya."

"kebetulan sekali. Aku sedang menikmati teh. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika Anda ingin bergabung denganku."

"huh."

Karena cukup lapar, Hibari oke-oke saja. Ia menyantap beberapa kue dan minum tehnya meskipun kurang biasa dengan ngeteh gaya Inggris. Angin sepoi-sepoi dan suasana villa yang pewe abis membuat Hibari jadi...

Ngantuk.

"fuaaaaaaah!" Hibari menguap terang-terangan didepan Spade.

'nufufu, anda ngantuk, eh?"

"hm."

Spade bangkit dari kursinya. "mari...saya antar kekamar. Tetsuya-kun tidur ditempat terpisah."

Hibari ngantuk berat, namun sengantuk-ngantuknya dirinya, ia tidak pernah sampai seperti ini. Baru beberapa langkah, semuanya berubah jadi biru...

Kemudian gelap.

[**end of flashback]**

Ketika mata Hibari sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan, ia menangkap seberkas cahaya keemasan yang mendekat.

Cahaya obor.

Obor itu dibawa oleh dua orang laki-laki pirang. Yang satu mukanya tidak kelihatan, ketutupan rambut. Sementara yang satu lagi tampan, dan ia kelihatan sedikit gelisah.

Dan dengan cahaya itu, Hibari melihat banyak serakan mayat dihadapannya. Ada yang baru, setengah busuk, sudah busuk atau bahkan tinggal tulang. Semuanya tidak utuh, hanya berbentuk potongan-potongan. Si laki-laki tampan itu kelihatan tegang.

"ushishi, dia kelihatan manis sekali ya, Giotto?" kata Belphegor sambil mendekat. Ia mengangkat dagu Hibari dengan ujung sepatunya.

"euh...i...iya." Giotto mengangguk enggan. "dia manis."

Belphegor berjongkok didepan Hibari. Ia menelaah wajahnya dan menatap Giotto.

"ushishi, kau mau apanya?" Belphegor mendesis.

"eh? Apa?" Giotto pura-pura tolol.

"kuanggap itu apa saja boleh, Giotto."

Giotto berdiri tidak nyaman. "euh, baiklah. Terserah kau, Bel."

Merasa kesal dengan sikap Giotto, Belphegor menyingkirkan Hibari dengan kasar dan mendongak menatap Giotto yang notabene lebih tinggi darinya. Diantara jemarinya yang lentik terselip dua buah pisau tipis yang bilahnya tajam, mengilap kena cahaya obor.

"jangan kira karena kau 'milik' Spade, kau bisa bersikap sok imut begitu." Katanya, mendesis.

"astaga, Bel! Cepat selesaikan saja." Giotto menjauhkan mukanya dari pisau itu, dan menatap Hibari dengan tatapan memohon.

"heh, tetap saja. Aku masih jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan kau. Jika kau berani macam-macam disini, aku bersumpah akan membuatmu membusuk disini bersama bocah itu. Kau mau?"

Giotto mereguk ludah. Cukup konyol melihat Giotto yang sebesar dan setinggi itu takut dengan Belphegor yang bahkan tingginya hanya mencapai dagunya. "tidak, Bel. Lakukan apa maumu. Aku oke, kok."

Bel menyeringai puas. Ia menurunkan pisaunya dari wajah Giotto. "anak baik."

Belphegor berjinjit dan mendaratkan ciuman dibibir Giotto dengan kasar dan penuh pemaksaan. Setelah itu, ia mendekati Hibari, menjambak rambutnya. Hibari menggelinjang, ia berusaha berontak namun simpul tambang itu mengingatnya kuat-kuat. Dan dengan tawa nyinyir yang membelah kegelapan Belphegor mengarahkan pisaunya ke mata sipit Hibari dan mencungkil salah satu bola mata kelabunya yang indah. Refleks, Giotto memalingkan mukanya ketika mendengar jeritan tertahan Hibari.

Sebuah bola mata dengan iris kelabu tercungkil dari rongganya. Dan berada di tangan Bel. Tanpa ragu, Belphegor mengunyah bola mata Hibari dengan lahap dan menjilati darah yang berlumuran di jari-jarinya. Kemudian, setelah mengelap tangannya Bel mengiris secubit daging lengan Hibari. Lagi-lagi ia menjerit tertahan. Secuil daging lengan itu dibawanya ke hadapan Giotto.

"nih!" katanya cuek.

Giotto menggeleng enggan. Kulitnya memang pucat, tetapi wajahnya jauh lebih pucat. Hilang kesabaran, Bel mencengkram kuat leher Giotto sampai ada wajahnya memerah. Ia memasukkan kelima jarinya kedalam mulut Giotto dan menjejalkan secuil daging lengan Hibari ke kerongkongannya. Pupil Giotto mengecil, dan ia berusaha keras mengeluarkan jari-jari Bel dari dalam mulutnya.

"kurang enak? Lain kali tidak usah basa-basi." Kata Bel sambil menaruh salah satu lengan Giotto diantara bahunya, dan memapahnya keluar. Cahaya obor perlahan meredup saat pintu yang jauh, entah ada dimana—menutup pelan-pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Giotto: *muntah tiga ember***

**Author: gimana, guys?**

**Spade, Mukuro, Bel, Byakuran: W-O-W! Keren buangheeeet...**

**Hibari: kemaren dikasih J.C*. sekarang gue dipotong-potong.**

**Tsuna dkk: MAKAAAAAN**

**Author: mukkun, besok makanannya jgn yg mahal2, tekor ini ane.**

**Mukuro: emang kapan ngasih uang belanjanya? *sweatdrop***

**Giotto: author-san...*HUEEEEEK* ane protes...**

**Author: IYE, IYE! GUE TAU LO CHARA PALING GANTENG DISINI, TAPI BISA NGGAK SEEEH LO KAGAK PROTES SAMA PERAN LO! TAU DIRI DONG, TAU DIRIIIIII!**

**Giotto: uhm...nggak jadi deh *ngacir, mau muntah lagi***

**Oiya, Tsuna's day out bakal dilanjutin lagi abis ini, ya! Bagi yg nunggu, fajri minta maaf soalnya udh masuk SMA, dan LAGI MAU UTS...**

**Giotto: mampus.**

**Author: BACOOOOOTTT! *lempar pake laptop***

**Giotto: itai, author-san.**

**Maaf ya, pendek banget! Ini sengaja, biar chapternya banyak dan bikin penasaran.**

**Dan gimana isi dari dark fanfic ini? Aneh, sadis, jijay, abal, alay?**

**REVIEW CEPETAN! *maksa***


	2. Chapter 2

I know what you did last night

_Sumarry_: Tsuna tidak tahu, bahwa rencananya membawa teman-temannya liburan berujung petaka. Mansion ditengah hutan, orang-orang yang rupawan dan segala kegelapan dibalik semua keindahan.

_Pairing_: All x G, 69, Dae, 100, B, 00, Lal. Mungkin sedikit selingan D18. Dan pairing-pairing selingan lain yang amat sangat crack.

_Disclaimer_: KHR milik amano akira. Enma punya saya ^^

_Rating_: M, untuk adegan berdarah, bacok-bacokan, penyiksaan, dan adegan thrilling lainnya.

_Warning_: mutlak OOC, abal, alay, gaje, tidak akan lulus sensor karena terlalu sadis, penuh adegan anarkisme, chara death, kanibalisme, dan hal-hal mengerikan lainnya yang mungkin dapat mendatangkan mimpi buruk. Nggak kuat silakan di back, dont like dont read

.

.

.

.

.

**Author: giotto mana?**

**Giotto: siap, author-san! *muka pucet, keliatan mau muntah lagi***

**Author: spade?**

**Lal: biasa, ngecengin cewek2 dan maho-maho labil di mall.**

**Author: oalaaaah. Cari ampe dapet tuh semangka tanpa biji. Yg nangkep berhasil dapet J.C* tiga lusin. **

**Giotto: *cabut, ngibrit dengan kecepatan 100km/jam***

**Author: dasar J.C* freak ^^a**

**Lal: terus gue apa kabar?**

**Author: masuk tekape laaah.**

**Lal: =3=**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Subuh baru turun dan jam antik diruang tamu tempat tsuna dkk disambut menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Lal Mirch berjalan masuk dari arah kolam renang menuju rumah untuk menghangatkan diri dan sarapan pagi. Wanita itu mengenakan sweater biru dengan garis-garis kuning yang kebesaran dan skinny jeans. Di pertengahan jalan Lal bertemu dengan Butler mukuro. Si nanas itu memang selalu paling sibuk diantara pengelola yang lain. di troli yang dia bawa ada berlusin-lusin gelas dan susu sapi segar. Lalu satu nampan granola bar dan roti croissant yang masih hangat.

"bagi aku, mukkun." Lal mencomot satu potong granola bar.

"ah, aku ingat." Butler mukuro menepukkan kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangannya yang lain. "Tuan Besar Spade menyuruh Anda membangunkan Tuan Besar Giotto jam enam nanti."

"kenapa aku yang harus membangunkan anak manja itu?" gerutu Lal sebal. "byakuran dan enma kan juga bisa."

"Tuan Besar Byakuran mengurus 'administrasi' dan Tuan Muda Enma sudah dijadwalkan akan menemani para tamu untuk berkeliling dan menyaksikan hiburan seni di galeri."

"bel?"

"dan Tuan Muda Bel…." Mukuro ber-kufufu ria sebelum menjawab. "akan mempersiapkan 'makanan'."

" 'makan' lagi?" tanya Lal tidak percaya. "rakus sekali anak itu."

"kufufufu…..kali ini 'garnish' nya manis sekali. mereka datang dari jauh, lho!"

"apa iya?" Lal merasa sedikit kepo. Wajar saja, kelima laki-laki itu tidak pernah memberitahunya apa-apa soal stok 'makanan' mereka.

"nanti temui saja Tuan Besar Bel ke ruang bawah tanah di utara."

Lal mengangguk mengerti. "kau mau kubawakan apa, mukkun?"

"kufufufu….." mata butler mukuro berkilat-kilat. "tidak usah. Jarang dicicipi, maka kenikmatannya akan makin besar."

Lalu si cowok berjambul nanas itu berjalan menuju kamar tsuna dkk sambil ber-kufufu-ria. Lal mengangkat bahu, dan ia berjalan ke lantai dua—kamarnya Giotto. Sejujurnya Lal sedikit iri dengan Giotto. Dia orang baru didalam lingkungan villa ini, dan Spade benar-benar memanjakannya. Bahkan dirinya yang masih bersaudara dengan si semangka british itu tidak pernah diperlakukan seistimewa itu.

Sampai dikamar Giotto, Lal menarik gagang pintunya.

Terkunci.

Dengan santainya Lal menendang pintu kamar Giotto dan melangkah masuk tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. kamar mewah itu berantakan sekali. Lal mendekati ranjang dan melihat Giotto dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Laki-laki tampan berambut pirang itu terbaring diranjangnya yang besar dan empuk tanpa pakaian sama sekali—hanya terbalut selimut. Tubuhnya banyak bekas gigitan—bukan titik-titik rapi seperti bekas gigitan vampire, tetapi sobekan besar seperti dicabik-cabik makhluk buas. Ceceran darah dan cairan putih mengotori seprai, selimut, karpet yang melapisi lantai kamar dan dibeberapa bagian kulit Giotto. Wajahnya kelihatan lelah.

Lal mengerenyit. Pasti Spade main kasar lagi. wanita itu berlutut disamping ranjang Giotto dan membangunkannya dengan lembut.

"hey, bangunlah."

Tiga puluh detik kemudian kelopak mata Giotto terbuka. Sepasang mata biru tua yang memancarkan keindahan menatap wajah Lal yang masih samar dipandangannya dengan pandangan bingung.

"uhm…..Lal…" katanya lirih.

"ya, ini aku. siapa lagi?" katanya ketus. "Spade main kasar lagi, ya?"

Giotto mengangguk lesu.

"kau ini memang betul-betul batu, ya!" Lal memejamkan matanya, menahan segala rasa jengkelnya. Bicara dengan Giotto memang butuh kesabaran ekstra. "perlu berapa kali aku bilang kalau Spade tidak suka pemberontakan?"

Laki-laki itu tercenung. Lal memperhatikan semua luka ditubuh Giotto. Semuanya masih basah, bahkan ada yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"kau belum 'makan', ya?" tanya Lal.

"sudah." Jawab Giotto pendek.

Lal menatap Giotto dengan pandangan skeptic. Wanita itu duduk diranjang Giotto setelah memastikan tempat mana yang masih bersih.

"tidak cukup banyak." Lal menggeleng-geleng.

"aku tidak melawan." Kata Giotto datar. "sungguh. Aku menuruti semua permainannya."

"dia bilang sesuatu?"

Giotto mengangguk. "ya. tapi aku kurang paham. Ia bicara sambil mendesah."

Lal memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Bel bilang mau 'makan'."

"makan sajalah." Giotto berusaha keras memunggungi Lal.

"kau juga." Lal berkata datar. "makanlah. Atau kau akan membusuk."

"aku sudah cukup busuk jadi budak seksnya Spade." Katanya. Geraman Giotto teredam bantal yang didekapkannya ke mukanya.

"lebih cepat. Maksudku."

Giotto tidak menyahut.

"dengar, Giotto. Kalau kau ingin lepas dari Spade, kau harus jauh lebih kuat darinya. Kau tahu sendiri, sudah berapa banyak dan berapa sering dia 'makan'."

Giotto masih diam.

"aku akan minta mukkun mengurusmu. Semangka bejat itu bisa ngamuk massa kalau aku tidak memperhatikan 'peliharaan'nya." Kata Lal cuek sambil berlalu. Sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar giotto, ia berkata…..

"kalau kau butuh aku atau enma, di ruang bawah tanah utara atau galeri seni."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"euuh…..lukisan ini bergaya pi….picissio….pica…picassio….pica…" Enma berusaha keras mengeja kata-kata yang tercetak di kertas yang dipegangnya itu. ia disulap jadi tourguide dadakan di galeri seni milik villa ini karena byakuran sedang mengurusi kedatangan tamu-tamu lain.

"Picasso! Kau ini bisa baca, tidak?" gerutu gokudera. Enma meringis menahan rasa malunya.

"aku tidak mengerti picassio itu siapa. Tapi yang ini keren sekali." Yamamoto dengan cueknya menunjuk patung seorang perempuan dengan toga khas yunani. Enma melirikkan mata merahnya dan membulatkan bibirnya.

"itu patung Aphrodite, dewi kecantikan Yunani. Dibuat dari marmer dan byakuran-san memesah khusus dari pematung handal di italia." Kata Enma, dan kali ini ia lebih rileks. Ia sudah mengenalkan patung itu ratusan kali pada ratusan orang.

"betul, extreme cantiknyaaaa!" seperti biasa, ryohei berteriak extreme. Dan gerakannya yang selalu hiperaktif membuat salah satu guci bergoyaaaaang…..

Dan** jatuh.**

Diantara serakan pecahan guci itu ada sesuatu—yang bentuknya seperti manusia awetan. Sepertinya laki-laki. Ia keriput, dengan ekspresi wajah sedang berteriak. Guci itu cukup besar sampai mungkin dua orang remaja seukuran gokudera bisa masuk kedalamnya. Enma cuma menghela nafas sementara yang lainnya…..

"GYAAAAAAAA! MAYAT, ITU MAYAAAAAAATTTT!"

Teriak histeris.

"itu guci keramik raksasa yang dibeli Daemon Spade waktu dia ke Shanghai. Dan isinya itu…." enma menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup. "awetan monyet."

"mo….monyet?" gokudera berjongkok dan mengamati awetan benda itu. "tapi dilihat dari manapun, ini seperti manusia." lalu gokudera mendelik enma. "kau bohong, ya?"

"a…aish…." Enma tercekat. "ma…mana aku tahu! kata byakuran-san sih kayak gitu. Ini guci milik salah satu kuil di Pegunungan Himalaya dan apa yang ada didalamnya adalah bahan persembahan. Kata byakuran-san kayak gitu."

KRIEEET

Pintu besar galeri seni terbuka. Dan yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu adalah giotto. Ia mengenakkan kemeja panjang dan celana jeans. Meskipun kulitnya pucat, ia kelihatan lebih pucat dari biasanya. Tsuna memperhatikan laki-laki tampan itu dengan pandangan bingung, dan kemudian menghampirinya.

"giotto-san, anda sakit?" katanya dengan polos. Mata biru giotto membulat dan ia mengangguk kecil.

"apa anda cukup menikmati suasana villa kami, tsunayoshi-kun?" katanya sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasanya. Tanpa tsuna sadari, wajahnya sendiri memerah karena keramahan laki-laki pirang itu. malu-malu, tsuna mengangguk.

"i..iya. kami cukup senang."

"anda senggang, tsunayoshi-kun? Bagaimana kalau kita…." Giotto berjalan patah-patah kearah sebuah meja besar didekat jendela. "melukis sama-sama?"

"memangnya kau bisa?" cibir gokudera meremehkan. "seingatku yang melukismu itu si kepala semangka itu, kan?"

"aduh…..gokudera-kun, jangan bicara begituuuu…." Bisik tsuna mengingatkan. Namun giotto tersenyum maklum pada gokudera.

"tidak apa, kok! toh aku juga diajari oleh spade. Yah….walaupun aku tidak bisa memadukan warna cat sebaik dia, sih. hahaha…." Katanya mencairkan suasana. "enma, bisa minta tolong ambilkan alat-alatnya?"

"ba..baik, giotto-san!" kata enma sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju lemari kaca didekat pajangan guci dan mengambilkan banyak kertas dan alat gambar. Laki-laki pirang itu menuntun tsuna dkk duduk disekitaran meja dan enma membagikan kertas serta alat gambar dengan canggung. Masing-masing dapat satu lembar kertas ukuran A3, spidol, pensil dan penghapus. Krayon, pensil warna dan berbagai macam cat ditaruh ditengah meja.

"enaknya gambar apaaa….yaaa?" kyoko mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil ke dagunya.

"osh! Aku akan membuat kangguru yang extreme bagusnya!" teriak ryohei penuh semangat dan mulai menggambar, padahal ia sendiri tidak tahu kangguru itu bentuknya kayak apa.

Giotto memilih duduk disamping tsuna dan memperhatikan apa yang ia gambar. Anak berambut coklat itu dari tadi hanya mencoret-coret kertas gambarnya dengan spidol oranye. Laki-laki pirang itu tertawa kecil dan kemudian menoleh kearah jendela. Musim panas membuat padang rumput dibelakang villa ini terliah 100 kali lebih indah dari biasanya. Terdengar suara deritan kursi. Yamamoto berdiri dan semua orang menoleh padanya.

"mau kemana, Yamamoto-san?" tanya giotto halus.

"ahaha…bukannya tidak sopan. Tapi aku paling tidak tahan duduk lama-lama didalam ruangan. Apa aku boleh keluar?" katanya sambil menggaruk pundaknya.

"apa sih yang kau pikirkan, yakyuu baka! Giotto-san kan sudah susah-susah menemani kita!" gertak gokudera.

"kalau begitu keluarlah, kalau Anda memang bosan." Kata giotto "tapi jangan jauh-jauh."

"yaaaa…..baiklah. terima kasih, giotto-san." Kata yamamoto sambil menutup pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan giotto tadi, villa ini amat sangat luas. Yamamoto mulai garuk-garuk kepala saat menemukan perempata didepan. Seingatnya ia tidak melewati jalan ini. jalan dari ruang tengah tempat mereka bersantai sampai galeri seni dihiasi oleh ornament antik dan wallpapernya kuning gading dengan gambar matahari. dan baru lima meter, dihadapannya adalah koridor panjang yang dindingnya dilapisi wallpaper hijau tua bermotif bata. Dengan intuisinya yang tumpul, yamamoto memilih jalan kekiri dan lurus terus. Bentuk jalannya menurun dan kemudian lantai marmernya mulai berganti konblok segilima dan temboknya diplester.

Yamamoto terbelalak.

Villa ini seperti berubah bentuk dengan sendirinya.

Berusaha mengabaikan kontur aneh villa ini, yamamoto terus berjalan dengan harapan ebsar akan menemukan jalan yang pernah dilaluinya. Namun ketika semakin jauh….

"GGGYYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

Yamamoto berhenti. Ia menoleh kesegala arah mencari sumber suara tersebut. Namun sepanjang koridor tidak ada celah apapun—pintu, jendela, lubang angin.

Suara itu dari balik tembok.

Cowok jangkung itu menempelkan telinganya ke tembok dan mempertajam pendengarannya. Suara teriakan itu menggelitik rasa penasarannya. Samar-samar, mulai terdengar suara lagi…..

"GGGUAAAAAAHHHH….SAKIIITTT! AMPUUUN, AMPUUUUUN!"

Yamamoto terkejut bukan main.

Itu suara Dino!

Tanda tanya didalam kepala yamamoto hilang sudah. Sejak pagi ia maupn yang lain tidak melihat dino. Dan pihak pengelola villa bilang mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Lalu ada suara-suara lain selain jeritan dino.

NNNGGGGGEEEEEEENNNNGGGGG!

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

ZZZZRRRRAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!

"ushishishishishishiiii….." kali ini suara tawa mendesis. "makan besaaaar."

"oh, diamlah atau kau selanjutnya!" suara laki-laki, terdengar ringan. Tapi yamamoto tidak bisa menerka siapa itu.

"ini barang dagangan, bel! Kau tahu cara memperlakukannya, kan?" ada suara perempuan bernada datar. Dan dia menyebut nama…..bel?

"cih, tidak perlu dikasih tahu segala, kan? Memangnya aku giotto?"

"nufufufu….berhentilah menjelek-jelekkan giotto, bel!"

"shishishi, dia memang jelek, kan?"

"sudahlaaaah ~~~~" kali ini laki-laki bersuara ringan itu memekik bahagia. "yang penting sekarang ini dipotong duluuuu….."

"shishi….aku lagi?"

"nufufufuu….untuk itulah aku beli alat ini, bel-chaaan. Potongannya jadi lebih rapi, kan?"

"tapi sejujurnya alat itu terlalu berat. Kau bisa cari lagi yang lebih efisien kan, Spade?" kata si perempuan.

Spade?

Yamamoto terus menguping dengan dahi berkerut. Sura jeritan Dino sudah tidak kedengaran lagi. apakah orang-orang bernama Spade, Bel dan yang lainnya itu membunuh dino dan memotongnya, kemudian menjualnya seperti daging sapi? Yang benar saja! makhluk macam apa yang memperlakukan manusia seperti hewan ternak begitu? Yamamoto menampar-nampar mukanya sendiri—mungkin dirinya sedang berhalusinasi karena terlalu jenuh. Cowok jangkung itu menutup matanya sejenak, dan kemudian mendapati dirinya ada ditengah-tengah koridor yang dindingnya berlapis wallpaper hijau tua motif bata.

Yamamoto sudah lebih dari terkejut. Ia berjalan menuju perempatan dimana dia mengambil jalan dan…..

Menemukan ruang galeri seni yang ditinggalkannya.

Yamamoto mengacak-acak rambutnya. Halusinasi yang didengar dan dilihatnya tadi sangat irasional. Dengan rasa frustasi ia berjalan menuju ruang galeri seni. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena menabrak pintu ruangan sebelum ruang galeri seni yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

"aaaauuuuuhhh!" pekiknya. Yamamoto terjerembab karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Dari ruangan itu keluar byakuran dan….

**Giotto: author-san! Ini si pala semangkaaaaaa! *ngegeret kerangkeng baja berisi spade***

**Author: bagus! Sekarang, lihat ini! *goyang2in J.C* didepan muka giotto***

**Giotto: *ngikutin pergerakan J.C* kayak di hipnotis***

**Author: tangkaaaaaappp! *ngelempar J.C* ke samudra atlantika.***

**Giotto: *menghilang dengan kecepatan cahaya***

**Author: *sweatdrop***

Byakuran dan laki-laki berkepala semangka bernama Daemon Spade. mereka masuk dari pintu samping—yang menghubungkan villa dengan kolam renang dan lapangan olahraga lain. mereka menoleh dan berpandangan ketika melihat yamamoto yang terjerembab.

"aah, yamamoto-kun~~~~." Kata byakuran dengan nada riang seperti biasa. "ngapain duduk di lantaii?"

"nufu….nampaknya karena pintu sialan ini." kata si semang—Spade sambil menarik tangan yamamoto sampai pemuda jangkung itu berdiri.

"ehehe….terima kasih, um….Daemon Spade."

"santai saja." balasnya.

"Spade….Spade….ayo dengar!" byakuran merangkul pundak spade. "yamamoto-kun jago olahraga apa aja, lho~~~ lain kali kita bisa kali, main polo lawan dia."

Yamamoto terkesiap. "eh? A….aku?"

"iya, siapa lagi?" byakuran mendekati yamamoto dan menutup sebelah bagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan berbisik, "spade payah banget main polonya. Sekali main juga menang mutlak."

"euh? Ahahaha….begitu?"

"ng." byakuran mengangguk. Yamamoto melihat ada satu lingkaran kecoklatan dikaus putih byakuran, sementara banyak bercak merah kecoklatan lain di sweater putih gading yang digulung-gulung dan digantungkannya dilengan. "lain kali, yaa~~~~"

Lalu dua pria dewasa itu pergi. Yamamoto masih memperhatikan mereka sampai tidak kelihatan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

(Tsuna's POV)

Kyoko-chan dan onii-san sudah meninggalkan galeri duluan dan pergi bersama Enma ke rumah kaca—melihat banyak bunga-bungaan dan tanaman lain koleksi byakuran. Awalnya gokudera masih mau disini bersamaku, tapi mendengar bahwa byakuran adalah kolektor tanaman langka, insting ilmuwannya terusik dan akhirnya ia pergi dengan kecepatan seorang pencopet bus patas 46.

Dan aku masih disini. Dengan kertas gambar A3 yang dari tadi cuma kucoret-coret. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin lihat-lihat keadaan villa, tapi entah kenapa suasana galeri seni ini sangat tenang. Kursinya empuk, ruangannya besar dan jendela besar disebelahku menghamparkan pemandangan indah padang rumput dan hutan lepas yang begitu alami.

"tsunayoshi-kun?"

Dan ternyata aku tidak sendiri.

Aduuuh, dame-tsuna! Kenapa bisa tidak sadar kalau giotto-san masih ada disebelahku? Kurang besar apalagi dia sampai aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali. baka, bakaaaaa!

"eh? Apa?" kataku tidak tanggap.

"apa Anda tidak merasa lapar? Ini sudah masuk jam minum teh, lho!" katanya, lebih kearah menawarkan daripada mengingatkan.

"eh? Jam minum teh?"

Giotto-san mengangguk. "villa ini dulu punya keluarganya Spade. jadi nuansanya masih ala-ala bangsawan inggris gitu."

"ooh…." Aku cuma membulatkan bibirku. Jadi si om kepala semangka itu masih nigratan inggris? Nggak nyangka.

"kalau Anda? Apa masih punya keturunan tertentu?"

Aku terkesiap. Dan sedikit rendah diri mendengarnya. "eh….uh, seingatku tidak." Aku memeras kain bajuku. "dan….kumohon jangan terlalu formal. Ka…kalau bi..bisa panggil aku tsuna saja, ya! tidak perlu tsunayoshi-kun. Yaa?"

Giotto-san terdiam. kelihatannya dia juga sulit mencerna ucapanku yang palenggang patah-patah seperti tarian dari pulau Sulawesi itu.

"tsuna…..tsuna…." katanya, mengulang-ulang namaku.

"ya, tsuna…." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"yoshi."

Krik.

"tsuna…tsuna…..tsunayoshi…." giotto-san terus saja mengulang-ulang namaku. Aku khawatir, ia tidak mengerti ucapanku sepenuhnya. Setelah beberapa menit menggumamkan namaku, akhirnya dia bilang,

"tsunayoshi saja tidak apa-apa? Rasanya _tsuna_ terlalu sulit diucapkan. Rasanya seperti bukan memanggil tsunayoshi-kun saja."

Krik.

"euh…hahaha! Terserah, deh." Ucapku memaksa senyum meskipun sudah sweatdrop segede batu kali.

"gimana kalo kita ngemil-ngemil dulu? Kau pasti sudah lapar, kan?" tawarnya. Tapi aku memang tidak bisa bohong. Jalan-jalan di villa sebesar ini cukup menguras tenaga juga. Dan lagi, kata enma yang kami kunjungi baru seperempat bagian dari villa dedalu merah. yang bener aja?

Giotto-san bangkit. Dan aku baru sadar betapa tingginya laki-laki pirang ini. akupun berdiri, dan puncak kepalaku bahkan tidak sejajar dengan pundaknya. Mukaku memerah karena malu, dan aku berjalan dibelakang Giotto-san sambil menunduk. Aku cukup kesulitan mengejar langkahnya yang panjang dan besar. kami melewati beberapa belokan dan pintu-pintu yang terbuka, dan sampai pada ruang tengah dimana aku dan teman-temanku bersantai.

"duduklah." Katanya lembut. Aku mengangguk dan duduk di sofa berlengan yang dia tawarkan. Sementara itu Giotto-san berjalan menghampiri lemari kaca dan mengambil beberapa bungkus makanan disana secara membabi-buta, dan kemudian menutup kembali lemari itu dengan sikunya. Laki-laki itu menaruh semua barang jarahannya diatas meja kaca dan mengambil satu buah novel tebal. Ia lalu duduk disofa panjang disebrang meja kaca ini. dan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya disofa itu.

"aaaaah…..ini lebih baik." erangnya sambil mencomot satu bungkus permen cokelat warna-warni dan melahapnya beberapa butir sekaligus. Kupikir dia lupa padaku, dan pikiran itu kutepis jauh-jauh sampai ia berkata dengan suara selembut beledu,

"ambillah apa yang kau suka, tsunayoshi. Kalau tidak ada yang menarik perhatianmu aku akan ambilkan yang lain."

Aku terkesiap, menaham malu yang tergambar diwajahku. "ba..baik."

Aku mengambil satu batang cokelat dan membukanya. kumakan dengan canggung sambil sesekali memperhatikan Giotto-san. Tidak, dia tidak memperhatikan aku lagi. kumakan cokelat yang kubuka dengan lahap. Ada bau kayu manis dan jeruk yang terasa segar dimulut. Aku menghabiskannya dengan cepat, dan kemudian menyambar bungkusan mungil berisi bola-bola keemasan. Aku membukanya, isinya chocholate truffle. Entah kenapa, cokelat-cokelat ini membuatku kalap. Aku terus ingin makan lagi dan lagi. setelah cokelat mungil itu habis, aku menahan diriku untuk membuka bungkusan ketiga. Cukuuuuup, sudah cukuuup.

Aku memungut kertas-kertas alumunium dan kemudian mengumpulkannya jadi satu. Entah apa lagi yang harus kulakukan disini. Mataku tertuju pada Giotto-san. Ia masih baca novel dengan posisi setengah berbaring. Sofa panjang itu tidak cukup besar untuk menampungnya sehingga kaki dan kepalanya terjulur diantara lengan-lengan sofa. Giotto-san kelihatan apatis, tenggelam dalam tulisan-tulisan yang membuai imajinasinya itu. padahal ia kelihatan tidak peduli pada penampilannya sekarang, namun giotto-san kelihatan seperti sedang berpose—seakan-akan siap untuk dilukis oleh laki-laki berkepala semangka itu. tidak, bukan posisinya yang membuatnya kelihatan artistik. Tetapi lekuk dan garis-garis yang membentuk tubuhnyalah yang membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat yang turun dari surga. Rambut pirangnya yang cerah meskipun berantakan dan mencuat kemana-mana, malah justru membuatnya kelihatan gagah dan menawan. Hidungnya yang lurus dan mancung, tulang pipinya yang tinggi ditambah pipinya yang sedikit _chubby_, bibirnya yang tipis dan penuh—membentuk seulas garis lurus berlekuk. Terlebih lagi, tubuhnya yang jangkuk dan bahunya yang tegap dan lebar. Otot-otot tubuh giotto-san sedikit terjeplak dibalik kemeja tipis yang dikenakannya hari ini. matanya adalah bagian terakhir yang hendak kutatap. Karena disana aku melihat sepasang cahaya biru tua bagaikan lautan dalam disiang hari. Bahkan, sepasang matanya lebih memikat perhatianku daripada bongkahan Lapis Lazuli yang dipajang di galeri seni tadi.

Pantas saja Daemon Spade seringkali melukis Giotto-san.

Sebab ia benar-benar indah

Aduuuuuh! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa aku jadi 'menjelajahi' giotto-san begini? Ini tidak sopaaaan. Maafkan aku, giotto-san! Maafkan aku…..

"tsunayoshi?" panggilnya. Aku butuh beberapa detik sampai menyadari bahwa dia memanggil namaku—bahkan lebih lembut dari yang tadi.

"i..iya, giotto-san?"

Laki-laki itu merubah posisi duduknya, menjadi sepertiku. Ia menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya dan melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"kemarilah."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Jujur saja, aku cukup bingung dengan permintaannya. Tetapi, toh kulakukan juga. Aku dengan kikuk duduk disebelah giotto-san dan kemudian kami sama-sama terdiam. aku tahu bahwa sepasang cahaya biru tua itu menatapku dalam-dalam, tetapi aku malu untuk balas menatapnya. Astaga, dia amat-sangat-tampan. Sementara aku, amat-sangat-tidak-tampan.

Dan setelah hampir beberapa lama aku bersamanya,

Aku baru sadar bahwa bau badannya aneh.

entah bagaimana menggambarkannya. Baunya seperti logam, tapi seperti bau lembab juga. Bau ini sangat tidak tidak nyaman, seperti menusuk hidungku bahkan sampai ke bagian otak (mungkin). Setelah aku berusaha menerka-nerka bau apa ini, aku ingat pernah mencium bau ini pada pegangan pagar rumahku dan gerbang sekolah….

_Bau besi berkarat. _

Dan bau ini sangat kuat. Aku menggeser tubuhku sedikit, dan langsung tersenyum menatapnya supaya giotto-san tidak berfikir aku tidak menyukainya. Laki-laki itu memiringkan kepalanya. Dan kemudian jari-jarinya yang panjang mengangkat daguku dengan lembut, langsung tertuju pada matanya yang indah. Tubuhku bergetar, dan bahkan mengangkat tanganku untuk menepis jari-jarinya yang kurus itu saja aku tidak mampu.

"tsunayoshi…." Panggilnya.

Kali ini dadaku bergemuruh. Pandanganku seperti dipaku, hanya menatap matanya saja. lidahku kelu, dan rasanya darahku hendak muncrat keluar dari seluruh tubuhku saking deg-degan-nya Astaga, tsuna! Sadar, SADAAAAR! Giotto-san itu laki-laki, GIOTTO-SAN ITU LAKI-LAKI! Dame tsuna, bisa-bisanya terpesona pada makhluk sesama jenismu. Baka, bakaaaaa!

"kau mirip seseorang dihidupku dulu, kau tahu?"

"eh?"

"ya…." giotto-san menelusuri rahangku. Tangannya dingin sekali. ada sensasi aneh ketika tangannya menyentuh kulitku. Seperti kesemutan, gemetaran, dan….geli. "namanya Rafina. dulu dia calon istriku."

Aku mengerutkan mukaku, sedikit tersinggung. "jadi, kau mau bilang aku ini mirip perempuan?"

Giotto-san tertawa renyah. "aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung, tapi kalau boleh jujur….iya. mata cokelatmu mengingatkanku padanya. Dia cantik, lembut…..dan, begitu….bagaimana, ya? uhm….yah, menurutku dia sangat keibuan. Suka memasak, suka berkebun, bahkan membetulkan mobil dia bisa."

Aku terdiam. pandangan Giotto-san menerawang meskipun ia masih menatapku lekat-lekat. Kali ini, tidak tahu kekuatan dari mana aku mengangkat tanganku dan menurunkan tangannya dari wajahku.

"uhm….._dulu_?" tanyaku bingung. aku jelas mendengar kata _dulu_ tadi.

"ya. ceritanya rumit."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "ia….meninggalkanmu?"

"ya…..eh, tidak!" giotto-san beragumen dengan dirinya sendiri. "ya. lebih tepatnya, dia meninggal."

Refleks, tangankulah yang kali ini terjulur, membelai wajahnya. Ketika kusadari perbuatanku, kutarik tanganku cepat-cepat. Namun, giotto-san menangkap tanganku dan menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. Lalu laki-laki itu mengarahkan tanganku ke bibirnya dan mengecup lembut punggung tanganku. Seakan baru mengerti apa yang dilakukannya, ia buru-buru melepas tanganku dan mendekapkan kedua tangannya dipaha.

"astaga, tsunayoshi…" desahnya, dengan muka semerah buah ceri. "maaf."

"i…iya. tidak apa. Giotto-san." Kataku terbata-bata. Laki-laki itu meninggalkan aku begitu saja diruangan ini dengan muka memerah. Aku menatap punggungnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku.

Giotto-san itu adalah orang yang rumit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(normal's POV)

Giotto memasuki ruang bawah tanah utara dan melihat sudah banyak mayat-mayat yang digantung terbalik. Semuanya masih dalam keadaan utuh. Hanya satu luka besar yang menyebabkan kematian. Mayat-mayat itu tengah dikeringkan darahnya. Giotto menutup hidungnya untuk menghindari bau busuk dan bau darah yang membuatnya amat sangat mual. Lal dan Butler Mukuro menyiapkan kardus-kardus Styrofoam besar yang diisi dengan dry ice. Sementara Bel sedang menguliti tubuh-tubuh manusia tidak bernyawa itu—mengeluarkan isi perut, memilah, dan kemudian mencucinya sampai bersih. Daemon spade yang awalnya sedang bersandar ditembok, disebelah gerinda besar yang matanya berlumuran darah langsung terlonjak dan menerjang Giotto, hendak memeluknya. Namun laki-laki pirang itu refleks menjauh dengan muka jijik.

"jangan sentuh aku saat kau sedang kotor, Spade!" gertaknya dengan muka memucat.

Semua orang menoleh dan sama kagetnya dengan Spade.

"uuu, lihat siapa yang sekarang berontak. Shishishishishiiii….." kata Bel menggoda. Daemon spade hanya memberikan tatapan hina pada Bel. Cowok pirang gondrong itu cuma terkikik riang dan lanjut menguliti tubuh seorang perempuan muda.

"apa yang kau cari disini, sayangku?" kata daemon spade sambil mencuci tangannya di wastafel dekat Lal. "kau sendiri kan yang bilang tidak akan pernah masuk ke 'dapur toko'?"

Menahan rasa jijiknya, giotto menelaah setiap mayat-mayat yang sedang dikeringkan dan mayat yang sedang dikuliti ataupun dicacah.

"sudah berapa orang yang kalian bunuh untuk musim panas kali ini?" tanyanya datar. Tatapannya tajam, ia berharap tidak menemukan mayat yang dikenalinya lagi.

"nufufufufufuuu….tidak banyak, giotto-chan!" daemon spade tertawa renyah. "byakuran menjemput tamu lagi. tapi kami janji tidak akan membunuhnya."

"aku tanya berapa." ulang giotto dengan nada tajam.

"uhm…..tamu sebelum rombongan anak-anak itu—kau ingat? Delapan orang cewek SMU, lima atau tujuh. Lalu rombongan anak itu, satu. Puas?" jawab daemon enggan.

"apanya lima atau tujuh? Aku lihat di freezer hanya ada empat." Kata Lal sambil memelototi Bel. Namun anak itu langsung melempar pisau yang digunakan untuk menguliti. Lal menangkapnya dengan sigap, darah menetes dari telapak tangannya.

"jangan anggap hanya aku yang suka mencuri di freezer! Apa pernah kau tanya byakuran atau enma? Che, aku lagi aku lagi." gerutu Bel kesal.

Giotto tidak memedulikan Bel. "satu?"

"nufufufufu…." Daemon bernufufu-no-fu sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke mayat yang darahya masih mengalir deras.

Giotto menatap mayat itu dengan wajah resah. Laki-laki pirang itu kelihatannya yang paling dewasa diantara rombongan tsuna—dan sejak empat hari mereka ada disini laki-laki itu baru bertemu teman-temannya saat makan malam semalam. Kepala keluarga mafia yang cukup terpandang di Italia, Dino Cavallone.

"ia benar-benar bagus, kan? Laki-laki berperangai baik—tapi sedikit ceroboh. Umurnya tidak terlalu matang sehingga dagingnya masih empuk. Bagaimana?" kata daemon, yang anehnya tanpa nufufu dulu. Namun laki-laki pirang tampan yang dipujanya itu sudah balik kanan dan pergi sambil membanting pintu. Daemon menatapnya bingung dan serba salah.

"shishishishishi…tipe tsundere rupanya." Goda Bel pada laki-laki british berkepala semangka itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(giotto's POV)

Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan dan menemukan dua hal—kabar baik dan buruk. Pertama, ada satu keranjang apel disana, dan kelihatannya masih segar. Aku tidak pernah meremehkan mukuro-kun dalam mencari bahan makanan 'normal'. Kabar buruk, byakuran ada disana bersama tamu-tamu baru. Mereka berjumlah empat orang. Tiga laki-laki dan satu. perempuan. Dari penampilan, tampaknya mereka semua satu geng atau perkumpulan tertentu.

"dan saudara sekalian, ini adalah pengelola villa kami yang lain. Giotto del Vongola." Kata byakuran sambil menyeringai menatapku.

Tamu-tamu itu terkesiap. Tampaknya keberadaanku amat sangat ajaib diantara mereka. wanita itu memandangku dengan wajah memerah. Aku tidak peduli. Kuanggukkan kepalaku, dan aku merogoh dua apel dari dalam keranjang dan beranjak pergi.

"maafkan kelancangan giotto-san hari ini. ia sedang sakit dan kerepotan mengurus tamu lain sehingga tidak seramah dan menawan seperti biasanya. Nah, bisa kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi?" kata byakuran pada tamunya, dan aku dengar itu. sambil jalan aku mengendusi kerah bajuku. kelihatannya tsunayoshi tidak suka bauku-dan apakah aku se'bau' itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau yang dibunuh dan akan dijual itu adalah Dino, berarti ada kemungkinan mereka tidak mempersiapkan hibari demikian. Aku berharap hibari masih hidup, meskipun spekulasiku bisa amat sangat meleset karena Bel dan byakuran—ditambah si kepala semangka itu 'makan' tiga kali lebih banyak daripada Lal atau Mukuro-kun. Hibari disekap di ruang bawah tanah barat—yang seingatku lebih berfungsi sebagai tempat sampah. Bel bilang hibari sangat lezat. Dan dari simpul ikatan dan sumpalan mulut, kelihatannya hibari dapat mematahkan leher Bel dalam hitungan menit jika ia tidak dilumpuhkan dengan cara begini. Aku mencari sumbu obor didalam kegelapan, memetik kedua jariku—membuat percikan api kecil yang berkembang menjadi kobaran api oranye. Secara cepat, semua sumbu obor itu terbakar dan menjadi lentera temaram. Kalau bisa aku ingin mematikannya lagi, karena pemandangan dengan cahaya malah jauh lebih mengerikan. Saat menghampiri hibari, aku menginjak kepala seorang anak kecil—kepala tanpa badan—setengah busuk.

Aku mengunjungi hibari dengan membawa dua buah apel, saputangan, sebotol air, dan obat oles yang dioleskan mukuro-kun ke kulitku tadi pagi. Aku menemukan hibari dipojok ruangan, dekat teralis besi. Kedua matanya tertutup. Luka dilengannya mulai setengah kering dan bernanah. Ia masih sama seperti waktu aku dan bel tinggalkan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kelihatannya hibari tidak sadarkan diri sama sekali. aku melepaskan ikatan tubuhnya pelan-pelan, dan juga sumbatan mulutnya. Aku terkesiap ketika satu tangannya yang sehat menjambak tanganku dengan kasar. Matanya yang lain terbuka, pupilnya mengecil. Ia menatapku dengan garang, ada suara geraman kasar yang seperti keluar dari dalam dadanya.

"hibari, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Kataku, berusaha menenangkannya. Namun ia masih kelihatan curiga.

"lihat, aku bawa apel, air, obat untuk lukamu…..kau boleh bunuh aku kalau tidak percaya." Mungkin aku malah kelihatan seperti mata-mata—cara meyakinkanku buruk sekali. tapi peduli setan. Aku memang tulus kesini untuk menolongnya.

Pelan-pelan, hibari melepas lenganku.

"kau makhluk menjijikkan." Katanya padaku. "tapi teman-temanmu lebih menjijikkan lagi."

Hibari tidak banyak protes ketika aku membersihkan darah kering, kotoran dan nanah dari luka-lukanya dengan saputangan basah. Obat oles luka yang digunakan mukuro-kun warnanya hijau tua, dan baunya benar-benar menjijikkan. Namun ketika kupakaikan obat itu pada luka lengan hibari, lukanya langsung mengering dan menutup pelan-pelan. Obat oles itupun kupakaikan juga pada matanya yang dicongkel Bel. Kelopaknya sobek, dan kelihatannya sudah mulai terjadi infeksi.

"mau minum?" tawarku. Hibari menyambar botol airnya dan kemudian meneguknya. Kemudian kuambil pisau lipat dari sakuku dan kupotongkan apel yang kubawa untuknya.

"kau tidak memakan potongan tubuhku seperti teman-temanmu?" tanya hibari tiba-tiba. Aku mengulum senyumku dan menggeleng. Kusuapkan potongan apel itu dengan hati-hati karena tangannya kotor.

"tidak."

Hibari mendengus. "sebenarnya kau—maksudku….kalian ini makhluk apa?"

Aku mengerenyit. Aku benci mengatakan jenis dari kaum spade—yang sekarang juga jenis dari kaum_ku_.

"hey, jawab aku, makhluk hina!" gertakan hibari membuatku terpaksa buka mulut.

"_Vrykolakas_—vampire kanibal."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tsuna: cokelatnya enaaaaaak.**

**Hibari: elu enak makan terus. Gue apa kabar, woooy?**

**Dino: kenapa harus gue duluan yang dibacok, hah? KENAPAAAAA?**

**Author: biar gada yang sadar, laah ^^**

**Ryohei: terus gue kapan? KAPAAAAN? SUDAH TIDAK SABAR EXTREME, INI!**

**Enma: *ngebeuk ryohei pake printer, entah dapet tenaga dan printer dari mana***

**Author: makasih, enma-kuuun.**

**Enma: kembali kasih…..^^ Bab 3 aku yang main, yaaaa?**

**Author: okeeeh!**

**Nah, sekian dulu bab duanya. Capek bacanya, ya? Author juga capek sih ngetiknya. Oiya, untuk balasan repiu, author bales satu-satu lewat PM nggak apa-apa, ya? soalnya author online setiap hari, tapi nggak update setiap hari (dan faktor kasian readernya nunggu balesan kelamaan). Dan **_**Vrykolakas**_** itu sebenernya kayak vampire-nya orang Yunani. Kalo cuma dibilang kanibal kan kurang etis gitu (Ea ea….). And thanks for all readers telah sudi mampir ke fic penuh darah ini. see you next chapter ^^/**


	3. Chapter 3

I know what you did last night

_Sumarry_: Tsuna tidak tahu, bahwa rencananya membawa teman-temannya liburan berujung petaka. Mansion ditengah hutan, orang-orang yang rupawan dan segala kegelapan dibalik semua keindahan.

_Pairing_: All x G, 69, Dae, 100, B, 00, Lal. Mungkin sedikit selingan D18. Dan pairing-pairing selingan lain yang amat sangat crack.

_Disclaimer_: KHR milik amano akira. Enma punya saya ^^

_Rating_: M, untuk adegan berdarah, bacok-bacokan, penyiksaan, dan adegan thrilling lainnya.

_Warning_: mutlak OOC, abal, alay, gaje, tidak akan lulus sensor karena terlalu sadis, penuh adegan anarkisme, chara death, kanibalisme, dan hal-hal mengerikan lainnya yang mungkin dapat mendatangkan mimpi buruk. Nggak kuat silakan di back, dont like dont read. Tambahan, untuk bab ini ada lemonnya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**Author bertemu Reborn disuatu kedai kopi.**

**Author: Reborn-san!**

**Reborn: ciaossu. *angkat topi fedora***

**Author: sudikah engkau masuk fic ini?**

**Reborn: silakan saja. Cuma aku tidak mau dapat peran konyol.**

**Author: a…aish… =A= nggak akan, koook.**

**I Know What You Did Last Night, Chapter 3, check this out…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PS: Reborn-nya versi Reborn adult, bukan yang baby.

"apa ini yang dimaksud Mammon?"

Reborn menatap gereja tua yang berdiri di daerah lembah di barat-laut Italia, Aosta. Sudah dua hari reborn tidak bisa menghubungi tsuna sama sekali, dan ini mulai membuatnya khawatir. Melihat sesosok pria berambut kebiruan di _webpage_ villa itu dan mengingat siapa namanya, Reborn langsung menghubungi Mammon yang paling handal soal hal-hal yang begini. Tetapi ketika meminta keterangan lebih lanjut tentang makhluk yang dimaksud, Mammon hanya memberikan alamat sebuah gereja.

Setengah ragu, Reborn melangkah masuk kedalam pekarangan gereja dan menemukan seorang pendeta dengan syal merah sedang menyapu halaman gereja dengan sukaria. Laki-laki itu melihat Reborn dan mengangguk hormat.

"salam damai saudaraku, dan hamba Tuhan yang diberkati." Katanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"ciaossu." Kata reborn membalas salamnya. "bisakah aku bertemu Padre Knuckle?"

Laki-laki itu menopangkan kedua siku dan dagunya digagang sapu tersebut. "ada perlu apa sampai-sampai Anda jauh-jauh datang mencariku?

"ooh…." Reborn menaikkan alisnya, cukup senang. "rupanya kau orangnya. Aku sedang ada masalah penting—dan membutuhkan sedikit bantuanmu."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk paham. "baiklah. Silakan masuk."

Reborn mengikuti langkah Padre Knuckle memasuki bagian dalam gereja peninggalan abad 16 itu. benar-benar mistis, batin Reborn. Menurut Mammon, dari gereja ini banyak lahir generasi pembunuh monster-monster mitos semacam itu. Padre Knuckle membawa Reborn memasuki ruang kerjanya. Disana, laki-laki itu menyalakan alat perebus kopi yang ada disudut meja ruangannya. Meja itu seperti snack counter, selain alat perebus kopi ada tumpukan cangkir keramik, gula stik—baik yang putih ataupun gula palem, satu toples _cookies_, manisan kering, dan _meringue_ warna biru.

"silakan duduk." Ucapnya ramah. Ada tiga buah kursi disebrang meja dan reborn duduk dikursi yang paling kanan. Padre Knuckle menyajikan kopinya dan toples kecil berisi _meringue _warna biru berserta tempat gula.

"terima kasih." Ucap reborn.

"jadi….." Padre Knuckle duduk dikursinya, menganyam jari-jarinya dan ditaruhnya dipangkuannya. "apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu, Signore?"

"Vrykolakas." Kata reborn tanpa bertele-tele. "beritahu aku."

Padre Knuckle cukup terkejut. Duduknya mendadak gelisah. Ia beranjak menuju rak buku dibelakang mejanya dan mengambil salah satu buku kuno tua sebesar nampan minuman. Buku itu cukup tebal dan dipenuhi debu, usianya seperti lebih dari 500tahun. Padre Knuckle membukanya, dan menelaah setiap huruf didalamnya. Reborn tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dilakukan pendeta berambut hitam ini.

"Vrykolakas…." Gumamnya. "makhluk pembunuh pemakan daging manusia. Seperti vampire…tidak, bahkan lebih buas dan lebih terkutuk daripada vampire. Hidup berkelompok, dan tinggal didaerah terpencil. Memperbanyak jenisnya lewat persetubuhan sesama jenis. Dan yang yang ditularkan akan mengalami 'perubahan' dalam kurung waktu tujuh hari. Hampir semua Vrykolakas adalah laki-laki. Kelahiran Vrykolakas perempuan hanya terjadi jika Vrykolakas laki-laki tersebut memiliki anak dari manusia perempuan normal. Pada abad ke 16-17, jumlah Vrykolakas meledak. Mereka tumbuh dari penyimpangan—euh, homoseksual."

"mereka tidak….menggigit seperti vampire?"

Padre Knuckle menggeleng. "mereka menggigit hanya untuk makan dan menyerang."

Reborn menyeruput kopinya. "apa mereka punya kelemahan? Misalkan, seperti vampire yang akan mati jika terkena peluru emas, jantungnya ditusuk, bawang putih, air suci, salib atau lainnya?"

"tidak, itu cuma mitos." Padre Knuckle tertawa. "vampire hanya bisa mati jika kita memusnahkan tubuhnya hingga jadi abu, atau dibunuh oleh sesamanya. Vrykolakas hanya bisa mati kalau ia tidak makan daging manusia dalam jumlah yang cukup dengan jangka waktu tertentu, atau dibunuh sesamanya. Seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi, Vrykolakas lebih kuat, mereka tidak mempan ditembak. Proses regenerasi tubuhnya seratus kali lebih cepat dari manusia biasa, dan mereka yang dipenggal bisa sehat kembali hanya dalam hitungan menit. Sekilas, mereka terlihat seperti manusia. yang membedakan mereka hanyalah bau tubuhnya saja."

"bau tubuh?" reborn mengerutkan kening lagi. Ia kurang begitu mengerti penjelasan Padre Knuckle.

"ya. Vrykolakas punya bau tubuh seperti karat besi. Cukup menyengat."

"apa….mereka cuma mitos? Sudah punah atau bagaimana?"

Padre Knuckle membalik-balik buku itu. "tidak, mereka benar-benar ada. Keluargaku adalah turun-temurun pemburu Vrykolakas, bersama dengan gereja lain yang berada di La Rochelle dan Firenze. Legenda itu berhenti bahkan sebelum ayah kakekku lahir. Kata kakekku, Vrykolakas sudah tidak ada lagi dan lebih baik cerita kelam ditutup saja dan cukup jadi dongeng seram untuk anak-anak."

"menular lewat persetubuhan sesama jenis?" tanya reborn lagi. "kalau dikatakan menular, apakah ada, Vrykolakas yang lahir tanpa ditulari. Maksudku, murni."

Padre Knuckle jelas-jelas bergidik ngeri beberapa detik mendengar pertanyaan reborn. "ada. Apa kau pernah dengar tentang ilmu hitam yang syaratnya memakan daging manusia?"

"ya. Pernah."

"yah, begitulah pengubahan Vrykolakas murni. Butuh waktu yang lebih lama, tetapi tidak akan ada rasa sakit dalam perubahamu. Hanya…._terbiasa_. begitu kata kakekku. Dan mereka bisa jauh lebih kuat."

Reborn mengerenyit. Rasa kopinya mendadak berubah secara psikologis.

"aku cuma ingin memastikan, apakah ada Vrykolakas bernama Daemon Spade entah dari abad berapa?"

Padre Knuckle membalik-balik halaman buku besarnya. Dengan entengnya dia mengangguk.

"well, kalau begitu hubungi semua aliansimu di La Rochelle dan Firenze sekarang juga. Bilang mereka harus menyerang Villa Dedalu Merah di pedalaman hutan Namimori dalam keadaan seprima mungkin. Koordinasi mereka sebaik yang kau mampu. Aku masih akan disekiar sini selama seminggu, paling lama."

Reborn meletakkan gelas kopinya dan pergi begitu saja. Padre Knuckle yang masih bingung dengan maksud reborn mengejarnya sebelum laki-laki itu meninggalkan gerejanya.

"tunggu! Apa yang anda katakan, tadi?"

Dengan santainya, laki-laki berjas dan bertopi fedora itu menoleh.

"Daemon Spade masih hidup, dan nyawa muridku ada diujung taringnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enma membaringkan diri dengan rasa gerah diruang tengah para tamu. Untung saja hari ini byakuran tidak ada, kalau ketahuan enma bisa diceramahi habis-habisan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? ruangan ini sirkulasi udaranya luar biasa, dan tempat terbaik untuk ngadem dimusim panas yang luar biasa membara ini. menemani tamu-tamu mereka melihat-lihat tanaman ternyata adalah ide buruk. Gokudera terus bertanya sampai membuatnya tergugu tidak mengerti. Gerakan ryohei yang heboh membuat beberapa batang bunga patah dan potnya pecah. Enma sudah mengadukan semua hal itu pada Mukuro, dan ia sudah membereskannya dengan baik.

Selama empat hari ia menemani mereka, Gokudera dan Ryohei sudah membuat batas kesabarannya mencapai ubun-ubun. Mereka berisik, menyebalkan, tidak tahu diri, sok tahu, kasar…..

Enma cuma melampiaskan emosinya lewat erangan panjang dari kerongkongannya.

KRIEEEEET…..

Cowok mungil itu terkesiap ketika pintu ruang tengah itu terbuka. Buru-buru, ia bangun dan merapikan kaus lengan pendek dan jeans-nya, tak lupa rambutnya yang selalu mencuat-cuat itu.

"selamat si….."

Enma melengos ketika yang muncul adalah Daemon Spade.

"nufufufufu….siang juga, enma-chan." Katanya sambil melepas jasnya dan duduk disebrang enma.

"oh, kau, Spade." katanya datar. "siang juga. Ngapain kesini?"

"aku dengar suara eranganmu, ufufu…." Spade berjalan ke lemari kaca dikanan ruangan, dimana stereo set super canggih disimpan, dan laki-laki berkepala semangka itu menyalakannya, memilih-milih lagu. "dan kupikir kau dan byakuran 'main' diruang tengah."

"dia belum kembali." Kata enma sambil menaikkan bibirnya.

"oh, ya?" daemon mendengarkan sebentar lagu Like a G6 dan kemudian menekan tombol skip. "dia sudah kembali, kok! Tapi mungkin ia tidak menyapamu."

"oh…" suara Enma terdengar hampa. "ya. baguslah."

Daemon menghampiri enma. Bocah laki-laki itu cuma setinggi dadanya. Dengan kedua datangannya dielusnya pipi enma dan diangkat wajahnya menghadap daemon.

"kau kelihatan begitu merindukannya." Kata Spade sambil tertawa geli.

"tentu saja. Aku dan byakuran berbeda denganmu dan Giotto!" protes enma sambil menepis tangan Spade jauh-jauh.

"nufufufu….." daemon masih menatap enma dengan ekspresi lucu. "aku lupa. Byakuran tidak merubahmu, ya?"

Enma melirik byakuran dengan tatapan merendahkan. "aku Vrykolakas murni dan bukan kaum biadab sepertimu!"

"wah, waah….kau masih tidak bisa menerimaku, enma-kun?" tanya daemon dengan ketidak-percayaan yang dibuat-buat. "lantas yang me'makan' tiga orang gadis SMU dikulkas siapa?"

Enma menggumamkan kata _ups_ tanpa suara. Ia mengigit bibirnya, sedikit gugup karena aksinya ketahuan. Enma bertemu byakuran empat tahun yang lalu, dan ia masih 'makan' dengan cara keluarganya terdahulu sebelum pindah ke villa ini.

"aku tahu kok keluargamu." Kata daemon sambil duduk disofa, tidak jauh dari enma. "keluarga Shimon adalah paranormal dan pengusaha kremasi, ya? memakan dulu seluruh dagingnya baru tulangnya dibakar dan abunya dikembalikan ke keluarga duka. Hemat bahan bakar. Hemat biaya bagi konsumen dan kalian bisa makan kenyang tanpa membunuh. Bijak sekali….."

Enma menatapnya dengan tajam.

"tidak, aku tidak akan menghukummu karena memakan barang dagangan. Kau bukan anak nakal seperti bel, Enma. Aku tahu kau lapar. Aku bisa memaklumi seberapa lapar dirimu. Kau tidak pernah 'makan' sejak kau datang kesini." Kata daemon sambil tersenyum.

"dan urusannya denganmu apa?" kata enma ketus.

"ayolaaaah!" daemon mengeluh. "aku cuma mau berakrab-akrab dengan seluruh keluargaku."

"keluarga?" enma tertawa sinis.

"ya, ya. aku tulus dalah hal ini, enma-kun." Daemon tersenyum manis. "bagaimana kalau sedikit nge-dance untuk siang ini?"

Enma mengangkat kedua alisnya bersamaan. "dan tamunya?"

"makan siang. main golf. Berenang. Nonton film." Daemon mengangkat bahu, dan menekan tombol skip beberapa kali. Lagupun mulai mengalun.

_Oh yeah_

_They tell me I'm a bad boy_

_All the ladies look at me and act coy_

_I just like to put my hands up in the air_

_I want that girl dancing over there_

Enma berpikir tidak ada salahnya percaya pada Daemon Spade sekali ini saja. ia mulai membiarkan tubuhnya bergoyang sendiri mengikuti ketukan lagu.

_Look at her go on the dancefloor_

_She's amazing on the dancefloor_

_When she's moves, girl I want more_

_Keep it going girl, like I got an encore _

_You got me saying:_

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl_

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl_

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl_

_Go little bad girl, go little bad girl_

"nufufufu….gerakanmu lebih bagus dari dugaanku, enma." Kata daemon memuji. Iapun larut dalam _beat_ lagu dari DJ asal Perancis ini.

"heh." Enma mendengus, lebih kearah mengejek daemon. "aku dan byakuran sesekali pergi ke _nightclub_ dulu. Mungkin sebulan ada empat atau lima kali."

"cukup sering juga, ya?" tanya daemon sambil terus menari mengikuti beat.

Enma menggumam setuju. "kau tahu sendiri kalau byakuran itu gampang stress, kan?"

"itulah yang kusuka dari byakuran. Kau tahu, dari seratus Vrykolakas hanya satu yang memiliki kemampuan tersendiri."

"aku sudah tahu itu. Seratus banding satu." Kata enma sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas dan menghentakkannya sesuai irama.

"ya. kalau saja Giotto tidak melawan perubahannya aku bisa mengandalkan kekuatannya yang hebat."

Enma berhenti bergerak. daemon masih bergoyang dengan lincah.

"kau tahu bakal kekuatan Giotto?" tanya enma tidak percaya.

"byakkun yang memberitahuku." Kata daemon. "kalau Giotto….dapat bertindak sebagai penolak bala."

"penolak bala? Seperti dukun, begitu?"

"yah. Bagi orang yang dilindunginya. Kau tahu sendiri, dia adalah orang yang sangat penyayang."

Enma menghela nafas. Ia mematikan stereo set dan menatap daemon dengan tajam. Enma membenci daemon karena suka meremehkan keluarganya. Dan lebih membencinya lagi karena tega menyakiti orang sebaik Giotto—sahabat pertamanya di villa ini.

"kalau kau terus memaksanya, aku yakin kekuatannya akan hilang dalam waktu cepat." Kata enma sambil pergi dari ruang tengah.

.

.

.

.

.

(Giotto's POV)

Hibari menatapku dengan satu mata menyipit. Ya, tentu saja. Aku nyaris lupa sebelah bola matanya dikunyah Bel beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mungkin nama 'Vrykolakas' masih kurang umum. Tetapi kalau kanibal? Yah, kebiasaan primitive menurut orang eropa. Dan aku tidak bisa memungkiri, jika aku termasuk bagian dari budaya primitive itu sendiri.

"kalau kalian memang…..memakan manusia…." Kata hibari masih dengan sikap defensive. "kenapa mayatnya ada sebanyak ini?"

Aku terdiam. Berpikir sedikit lebih lama untuk menemukan kata-kata yang sesuai. Lagipula, hibari adalah harapan terbesarku. Aku harus berusaha semampuku sebelum Bel kembali dan memakan anggota tubuhnya—lagi, dan yang lain.

"ini semua….ehm….sampah." kataku setelah beberapa detik waktu yang berharga ini kubuang sia-sia. "jadi, mereka…maksudku—Spade dan orang-orang lainnya…...ehm, " Tenggorokanku tercekat. "menjualnya."

Dahi hibari mengerut karena bingung. Tatapannya yang tajam membuatku terkesiap.

"eeeh…..jadi…..mereka, membunuh. Dikuliti…..terus….dicuci—mungkin. Kemudian…." Aku menarik nafas. Meskipun yang masuk kedalam paru-paruku adalah bau busuk bangkai manusia. "memilih bagian mana yang bagus."

Hibari memicingkan matanya. "jadi tidak dijual semua?"

Aku menggeleng. "organ dalam yang masih bisa ditransplantasi, dipilih dan dijual ke rumah sakit. Rambut dan olahan darah gadis-gadis dikirim ke salon-salon langganan. Kalau tulang…..dikumpulkan. Lalu dibakar…dan….seingatku berakhir—dengan bentuk…. Ta….tablet."

Lagi-lagi aku berhenti karena mual sendiri.

"kalau daging….." kutelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Tidak pernah terbayang jika daging manusia bisa diolah sedemikan rupa seperti itu.

"daaan….." hibari menghembuskan nafas berat. "kau…..menolongku?" katanya lagi dengan suara tawa mengejek. "orang-orang itu…..kau tahu, mereka memakan bola mataku dengan nikmatnya. Tapi….tapi kau…." Hibari mendecak. Nampaknya ia sama speechless-nya denganku.

"aneh."

Aku hanya tertawa renyah. "aku memang aneh. Bahkan bagi mereka."

Lagi-lagi hibari mengerutkan dahinya. Aku maklum. Segala yang berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang irasional memang selalu membingungkan.

"gampangnya sih….aku 'alergi'. Sebagai 'Vrykolakas', tubuhku akan melemah jika tidak makan daging manusia. Tetapi, rasa laparku akan berdampak…tidak menyenangkan pada tubuhku sendiri."

Kagetnya aku, hibari malah mengangguk paham. Tetapi tatapannya masih terus mengiris-iris keberanianku. Ayolah, Giotto! Beranikan dirimu! Kau vrykolakas, dia manusia biasa.

Siapa yang (seharusnya) lebih kuat?

Aku.

"kau belum jawab pertanyaanku." Kata hibari.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku. "yang mana?"

"kenapa. Kau menolong. Aku!" kata hibari, lengkap dengan penekanan disetiap suku kata.

"oh, masalah tolong-menolong?" akhirnya aku ingat juga. Kupilin-pilin jariku, menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus kukatakan padanya….

"mereka…..membahayakan nyawa…..teman-temanmu."

Tetapi yang kulihat dari wajah hibari adalah seulas seringai. Bulu kudukku meremang menyaksikan ekspresi mukanya yang kejam. Ia minum beberapa teguk air lagi.

"lalu memakan mereka dengan saus _hollandaise_? Itu, hueebat." Katanya dengan penuh penekanan. Hibari mencondongkan pundaknya kearahku. "ayo, gigit aku! Dan aku akan bergabung dengan kalian."

Aku menggaruk leherku. "kami tidak menulari dengan gigi, hibari."

Hibari memasang mimic penasaran yang sangat dibuat-buat.

"jadi….kau, aku….harus….." bibirku bergetar, ucapanku jadi gagap. "euh, bagaimana, ya? Begini teknisnya. Kau, aku….sesama cowok…." Dan kubuat tanda kutip dengan jariku.

Meskipun tidak menunjukkan, kentara sekali hibari mengerti dan merasa…..jijik.

"masih berminat?" tanyaku mengejek.

"tergantung. Mungkin cara lain." Katanya ketus.

Hibari malah mengejekku disaat-saat begini. Merasa sudah cukup banyak waktu yang kubuang, kujambak bahunya dengan kasar dan kuhadapkan mukanya menatapku.

"aku tidak main-main sekarang, hibari!" kataku keras. "mereka sudah membunuh Signore Cavallone."

Wajah hibari mengeras. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan menginterogasi.

"mereka mengulitinya, kau tahu? Aku ada disana, dan tidak punya cukup nyali untuk….untuk mencegah Spade melakukan hal gila itu. Mereka mencacahnya dengan gerinda mesin! Memasukkannya kedalam Styrofoam dan dry ice!"

Tatapan mata kelabu hibari menumbuk pandanganku yang mulai tidak yakin lagi. Ia menyentakkan kedua lengannya dan terdiam dengan wajah hampa. Dibenamkannya wajah itu ke kedua lututnya yang menekuk. Dalam diam, bahunya bergetar. Tidak perlu bertanya lagi untukku mengetahui bahwa dia menangis.

.

.

.

.

Enma memandangi riak air yang bercahaya dipinggiran kolam renang dengan mata memincing menahan panas dan silau. Rencananya bersantai diruang tengah khusus tamu sambil ngadem dan memamah-biak cokelat-cokelat mahal yang selalu distok Lal selama dua minggu sekali. Ia ingin sekali berenang, sudah cukup lama. Enma memang canggung dalam (hampir) semua hal, kecuali renang. Tubuhnya jadi kokoh dan ramping berkat olahraga akuatik yang satu ini. Berenang dimusim panas memang enak, tetapi karena sekarang matahari ada dipuncak kepala, mungkin air yang harusnya dinginpun ikutan panas.

Anak berambut merah itu melepas kedua sepatu sneakernya—dan kaus kakinya. Enma mencelupkan kakinya sampai batas setengah betis kedalam kolam renang. Airnya hangat, namun hanya dipermukaan. Rasa dingin yang menjulur seketika membuat enma bergidik pelan. Pinggiran kolam cukup teduh, angin berhembus pelan sesekali.

Saat pikirannya sedang kosong, sesosok jangkung dengan rambut pirang cerah berjalan dengan wajah cemas dari arah…..hutan dalam? Enma mengerutkan dahi. Hutan bagian dalam adalah tempat biasa dimana Daemon Spade mengajak tamu-tamunya berburu kelinci atau burung liar. Buat apa Giotto kesana? Enma berpikir sejenak. Mungkinkah Giotto tidak kuat menahan rasa laparnya, kemudian menculik salah satu tamu dan memakannya—kemudian membuang sisanya kehutan?

Tetapi sejurus kemudian enma menggeleng kuat-kuat. Lihat mayat saja pingsan (dan makanpun harus dicekokin Bel atau Spade), mana mungkin Giotto melakukan hal itu?

Merasa penasaran, enma melambaikan tangannya pada Giotto.

"hey! Giotto!" katanya riang.

Kentara sekali Giotto sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia terlonjak dan menatap siapa yang memanggilnya. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengurut dadanya kemudian menghampiri enma dipinggiran kolam renang.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Giotto grogi.

"menurutmu apa?" enma balik bertanya. "jangan tanyakan hal-hal tolol, Giotto."

"oiya." Giotto menaikkan kedua alisnya, "maaf."

"santai saja." Enma mengangguk pelan. "untuk apa kau ke hutan dalam?"

"euh….jalan-jalan?"

"tidak ada yang menarik disana." Enma memalingkan mukanya dari Giotto. "kalau dibandingkan dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi."

wajah Giotto yang semula pucat seperti pualam jadi semerah tomat ranum. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berharap enma tidak melihat perubahan ekspresinya.

"kena…kenapa jadi tsunayoshi?" Tanya Giotto, pura-pura bingung.

Enma menatap riak air kolam renang, dan cahaya matahari yang terpantul disana. Ketertarikan enma dengan ketertarikan Giotto terhadap tsunayoshi jelas-jelas berbeda. Merasa sedikit bosan, enma menanggalkan pakaiannya hingga hanya tinggal _boxer_ dan menceburkan diri ke kolam renang.

"jawab aku, hey!" teriak Giotto kesal. Enma menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam air dan menyeringai menang kepada laki-laki pirang itu.

"jujur saja. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan." Kata enma sambil berenang dengan gaya bebas yang amat sempurna, menghampiri Giotto yang menunduk menatapnya dari pinggir kolam.

Enma memanjat tangga kolam naik ke permukaan dan bunyi gerucuk air terdengar. Enma menyambar handuk yang dilipat rapi dilengan kursi lipat. Mukuro suka melakukan hal ini biar tamu-tamu yang berenang tidak perlu kesulitan mencari handuk lagi. Giotto memperhatikan seluruh tubuh enma. lengan-kakinya kokoh dan jenjang, tubuhnya ramping dan berisi. Namun ketika melihat wajah enma, yang dilihat Giotto adalah wajahnya tsuna

"ck….." Giotto berdecak sambil menampar-nampar mukanya sendiri. "aku mikirin apa, sih?"

Enma tertawa meledek. Ia duduk disebelah Giotto. Cowok pirang itu melihat enma dengan pandangan galak.

"bodoh…." Katanya masih dengan tawa. "kau paling tahu, kan? Kalau aku pintar membaca emosi orang lain?"

Giotto terdiam.

"dia…..kelihatannya lembut."

"ya. Dia lembut sekali."

Sejurus kemudian tawa enma meledak. Giotto langsung cemberut, tampak malu kalau perasaannya ketahuan.

"jadi sekarang kau suka padanya? Hyahahahaha…cinta pada pandangan pertama….hahaha…GOMBAL BANGET!"

Merasa kesal, Giotto menarik tubuh enma dengan wajah gahar dan melemparnya hingga tercebur kedalam kolam renang.

BYUUUUUUURRRRRR!

Tak berapa lama kemudian, enma berenang lagi ke tepian dan merangkak naik. Kali ini ia memandang Giotto dengan level dendam yang sama. Namun pandangan enma menyiratkan sesuatu yang serius.

"ini bukan masalah sepele." Ucap enma. "kau tahu, kan? Dalam hubungan para vrykolakas tidak boleh ada orang ketiga?"

Giotto menunduk, lebih kearah berpikir daripada menyesal.

"kalau kau mencintai tsunayoshi, kau akan membunuhnya. Cepat, ataupun lambat."

"ta….tapi…." Giotto berusaha menyangkal. "ini lain! ….aku….aku…."

Enma memotong. "ya, ya. Aku paham, Monsieur Giotto del Vongola."

Giotto menatap enma tidak mengerti.

"bersama orang yang tidak kau cintai memang menyakitkan." Enma memungut semua baju-bajunya dan mengerudungkan handuk besar itu menutupi kepalanya.

"tapi, percayalah. Membuat orang yang kau cintai menderita saat bersamamu, rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[skip time. Dinner]

Malam ini adalah malam minggu. Mungkin Daemon Spade sedang senang hati karena mengadakan pesta dadakan pada saat acara makan malam. Mukuro mengeluarkan beberapa botol minuman keras dengan botol artistic dan ditata sedemikian rupa didalam ruang makan. Kemudian makanan-makanan pesta lain yang tidak kalah mewah ditata cantik bersama molton kuning gading dengan sulaman benang emas dan lampu Kristal yang memantulkan cahaya hangat keseluruh ruangan.

Didalam sebuah kamar besar berukuran 10x12 meter, Giotto duduk didepan sebuah meja dengan cermin berbentuk persegi panjang yang penuh dengan hiasan yang berbau kebaharian. Seluruh kamar laki-laki pirang itu berinterior seperti bagian dalam kapal kayu. Dinding dan tembok dari kayu, ranjang berukuran king size ditengah ruangan itu selalu dibalut seprai dan bed cover warna biru laut dengan motif yang berhubungan dengan laut. Sofa-sofa dipojok ruangan terbuah dari rotan dan diberi bantalan sofa.

Kamar ini didesain oleh Daemon Spade agar Giotto tetap bisa betah, seperti dikampung halamannya dulu….

Cornwall.

Giotto hanya menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin sekian menit tanpa melakukan apapun. Semalam laki-laki keturunan inggris itu tidak menyentuh tubuhnya se-inchi-pun. Termasuk salah satu detik-detik paling melegakan dari hidup Giotto selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Giotto jelas sedang tidak memikirkan Daemon Spade sekarang. Ia masih menatap pantulan dirinya, mencari apa yang janggal dari penampilannya agar _tsunayoshi_ mau meliriknya.

Ya, tsunayoshi. Remaja manis itu sudah membuat Giotto kalang-kabut, mencari baju mana yang membuatnya kelihatan jauh lebih tampan dari biasanya.

TOK TOK….

"masuk." Kata Giotto pendek.

Sesosok laki-laki dengan jas panjang biru tua merek Burb*rry masuk dengan senyuman penuh muslihat seperti biasa. Mood Giotto mendadak jatuh, dan ia jadi kehilangan minat untuk makan shrimp cocktail buatan butler mukuro nanti.

"masih belum dandan, my dear?" Tanya daemon sambil membungkuk, melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Giotto.

"belum." Jawabnya pendek. "aku….kurasa aku, kehabisan koleksi."

Daemon tertawa lembut, suara baritonnya benar-benar harmonis. "kenapa kau tidak bilang? Aku bisa pinjamkan koleksiku."

"euh…." Giotto menggigit bibirnya. "aku…aku tidak enak hati mau bilang…."

"kau tahu, aku akan selalu meminjamkan barang-barangku kan, sayang…." Daemon Spade berlutut, menggenggam kedua tangan Giotto.

Giotto mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengangguk. "yeah. Trims, Spade. You're the best."

Daemon Spade melepaskan genggamannya dan menelaah semua baju yang berserakan dilantai. Ia memungut satu setel jas model overcoat warna cokelat tua dengan kancing emas. Kemudian Spade berdiri dibelakang Giotto dan mencocokkan setelan jas itu kepada kekasihnya.

"bagus…." Katanya. "kau akan kelihatan lebih sensual dengan ini."

Giotto menggeleng. "itu sempit."

"oya, oya…." Spade melempar setelan itu dan melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Giotto. "kau sudah tidak sekurus dulu, kan?"

"tentu saja." Giotto memutar bola matanya.

"oya, oya…." Daemon berjalan menelusuri ruangan dan menemukan beberapa baju-baju yang berserakan lagi. Didekat ranjang ia menemukan satu setel jas hitam garis-garis. Jas itu masih baru dan mereknyapun cukup terkenal. Spade belum pernah melihat Giotto mengenakkan itu.

"kau menemukan sesuatu, Spade?" Tanya Giotto penasaran.

"nufufufu….sepertinya." katanya. Giotto menghampirinya dan daemon menempelkan jas hitam bergaris-garis itu ke dada Giotto.

"bagus." Kata Daemon Spade sambil mengangguk. "hanya saja terlalu kaku."

Giotto menatap Spade dengan tatapan kecewa. "terus gimana?"

"hmmmm….." Spade menarik satu potong vest dalaman jas tersebut. "ini saja cukup."

"well, aku….mau ganti. Kau bisa keluar dulu?" kata Giotto terbata-bata.

Saat bercermin, Giotto hanya memakai kaus putih berkerah dan celana jeans. Namun Daemon Spade menggeleng. Ia mengambil satu potong kemeja putih dari laci lemari Giotto dan menanggalkan kaus putih berkerahnya dengan sekali tarik. Giotto terpekik dan Daemon Spade memojokkannya ditembok. Kemeja putih yang tadi hendak dipakaikannya pada Giotto sudah dijatuhkannya entah dimana, dan kedua tangannya menelusuri lekuk-lekuk indah tubuh Giotto.

"Spade…..mmmh….." lirih Giotto menahan perasaan aneh yang menjalarinya. "_please,_ jangan sekarang…..nnnhnn…."

Spade tidak dengar. Ia mengecup dagu dan garis-garis rahang Giotto dengan lembut, kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir tipis Giotto yang berlekuk.

"mmmmhhhhnn…mmh…."

Spade mulai meliar ketika mendapat respon dari kekasihnya. Saat tidak berbuat kasar, Spade benar-benar membawa kenikmatan yang luar biasa dalam hubungan mereka. Giotto membuka mulutnya dan lidah Spade bergerilya memasuki rongga mulutnya, menimati setiap inchi yang bisa diraihnya. Laki-laki inggris itu tidak menahan tangan kekasihnya. Giotto merangkulkan kedua lengannya ke leher Spade sementara menikmati ciumannya yang makin meliar. Sejurus kemudian, Spade melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ada segaris saliva yang masih menghubungkan bibir mereka berdua, kemudian putus.

Spade memiringkan kepalanya, mendaratkan bibirnya dengan lembut ke leher Giotto.

"aaaah…..Spade….cukup…aaahhhn….." erangnya ketika bibir dan lidah Spade mulai mencumbunya. Tidak sampai sana, kedua tangannya memilin dua titik berwarna merah muda cerah didada Giotto.

"aaaaaahhhhhnnn…..uhn, uhn…..oh, ooohhh…."

"tubuhmu tidak sikron dengan ucapanmu, Giotto." Bisik Spade sambil menjilat telinga Giotto.

"uuhnn…nnnhhhnn…..sudah, sudaaaaaaahhhnn." Giotto berusaha menahan desahannya. "ya, ya….aku akan meladenimu. Tapi…uuh…."

"tidak bisa." Kata Spade sambil menurunkan celana jeans yang dikenakan Giotto, berikut boxer yang dikenakannya. "aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi.

"oh, ooooohhhh….Spade….aku mohon…jangan di….aaaaaaaahhhh~~~"

Spade berlutut, menciumi dan menjilati lekuk-lekuk pinggang dan perut Giotto tanpa kenal kata 'cukup' atau 'sudah' dari kekasihnya. Kemudian Spade membelai lembut kejantanan Giotto dengan lidahnya. Lalu Spade membuka mulutnya, dan melahap kelelakikan kekasihnya tanpa ragu.

"uh...aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...nngggghhh...Spade...aaaaahhhhh~~~" tubuh Giotto mengejang. Ia menghentakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur, menyeimbangkan dirinya dengan gerakan kepala Spade yang liar mengoralnya. Giotto menjambak rambut Spade, menahan birahinya yang mulai meletup-letup dan memaksa Spade untuk berhenti.

"uuh, ooooohhhh...ooohhh...sudah, sudah...aku mau keluar, aku mau kelu..aaaaaaahhhh!"

"nngh...uhuk, uhuk..."

Spade menjauhkan diri. Terbatuk-batuk dengan mulut dan tangan berlumuran cairan putih. Setelah batuknya mereda, Spade menjilati sisa-sisa hasrat kekasihnya dan mengelap sudut-sudut bibirnya. Kemudian laki-laki keturunan inggris itu berdiri, menatap Giotto yang berdirinya sudah tidak tegak lagi. Lelaki pirang itu merosot dan jatuh terduduk.

"tampaknya aku harus memandikanmu, ya? Nufufufu..." kata Spade sambil mendaratkan kecupan kecil di pipi giotto.

Giotto menatap si kepala semangka itu dengan tatapan sengit. "kau mau aku malu didepan semua tamu?"

"apa urusannya?" Spade mengerutkan dahinya. "memandikanmu dan menyetubuhimu jelas-jelas dua kata yang maknanya berbeda."

Namun laki-laki bermata biru sapphire itu masih memandang Spade dengan tatapan yang sama.

"aku tidak akan melakukannya." Kata Spade sambil menggendong Giotto menuju kamar mandi. "serius."

Daemon Spade meletakkan Giotto dengan sangat hati-hati kedalam bathtub berisi air hangat dan menuangkan sabun beraroma lavender yang pekat. Setelah mencuci rambut pirang cerahnya, Spade membersihkan seluruh tubuh Giotto dengan teliti. Setelah itu mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk, memakaikan baju yang sudah di mix-and-match, lalu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hairdryer.

"kau ini kesurupan apa?" kata Giotto ketus sambil mengancingkan vest hitam bergarisnya. "tumben-tumbennya melayaniku seperti itu."

Daemon Spade mencabut kabel hairdryer dari stop kontak dan mengecup pipi kanan Giotto. Ditatapnya sepasang mata biru tua yang indah itu dari pantulan cermin.

"aku merasa kau menjauh dariku, Giotto."

Dengan mata membelalak ia berpaling, menatap Daemon Spade dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Namun laki-laki itu cuma tersenyum pahit dan mengusap pundak Giotto. Lalu menyemprotkan Bvlgary Aqva, parfum favorit Giotto ke bagian tengkuk, pundak, dada, dan punggungnya.

"euh..." Giotto tidak percaya ia akan mengatakan ini.

"terima kasih, Spade."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Party time]

Tamu-tamu menatap berbagai makanan yang dihidangkan dengan mata berbinar. _Canape _dengan lelehan keju mozzarella, _baked_ _deviled egg_, _steam_ ikan dory dengan tomat panggang, rosemary dan taburan keju parmesan, _goulash, rib eye steak with gravy sauce_ dan dessert-nya adalah berbagai rasa es krim yang dihidangkan langsung oleh butler mukuro.

Giotto duduk sambil memegang gelas _snifter_ berisi vodka. Ia duduk manis sambil melipat pahanya di sofa berlengan yang ditaruh dipojokan ruangan. Ia kelihatan seperti pangeran muda yang penuh pesona dan angkuh, atau manekin yang biasa dipajang butik-butik kelas internasional. Beberapa tamu wanita bercekikik genit sambil sesekali bermain mata kearahnya, bahkan ada yang cukup berani menghampiri dan mengajak ngobrol. Lagu _Piano Sonata No. 52 in E-flat major_ yang dimainkan Byakuran cukup menarik perhatian. Namun Giotto memang tidak pernah menyukai pesta formal.

Membosankan.

"araaa, Giotto-san! Kenapa anda sendirian disini?"

Mendengar suara polos yang begitu jernih ditelinganya, laki-laki berambut pirang cerah itu mengangkat mukanya. Disana ada Tsuna, yang memakai kemeja oranye dan dasi hitam. Bawahannya hanya jeans dan sepatu keds berwarna putih bergaris oranye.

"ah...euh..." Giotto mendadak salah tingkah. "aku agak bete. Duduklah."

"duduk?" kata Tsuna bingung, "dimana?"

Giotto menoleh kekanan-kiri, dan baru menyadari satu-satunya kursi yang ada disudut itu sekarang sedang ia duduki.

"kau mau duduk dipangkuanku?" katanya dengan nada menggoda.

"hi...hiiieee! e..etto, tidak. Terima kasih, Giotto-san." Tolak Tsuna dengan muka bersemu.

Tawa Giotto meledak. Giotto berdiri dan mendorong Tsuna sampai terduduk di sofa tersebut.

"bagaimana menurutmu pesta ini?" tanya Giotto sambil menyeruput vodka-nya.

"uh...keren." kata Tsuna datar. "yah, keren."

"kau mau kuambilkan sesuatu?" tanya Giotto. "ada banyak makanan disana."

Tsuna menimbang-nimbang, ia memeras celana jeansnya dengan gugup. "ka...kalau anda tidak keberatan, Giotto-san...bisa...bisa minta...e..etto, aku mau cracker yang ada keju lelehnya."

Giotto tersenyum hangat. "maksudmu canape? Ya...akan kuambilkan. Tunggu, ya!"

Tsuna tersenyum malu, merasa tidak enak karena Giotto mau-maunya mengambilkannya makanan. Tidak lama kemudian, Giotto datang sambil membawa piring kertas berisi lima potong canape.

"ini." Katanya sambil berlutut, menyodorkan piring kertas itu dihadapan Tsuna.

"kau berlebihan, Giotto-san!" kata Tsuna dengan muka semerah tomat.

"hahahaha..." Giotto tertawa. Namun ia tetap berlutut. "kalau aku berdiri, aku merasa tidak nyaman bicara denganmu."

Tsuna tersenyum malu dan mengambil satu potong canape itu. Ia memakannya, dan mengunyahnya baik-baik.

"enak?" tanya Giotto.

"uhm...uh, uhuk uhuk! Uhuk!" tsuna terbatuk-batuk. Nampaknya bubuk lada hitam diatas kue kecil itu penyebabnya.

Mendadak Giotto panik. "aduh, kau tersedak. Tunggu, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan ambil air..."

Namun Tsuna merebut gelas yang ada ditangan Giotto dan meneguk isinya sampai habis. Giotto menegang, dan menunggu dengan nafas tertahan selama beberapa detik.

"puaaaaah..." kata Tsuna dengan nafas lega. "rasanya...hik!"

Giotto menaruh piring kertas itu diatas meja terdekat. "kau baik-baik saja, Tsuna?"

"mh-hm." Gumam Tsuna. Ia mengangguk dan kemudian mengembalikan gelas itu. "itu apa, Giotto-san?"

"ini?" tanya Giotto sambil menatap tetes-tetes terakhir vodka digelasnya. "kau suka?"

"iya." Tsuna mengangguk. "kau ambil dimana? Aku mau ini."

Giotto menatap kembali gelasnya. Dipesta ini hanya disediakan _champagne_ dan _apple cider_. Vodka itu didapatnya dari ruang sebelah, perpustakaan. Ia berpikir sejenak dan kemudian menyunggingkan satu senyum licik.

"bagaimana kalau kita minum ini...sambil ngobrol-ngobrol?" tawar Giotto.

"eh?" Tsuna membelalak. "e..etto, aku..."

"aku tidak suka pesta ini." Kata Giotto dengan nada angkuh. "ramai, tidak penting. Aku ingin membicarakan banyak hal denganmu, tsunayoshi."

Giotto tersenyum lembut, tatapan matanya begitu memikat. Tsuna menimbang-nimbang dan kemudian mengangguk lembut. Giotto mengulurkan tangannya, dan menarik Tsuna dari kerumunan pesta menuju heningnya perpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi...kau sering dapat nilai jelek disekolah?"

Tsuna meneguk segelas vodka-nya lagi. _Snifter_ miliknya kosong dengan cepat dan Giotto mengisinya kembali. Giotto mendudukkan Tsuna dimeja perpustakaan dan ia sendiri duduk di sofa berlengan, menghadapnya.

"uuh...heeem, iya. Nilaiku...jelek. 27, 34, 51, 0. Yeaah, aku..." tsuna mengelap sudut bibirnya yang lengket kena vodka. "tidur dipelajaran matematika."

"hahahaha..." Giotto meneguk vodka-nya dan meringis. Ini sudah botol mereka yang kelima. "kau anak malas, Tsunayoshi."

"uuuhmmm..." Tsuna menggumam. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas meja. "aku ngantuk, Giotto-san."

"kau mau kuantarkan ke kamar...Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna menggeleng. "satu gelas lagi..."

"tidak. Kau sudah terlalu banyak...minum." Sebenarnya keadaan Giotto tidak jauh beda. Ada semburat merah diwajahnya. Namun Giotto bisa dibilang cukup kuat minum.

"aku mohon, Giotto-san! Segelas lagii..." Tsuna merengek.

Giotto berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya dan mengambil gelas tsuna dan mengisinya lagi. Namun sebelum Tsuna menggapainya, Giotto menjauhkan gelas itu dan mencondongkan wajahnya.

"cium aku...disini." katanya sambil menyentuh pipinya sendiri.

"uuukkh..." tsuna mengangguk. Ia merangkak mendekat dan mengecup pipi kanan Giotto. Laki-laki pirang itu memberikan gelasnya, dan Tsuna meminum vodka-nya sampai tandas.

"lagiii..." rengeknya sambil merangkak turun dari meja. Keseimbangannya goyah. Ia jatuh dari meja, namun Giotto cepat menangkapnya dan tidak ada memar yang sempat timbul dari tubuh Tsuna.

"sudah...tidak ada lagi minum. Stop." Kata Giotto berusaha tegas meskipun nada suaranya juga ngelantur.

"aku mohoooon." Tsuna berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Ia berpegangan pada kedua lengan Giotto. "aku akan cium bibirmu kalau kau berikan aku...segelas...lagi. Hihihi..."

"hhmmm..." sekarang Giotto sudah setengah sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tanpa ragu ia menuangkan vodka lagi ke snifter Tsuna dan menyodorkannya.

"nih..." katanya sambil menyodorkan tepi gelasnya ke bibir Tsuna. Anak laki-laki itu meneguknya sampai habis.

"stop minum. Sudah habiiiis...hik!" kata Giotto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun Tsuna tidak mendengarnya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu berjinjit dan melahap bibir tipis Giotto yang berlekuk. Mereka jatuh, dan tsuna menindih Giotto. Bibir mereka masih merapat bersamaan dengan dengus nafas mereka yang mabuk. Giotto merangkulkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Tsuna dan membelainya. Sementara kedua tangan Tsuna lekat dikedua pipi Giotto. Beberapa menit berciuman, Giotto membaringkan tubuh Tsuna disebelahnya dan laki-laki tampan berambut pirang itu menarik nafas panjang.

"Giotto-san...hik! kenapa jadi panaaas?" tanya tsuna dengan nada merengek.

"uuuh..." Giotto bertumpu pada sikunya, setengah bangun. Ia berusaha duduk dan kemudian membukakan pakaian tsuna satu persatu. Tangan Tsuna yang mungil bertumpu pada lengannya dan duduk ketika Giotto menurunkan boxer biru muda bergambar ikan tuna yang dikenakan Tsuna.

"Giotto-san..." Tsuna merangkulkan lengannya ke pundak lelaki itu. "kau tampan sekaliii..."

"uuh...ya. aku memang tampan. Hehe..." katanya bangga. Ia mengangkat tubuh bugil Tsuna menaiki pangkuannya, dan kemudian Giotto menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher Tsuna, seperti kucing.

"uuhm...bibirmu manis, Giotto-san." Kata Tsuna. Ia memegangi kedua pipi Giotto dan mengecup lagi bibirnya, lalu melepaskannya. "Giotto-san, aku mencintaimu."

"aku...juga. Tsunayoshi." Kata Giotto sambil mengarahkan Tsuna untuk membuka kancing vest dan kemejanya. "kau manis."

"jadi...uuu...kita pacaran?" tanya Tsuna lugu ketika Giotto meloloskan lengannya dan melemparkan setelan atasnya entah kemana.

"kita bisa lebih dari...hhm...pacaran." Giotto membuka pakaian yang masih dikenakannya dan mencium telinga Tsuna. "kita bercinta, yuk."

"uuu..." Tsuna menggumam. Kali ini ia dan Giotto sama-sama tidak mengenakkan apapun. Kulitnya yang dingin dan seputih pualam merapat ke kulit Tsuna yang kuning langsat. Giotto mencium Tsuna dengan lembut dan menggesek-gesekkan kejantanan mereka satu sama lain.

"mmmmhhh...hhhnn...mmmhhh..." Tsuna mengerang tertahan didalam ciuman Giotto yang lembut. Lelaki pirang itu melepaskan ciumannya dan menarik Tsuna sampai bangun—berlutut. Giotto mendekatkan kepala Tsuna kearah kemaluannya dan anak berambut coklat itu ragu-ragu menjilatnya, membuka mulutnya, lalu mengulumnya pelan-pelan.

"oooohhh, Tsunayoshi..." erang Giotto penuh kenikmatan sambil memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Sementara Tsuna sendiri menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya dengan luwes. Ia benar-benar natural!

"eehm...Tsuna...yoshi...sudah. Sudah cukup." Kata Giotto disela-sela desahannya. Tsuna mengeluarkan penis Giotto yang besar dari mulutnya dan mendongak menatap laki-laki pirang itu dengan hasrat yang begitu menggebu-gebu.

"kau mau juga?" kata Giotto sambil menurunkan tubuhnya. Ia mendorong pundak Tsuna sampai anak itu rebah di lantai berlapis karpet. Laki-laki pirang itu menggenggam kemaluan Tsuna dan membelainya, lalu bergerak makin cepat—mengocoknya. Tangan Giotto yang sebelah lagi dipakainya merangkul tubuh Tsuna mendekat, memeluknya,

"aaahhh...aaaaahhh, Giotto-san! Aaahh...e, enaaaak...aaaahh...uuuhn..." Tsuna mendesah dan Giotto sigap membekap mulutnya, meskipun _handjob_-nya pada Tsuna tidak ia hentikan.

"sssshhh..." bisiknya ditelinga tsuna. "jangan keras-keras. Nanti ketahuan."

"uuh...memangnya...aah...ini...mmmh...nggak boleh?"

Giotto mengulum senyumnya. "apa kau tidak malu, kalau ketahuan?"

Tsuna terus mendesah, dengan volume yang sudah ditahannya sedemikian rupa sampai kejantanannya menyemburkan cairan putih kental yang mengotori tangan, perut dan paha Giotto. Tsuna merasa sangat rileks, dan begitu puas. Tidak sampai situ, Giotto menjilat sisa-sisa hasrta Tsuna dan menyodorkan jemarinya yang kurus ke bibir mungil Tsuna. Anak itu membuka mulutnya, menyesap jemari Giotto yang berlumuran air maninya sendiri dengan begitu bernafsu, mencicipi rasa dirinya sendiri.

Setelah Giotto menarik keluar jemarinya dari mulut Tsuna, ia membalik tubuh Tsuna yang tengah duduk. Giotto membelai punggung Tsuna dan merundukkan badannya. Dengan posisi...ehem...doggy style, Giotto memasukkan satu jemarinya yang kurus kedalam rektum Tsuna.

"hhm...aaaah...aaah..." Tsuna mendesah dengan nada yang begitu menggairahkan. Giotto memasukkan jarinya yang kedua, dan menggerakkannya maju-mundur, berusaha melonggarkan lubang itu agar sedikit lebih besar. Terdengar rintihan menyakitkan diselingi desahan-desahan nikmat dan bibir mungil Tsuna. Dirasa sudah cukup siap, Giotto memasukkan jarinya yang terakhir.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Giotto-san, aaah...uuuh..." kali ini Giotto juga ikut meringis. Mungkin ia terlalu kasar memasukkan jarinya yang terakhir. Tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu lagi, Giotto mengeluarkan tiga jarinya cepat-cepat dan memposisikan kejantanannya dibagian belakang tubuh Tsuna.

"maafkan aku, Tsunayoshi. Ini bakal agak sakit." Katanya, dan Giotto mulai memasukkan kelelakiannya kedalam tubuh Tsuna. Tsuna mengejang. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasa seperti merobek-robek tubuhnya. namun itu tidak lama. Ketika Giotto memaju-mundukan kejantanannya, rasa sakit itu berangsur-angsur menghilang dan digantikan rasa nikmat luar biasa yang membuat kemaluannya bangkit kembali. Giotto membenamkan wajahnya dipunggung Tsuna, satu tangannya membelai tubuh Tsuna dari pinggang sampai paha dan satu tangannya lagi memeluk tubuh Tsuna dengan lembut. Penisnya nyaris tidak berhenti memuncratkan birahinya yang meletup-letup.

"aaah...Giotto-san, harder..."

Giotto menurut. Ia menghentakkan pinggulnya terus. Semakin cepat, semakin kuat. Ia juga tidak bisa menahan erangan nikmat yang dirasakannya saat menyetubuhi Tsuna. Giotto berani sumpah, ia tidak merasakan kenikmatan sehebat ini dalam hubungan badannya bersama Daemon Spade.

"mmmhh...aaah, oh, oooh...Tsunaaaahhh~~" lirih Giotto sambil mencumbu pundak Tsuna. Ia terus menghentakkan pinggulnya, mencari dimana titik yang akan membuat Tsuna...

"Gi..Giotto-san...aaaaaaaaahhhhh~~~"

Menjerit keras.

Giotto berhenti sejenak. Ia mengeluarkan sebagian kejantanannya dan memasukkannya kembali, mengenai titik yang sama berkali-kali dengan cepat. Tsuna menggoyangkan pinggulnya, ikut memaju-mundurkannya—mengimbangi gerakan Giotto demi mencapai titik kepuasan yang lebih tinggi.

"Giotto-san...aku...aaah, uuhh...aaah...oohhh...a..aku..."

"sedikit lagi..." Giotto menggeram penuh kenikmatan. "tunggu aku..."

"aku...akuu...aaaaaaahhhh..."

Tsuna keluar untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kali ini bersamaan dengan Giotto. Keduanya sama-sama kolaps dilantai dengan nafas terengah. Giotto mengeluarkan kelelakiannya perlahan-lahan, dan berbaring disamping Tsuna.

"Giotto-san..." panggil Tsuna.

"uhm?"

"aku...aku mencintaimu."

Giotto tersenyum. "jadi sekarang kita pacaran?"

Tsuna meringkuk, merebahkan kepalanya ke pelukan Giotto. "iya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author: gimana, guys? My fist lemon fic?**

**All chara except Giotto: *nosebleed***

**Giotto: gue mabok terus merkosa anak orang ==a. Buset dah."**

**Xanxus: kenapa si bule jadi kayak preman kampung?**

**All: *nengok***

**Giotto: pakdeeee! *meluk Xanxus***

**Author: ngapain kesini, Xan?**

**Xanxus: mau maen di next chapter laaaah...**

**Nah, I Know What You Did Last Night Chapter 3 selesai! Penasaran Xanxus jadi apa? TUNGGU kisah selanjutnyaaaa...**

**Dan ini bener-bener lemon pertamaku. Jelek ya? Norak ya? Aneh ya? Gaje ya? BAKAR AJAAAA! *mundung dipojok ruangan***

**Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

I know what you did last night

_Sumarry_: Tsuna tidak tahu, bahwa rencananya membawa teman-temannya liburan berujung petaka. Mansion ditengah hutan, orang-orang yang rupawan dan segala kegelapan dibalik semua keindahan.

_Pairing_: All x G, 69, Dae, 100, B, 00, Lal. Mungkin sedikit selingan D18. Dan pairing-pairing selingan lain yang amat sangat crack.

_Disclaimer_: KHR milik amano akira. Enma punya saya ^^

_Rating_: M, untuk adegan berdarah, bacok-bacokan, penyiksaan, dan adegan thrilling lainnya.

_Warning_: mutlak OOC, abal, alay, gaje, tidak akan lulus sensor karena terlalu sadis, penuh adegan anarkisme, chara death, kanibalisme, dan hal-hal mengerikan lainnya yang mungkin dapat mendatangkan mimpi buruk. Tidak memenuhi EYD dan kaidah penulisan Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, menggunakan kata-kata yang sepertinya maknanya tidak pada tempatnya. Nggak kuat silakan di back, dont like dont read

.

.

.

.

.

**Author: Xanxus-san, makasih ya mau main di fic ini.**

**Xanxus: hm. Bayaranku harus sama mahal dengan aktingku.**

**Cozart: hadir!**

**Giotto: abaaaaaaanggg! *berlari kearah abangnya (?)***

**Cozart: siapa lu? Nggak kenal gua. *nuding tanpa dosa.***

**Giotto: *mendadak pundung disudut ruangan***

**Author: reuniannya nanti aja. Sana kerja dulu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Know What You Did Last Night chapter 4, check this out.**

Ini masih subuh. Lal terbangun dari tidurnya, mengetahui ada orang yang memasuki kamarnya. Ternyata Mukuro, yang membawakan baju-baju yang telah selesai disetrika. Namun dilengan kiri Mukuro terdapat satu setel pakaian laki-laki. Lal bangkit dari ranjang dan mendekati Mukuro.

"Kufufu….anda terbangun, Madame?" ucapnya.

"Itu..." Lal memicingkan matanya.

Itu baju yang dikenakan Giotto saat pesta semalam. Tidak ada bekas habis dicuci atau disetrika masih kusut, bahkan kelihatan sedikit lembab.

"Itu bajunya Giotto? Kenapa kau bawa-bawa?"

"Ini?" Tanya Mukuro. "tadi aku baru saja menggantikan pakaiannya."

"Manja." Cibir Lal sebal.

"Kufufu….dia mabuk di perpustakaan semalam…"

"Bodoh."

Mukuro menyeringai, "bersama Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Lal membelalakkan matanya. Ia langsung berlari keluar kamar menuju perpustakaan. Disana, ia menemukan lima botol vodka yang sudah kosong, berserakan dimana-mana. Lalu melangkah lebih dalam, ia menemukan sepatu dan baju ukuran remaja SMP. Dan tak jauh dari pakaian itu ada seorang pria berambut pirang cerah, terlelap sendirian dengan kaus polos dan celana piyama.

Tampaknya Mukuro sudah mengamankan Tsunayoshi, meskipun bekas-bekas perbuatan mereka berdua belum sepenuhnya dibereskan. Lal menendang kepala Giotto tanpa perasaan sama sekali—sampai ia terbangun.

"auuuh…..eh? Lal? Uhm….selamat pa…..ADUH!"

Lagi-lagi Lal melayangkan tendangannya mengenai wajah Giotto.

"aduduh, kau ini apa-apaan, sih?" protes Giotto kesal. Ia berdiri dan memandang Lal dengan tatapan sengit.

"apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" kata Lal dingin.

"aku? Aku cuma minum-minum disini." Jawabnya terbata-bata.

"sendiri?"

"uhm….yeah."

"lantas ini milik siapa?"

Giotto memucat ketika Lal mengangkat kemeja berwarna oranye yang tergeletak di lantai. Tidak, Giotto mengingat semuanya. Pesta makan malam, Tsunayoshi, lada pada _canapé_, _vodka,_ perpustakaan…..

Ya, dia bahkan masih ingat bahwa semalam dirinya telah melakukan hubungan badan dengan anak itu.

"punya Tsuna." Jawab Giotto enteng.

Lalu lima detik kemudian, Giotto terpental empat meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Lal memang selalu mengejutkan. Dia cantik, namun kasar. Sering memaki, memukul, menendang. Dari semua perlakuannya yang mengejutkan, ia melakukan hal yang benar-benar mengerikan….

Ia memukul Giotto dengan _kekuatan_nya.

Ada tetesan darah segar dari kukunya yang runcing dan panjang. Matanya yang semula biru berubah menjadi kuning muda, pupilnya meruncing serta terdengar suara geraman yang muncul jauh didalam dadanya. Giotto berusaha bangkit. Setengah bagian wajah tampannya tercabik. Namun pria itu hanya tertawa getir dan berjalan menghadap Lal dengan segala ketegaran yang dia punya.

"Kupikir aku akan diapakan…." Katanya, masih dengan tawa getir. "hanya ini?"

"Kau…." Geram Lal. Tubuhnya gemetar, menahan amarah bercampur naluri hewaniahnya sebagai _vrykolakas_.

"Kaulah yang paling tahu….Lal Mirch yang manis…." Giotto mengelap tetes-tetep darah dari dagunya. "kau tahu aku….."

Lal masih terdiam.

"Pengkhianat….." desisnya.

Namun tawa Giotto semakin keras. Dan airmata mulai mengalir, membasahi mata dan pipinya.

"Sejak awalpun….." kata Giotto. "aku tak pernah _mengkhianati_ siapapun…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Enma-kun?"

Enma berbalik ketika Byakuran menyusup kedalam selimutnya dan memberinya kecupan selamat pagi di pipinya. Ini masih pagi, dan ia tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu jam tidurnya—bahkan Byakuran sekalipun.

"Nng…." Rengeknya. "pergilah."

"kau yakin ingin aku pergi?" kata Byakuran seraya memasukkan tangannya kedalam kaus Enma dan menggelitik perutnya.

"Ihi….ahahaaahaa…Byakkun, hentikan. Ampun….ampun….ahaha….geli, geli! Sudah…ihihi….hentikaaaan!"

Selimut tebalnya tersibak. Disana Byakuran masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi ingin tahunya yang sangat kekanak-kanakkan.

"Kau tahu tidak? Giotto dan Tsu-chan melakukan 'itu' lho semalam~~~" Byakuran berujar. Ia berguling dan tengkurap nyaman di kasur Enma.

Mata Enma melebar. Namun ekspresinya dengan cepat kembali lagi. "tidak heran. Giotto memang orang yang gegabah. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan melakukannya secepat itu."

"apa Giotto tidak akan menulari Tsu-chan?"

Enma mengangkat bahu. "aku tidak tahu. Giotto tidak bertransformasi menjadi _vrykolakas_ seutuhnya. Kudengar dari bajingan berkepala semangka itu, dia bunuh diri di tahap keempat."

"apakah itu fatal?"

"tidak juga. Fisiknya takkan tambah tua. Namun ia masih serapuh manusia biasa. Dia bisa mati. Mau _melakukannya_ dengan siapapun dan berapa kalipun, ia tidak bakal bisa merubah siapapun. Tapi itu cuma hipotesaku. Kemungkinan Giotto bisa menulari Tsuna juga bukan nol."

"makanya Spade menyetubuhinya sesering mungkin?" Byakuran berguling manja kearah Enma dan merebahkan tubuhnya dibantal.

"yah…..Spade melihat bakat unik dalam diri Giotto bilamana ia menjadi _vrykolakas_. Makanya dia merubah pria malang itu dan membunuh calon istrinya, kan?"

"mh-hm." Byakuran mengangguk. "dan dia mengingatkanmu pada kakakmu, ya?"

Enma terdiam. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan tatapan hampa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reborn menatap laki-laki tinggi besar dengan banyak bekas luka diwajahnya. Namanya Xanxus del Borgia, dia pendeta dari daerah San Antonio, Texas. Dia adalah salah satu pemburu _vrykolakas_ terkuat. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya takut. Laki-laki itu memegang sebuah rantai, dimana disana terikat seseorang pria. Tangan dan kakinya dirantai. Ia telanjang kaki dan sangat lusuh. Kedua matanya ditutupi dengan berlapis-lapis perban, melilit seluruh wajahnya….hanya menyisakan bagian mulut dan hidungnya. Kuku dan mulutnya penuh dengan darah kering. Pria itu didudukkan disebuah kursi, dua setengah meter didepan Reborn. Xanxus merangkulkan lengannya dipundak pria itu dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya.

"Signore Reborn…." Kata Padre Knuckle. "perkenalkan, ini adalah pemburu _vrykolakas_ terbaik kami."

"kenapa dia dikekang seperti itu?" Tanya Reborn penasaran.

Xanxus membukakan perban yang melilit wajah dan leher pria itu.

Dan Reborn terjengkang dari kursinya.

Dihadapan Reborn sekarang adalah pria muda berwajah _mediteranian_ yang rambut dan matanya berwarna merah gelap. Dia akan terlihat sangat tampan jika saja ia tidak berusaha untuk menyerang Reborn seperti binatang buas yang kelaparan. Ia tidak punya taring, namun naluri hewani dan bau karat besi yang tercium—membuat bulu kuduk Reborn meremang.

Dan Reborn baru kali ini merasa takut.

"ini adalah Cozart Shimon. Yang tertua dan terkuat diantara kami." Kata Padre Knuckle.

Xanxus melilitkan lagi rantai itu ke tubuh Cozart. Ia masih mendesis garang, namun Xanxus membisikkannya sesuatu…..

Dan dia sedikit lebih rileks.

"dia sudah tidak makan daging manusia lagi." Kata Padre Knuckle. "pemasungan seperti ini adalah permintaannya sendiri."

"darah itu…." Reborn menunjuk mulut Cozart.

"kami memberinya makan kelinci mentah. Kadang daging sapi atau ayam. Cozart butuh lima belas detik untuk menahan naluri _vrykolakas_nya sebelum ia akan bicara denganmu, Signore Reborn."

Reborn melihat Cozart lebih seksama. Pemuda itu kelihatan lebih normal sekarang. Ia merenggangkan lehernya. Terdengar bunyi derak tulang. Bunyinya sangat keras sampai Reborn berpikir jangan-jangan ia malah mematahkan lehernya sendiri.

"maafkan aku menemuimu dalam keadaan berantakan, Signore Reborn." Kata Cozart. Suaranya serak dan menggelegar.

"tidak apa." Jawab Reborn. "kau bisa memperbaiki penampilanmu nanti. Jadi, kita langsung masuk ke intinya saja. Muridku liburan ke sebuah villa dimana isinya adalah makhluk-makhluk sejenismu. Sekarang waktuku sempit. Kita harus menghabisi Daemon Spade sebelum makhluk itu menghabisi nyawa muridku."

Mata Cozart membelalak, ia menoleh kearah Xanxus dan laki-laki itu mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Cozart. Xansus beberapa kali mengangguk. Kemudian Cozart menoleh lagi pada Reborn.

"aku bisa membantumu. Tapi, disisi lain…..aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Reborn bingung.

"Daemon Spade memang musuh keluarga Shimon sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu. Makhluk bengis berkepala semangka itu banyak membunuh dan menulari orang-orang untuk memerangi keluarga kami. Yang terakhir, Daemon membunuh orangtuaku. Sisa keluargaku hanya tiga orang. Aku, adikku dan istriku."

"bagus. Kau punya alasan untuk balas dendam." Kata Reborn puas.

"justru itu." kata Cozart. Wajahnya masih datar, ekspresi mukanya sendu. "adikku mengakhiri perang keluarga kami dengan bergabung dengan Daemon Spade. Dia akan menjadi bagian dari Daemon Spade sampai akhir asalkan dia juga tidak menyakiti kami bertiga yang masih tersisa."

"aku cuma butuh muridku." Kata Reborn. "terserah urusan adikmu atau Daemon Spade."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Padre Knuckle menatap Xanxus, dan dia cuma mengangkat pundaknya dengan acuh.

"dan lagi…." Reborn menatap Cozart dengan santai. "kita bisa mengambil kembali adikmu, kan?"

Kali ini tatapan Cozart berbeda. Ada secercah harapan dimatanya yang merah. Reborn kembali melihat Padre Knuckle. Ternyata pendeta berambut hitam itu tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"ya? apa? Squalo, tolong pelankan sedikit suaramu. Ya….ya. sudah sampai mana? Sudah dekat? Oke. Ya, ya…..datanglah lebih cepat."

Reborn menatap Padre Knuckle.

"itu Superbia Squalo, pendeta dari . dia sudah ada di dekat sini, bersama Adelheid." Padre Knuckle melirik Cozart. Wajah pemuda itu mendadak cerah. Pipinya bersemu merah dan senyum manis mengembang dari bibirnya yang berlumur darah kering.

"Adel?" ulangnya.

"ya. Adel akan datang. Berterima kasihlah pada Signore Reborn. Dia yang mempertemukan kita semua."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enma menatap Giotto dengan wajah berang. Bawah matanya berkedut. Ia melipat lengan dan memandang Giotto seperti seorang jaksa yang siap menjatuhkan tuntutan pada seorang terdakwa. Byakuran duduk disebelah Giotto, menjahit salah satu bagian wajahnya yang robek parah karena dilukai Lal. Lukanya merapat jauh lebih lambat dari _vrykolakas_ lainnya. Setelah selesai, Byakuran membereskan peralatan medisnya dan duduk dengan manis. Giotto tidak kelihatan senang. Wajahnya hampa. Enma bisa menebak yang ada dikepalanya hanyalah Tsunayoshi.

"kau idiot, Giotto." Kata Enma dengan nada yang sangat kasar. Giotto cuma tertunduk.

"Enma-kun, sudahlah…." Kata Byakuran. "kasian Giotto-kun, kan?"

"kalau kau bilang kasihan, aku tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang!" bentak Enma. "kau tahu, aku lebih dari sekedar kasihan padamu."

"maaf." katanya. "maafkan aku."

"tidak perlu." Kata Enma. "kau tidak bisa minta maaf pada siapapun."

"Spade?" Tanya Giotto.

"dia mana mau memaafkanmu?" Tanya enma.

"mungkin saja." Byakuran menyela. "Spade juga pernah mencintai orang lain selain Giotto, kan?"

"dan kemudian memakannya." Tambah Enma.

"oh, _well_." Byakuran mengangkat bahunya.

Enma menarik nafas "yang penting, Spade belum tahu ten…."

"dia sudah tahu." Kata Byakuran.

Baik Giotto maupun Enma menoleh dengan ekspresi ngeri.

"yang menyuruh Mukuro menggantikan bajumu dan memindahkan Tsu-chan itu kan Daemon." Lanjutnya.

"dia bilang apa?" Tanya Enma.

"_anggap saja aku tidak tahu_. Dia bilang begitu."

Wajah Giotto memucat. Mendadak ia menjadi sangat kalut.

"bagaimana dengan Tsuna?" Tanya Giotto. "aku…aku….."

"terserah padamu." Kata Enma acuh. "kau mau dia dibunuh atau kau melindunginya, itu pilihanmu."

"aku tak mungkin menghadapi Daemon Spade." Kata Giotto. "dia bisa membunuhku dengan mudah."

Byakuran menatap Enma. "aku ini tularan. Jadi jangan tanya aku."

"itu melanggar kontrak, Byakkun." Enma menggeleng.

"kontrak?" Byakuran menahan tawa. "boleh aku beritahu apa yang kulihat?"

Enma mengerenyit. Byakuran memiliki kemampuan khusus bisa melihat dan melintasi antar dimensi waktu.

"kakak dan iparmu bakal memenggal kepala Spade hari Kamis malam. Jam delapan." Byakkun tersenyum. "ini bakal jadi pertemuan pertamaku dengan Cozart Shimon. Wow."

"betulkah?" Tanya Giotto penuh harap.

"aku hanya lihat rencana saja. Selebihnya serahkan pada Waktu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Giotto's POV)

Matahari masih merangkak naik dari kaki langit ketika aku menyibak tirai jendela koridor lantai tiga hanya dengan satu tangan saja. Pikiranku mengawang, tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Ideku membuat Tsunayoshi mabuk dan kemudian memperkosanya memang sangat bodoh. Sekarang tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai Giotto menyaksikan Daemon Spade membantai semua tamu yang menginap disini dengan sebatang linggis dan wajah yang menyiratkan kelaparan hewani, dan mengunyah mereka semua hingga hanya tersisa tulang-tulang tak berdaya.

Tapi aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Aku mencintai Tsunayoshi bahkan saat pertama kali melihatnya. Cinta yang kurasakan tulus, tidak seperti sebentuk cinta yang kuberikan pada Daemon Spade. Ia memiliki hasrat ingin sekali melindungi Tsuna dari apapun yang akan mengancamnya. Tapi dengan diriku yang sekarang, aku hanya akan jadi bangkai dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit. Lal dan Byakuran takkan mau membantuku. Enma? Dia bakal menghancurkan perjanjian gencatan senjata antara Spade dan keluarganya kalau ia sampai-sampai membantuku memerangi _vrykolakas_ macam itu.

_Hibari Kyoya?_

Nama itu terlintas seketika di kepalaku. Ya...ya...remaja berambut hitam itu mungkin saja masih ada di ruang bawah tanah. Hibari itu sangat kuat. Ya, dia bisa membantumu, Giotto.

Tapi tunggu...

...ingat siapa yang berjaga disana untuk membersihkan sampah-sampah mayat yang akan dikirimkan ke mana-mana itu?

Belphegor del Varia.

Bel bukanlah _vrykolakas _sembarangan. Saat masih jadi manusia dulu, ia memiliki kelainan jiwa dan membunuh gadis-gadis yang menolak dicumbunya—berikut seluruh keluarganya. Ia bisa jadi _vrykolakas_ karena tularan seorang _vrykolakas_ lain yang menyetubuhinya di penjara. Jiwa psikopatnya mengalami peningkatan drastis setelah jadi _vrykolakas_.

Yah, itu yang kudengar dari Byakuran.

"_come stai_, Giotto?"

Aku mendengus ketika tertangkap dalam pelukan Daemon Spade.

"_non così buono_." Jawabku. Kubalikkan badanku, dan Spade mencium pipiku dengan lembut.

"ada apa?"

"entahlah. Aku merasa sedikit lesu."

"apa pesta kemarin membuatmu lelah?"

"lumayan. Aku dan Byakkun, lalu Enma. Kami main kartu tadi. Lalu Enma marah padaku karena tidak bisa main."

"oh."

Haruskah kualihkan dulu perhatian makhluk ini?

Ya, itu akan membuat pergerakanku lebih cepat. Bisa jadi dia memang bilang begitu pada Byakuran—dan membunuh Tsunayoshi dibelakangku dan memakannya sampai tanpa bekas sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya. Aku hanya bisa meladeninya saja...

Oh, ayolaaaah! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bimbang!

"uhm...Spade?" kurangkul pundaknya dengan manja. "boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"apa itu, _amore mio_?"

Kutelusuri garis-garis wajahnya dengan telunjukku. Aku sedikit terkejut karena Spade tiba-tiba melahap bibirku. Kuikuti permainannya pelan-pelan, dan kudorong dia dengan lembut. Ekspresi tidak terimanya sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa buatku.

"aku mau makan apel..." ucapku asal.

"hah?" Spade mengerutkan dahinya. "kalau cuma apel, kan kau bisa minta pada Mukuro."

"ng..." aku menggelengkan kepala. "aku mau kau yang melakukannya..."

Aku sedikit jijik dengan sikap sok imut yang kubuat-buat sendiri.

"baiklah..." katanya, mengalah. "cuma apel?"

"apel hijau, diiris tipis-tipis. Dan pakai _chocolate syrup_." Kali ini aku tak tahu apa yang kukatakan. "dan aku ingin memakannya diranjangmu..."

"oke..." balasnya. Ia meninggalkan aku. Aku mulai berjalan ketika aku tidak mendengar suara langkahnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar Daemon Spade benar-benar luas. Yang ingin kucari dikamarnya adalah kunci beberapa ruangan rahasia di villa ini. Tidak cuma ada ruang bawah tanah. Kudengar dari dirinya sendiri katanya ada ruang brankas harta, lorong rahasia, atau apalah namanya. Kugeratak kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Di salah satu laci mejanya ada sebuah pistol. Aku mengambilnya—kemudian kukantongi. Kemudian lemari bajunya.

"sedang apa kau?"

Aku terlonjak. Daemon Spade berdiri didepan pintu kamar sambil membawa apa yang tadinya kuinginkan.

"ehm...aku lihat-lihat koleksi bajumu. Bajumu...bajumu bagus-bagus. Aih, Spade! Aku iri padamu." Aku berusaha berkilah.

Daemon Spade tersenyum. Ia meletakkan piring berisi apel dan sirup cokelat itu dimeja dan menghampiri aku.

"ada yang kau sukai?"

"hm..." aku mengambil salah satu baju yang tergantung disana tanpa melihatnya sama sekali. "yang ini."

"wow..." Spade berdecak bangga. "seleramu bagus juga. Baju itu baru kubeli beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"sungguh? Kenapa kau belum memakainya?"

"aku tak tahu momen yang pas untuk pakai itu." Katanya. "memang kenapa?"

"yaaah..." aku pura-pura kecewa. "padahal kau bisa kelihatan lebih...tampan...kalau pakai baju ini."

"pujianmu terdengar tidak tulus." Kata Spade.

Apa dia sudah mencurigaiku?

"kalau kau suka baju itu, ambil saja." Katanya ramah. "bukankah aku pernah bilang padamu?"

"euh...aku lupa. Ahaha..." aku tertawa garing.

"fleksibel saja." Kata Spade.

"uh...yeah. Trims, Spade." Kataku.

"sama-sama."

Kami terdiam. Suasananya jadi kaku. Daemon Spade cuma menatapku dengan tatapan birahi seperti biasanya.

"uuh...Spade?"

"apa?" balasnya lembut. "kau ingin apa lagi?"

"se...sebenarnya...aku...aku..."

"ya?"

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Ini bakal kedengaran aneh."

Spade tertawa. "kau memang aneh, Giotto. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti dirimu."

Aku menelan ludah, menyiapkan mental untuk rencanaku selanjutnya.

"ini..., ah, kau pasti tertawa. Kau tahu, aku selama ini kelihatan seperti membencimu. Aku kelihatan seperti kekasihmu. Dan kau tahu, malam kemarin aku banyak berpikir...bahwa...uhm, yeah...kau cukup berjasa dalam beberapa tahun hidupku. Kau tahu sendiri, dulu aku cuma lelaki miskin pinggir pantai. Dan kau...memberi aku semuanya. Harta, waktu...bahkan cintamu padaku."

Spade menatapku tidak mengerti.

"jadi?" katanya.

"aku...aku cuma mau minta maaf."

"maaf?" kata Spade. Ia menahan tawanya.

"maksudku...aku...aku mau minta maaf. Aku tahu aku sering berkata kasar padamu. Aku sering berbuat kasar juga padamu. Padahal...kau begitu baik."

Spade mengangguk mengerti. "ya...ya. Aku tidak ambil hati soal itu, Giotto."

Aku menarik senyum manis palsu untuknya. Dengan kikuk kulepas kaus yang kupakai dan aku berbaring di kasurnya yang luas dan sangat empuk.

"ayolah, Spade." Godaku.

"kau ingin aku bermain denganmu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk kecil.

Aku tidak perlu menunggu jawabannya. Spade sudah menyergapku, membungkam mulutku dengan ciumannya yang liar. Lalu apa? Selanjutnya kau pasti sudah tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku merasakan jari-jari Spade yang lentik itu menelusuri rambutku, membelai kulit kepalaku. Tubuhnya dingin, membuat siapapun yang dipeluknya akan terasa tidak nyaman. Seluruh tubuhku benar-benar lemas, seperti tulangku ditarik paksa dari badanku. Nafasku masih putus-putus. Dadaku naik turun, paru-paruku masih berusaha menangkap oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Perlahan-lahan, aku berusaha mengurangi rasa _shock_ dalam kepalaku sendiri bahwa siang ini aku bersetubuh dengan Daemon Spade atas keinginanku sendiri.

"kau lelah, ya?" Spade mencium puncak kepalaku.

"mmhh…" aku menggumam, mengangguk pelan.

"ini pertama kalinya….kau tahu? Kau bisa sangat…uhm, bergairah."

Aku tertawa hambar.

"aku sudah cukup bosan tinggal disini." Kata Spade lagi. "apa kau keberatan kita pindah ke Middlesbrough musim gugur nanti?"

"terserah kau saja." Jawabku datar.

"yeah. Aku akan mengurusnya bulan depan."

"terima kasih."

Spade mengangkat mukaku. Lalu aku memasang ekspresi sok imutku yang terbaik, untuk membuatnya benar-benar lengah.

"kenapa hari ini kau formal sekali, Giotto?" Tanya Spade heran.

"uhm….apa iya?" aku meyusupkan kedua lenganku kebalik selimut dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"huh..." katanya. "harusnya kau itu jadi mata kuliah suatu universitas beken dunia, tahu!"

"apa?" ulangku.

"yaa….tampaknya kau harus dipelajari secara spesifik. Apa aku harus membuat tesis tentangmu juga supaya aku lebih mengerti sifatmu, _my dear_?"

"haruskah aku tersanjung dengan ucapanmu tadi?" aku menggesekkan wajahku ke pundaknya dan mencium jakunnya, lekuk tulang belikatnya.

"tergantung bagaimana kau menyikapinya saja."

Spade memelukku lebih erat. Aku pura-pura menikmati momen ini seakan-akan aku sungguh mencintainya.

"Spade?"

"apa lagi?" katanya. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa melihat wajahku.

"boleh aku mandi?"

Makhluk berjambul semangka itu mengangguk. Aku mencium pipinya dan memberi pelukan singkat, setelah itu berjalan sambil menggapai apapun untuk berdiri menuju kamar mandi. Aku langsung membaringkan badanku di _bathtub_, menyalakan air dan membiarkan rasa dingin mengobati segala rasa sakit dan jijik akibat perbuatan kami tadi. Aku mencuci seluruh inchi tubuhku belasan kali untuk meyakinkan diriku tidak ada bekas-bekas dirinya lagi. Setelah diriku benar-benar bersih, aku keluar kamar mandi dan memungut baju mana tadi kubilang bagus pada Spade. Bagian itu aku tidak bohong. Itu salah satu koleksi Burberry limited edition yang baru keluar tahun ini. Aku mencari celana jeans-ku diantara tumpukan baju yang berserakan itu dan memakainya bersama setelan Burberry tadi. Setelah itu, aku keluar dengan santai menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Dan bonus, aku menemukan sebuah pisau lipat dikantung baju ini. Berarti Spade bohong kalau ia belum pernah memakai baju ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(normal POV)

Belphegor baru saja membereskan sisa-sisa daging manusia yang baru dibersihkannya ke ruang bawah tanah. Menemukan Hibari yang masih terikat disana. Ia kelihatan hampa, namun Bel menahan dirinya untuk makan anak itu. Sejak kemarin-kemarin ia melihat Giotto memperlakukan anak itu seperti peliharaan. Ia tidak ingin cari ribut (lagi) dengan pria pirang itu. Mau benar ataupun salah, Spade pasti akan mendampratnya lagi. Bukan karena Spade membelanya, namun karena Spade tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang menyentuh kekasihnya. Kalau mau bilang, Bel cukup tertarik pada Giotto. Tampang polos yang menawan itu adalah makanan hari-harinya sebagai bahan siksaan _sebelum berubah_ dulu. Rasanya membuat wajah tampannya menjadi hancur dan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya hidup-hidup sambil menikmatinya secara seksual merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi Bel.

Lucunya, ketika sedang memikirkan pria bermata biru gelap itu ia melihat sosok rupawan yang berjalan dengan setelan sempurna yang pastinya mahal itu. Ia datang hanya dengan lampu LED. Mulutnya komat-kamit, suaranya bergaung dan Bel baru sadar bahwa dia sedang bernyanyi.

_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall _

_Ghost town and haunted love _

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones _

_I'm talking loud, not saying much _

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose fire away, fire away _

_ricochet, you take your aim fire away, fire away _

_you shoot me down, _

_but I won't fall_

_I am titanium _

_you shoot me down, _

_but I won't fall_

_ I am titanium_

"mau apa kau kesini, brengsek?" maki Bel sedikit sebal.

"hai, Bel." Sapanya ramah. "apa aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat denganmu?"

"bukan aku yang buat peraturan begitu." Jawabnya. "cih, tapi pacarmu si semangka itu."

"pacar?" Giotto menahan tawa. "apa kau melihatnya seperti itu? Astaga, Bel! Semua orang juga tahu aku ini cuma budak seksnya."

"shishishi…..kepala semangka memang tahu bagaimana memanjakan seorang pacar."

Giotto mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek. "kau tidak tahu saja hubunganku dengan dia sangat hambar."

"shishi….jadi apa yang maumu?"

Giotto meletakkan lampu LED yang dibawanya. Ia mendekati Bel dengan lengan terlipat. "aku juga ingin punya hubungan yang….yah….katakanlah _sedikit menantang_."

"jadi?" kata Bel, sedikit jengah dengan basa-basi Giotto.

Pria pirang itu berjalan mendekat. Ia merangkulkan lengannya ke pinggang Bel dan berbisik dengan suara yang sangat menggelitik birahi.

"_aku mau coba bercinta denganmu, Bel_."

Melihat Bel tidak membuat reaksi yang tidak diharapkannya, Giotto memojokkannya pelan-pelan ditembok. Ia menatap Bel dengan tatapan yang teduh.

"che, aku ini lebih kejam dari Spade." Katanya sambil menyeringai. "aku bisa mengebirimu karena tidak memuaskan aku."

"uu….takut." bisik Giotto menggoda.

Bel memberikan tatapan muak.

Giotto menyeringai "tapi bohong…."

Giotto tidak mau membuang banyak waktu. Ia menyergap bibir Bel serakus yang dia bisa. Giotto menggerakkan rahangnya dengan kasar, seperti bagaimana Spade menciumnya selama ini. Bel tidak melawan sama sekali. Malahan, ia meletakkan tangannya diperut Giotto dan mengelusnya dengan gerakan yang erotis. Ciuman liar mereka terus berlanjut, sampai akhirnya Giotto melepaskan Bel. Ia mengatur nafas beberapa detik sampai akhirnya ia mencium telinga dan sekitar leher Bel.

"hmmmh….Bel…uhmm…..biarkan aku mencicipi milikmu…" bisik Giotto beriring desahan. Tangan Bel sudah mulai bergerak diantara sela-sela pahanya.

"ngggh….." Bel mengerang lembut. Giotto membelai pinggangnya dengan tangan, dan mengelus lehernya dengan bibirnya yang indah itu. "shishi….kau dulu."

"lakukanlah…."

Giotto membiarkan Bel menjelajahi wilayah pribadinya. Bel akhirnya memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana jeans Giotto, menyentuh dan menjamah miliknya. Gerakan tangan Bel sangat luar biasa, sampai Giotto sendiri tidak sadar bahwa remaja yang secara teknis berusia 8 tahun lebih muda darinya itu sudah menurunkan celananya sampai sebatas lutut.

"santai saja, Bel….uhm….aaah….uhm..., uh…Tidak perlu cepat-cepat…" Desah Giotto. Ia tidak menyangkal kalau gerakan _handjob_ Bel benar-benar luar biasa. Giotto kembali membungkam Bel dengan ciumannya lagi. Semakin liar gerakan Bel, Giotto menurunkan ciumannya. Dari bibir ke dagu, ke leher, pundak. Dan pada saat bibirnya yang indah itu mencumbu dada Bel, tangan remaja itu lepas dari kelelakiannya.

"shishishi….culas." Bel terkikik nyinyir. Giotto cuma tersenyum miring. Ia membuka kancing dan resleting celana Bel dengan giginya. Pria pirang itupun menurunkan celana _baggy _Bel dengan mulutnya. Tanpa ragu, Giotto memasukkan milik Bel yang sudah menegang itu kedalam mulutnya.

"uh…mmmh….aaah, aaaah….ahhh~~…uh, uh…ooh….." Bel mendesah tidak keruan. Ia tidak menyangka Giotto cukup handal dibagian ini. Pria itu terus menggerakkan bibir, lidah dan rahangnya dengan liar. Bel memejamkan mata. Ia menikmati setiap pergerakan sensual Giotto sampai ia tidak sadar…..

Kalau Giotto mencabut salah satu pisau tipisnya dari balik saku celananya yang melorot.

"aaaaahhh….aaaah…..uuh…nggh…mmh….ah..ah….oohh~~~" Giotto terus mendengarkan desahan Bel, untuk mengukur sejauh mana ia bisa membawa remaja ini menuju titik kenikmatannya.

"mmh….aaah….aaaaaaahhhhhh~~~"

Giotto mengeluarkan kejantanan Bel dari mulutnya. Ia terkejut, gerakan mulutnya membuat Bel menuntaskan hasratnya dimulut Giotto. Cairan-cairan mani Bel mengotori bibir, dagu leher dan menetes sedikit ke pakaiannya. Giotto menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilati sisa-sisa birahi yang masih ada di penis Bel yang menegang. Pria pirang itu bangkit. Ia mengelap bibirnya dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Bel. Kejantanan mereka beradu, saling bergesekan…Giotto menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, masih sambil memompa nafsu Bel sampai ke titik puncak…

"uhm….aaah…..aaah…." Bel masih memejamkan matanya, sambil mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Ia benar-benar tidak melihat atau merasakan kalau Giotto sudah bersiap menghujamkan pisau yang diambilnya tadi ke leher Bel.

"mmhhn….bagaimana, Bel?" Tanya Giotto. Ia terus bicara dengan nada mendesah untuk meyakinkan Bel ia juga menikmati permainan seksual mereka.

"cih….yaaa….lumaa…UGH!"

Tubuh mereka masih merapat. Giotto masih menggesek-gesekkan miliknya pada Bel. Namun pisau yang diambilnya tadi sekarang menancap kuat di tenggorokan Bel. Giotto masih menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun. Namun tangannya bergerak ke kanan untuk makin merobek tenggorokan Bel.

"breng…sek!" ucap Bel lirih. Ia menyemburkan beberapa titik darah ke wajah Giotto. Tubuhnya melorot, dan Bel terkapar di lantai sambil kejang-kejang beberapa detik. Setelah itu, ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Untuk meyakinkan kematian Bel, ia menarik pistol yang tadi dikantunginya dan kemudian menembak dada Bel sebanyak empat kali, dan sekali di kepala.

Giotto terdiam, menunggu dengan jantung berdebar.

Bel tidak bergerak lagi.

Pria pirang itu menarik nafas lega. Ia menaikkan celananya dan membetulkannya. Kemudian ia berjongkok disamping mayat Bel dan mencungkil mata kanannya.

"kau ingat kata-katamu tempo hari? Kau memang lebih kuat dari aku. Tapi….kau juga harus ingat…."

Giotto mengambil bola mata Bel dengan hati-hati. Lalu ia mencongkel yang kiri juga.

"…_..bahwa aku juga bisa membunuhmu sebagai sesama vrykolakas….."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Giotto menarik nafas. Ia mengelap darah dan sisa mani di wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya sendiri, kemudian memakan salah satu bola mata Bel dengan dua kali kunyahan. Ia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak muntah. Dan akhirnya bagian itu tertelan juga. Harusnya Giotto mengadakan syukuran. Ini adalah daging manusia pertama yang dimakannya atas kehendak sendiri sebagai _vrykolakas_.

Ia menemukan Hibari beberapa meter setelah pintu gerbang. Untungnya ia kunci rapat-rapat pintu besi itu. Hibari dalam keadaan sekarat. Wajar saja, ini sudah hari keempat sejak Giotto memberikan apel, air dan obat padanya. Hibari masih terikat. Itu Giotto yang melakukannya, agar tidak ada yang curiga kalau ada yang berbeda dari Hibari.

"psst….Hibari…." bisik Giotto. Ia melepaskan ikatan tubuh dan sumpal mulutnya. Kemudian, membaringkan tubuh kurus Hibari dipelukannya.

"bangunlah. Aku akan merubahmu…." Katanya lagi.

Mata Hibari terbuka setengah. Ia menatap Giotto dengan tatapan lemah.

"kau akan memperkosaku disini?" bisiknya. "lebih baik kau makan aku saja."

"tidak. Aku tidak akan memperkosamu." Giotto menggeleng lembut. "butuh tujuh hari untuk merubahmu menjadi _vrykolakas_ lewat hubungan badan sesama jenis. Butuh delapan ratus hari berturut-turut untuk merubahmu jadi _vrykolakas_ dengan memakan tubuh manusia biasa. Namun kali ini akan jauh lebih cepat."

Giotto menunjukkan bola mata Belphegor pada Hibari. Ia membelalak terkejut.

"tapi hanya butuh 30 jam untuk berubah jadi _vrykolakas_ dengan memakan daging _vrykolakas _itu sendiri."

"milik siapa itu?" Tanya Hibari lemah.

"kau ingat si pirang satu lagi? Dia mencongkel matamu." Kata Giotto. "mata dibayar mata."

Hibari terdiam, ia menatap Giotto dengan sengit.

"kenapa tidak tubuhmu sendiri saja?" desis Hibari.

"tidak mungkin." Giotto menggeleng. "aku tidak bisa menulari siapapun. Aku memang awet muda. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mati. Manusia biasapun bisa membunuhku dengan mudah."

"terus?" kata Hibari acuh.

"oh, ayolah! Makan saja!"

Giotto mencekoki Hibari bola mata Belphegor. Ia menggerakkan rahang Hibari dengan paksa dan mendongakkan kepalanya supaya bola mata itu bisa tertelan. Hibari meronta, dan setelah ia menelan bola mata Bel, tubuhnya terkulai lemas.

"prosesnya tidak akan sesakit jika andaikata aku memperkosamu. Sekarang tidurlah. Simpan tenagamu untuk bangun 30 jam lagi." Bisik Giotto sambil memberikan posisi nyaman pada Hibari.

"oh…aku lupa." Kata Giotto lagi. "biasanya _vrykolakas_ muda sangat kuat."

Sebelum Hibari mendengar itu, ia sudah tidur.

Giotto kembali ke pintu depan untuk mengurusi mayat Bel. Dengan pisau yang tadi, ia mencabik-cabik tubuh Bel dan memaksakan diri memakannya agar dia jauh lebih kuat untuk 30 jam kedepan.

"aku harus melacur dua kali dan membunuh psikopat ini demi menyelamatkan Tsunayoshi dari jahanam semangka itu." Gerutunya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author: gimana?**

**Cozart, Giotto, Lal, Tsuna, Adel, Enma : *entah kenapa nari saman* (?)**

**Author: MAKSUDNYA APA KALIAN INI? LAGI SHOOTING MALAH NARI SAMAN!**

**Cozart: RRRRRRIIIIAAAAAAAHHH!**

**Author: *sweatdrop***

**Xanxus: abaikan aja. Mereka lagi menghibur diri sebelum take selanjutnya.**

**Author: oh, gitu. Kamu tau dari mana, Xan?**

**Xanxus: dari Twitter (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Dapatkan video mereka berenam sedang nari saman cuma Rp.500.000 di hapemu!**

**Ketik *666*6# (?)**

**Bingung?**

**REVIEW AJAAAAA (?)**


	5. Chapter 5

I know what you did last night

_Sumarry_: Tsuna tidak tahu, bahwa rencananya membawa teman-temannya liburan berujung petaka. Mansion ditengah hutan, orang-orang yang rupawan dan segala kegelapan dibalik semua keindahan.

_Pairing_: All x G, 69, Dae, 100, B, 00, Lal. Mungkin sedikit selingan D18

_Disclaimer_: KHR milik amano akira. Gausah tanya lagi.

_Rating_: M, untuk adegan berdarah, bacok-bacokan, penyiksaan, dan adegan thrilling lainnya.

_Warning_: mutlak OOC, abal, alay, gaje, tidak akan lulus sensor karena terlalu sadis, penuh adegan anarkisme, chara death, kanibalisme, dan hal-hal mengerikan lainnya yang mungkin dapat mendatangkan mimpi buruk. Nggak kuat silakan di back, dont like dont read

.

.

.

.

.

**Tsuna: a…ano, Author-san?**

**Author: aya naon?**

**Tsuna: tampaknya aku cuma jadi figuran disini.**

**Byakuran: bagian raep-raepan doang.**

**All except Tsuna: *ngakak guling-guling***

**Author: aish…Byakkun nih jujur banget sih.**

**Giotto: anak boyband tuh kayak gitu! Anak boyband!**

**Author: lu juga, monyong. (baca: Boyband Wannabe)**

**Giotto: nggak sih….nggak sih…..**

**Byakuran: hiks…hiks….selama ini kan aku cuma ngomong blak-blakaaan…..hiks….HUAAAAAA!**

**Xanxus, Author, Tsuna: nah lo, nah lo, anak orang dikejar nangis! Bapaknya panjang kumis, dicium bau amis…..**

**Giotto: *tatapan WTF* apa maksudnya?**

**Wes, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, **

**I Know What You Did Last Night Chapter 5**

**Check this out!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reborn melihat dari balik hitam kacamata sosok tiga orang pemburu _vrykolakas_ yang berdandan sama normalnya dengan manusia lain di bandara ini, kecuali Padre Knuckle yang memang pendeta sungguhan. Cozart Shimon kelihatan sangat nyaman berada dikerumunan manusia. Dan tambahan, ia banyak menarik perhatian gadis-gadis hanya dengan jeans dan kemejanya yang berantakan itu. Selain Padre Knuckle dan Xanxus del Borgia, pemburu lain yang baru datang adalah Giovanni Spinoza—atau biasa dipanggil G saja. Dia datang dari Firenze dua atau tiga hari yang lalu.

"masih berapa lama lagi?" Tanya Reborn. Meskipun sekarang ia kelihatan tenang, namun dalam hatinya ia tidak pernah segusar ini.

"mungkin barang sepuluh atau dua puluh menit lagi. Mereka berdua sudah sampai, kok." Kata Padre Knuckle.

Mungkin tidak perlu selama itu. Reborn melihat seorang laki-laki berwajah masam berjalan mendekat bersama seorang gadis. Ekspresi mereka sama-sama kejam. Namun ketika gadis berambut hitam itu melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah diantara kerumunan Padre Knuckle, ia berlari dan langsung memeluknya.

"astaga, Cozart! Ini betul kau?" pekiknya dengan suara parau. Kebahagiaan meluap dari dalam diri gadis ini.

"siapa lagi?" kata Cozart santai. Ia mengelus punggung gadis itu dan mengecup dahinya.

"voooi! Lagi-lagi adegan roman. Kalian menjijikkan." Sewot si lelaki berambut panjang keperakan yang datang bersama gadis itu.

"wajar saja, kan? Mereka sudah lima belas tahun tidak bertemu." Kata Padre Knuckle bijak.

"gadis ini juga _vrykolakas_?" Tanya Reborn heran. Pasalnya, meskipun ia berada dekat dengan gadis ini, ia tidak mencium bau karat besi sama sekali.

"uhh….iya." jawab Cozart. "aku yang menularinya. Mungkin Padre Knuckle lupa bilang kalau _vrykolakas_ perempuan tidak berbau karat?"

"aah…" pekik Cozart sambil menampar dahinya sendiri. "Adel, ini Signore Reborn. Sigonore Reborn, ini istriku. Adelheid Suzuki."

"halo." Sapa Adel lembut. "terima kasih sudah mempertemukan kami."

"_ciaossu._" Balas Reborn. "semuanya sudah cukup jelas di telpon, kan? Malam ini kita berangkat ke Jepang."

"oy…." G menyela. "tunggulah barang sehari saja. Jepang itu jauh."

Reborn menatap tajam G.

"Daemon Spade mungkin saja tidak menunggu cukup lama untuk menyantap muridku dengan saus _gravy_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuna hari ini bangun lebih pagi. Ia terbangun ketika mendengar tidak sengaja Butler Mukuro menyenggol _tea set_ yang hendak dihidangkannya. Butler menawan itu tersenyum malu dan kembali menghidangkan teh hijau yang baru. Di troli makanan yang dibawanya juga terdapat kue-kue kecil seperti _Madeleine _dan_ granola bar._

"ada apa, Mukuro-san?" Tanya Tsuna ketika melihat Mukuro mengelap bekas teh yang tumpah di karpet.

"kufu….tanganku terpeleset, Tsunayoshi-sama." Katanya. Ada semburat kemerahan di wajahnya. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan kesalahan dalam pekerjaannya.

"tidak biasanya. Apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Tsuna lagi.

"tidak. Biasa saja." Mukuro menggedikkan bahu. "ini _tea set_ yang baru. Saya belum begitu terbiasa."

"ooh…." Tsuna memungut satu _Madeleine_ dan memakannya.

"Gokudera-sama sedang membaca di perpustakaan. Sementara Gokudera-san, Kyoko-san dan kakaknya sedang melakukan jelajah alam." Jelas Mukuro.

"je…jelajah alam? Yang bener aja? Disana kan hutan lepas."

"kufufufu….Tsunayoshi-kun…." Mukuro tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "ada Nona Lal yang memandu mereka. Tenang saja."

"hoooh." Tsuna mengurut dadanya. "ka…kalo gitu aku sendirian, dong?"

Lagi-lagi Mukuro tertawa kecil.

"_sejak awal Anda tidak pernah sendirian_….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

!

Terdengar suara PECAH dari kamar bagian selatan gedung ini, tepat saat Byakuran hendak mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia membuka pintu yang memang tak terkunci itu. Disana, Byakuran menemui kamar dengan tatanan minimalis futuristik itu dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan.

Tidak, barang-barang masih ada pada tempatnya.

Yang mengenaskan di mata Byakuran ketika pertama kali menelaah kamar ini adalah menemukan sosok Enma hanya mengenakkan _boxer_ dan mengalungi handuk. Ekspresi wajahnya susah dijelaskan. Antara takut, bingung dan kesal. Ia terhenyak ditembok dekat ranjangnya. Tangannya deras mengucurkan darah. _Dan kaca jendela selebar enam meter yang merupakan pengganti dinding yang menghadap ke luar villa hancur berantakan. _

_Padahal kaca itu anti peluru._

"Enma!" panggil Byakuran. Ia refleks menghampiri remaja berambut merah itu dan mengangkatnya dengan lembut, kemudian mendudukannya di ranjangnya yang luar biasa empuk. Ekspresi wajahnya masih sama. Dengan lembut, Byakuran mengusap rambut dan wajah Enma yang terasa basah dan dingin. Tubuhnya harum, berbau segar.

"ada apa?" Tanya Byakuran. Ia menatap remaja itu dengan sangat khawatir. Namun Enma masih bungkam. Byakuran menarik handuk yang melingkar di pundak Enma dan digunakannya untuk mengelap darah yang deras dari tangannya. "aku tak suka sikapmu yang satu ini. Aku sudah berapa kali bilang, kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa bicara denganku?"

Enma masih diam. Byakuran melepas lilitan handuk ditangan kanannya. Didalam balutan handuk itu banyak sekali pecahan kaca, dan warnanya berubah dari putih menjadi merah gelap. Luka-luka besar yang menganga ditangan Enmapun perlahan mulai menutup secara alami. Setidaknya, Byakuran tidak perlu begitu khawatir tentang luka pada Enma.

"apa masih ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan malam itu?"

Enma tidak menjawab. Daripada sedih atau ketakutan, Enma lebih terlihat bingung.

Byakuran berdiri, menyelipkan kedua lengannya dilekuk-lekuk tubuh Enma dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

**[FLASHBACK]**

(enma's POV)

Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku ke pangkuan Byakuran. Ini jam dua pagi, bung! Meskipun kau bukan manusia, sangatlah tidak etis mengadakan _**pertemuan keluarga**_ dijam begini. Hey, aku memang _vrykolakas_. Kalau yang kau baca atau tonton dari media apapun, _vampire_ tidak butuh tidur….itu bisa dibilang salah.

Oh, iya. Aku lupa kalau kami bukan _vampire_. Salah satu yang membedakan kami dari makhluk pengisap darah itu adalah kami butuh tidur. Meskipun tidak selama manusia, sih. Jaraknya bisa dua atau tiga hari sekali. Biasanya kami tidur hanya sekedar sikap malas atau untuk memanusiakan diri kami—ini lumayan berguna untuk mengurangi rasa laparmu. Karena kami sedang memanusiakan kelakuan kami, yang tidak tidur malam hari cuma si kepala semangka dan pangeran impian itu.

Aku setengah tidur dipangkuan Byakuran. Daemon Spade masih dengan pakaian elegannya yang dipesan dari butik mahal internasional. Lal sudah mengenakkan pakaian tidurnya, dengan rambut dibuntal dan masker pelembab kulit. Byakuran sudah pakai piyama, meskipun yang dikenakannya adalah kaus lengan panjang ketat dan celana jeans. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa nyaman tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu.

Butler Mukuro berdiri di belakang sofa berlengan tempat Daemon Spade duduk. Aku, Lal dan Byakuran duduk satu sofa sementara Giotto—yang ternyata belum ganti baju juga, duduk di sofa berlengan satu lagi yang ada di kananku. Tidak ada cemilan dan teh yang dihidangkan si kepala nanas itu, berarti ini adalah urusan gawat.

"maafkan kelancanganku membangunkan kalian semua tengah malam begini." Kata Spade. Byakuran membelai kepalaku dan sontak aku menegakkan tubuhku. Jujur saja aku ngantuk.

"Butler Mukuro menemukan saudara kita, Belphegor del Varia…." Spade menganyam jemarinya, lalu ditaruhnya di pangkuannya. "dalam keadaan _hampir mati_ di dalam ruang bawah tanah."

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menyumbat telingaku. Kata-kata tadi terdengar sangat rancu. Belphegor? Oh, yang benar saja! Siapa pula yang mau menganggu anak tidak waras itu?

Namun tampaknya ini masalah serius. Lal sama tegangnya dengan Spade. Byakuran berekspresi serius, dan Giotto kelihatannya sedikit…euh, bisa dibilang antara panik dan takut. Sementara Butler kami yang kepalanya mirip nanas itu cuma ber-kufufu ria. Tanya saja siapa pelakunya, aku sudah tahu sebelum kalian semua menerka.

Giotto tidak pintar bohong.

"kedua bola matanya hilang. Dicongkel. Beberapa daging tubuhnya juga tercabik-cabik. Kedua tangan dan kakinya juga patah. Ada empat buah peluru di dadanya, dan satu di kepalanya."

Aku bergidik mendengarnya. Lal dan Byakuran masih tegang, sementara Giotto kelihatan sedikit bingung. Aku tidak peduli. Bagus saja sih anak aneh itu tidak ada lagi. Tapi kematian tidak wajar dalam koloni _vrykolakas_ yang bisa kau sebut sebagai 'keluarga' adalah masalah serius.

"aku dan Lal sudah mencoba. Kemungkinan hidup Bel memang cuma 60%. Kami mengobati seluruh luka serius di tubuhnya. Tidak ditemukan kedua bola matanya sama sekali, seperti Hibari Kyoya yang menghilang juga didalam ruang bawah tanah itu." lanjutnya.

"Hibari Kyoya?" Byakuran berujar. "jadi selama ini kau menyembunyikan anak manis itu?"

"ya." Spade menjawab enteng. "dia cukup kuat. Kita bisa memakannya atau merubahnya. Tapi Bel dan aku lebih memilih untuk memakannya. Kata Bel, daging anak itu lembut dan manis. Mirip….apa, ya? Kalau dia bilang sih katanya mirip udang. Tapi aku tidak tahu juga."

"mu….mungkin…pelakunya….Hi-Hibari Kyoya." Celetuk Giotto. Wajahnya memucat. Aku bisa melihat buku-buku jarinya memutih dan gemetaran.

"bisa jadi." Kata Spade.

Semuanya saling bertatapan. Seperti ada saling tuding secara psikologis.

"aku tidak akan campur tangan dalam masalah ini." Spade menggedikkan bahunya. "kalaupun sudah sadar, Belphegor pasti akan memakan siapapun yang telah melakukan hal itu padanya. Kita doakan saja semoga dia cepat sembuh."

"terus, buat apa kau kumpulkan kami semua disini?" kataku ngelantur.

Spade menatap kami semua cukup lama, satu persatu. Tatapannya paling lama pada Giotto. Si kepala aneh itu menatap pacarnya dengan pandangan teduh dan penuh cinta. Sementara cowok pirang bodoh itu masih menundukkan kepalanya. Aku menatap Byakuran, dan dia menggedikkan bahunya cuek. Daemon Spade kemudian menegadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit ruangan; menerawang sambil tersenyum,

"_aku ingin menyaksikan wajah-wajah sisa keluargaku saja. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya." _

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

Byakuran mengelap sisa-sisa susu di sudut bibir Enma. Jika sedang stress, Enma hanya butuh berkarton-karton susu murni dingin, cokelat batangan dan musik. Dari stereo set yang ada di kamar Enma mengalun lagu _Do It Like a Dude_. Remaja berambut merah itu terlihat seperti pecandu narkoba. Tatapannya hampa, dan tampaknya ia tidak begitu memperdulikan Byakuran disisinya.

"sudah enakan?" Tanya Byakuran, tak lupa dengan senyum cerahnya. Enma hanya membalas dengan anggukan lemah.

"mau kutinggal atau bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi. Enma menggeleng. Ia mengenggam erat tangan kiri Byakuran.

"baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Byakuran merangkak naik ke ranjang Enma, kemudian merebahkan kepala Enma ke pundaknya. Setelah berpikir beberapa lama, Byakuran merasa Enma butuh dimanja. Ia menatap wajah remaja pria itu sebentar, kemudian menciumnya. Bukan ciuman liar penuh nafsu—hanya ciuman lembut yang menyatakan betapa cintanya Byakuran pada Enma. Byakuran merebahkan Enma diranjangnya, menatap remaja itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Enma belum berpakaian, ia hanya mengenakan _boxer _sedari tadi.

"Byakuran?" katanya, menyebut nama pria itu.

"hm?" Byakuran merangkak perlahan, memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh remaja berambut merah itu. Ia mencium pipi Enma dengan lembut.

"….kau…mau…melakukannya?" Tanya Enma ragu-ragu.

Byakuran mengusap rambut merahnya, kemudian wajahnya. "kau keberatan?"

"tidak juga." Enma menggeleng pelan. "tapi ini masih siang."

"ini bahkan belum siang." Byakuran mengoreksi.

"uhm…." Enma memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah. "apa tidak apa-apa?"

"memangnya kenapa?" Byakuran menaikkan alisnya. "tidak ada larangannya, kan?"

Enma memiringkan tubuhnya. Byakuran tersenyum kecil dan menurunkan _boxer_ yang dipakai Enma. Namun ia menahan tangan Byakuran untuk bergerak lebih jauh. Si rambut putih itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap bingung pada pemuda itu.

"uhm…." Enma membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah pada kasur. "…aku…."

"kenapa?" Byakuran menarik Enma kedalam pelukannya. "kita sudah pernah melakukan ini, kan?"

"…tapi…." Enma membalas pelukan Byakuran. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dada pria itu. "uhm…aku…aku malu."

"araaa~~ untuk apa kau malu, Enma?" Byakuran mengangkat wajah Enma, dan mencium bibirnya dengan gemas. "apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau punya badan yang bagus?"

"apa yang….eh, tu…tu…tunggu, Byakuran…"

Byakuran membuka kaus lengan panjangnya beriring seringaian. Sikap Enma yang suka malu-malu ini seringkali membuatnya semakin gemas untuk meng'hajar'nya. Dengan satu tangan ditangkapnya kedua lengan Enma dan Byakuran mengikatnya dengan kausnya tadi.

"kadang sikapmu yang ini bikin aku sedikit…jengkel." Kata Byakuran. Iapun menunduk dan menciumi perutnya.

"mmmhhh…." Enma menggeram lembut. "mmh…ka..kalau begitu….kau tinggalkan saja aku. Itu….mmh….satu keputusan yang mudah."

Enma terkesiap ketika Byakuran melepaskan _boxer_nya dengan mulut. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Byakuran diantara sela pahanya.

"pikirmu aku mau?" katanya ketus. Byakuran menjilati milik Enma.

"aaahhh…" Enma menarik nafas, "aku tidak mengerti, Byakkun. Aah…..kau….mmh…kenapa begitu….aaah…..menyukaiku…?"

"hm….hm…." Byakuran membuka mulutnya dan mengulum kelelakian Enma. Sesekali Byakuran mengeluarkannya, menjilatnya dan mengulumnya lagi. Kedua tungkai Enma merapat, menjepit wajah Byakuran. Enma bergerak-gerak gusar, rasa nikmat mulai menjalarinya dengan frekuensi yang tak dia duga.

"aah…ah….Byakkun…aaahh…."

"mmm…." Byakuran berdiri dan mengelap sudut-sudut bibirnya. Ia sengaja tidak membuat Enma keluar didalam mulutnya. Pria itu terkikik geli melihat wajah Enma yang memerah dengan ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan.

"sebenarnya aku tidak suka mengikatmu seperti ini." Kata Byakuran sambil mencolek dagu Enma.

"kalau begitu kenapa kau mengikatku?" tanya Enma dengan nafas terengah. Byakuran memalingkan wajahnya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"kalau tidak, kau akan berontak. Yeah, itu bakal jadi kasus pelecehan seksual, kan?"

"aku tidak selamanya tidak mau." Enma mengangkat pundaknya, dan berbalik. Byakuran melepaskan ikatan lengannya. "berhubungan denganmu merupakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Byakuran mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

"sekarang ganti aku yang tanya." Katanya kesal. "kenapa setiap kita berhubungan….well, mau berhubungan—kau selalu saja menyulitkan? Kau…kau bisa baca emosi; harusnya kau tahu aku tertekan dengan sikapmu."

Enma menatap Byakuran tidak mengerti.

"kau bersikap…." Byakuran mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi. "kau bersikap seperti tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku, Enma!"

Enma terkesiap.

Byakuran jadi salah tingkah. Ia menaruh tangannya di wajah Enma dan mengusapnya.

"maafkan aku." Katanya. "maaf, tapi itu yang aku rasakan selama ini."

"aku mengerti." Jawab Enma. Ia menurunkan tangan Byakuran dari wajahnya. Enma mencium punggung tangan dan buku-buku jari Byakuran. "aku…..aku senang kau menciumku, memelukku—memanjakan aku seakan kau benar-benar milikku. Aku…aku juga minta maaf karena kau merasa sulit saat kita hendak….uhm—berhubungan badan. Hanya saja…bagian ini…maksudku, ini salah satu bagian yang cukup sensitif. Kau…kau bisa mengerti maksudku?"

"araaa~~ jadi kau tidak bisa membahasnya secara gamblang? Manisnyaaa…."

Byakuran menerjang Enma dan menciumnya lagi. Mereka saling berpelukan dengan bibir saling bertautan. Tangan-tangan Enma bergerak diantara pinggang Byakuran dan melepas jeans yang masih dikenakannya. Mereka melepaskan diri. Enma menyentuh bibir Byakuran dengan jari-jarinya. Byakuran membuka mulutnya dan menyesap jari-jarinya.

"kalau seandainya kita berperang….." Enma merenung. "siapa yang akan kau bela? Giotto atau Spade?"

"hm? Kalau kau pasti membela Giotto, kan?" Byakuran mencium punggung tangan Enma. kemudian merebahkannya lagi. Tangan Byakuran membelai perut Enma dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. Gerakan lembutnya membuat nafas Enma memberat jadi desahan.

"mmh…..iya. Tentu saja."

"aku mungkin bimbang." Byakuran menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuh Enma dan menggaruk kepalanya. "bisakah perang antara pasangan bodoh itu ditiadakan saja?"

"seandainya bisa."

Enma menunduk, menyusupkan wajahnya diantara kedua paha Byakuran dan mulai memanjakan Byakuran. Tangan pemuda berambut putih itu bergerak, membelai kepala Enma. Tapi Enma tidak bisa terlalu jauh. Milik Byakuran terlalu besar untuknya. Kemudian Enma bangun, memposisikan dirinya dipangkuan Byakuran.

"kenapa kau harus bimbang?" tanya Enma lembut. Kali ini ia lebih memilih menggunakan tangannya untuk memanjakan kejantanan Byakuran. "apa selama ini kau membela Spade?"

"hhm….se..sedikit-banyak aku…aah…berpihak padanya." Sesekali Byakuran mendaratkan ciuman di bibir mungil Enma. "kau melihat semuanya dari sudut pandang Giotto. Ta…ngggh….tapi sebetulnya dia tidak sebaik….aah…tidak sebaik itu."

"apa?" Enma bisa merasakan kelelakian Byakuran menegang ditangannya.

"uhm….mmh….yah, Spade terus….masih…masih terus mencintai Giotto; meskipun tahu dia tidak akan pernah membalas cintanya. Spade sudah memberikan segala yang dia punya pada Giotto, kau tak tahu itu?"

"uhm-hm." Ia menggeleng.

Enma mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Byakuran menggeram sambil terus menerus melahap bibir Enma dengan rakus. Anak itu baru berhenti ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat muncrat membasahi tangan, paha dan perutnya. Byakuran memasukkan jari-jari tangannya kedalam mulut Enma, dan dia mengulumnya dengan lembut. Ia terkesiap ketika Enma menggigit salah satu jari tangannya. Sebelum mulai, Byakuran menatap miris jari manisnya yang sekarang berwarna merah keunguan.

"hey, itu sakit." Katanya. Namun ia tidak butuh jawaban. Byakuran mulai memasukkan jarinya yang pertama kedalam anal kekasihnya.

"aaaahhh….." desahannya lirih sekali. Tapi Byakuran sangat suka hal itu. Ia kemudian memasukkan jarinya yang kedua, menyusul yang ketiga—kemudian mengeluar-masukkannya. Desahan Enma yang lirih itu bagi Byakuran terdengar sangat seksi.

"uuuuh…..mmh…..haaaaaaah….Byakkun, pelan-pelaaaaaaahhhhnnn…."

Tapi Byakuran terlalu tidak sabaran. Ia mencabut jari-jarinya dan langsung memasukkan miliknya kedalam tubuh Enma. Anak itu meringis kesakitan. Byakuran mengusap-usap pahanya, sesekali mencium bibirnya untuk memberikannya perasaan rileks.

"aaah,….aah….Bya…Byakkun….pelan-pelaaaaaahh...aaah…..aaah….uuuuuh…mmh…."

"nngh….ergh, Enma…. aku…aku….aaah….nngh…" Byakuran menggumam nikmat sambil terus menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya. Gerakannya membuat desahan Enma bertambah keras dan wajahnya semakin merah. Byakuran menuntaskan birahinya didalam, dan mengeluarkan miliknya pelan-pelan. Enma memejamkan matanya, antara merasa sakit atau nikmat. Kemudian, ia memaksakan diri untuk duduk dan kemudian beranjak dari kasur.

"aaaa~~" rengek Byakuran. "mau kemana, Enma-kun?"

"mandi. Mandi lagi." Ketusnya. Kalau cuma melakukannya satu kali, Enma masih bisa berjalan meskipun terasa sedikit sakit dibagian belakang tubuhnya.

"mandi bersamaku, yuk!" kata Byakuran sambil menyergapnya dari belakang, menggendongnya dan kemudian menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman sayang.

"aaaarrrgghh!" Enma menjauhkan wajah Byakuran dari wajahnya. "aku tidak mau mandi denganmu."

"eh, jahaaaat…." Rengeknya lagi. Byakuran membawa Enma masuk kedalam kamar mandi. "aku tidak pernah meraepmu didalam kamar mandi, kan?"

"bukan masalah itu." Enma memutar bola matanya. "turunkan aku."

Enma menyalakan shower. Ia membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya basah dan kemudian menuangkan shampoo ke telapak tangannya. Byakuran menyalakan keran didalam _bathtub_ dan menunggunya penuh. Aroma shampoo maupun sabun yang dipakai Enma maskulin sekali, dan tampaknya Byakuran kurang suka.

"kau tidak punya sabun aromatherapy? Lavender, mawar, vanilla atau sejenisnya?" tanya Byakuran sambil menjeburkan diri kedalam bathub.

"apa enaknya menghabiskan waktu lama-lama didalam air? Aku bukan ikan." Katanya datar. Enma menggosok tubuhnya berkali-kali dengan sabun.

"aku bisa berendam—relaksasi. Mungkin bisa main busa atau sambil karaoke."

Enma menatap Byakuran dengan pandangan menghina.

"apa?" Sentak Byakuran tidak terima.

"tidak." Kata Enma. Ia mematikan shower dan menyambar handuk besar yang tergantung dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

"eh? Kau sudah selesai?"

Enma mendengus. "kau mau aku menunggumu?"

Byakuran memberikan tatapan memohon. Enma hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"kumohon?"

Enma menghela nafas. "jangan lama-lama." Lalu ia melompat naik keatas meja marmer wastafel dan duduk disana. Setelah terdiam sejenak, Enma membuka topik pembicaraan.

"siapa yang merubahmu?"

"apa?" tanya Byakuran.

"siapa yang membuatmu jadi _vrykolakas_, Byakuran?" meskipun hubungan mereka sudah lima tahun berjalan, Enma belum pernah menanyakan hal itu.

Byakuran menerawang. "uhm….entahlah. Aku tidak kenal orang itu. Waktu itu, aku masih kuliah semester lima. Aku mengusir bosan dengan pergi ke bar. Ikut main bridge dengan orang-orang yang tidak kukenal sama sekali. Aku memasang taruhan kecil, dan menang dua kali."

"lalu?"

"di kemenanganku yang ketiga, aku diberikan kue cokelat oleh salah seorang pemain; enak sekali. Dan untuk permainan seterusnya, pemain-pemainnyapun mulai ganti karena kebosanan. Sampai pada akhirnya tinggal aku dan si pemberi kue cokelat itu. kami berdua hampir memutuskan untuk bubaran sampai akhirnya datang seorang laki-laki. Dia berjambang dan berjenggot. Dia menaruh lima gepok uang di meja dan menantang kami berdua. Well, aku cukup tertarik dengan taruhannya. Tetapi si pemberi kue tadi mohon diri dan bilang dia harus pulang sekarang. Dan waktu itu aku menatap si pria. Tidak akan seru main bridge hanya berdua. Lalu kemudian pria itu memesankan minuman dan segepok kartu. Kami main poker sampai hampir subuh."

"sengit juga, ya?" kata Enma.

"ya. Uang taruhannya seperti pindah-pindah saja. Aku akui dia benar-benar mahir. Sampai pada akhirnya aku kalah telak. Meminum dua botol whisky cukup mempengaruhiku. Aku tidak punya uang lagi untuk dipertaruhkan, dan pria itu menawarkan diri mengantarkan aku pulang. Dia bilang itu hadiah karena aku sudah menghiburnya."

"biar kutebak," Enma menyela. "kau terbangun disuatu tempat yang tidak kau kenal, eh?"

"tidak, aku lumayan tahu tempat itu." Byakuran bangun dari bathub dan mengambil handuk, mengeringkan rambut dan tubuhnya. "aku bangun tanpa pakaian didalam kamar motel murahan. Keadaanku kacau banget. Kepalaku berdenging; badanku sakit semua sampai rasanya tidak bisa jalan sama sekali. Bajuku bertebaran dilantai. Aku memakainya dan sadar; motel murahan itu berada sekitar 30km dari tempat tinggalku waktu itu."

"terus?" Enma membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia keluar dan membuka lemari pakaiannya. Pilihannya jatuh pada _jumper_ warna putih polos dan celana jeans baggy.

"aku beruntung. Ponselku aktif dan dompetku masih sedikit berisi. Aku berusaha pulang. Dan saat naik kendaraan umum, rasanya tubuhku aneh sekali. Aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menggigit-gigit didalam kulitku. Sampai rumah, aku istirahat dan makan sebanyak mungkin—tapi tidak merasa kenyang sama sekali. Banyak teman-temanku yang mengontakku; aku bilang kalau aku sakit. Saat merasa sakitku sudah agak keterlaluan, aku mengerahkan segala kekuatanku untuk pergi kerumah sakit."

"Byakuran, aku mau makan." Sela Enma. Byakuran mengenakkan kausnya lagi dan ikut Enma keluar kamar. "dan setelah itu apa yang terjadi?"

"aku terbaring di pinggir jalan. Orang pertama yang kumakan adalah seorang perempuan tua, gelandangan."

Enma berhenti. Ia menatap Byakuran selama sekian menit. Si pria berambut putih itu cuma mencondongkan wajahnya dengan mimik muka ceria.

"apa?" tanya Byakuran.

"tidak." Enma menggedikkan bahunya.

Mereka tidak berbincang lagi. Saat berjalan kearah ruang makan yang paling besar, tempat mereka menyambut rombongannya Tsunayoshi, Enma membuka topic pembicaraan lagi.

"kemana Tsuna?"

"aku tadi lihat kalau Lal dan Gokudera-kun sedang jalan masuk hutan. Mungkin mereka mau semacam camping." Jawab Byakuran.

"jadi Tsuna tidak ikut?"

"kayaknya sih enggak. Yamamoto juga."

"oh…."

"Enma…..soal Yamamoto….." Byakuran menggaruk tengkuknya. "aku agak waswas padanya."

"kenapa Yamamoto? Dia baik, kok." Jawab Enma. "dua hari yang lalu dia membantuku membereskan kain-kain yang mereka mainkan."

"bukan. Kau tidak tahu dia lebih awas dibandingkan teman-temannya yang lain."

"hah?"

"uhm…aku tidak tahu persisnya, sih." Byakuran membuka pintu ruang makan. Diujung meja yang panjang itu, ada Giotto dan Tsuna yang sedang makan siang. "_tapi aku merasa, dia melihat kami semua membereskan Tuan Cavallone_."

Enma duduk disebelah pria pirang itu. Menu makan siangnya diletakkan didalam pinggan tahan panas tepat didepan kedua laki-laki itu. Hamburg steak dengan lelehan keju dan spaghetti berbumbu minyak zaitun dan bawang putih.

"siang, Tsuna-kun." Sapa Byakuran dan Enma berbarengan.

"eh? Si…siang juga." Jawab Tsuna canggung.

"_jumper_mu bagus." Giotto memberikan komentar sambil mengulum garpunya. "apa itu _all size?_"

"yang ini tidak boleh pinjam." Tegas Enma. "sesekali belilah pakaian ala anak muda kelas menengah kebawah, Giotto."

"pelit." Gerutunya.

Byakuran menyendokkan spaghetti dan dua potong daging Hamburg steak ke piring Enma, kemudian piringnya sendiri. Giotto kembali mengisi piringnya yang kosong. Byakuran dan Enma duduk berjauhan. Enma bisa menguping apa yang dikatakan Giotto pada Tsuna.

"Gi…Giotto-san nambah?" kata Tsuna.

"iya." Jawab si rambut pirang itu. "kau mau juga?"

"bo…boleh." Tsuna menyerahkan piringnya pada Giotto.

"mau tambah apa, Tsuna?"

"uhm….dagingnya saja."

"dagingnya aja?"

"i…iya?"

"yakin nggak mau tambah cintaku?"

Enma tidak jadi menyuapkan sepotong daging berlumur keju leleh itu kemulutnya. Entah telinganya atau salah satu syaraf otak Giotto yang rusak. Sementara Tsuna, cuma blushing sambil menerima piring berisi daging dan memakannya malu-malu. Kemudian Enma mulai makan dengan tenang.

"eh, Tsuna…" panggil Giotto lagi.

"apa?"

Giotto menghela nafas. "nggak jadi deh. Habisnya kau jahat padaku."

Tsuna terkesiap. "eh? Me…memangnya aku salah apa pada Giotto-san?"

"kau membuatku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain lagi."

"euh….." celetuk Enma menyiratkan kejijikkan.

Giotto menoleh, memberikannya tatapan membunuh.

"dagingnya sudah dingin." Jawab Enma innocent. "pasti enak waktu masih panas, kan?"

"dan pasti lebih enak kalau kau memakannya tanpa berkomentar." Ketus Giotto dingin.

Disebrang sana, Byakuran cuma terkikik geli.

"ne, Tsuna?" panggil Giotto lagi.

"a..ada apa?"

"kamu punya stapler nggak?"

"nggak punya."

"yaaah, padahal aku butuh banget."

"memangnya buat apa?" Tsuna menyuapkan secuil daging ke mulutnya.

"untuk menyatukan hati kita."

Mendadak sesuap daging yang ditelan Enma tersangkut. Dengan wajah memerah diraihnya segelas air dan diminumnya buru-buru.

"kau ada masalah denganku?" Giotto mendelik pada Enma dengan penuh kebencian.

"aku….memang harus bicara denganmu…" kata Enma, tersendat.

"oke." Giotto menggedikkan bahunya. "bicaralah."

"empat mata."

Tsuna mendadak jadi kikuk. Ia buru-buru menghabiskan makan siangnya dan pergi setelah mohon diri. Setelah pintu tertutup, Byakuran menduduki bangku yang ditempati Tsuna tadi. Giotto menoleh dengan wajah kecewa. Pria itu cuma memberinya senyum manis.

"kalian menyebalkan." Gerutunya.

"bukan itu." kata Byakuran. "ini tentang Tsuna."

"oh." Giotto menghela nafas. "apa?"

"jadi begini….."

**[meanwhile, Reborn….]**

"apa yang biasanya kau gunakan untuk memburu _vrykolakas_, Cozart?" tanya Reborn. Pria itu tidak lagi terlihat santai dan bahagia. Meskipun sekarang ia tengah merangkul istrinya dengan penuh cinta. Tampaknya nama Daemon Spade bukanlah urusan main-main bagi sekumpulan pendeta dan dua orang vampire kanibal ini.

"insting." Jawabnya pendek.

Reborn menoleh kearah Padre Xanxus. "kau?"

Saat itu Padre Xanxus tengah memasukkan beberapa buah peluru kedalam pistolnya. Ia melempar sebuah, dan Reborn memperhatikannya dengan baik. Itu peluru perak, dengan ukiran tulisan yang aneh. Rasanya ia pernah melihatnya; _pada perban yang digunakan untuk membebat wajah Cozart tempo hari_. Meskipun warnanya pudar dan nyaris tak terlihat karena ditulis dengan darah—Reborn bisa tahu antara darah dan tinta.

"kami menamainya matriks. Mungkin tidak akan membunuh; namun cukup ampuh untuk melumpuhkan makhluk sejenis anak itu." katanya.

"berapa banyak kau membawa benda itu?"

"aku tidak menghitungnya. Yang pasti kurang dari seratus."

"apa itu cukup?"

"harus." Kata Padre Xanxus.

Reborn menatap para pendeta itu satu persatu. Padre Squalo, Padre G, Padre Knuckle….semuanya nyaris tanpa persiapan. Apalagi Padre Knuckle. Senjata yang dibawa Padre Squalo ataupun Padre G tidak ada matriksnya.

"kenapa hanya peluru Xanxus yang memiliki matriks?" tanya Reborn. Semua pendeta itu menoleh. Padre Knuckle menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Signore Reborn…" katanya lembut. "maafkan kami. Padre Xanxus adalah generasi terakhir yang dapat membuat matriks."

"apa kau tidak bisa mengajarkannya?" tanya Reborn.

"Signore," Xanxus yang kali ini bicara. "matriks tidak dibuat dengan diukir diatas pelat logam begitu saja."

"jadi?"

Xanxus mencabut pedang milik Padre Squalo. Ia melukai tangannya sendiri dengan pedang itu. Darah segar merah pekat keluar dari luka itu. Kemudian pendeta berambut hitam itu mengoleskan darahnya pada pedang itu.

Terjadi sesuatu.

Pedang itu mendadak berasap, dan terukir bersamanya lambang-lambang aneh yang seperti ada di peluru tersebut.

"Knuckle memburu makhluk itu dengan nyali. Tapi aku memang dilahirkan untuk membasmi mereka." Kata Xanxus.

"dan kau yang terakhir?" Reborn merebut pedang itu dan mengembalikannya pada Padre Squalo.

"teknisnya. Aku lahir dan besar di pinggir pantai. Namanya Polpperan, itu di pantai barat Cornwall. Pada abad ke 16, pindah beberapa orang pria ke rumah besar diatas karang. Saat itu, disana kami punya semacam tetua. Orangtua kami bilang dia punya kekuatan untuk hidup abadi. Kami memanggilnya Istah."

Padre Xanxus mengisap bekas lukanya. Meskipun sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah, bekasnya masih memerah.

"pria-pria itu tamak. Mereka mendatangi Istah untuk meminta hidup abadi. Seperti yang kalian duga, Istah menolak dan para pria itu membunuhnya. Ada yang bilang dia dimakan, karena beberapa bagian jenazah Istah hancur. Penduduk Polpperan datang balas dendam. Mereka membawa obor—menghajar para pria itu sampai mati dan membakar jasad mereka. Menurut cerita, ada seorang pria yang terjun kelaut. Setelah itu ia tidak pernah terlihat lagi—sampai akhirnya….."

Tampaknya berat bagi Padre Xanxus untuk bercerita. Entah karena ia tidak ingat lagi atau mengalami mimpi buruk seumur hidup.

"setiap musim panas. Datang laki-laki—sekitar lima atau tujuh orang ke Polpperan. Mereka kelihatan baik. Namun pada fajar kami menemukan banyak mayat. Tercabik-cabik seperti dimakan binatang buas. Dan saat itu anak Istah, namanya Ruddy—jaga malam dan menemukan salah seorang pria itu tengah memakan seorang laki-laki muda. Kejadian itu berulang lagi. Mereka membunuh, dan membakar mereka. Tapi mereka seperti tidak ada habisnya. Setiap musim—mereka datang untuk membalaskan dendam. Ruddy adalah putra Istah, dia juga punya kekuatan untuk hidup abadi. Namun untuk menangkal mereka semua, Ruddy memilih dua orang pendeta dan lima orang pria muda. Ia memberikan kekuatannya pada mereka. Dan dia berpesan, bahwa keabadian tak bisa dilawan dengan zat fana."

Padre Xanxus menarik nafas lagi.

"aku tidak mengingat bagaimana. Namun dari generasi ke generasi, kekuatan yang diturunkan Ruddy bukanlah sebuah keabadian, melainkan kemampuan untuk membunuh makhluk itu. Sampai generasi ayahku, kami hidup damai tanpa gangguan. Ayahku meninggal karena sakit."

Reborn masih menyimak dengan tenang.

"waktu itu, seorang pemuda hendak menikah. Bisa dikatakan kami sepupu jauh—tapi dia adalah keturunan langsung dari Ruddy. Prianya bernama Giotto del Vongola, dan wanitanya Rafina Haydock. Pernikahannya dihadiri banyak orang. Dua jam berlalu, pendetanya tidak kunjung datang. Seorang anak laki-laki pergi mengecek, dan kembali sambil lari tunggang langgang. Katanya ia menemukan mayat pendeta hancur dipinggir sebuah rumah. Pernikahannya batal. Aku dan yang lain menyusuri seluruh Polpperan untuk menemukan siapa pembunuhnya. Lalu….."

Padre Xanxus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"jangan memaksakan diri, Padre." Cozart berdiri dan kemudian menyusupkan tubuh kurusnya ke pelukan Xanxus. Ia memeluk pria besar itu seperti ayahnya sendiri.

Xanxus menyingkirkan Cozart dari pelukannya dengan lembut. "tidak. Aku tidak ingat lagi. Aku terbangun didalam sebuah rumah tua. Perempuan berambut hitam itu bilang dia yang menjahit kepalaku."

Adelheid tersenyum. "dua ratus lima belas jahitan."

"kabar buruk. Rafina Haydock mati mengenaskan. Sementara Giotto del Vongola hilang entah kemana. Kami tidak bisa menemukan jasadnya dimanapun. Mungkin dia dimakan sampai tak bersisa. Bisa jadi dia terjun kelaut. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu."

Reborn mengangguk paham. "sebentar. Kapan kejadian itu?"

"sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Jawab Xanxus.

"dan saat kau…." Reborn melirik Cozart. "mengarantina Cozart?"

"tujuh tahun yang lalu." Jawabnya lagi. "aku menemukan anak itu hampir mati. Ada apa?"

"jadi Nona Adelheid itu?"

Xanxus melirik istri Cozart tersebut. "dia adik iparku. Istriku terbunuh dan dia ikut denganku. Aku cuma membalut anak itu seperti mumi dengan matriks, lalu mengikatnya kuat-kuat. Untuk memberi makan dan yang lainnya, itu pekerjaan Adelheid. Tapi dua tahun terakhir, tampaknya dia ada masalah dengan anak itu. Aku tidak mengerti romansa anak muda jaman sekarang."

"hey!" pekik Adelheid tidak terima. "salahkan dia!"

Reborn bersiul kagum. "bahkan makhluk sebuas Cozart pun bisa tunduk padamu, ya?"

"euh…itu…" wajah Adelheid mendadak merah padam. Cozart mencium pipinya.

"cukup bercandanya." Reborn menepukkan tangannya. "bagaimana persiapan kalian?"

"kita berangkat malam ini." Kata Padre G mantap.

"dan satu orang, kita harus naik mobil untuk sampai ke…."

Reborn mengingat-ingat sebentar dimana tempat Tsuna menginap.

"Villa Dedalu Merah."

**[back to Villa Dedalu Merah]**

Yamamoto menuruni tangga lantai dua. Mungkin dia kesasar atau bagaimana, tetapi ia tidak bisa menemukan orang lain selain Butler Mukuro dan Daemon Spade di villa besar ini. Kata Mukuro, teman-temannya kecuali Tsuna sedang jelajah alam. Alasan kenapa Yamamoto tidak diajak adalah karena ia sedang alergi. Tidak, teknisnya ia tidak mengidap alergi apapun. Namun karena kemarin saat makan siang menunya adalah _brisket steak with chilli spicy sauce_, entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya timbul bercak-bercak merah dan tenggorokannya gatal sekali. Mukuro bilang mungkin saja dia alergi terhadap lemak sapi atau salah satu campuran pada sausnya. Jadilah ia istirahat disini, dan Mukuro mengecek keadaannya setiap dua jam tiga puluh menit sekali.

Karena merasa bosan hanya tidur-tiduran dikamar saja, ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Ada beberapa orang tamu lain sedang main diluar—ada yang berenang, main basket, sekedar jalan-jalan ringan atau jelajah alam seperti Gokudera dan yang lain. Namun villa ini aneh. Ketika Yamamoto memutuskan kembali menyusuri jalan yang dia lewati tadi, tahu-tahu ia tembus ke galeri seni. Wallpaper emas dan kuning lemon bermotif kerang yang memuat banyak lukisan potret diri Giotto perlahan berubah menjadi lorong panjang dengan dinding dicat hijau alpukat. Di lorong ini banyak sekali pintu dengan label angka.

Diantara banyak pintu-pintu itu, ada satu pintu yang setengah terbuka. Perasaan kepo Yamamoto tergelitik. Ia berjalan menuju kamar tersebut dan mengetuk tiga kali. Karena tidak ada yang menjawab, Yamamotopun akhirnya masuk.

Kamarnya bagus. Nuansanya merah dan hitam. Kalau kau pernah nonton film dengan setting Inggris abad pertengahan, mungkin seperti itu interiornya. Ada sebuah sofa miring merah beludru, TV flat screen dan Nitendo Wii. AC-nya menyala, mungkin ada orangnya.

Benar saja. Ada seseorang yang tidur dikasur besar itu. Rambutnya pirang dan seluruh tubuhnya diperban, berikut wajahnya. Hanya tersisa hidung dang mulut.

Yamamoto ingat bahwa semalam Daemon Spade bilang Belphegor del Varia kecelakaan. Katanya saat sedang memperbaiki kompor, kompornya meledak. Luka bakar memang pasti sangat parah—namun Yamamoto tidak menyangka kalau lukanya separah itu.

Jadi ini kamar Bel, ya?

"Bel-san? Maaf aku masuk tanpa permisi. Pintunya tidak ditutup. Jadi...aku masuk." Kata Yamamoto. Bel tidak menjawab.

"boleh aku duduk?" Yamamoto menggeret sofa miring besar itu sampai ke samping ranjang Bel, dan duduk disana.

"apa kabar? Sudah baikan?" kata Yamamoto lagi. "kita sama-sama sakit, ya? Aku tidak boleh keluar rumah dan tidak bisa menemukan Tsuna dimanapun. Apa aku boleh menemanimu disini?"

Yamamoto berdiam diri sebentar. Ia bersila diatas sofa dan menopang wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya diam memperhatikan kamar. Merasa bosan, ia menyalakan TV dan menonton film aksi lepas siang yang kebetulan tayang di TV.

"shishi..."

Yamamoto menunduk. Disana Bel menggenggam lemah tangannya.

"aku membangunkanmu, ya? Apa kau butuh sesuatu, Bel-san?"

"shishishi..."

"apa? Aku tidak bisa dengar. Volume TV-nya terlalu keras. Dimana remote-nya? Aku harus mengecilkan suaranya."

Yamamoto baru hendak bangkit ketika merasakan tangan Bel menariknya dengan kuat sampai Yamamoto tersuruk jatuh kekasurnya. Bel menerkamnya, dan menggigit lehernya.

"aaarrgghh!" Yamamoto menggeram kesakitan. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan Bel dari atas tubuhnya. Namun Bel mengunci gerakannya dengan baik dan sangat kuat. Apakah orang yang seluruh tubuhnya baru kena luka bakar bisa sekuat ini?

Yamamoto mengayunkan tungkainya dan Bel terpental beberapa langkah. Mengerikan, Bel menerjang bak binatang buas yang kelaparan. Ia meremas lengan Yamamoto sampai terdengar suara keretak tulang yang sangat keras. Yamamoto menjerit kesakitan. Darah dari luka dilehernya semakin deras. Suara jeritan kesakitan dan minta tolongnya teredam suara TV. Dan lagi, Bel benar-benar menerkam Yamamoto seperti hewan buruan. Dititik dimana Bel sangat lengah, Yamamoto mengelak dan dia berhasil lepas.

Buru-buru, Yamamoto lari tunggang langgang dengan leher berdarah-darah dan lengan kanan yang terkulai. Setelah cukup jauh, ia merasa lega karena Bel tidak mengikutinya. Namun ketika menghadap kedepan lagi...

"et voila!" Seru Bel sambil menyeringai, memamerkan bibir dan giginya yang berlumuran darah. Yamamoto sontak balik kanan dan berlari. Namun Bel dengan sigap menarik bajunya sampai ia terjengkang. Bel mencekiknya, dan mengunci lengan kirinya. Ia menjatuhkan Yamamoto ke lantai marmer. Laki-laki pirang itu tertawa mendesis. Wajah Yamamoto dari merah mulai berubah kebiruan. Kakinya menendang-nendang lantai, dan Bel memperkuat cengkramannya sampai terdengar lagi bunyi keretakan keras.

Bel mematahkan leher Yamamoto. Tenggorokannya pecah dan darahnya muncrat kemana-mana. Bel mendesis senang. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengigit pundak Yamamoto sampai sobek, dan mengunyah daging yang disobeknya. Dengan tangan yang lain, ia meninju kuat-kuat dada Yamamoto hingga tulang-tulang iganya hancur. Ia menyobek dada Yamamoto dengan tidak sabaran, dan memakan koyakan-koyakan daging yang didapatnya.

Setelah itu, ia menjilati tangannya dengan puas.

"Tuan Muda Belphegor..."

Bel mengangkat wajahnya. Disana, Mukuro berdiri dengan wajah gahar dan lengan terlipat. Bel cuma menyeringai tanpa dosa, dan bangun dari mayat Yamamoto.

"bereskan." Kata Bel. "tapi biarkan saja mayatnya."

"maksudmud?" Mukuro menaikkan alisnya.

"tamu disini tidak cuma rombongan anak itu, kan? Buat saja ini seperti kasus pembunuhan."

Mukuro memutar bola matanya. Sementara Bel masuk kedalam kamar lain dan menutup keras pintunya. Mukuro menggunakan serbet yang ada dilipatan lengannya untuk mengelap ceceran darah dari kamar Bel sampai tempat dimana mayat Yamamoto tergeletak. Kemudian, mengganti seprai kamar Bel dan membereskan kamar tadi.

"kasus pembunuhan. Klasik sekali." Katanya menggerutu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author: gimana?**

**Yamamoto: ahahaha...aku yang mati, ya?**

**Enma: kok mati malah senang, ya? ==a**

**Yamamoto: kan enak, nggak perlu ngapalin naskah lagi**

**Author: Bel, tampaknya kamu balas dendam ke orang yang salah ^^a**

**Bel: *buka headphone* che, aku sih ikut naskah aja.**

**Enma: eh tapi tadi makan siangnya enak, lho.**

**Yamamoto: emang tadi kamu makan apa?**

**Enma: hamburg steak. Sama spaghetti.**

**Yamamoto: kayaknya enak**

**Enma: kita beda take sih. Karena ceritanya mulai serius konsumsinya dikurangin, deh. Tapi kalo ceritanya lawak-lawak doang sih konsumsinya bisa J.C***

**Yamamoto: J.C* juga enak. **

**Enma: emang. Aku sayang deh sama author-san *peluk Author***

**Author: aku juga sayang sama Enma-kun *bales meluk* #modus#**

**Okeh, I Know What You Did Last Night Chapter 5 selesai. Untuk memudahkan author membuat cerita sesuai dengan yang diharapkan readers, review akan sangat membantu (?)**

**Enma: elah, bilang minta repiu aja rempong T_T**

**Author: ntar kalo gue dibakar ama reader gara-gara bikin cerita ngawur lagi nanti siapa yang ngasih lo konsumsi makanan kelas hotel, kunyuk?**

**Enma: ah gitu, sih! Ancemannya sadis =w=**

**See you next chapter ~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

I know what you did last night

_Sumarry_: Tsuna tidak tahu, bahwa rencananya membawa teman-temannya liburan berujung petaka. Mansion ditengah hutan, orang-orang yang rupawan dan segala kegelapan dibalik semua keindahan.

_Pairing_: All x G, 69, Dae, 100, B, 00, Lal. Mungkin sedikit selingan D18

_Disclaimer_: Bel punya saya ^^

_Rating_: M, untuk adegan berdarah, bacok-bacokan, penyiksaan, dan adegan thrilling lainnya.

_Warning_: mutlak OOC, abal, alay, gaje, tidak akan lulus sensor karena terlalu sadis, penuh adegan anarkisme, chara death, ada-adegan-orang-makan-orang, rape, typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana seperti ranjau (?), alur ngebosenin. Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cozart: Authooooooooooorrrr~~~~ maen yooook**

**Author: main apa?**

**Cozart: nggak mau main sih. Basa-basi doang.**

**Author: (=A=) maksudnya apaaaa?**

**Cozart: naskah bab enamnya manaaa?**

**Author: sabar ngape. Sibuk ini. Lu nggak tau gue abis ambil rapot.**

**Cozart: seriusan? Nilainya apa kabar?**

**Author: rengking satu, doooooong.**

**Cozart: wow! Imposibel banget! Nggak nyangka author model begini bisa rengking atu! *nabok-nabok punggung Author pake raket nyamuk***

**Author: hehe….iya dong *bangkit dari kubur, blooding* lagi ngejar tugas yang makin lama makin nggak waras, nih! Ampe lupa sama kamu. Hehehe….. ^^v**

**Cozart: aaah…..masa gitu? (=3=)/ AUTHOR NYOLOT**

**Weslah, tiada bacot lagi…..**

**I know what you did last night chapter 6, check this out.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yamamoto melihatmu membunuh Dino Cavallone?"

Enma nyaris saja menjotos bibir Giotto dengan garpu. Pria pirang itu menutup mulutnya; menggumamkan kata maaf pada remaja pria tersebut. Byakuran berdiri, mencomot satu potong hamburg steak dengan sendoknya Enma. Ia duduk dan kemudian mengunyah lambat-lambat.

"kau ini….." Enma menggeram kesal.

"kan dia sudah minta maaf, Enma-kun…" kata Byakuran. "maafin Giotto lah."

"apaan, sih? Aku nggak marah, kok." Enma membalas dengan ketus. Dalam kondisi tertentu, berurusan dengan Giotto bisa membuat temperamen Enma naik drastic. Menurutnya, Giotto sering bersikap kekanak-kanakan, gegabah, pelupa dan….

"maaf…" ucap Giotto lagi. Ia memandang Enma dengan tatapan teduh dan menggoda—seperti caranya menatap Tsunayoshi.

Satu lagi, sering merasa sok innocent. Mungkin itu bisa diberi garis bawah.

Enma cuma memberikan tatapan sinis. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menghadap ke Byakuran.

"terus?" katanya.

"ya…gitu. Waktu itu Dino Cavallone terbangun ditengah malam. Karena datang pukul sepuluh malam, otomatis dia tidak makan malam. Mungkin lapar atau bagaimana, Dino memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Mungkin sedang naas, ia melihat Mukuro-kun menyuguhkan sepiring jari tangan dan hati."

Enma mengerutkan dahinya. Byakuran mengisi gelas dengan dua pertiga air dan menggesekkan jarinya memutar dibibir gelas. Airnya bergetar sedikit, dan Byakuran mencelupkan telunjuknya kedalam air.

Dari gelas berisi air tersebut terlihat sebuah pantulan bergerak.

_[reflection]_

Malam ini agak dingin ditengah musim panas. Dino merasa sangat lapar; saat tiba di Villa Dedalu Merah malam sudah larut. Dari kamarnya di lantai dua hingga dapur tampaknya jauh sekali. Butler Mukuro bilang kalau dia lapar atau butuh sesuatu, Dino bisa menghubunginya lewat intercom.

Yah, intercom memang barang wajib untuk villa sebesar ini. Ternyata ada lebih dari dua dapur dan ruang makan. Masing-masing empat; ruang makan dan dapur.

Ruang makan pertama: suasananya cerah. Interiornya bergaya Turki dengan nuansa biru, hijau toska dan emas. Kursinya lebar, mungkin kita bisa berbaring lurus diatasnya. Kapasitasnya sekitar sepuluh orang atau lebih. Mejanya membundar. Dino memasuki dapurnya.

Kosong.

Dino melirik lemari es raksasa dikanan ruangan. Kulkasnya cukup modern, dilengkapi dengan kunci digital code.

Dikunci.

Lanjut ke ruang makan lantai tiga, ruang makan kedua. Paling ujung pula. Ruang makan yang ini bergaya China. Bangkunya dari kayu dan bentuknya unik. Nuansa merah dan biru serta gambar naga menjadi aksen ruangan ini. Masih tercium bau kayu, mungkin ruangan ini baru dibuat atau tidak pernah dipakai. Tapi pintu dapurnya terbuka dan ada seberkas sinar lampu dari dalamnya.

"silakan dinikmati, Tuan Bel."

Itu suara Butler Mukuro.

Dino menyelipkan dirinya dipintu. Disana ia melihat Butler Mukuro, dan duduk dimeja yang berada ditengah dapur—seorang pemuda pirang dengan kaus merah bergaris dan skinny jeans.

Butler Mukuro membuka kulkas besar itu. disana banyak sekali kantung plastic besar yang digantung terbalik. Sikepala nanas itu menarik salah satu plastic dan menaruhnya dimeja. Plastic tersebut dirobek, kemudian tampaklah isinya.

Mayat seorang remaja perempuan seusia Tsunayoshi.

Dino menahan dirinya untuk menjerit.

Tubuhnya kelihatan keras sekali. Kulitnya telah membiru. Bel menatapnya jijik. Butler Mukuro cuma tersenyum malu.

"cuma ini?" ketusnya.

"maafkan saya, Tuan Muda Bel. Saya kehabisan stok."

Bel meludah kelantai. Ia berlalu melewati Butler Mukuro dengan cueknya.

"aku maunya yang segar, tahu. Kalau sudah awetan begitu tidak menggugah selera." Omelnya.

"saya minta maaf." kata Butler Mukuro.

Tapi Bel berlalu begitu saja.

Tentu saja mayat seorang gadis dengan kata 'selamat menikmati';kedengaran sangat janggal. Penasaran, Dino mengikuti Bel dalam jarak lima meter dibelakang. Ada sedikit kecurigaan dimana Dino berpikir kalau Bel…..

Makan orang.

Bel berjalan kearah ruang tengah yang ada dilantai bawah, sayap kiri dari Villa. Disana ada seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sangat cantik—sedang nonton film lepas dari TV. Gadis itu terkesiap dengan wajah bersemu ketika Bel masuk kedalam, dan duduk disebelahnya.

"selamat malam, Nona. Boleh aku duduk disini?" katanya ramah.

"eh? Duduk….bo, boleh." kata gadis itu. Gadis berambut hitam itu namanya Ogawa Reika. Ia datang sendiri kesini, dan kebetulan Bel menjadi pemandunya di Villa besar ini. Karena villa ini besar dan setiap orang dilayani ditempat-tempat terpisah, maka jarang ada tamu yang saling berpapasan. Mungkin sekali atau dua kali—saat di galeri seni, perpustakaan, atau di sarana olahraga diluar ruangan. Bel banyak bersikap manis padanya. Kelihatannya gadis ini sedikit tertarik dengan Bel.

"Anda belum tidur?"

"aku belum ngantuk." Katanya.

"ini sudah larut. Tidak baik perempuan begadang. Tidak bagus untuk kulit."

Ogawa Reika tersenyum simpul.

"ne, Ogawa-san!" Bel menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dan menaikkan kedua kakinya ke meja.

"a…apa?"

"punya pacar, tidak?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. Bel tertawa nyinyir. Perempuan itu memandangnya dengan sinis.

"shishishishishi….."

"apa yang lucu?" ketusnya.

"tidak ada. Aku maklum saja kau tak punya pacar, Ogawa-san. Kau terlalu cantik untuk para laki-laki itu."

Ia sedikit melunak. Gadis itu memandang Bel dengan pandangan suka.

"aku juga nggak punya pacar, sih. Jadi disatu sisi kita cocok, ya?"

"uhm…yeah." Reika menggedikkan kepalanya.

"kau mau tidak, jadi pacarku?"

"tapi aku baru delapan belas jam mengenalmu."

Bel tersenyum. "tidak apa. Aku serius."

Bel tidak menunggu jawaban Reika. Ia menyergapnya, melahap bibirnya berkali-kali. Namun gadis itu tidak memberikan perlawanan. Bel memimpin permainan dengan sangat baik. Reika membiarkan saja tangan-tangan kurus Bel menyelinap dibalik kausnya, menjelajah lebih jauh. Menyentuh bagian yang bahkan tidak pernah disentuh orang selain dirinya. Lalu mereka melepaskan diri.

"oh…Bel…." Reika memandang Bel dengan tatapan kagum. Bibirnya masih basah. "berapa usiamu, huh?"

"enam belas. Eh….tahun ini aku tujuh belas!" kata Bel.

"aku tak tahu seberapa banyak mantan pacarmu." Kata Reika. "kau mahir sekali. Yah, untuk usiamu."

"memang Anda lebih tua dari aku?"

"aku 20." Reika memilin rambutnya.

"oh…" Bel terkesiap. "wow."

"jadi?"

Bel mengangkat alisnya. "Anda mau lanjut?"

"apa itu termasuk servis khusus tamu?"

"nggak tahu, sih." Bel memajukan bibirnya. "aku dengar gossip katanya Giotto—yang pirang satu lagi, pernah dirayu segerombolan tanten-tante. Tapi aku nggak ngertilah dia mau apa nggak. Seingatku sih dia itu…agak menyimpang."

"sayang banget." Reika menggelengkan kepalanya. "padahal dia seksi." 

_[end of reflection]_

Pantulan itu mengabur dan hilang. Enma menatap Byakuran keheranan, dan pemuda berambut putih itu buru-buru meminum isi gelasnya.

"Spade kemari." Katanya.

"bagus." Ketus Enma. "lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka berdua."

"hey!" Giotto menarik tangan Enma sampai ia terduduk lagi. "jangan, kumohon."

"oke." Jawabnya. "biar kuberitahu satu hal. Hubungan yang harmonis, merupakan pangkal dari kebahagiaan."

"kaupikir mungkin hidup harmonis bersama psikopat homoseksual seperti….._dia_?" Giotto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"hhm….yeah. Nggak mungkin." Enma menggeleng. "jadi gimana?"

"aku pergi." Kata Byakuran. "kalian berdua—lakukanlah sesuatu. Buat kalian terlihat seperti sahabat baik—yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

"aku bagaimana?" pekik Enma.

Byakuran membelai rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "dia mencariku, Enma-kun. Tenanglah."

"ayo…." Giotto menarik tangan Enma. Dengan enggan, Enma pergi meninggalkan Byakuran diruang makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Giotto, aku bosan!"

Enma dan Giotto berada dikamar Giotto sekarang. Cowok berambut merah itu merebahkan dirinya dengan nyaman dikasur Giotto. Sementara empunya kamar cuma duduk dikursi sambil baca buku. Biasanya Giotto suka baca novel terjemahan.

"main game saja sana. Nonton film atau apalah." Kata Giotto acuh.

"kau punya game baru?" tanya Enma malas.

"tidak. Semuanya sudah kau tamati."

"kalau film?"

"cuma porno. Itupun punya Spade. Aku tidak suka nonton film. Itu mempengaruhi pola pikirmu."

Enma mendengus. Ia merebahkan kepalanya dan melirik Giotto yang masih asyik baca.

"hey, lakukanlah sesuatu, bocah idiot!" cibir Enma.

"kau mau aku lakukan apa untukmu, jenius?" jawab Giotto dengan nada datar.

"terserah. Sulap, sirkus, akting, lawak, gombal, nyanyi, hula-hula, striptease. Yang penting menghibur."

"aku bisa stiptease. Spade memaksaku mempelajarinya." Giotto membalik halaman bukunya. Mata birunya yang indah menjelajahi deretan huruf yang tercetak.

"bagus." Enma menertawakannya. "lakukanlah."

"aku tidak mau." Tegasnya.

"oke, _fine_." Enma berguling malas.

Giotto menutup bukunya. Enma masih memunggunginya. Ia sedikit berpikir. Enma sudah begitu baik padanya—dalam berbagai hal selama beberapa tahun ini. Giotto tersenyum kecil. Ia menyalakan stereo kamarnya.

Alunan lagu Girls on the dancefloor dari Far East Movement membuat Enma menoleh. Giotto mulai menari-nari kecil, menyesuaikan dirinya dengan hentakan lagu.

"hey, aku cuma bercanda." Kata Enma sambil duduk diatas ranjang.

"anggap saja ucapan terimakasih." Giotto tersenyum. Diantara gerakan dancenya yang keren itu, ia mulai membuka satu-persatu pakaian yang dikenakannya. Enma memperhatikannya, tanpa tertawa sama sekali. Byakuran juga pernah melakukan striptease—tapi itu cuma sekedar lucu-lucuan.

Tapi Giotto berbeda. Entah, bukan gerakan atau lagunya. Tetapi memang seluruh inchi tubuh Giotto terlihat sangat seksi. Matanya, senyumnya, garis-garis wajahnya, lekuk tubuhnya. Dipikir Enma, Daemon Spade tergila-gila pada pria pirang ini karena cinta pribadi. Tapi tidak, Giotto memang pantas dicintai siapapun.

Lagu masih mengalun. Giotto memandang Enma ketika yang dikenakannya sekarang hanya sehelai boxer hijau toska bergambar ikan diskus. Remaja pria berambut merah itu menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat naik.

"tunggu!"

Enma melompat dari kasur dan serta merta menunduk, berlutut dihadapan Giotto.

"hei, ap…." Sentak Giotto panik.

"ini apa?"

Enma memegang bekas luka selebar dua telapak tangan pria yang membiru dipinggang kanan Giotto. Luka itu tidak hanya besar, membiru dan seperti bekas jahitan. Melainkan….luka itu berkedut—lebih seperti berdetak.

"oh." Kata Giotto. "entahlah. Itu sudah ada sejak aku kecil."

"apa rasanya sakit?" tanya Enma.

"tidak." Giotto mematikan stereo dan duduk dikasurnya. "dulunya. Sekarang sudah tidak masalah."

"dulu?"

"yeah." Katanya, kemudian membaringkan diri. "sebelum aku berubah."

_Giotto bunuh diri ditahap keempat._

Tiba-tiba kalimat itu terngiang dikepala Enma.

"_tahap pertama_….." Enma menggumam. "_kulit terasa kering, pecah-pecah dan mengelupas_."

Giotto menoleh kearah Enma. remaja pria itu bersandar pada tiang ranjang Giotto.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Giotto. "tidak biasanya kau…."

"aaaarrggghh, diam!" bentaknya. "kau ini cerewet sekali!"

Giotto terkesiap. Kaget juga tipikal orang macam Enma bisa membentak segalak itu.

"i…iya." Katanya patuh.

"tahap kedua…." Enma mengacungkan jari tengahnya. "_rasa lapar yang berlebihan_."

Dahi Enma berkerut.

"ketiga….." katanya, menggigit bibir. "_temperamental, impuls tinggi, memiliki rasa ingin merusak atau menyakiti_."

"tahap empat…." Saat Enma mengacungkan kelingkingnya, lengan _jumper_-nya sedikit terangkat. Dikamar Giotto tidak ada jam. Dan arloji Enma menunjuk pukul dua tiga puluh delapan.

"_kau merasa seperti dirasuki_?"

Enma menoleh. "benarkah?"

"ya." jawab Giotto singkat. "seperti ada yang berbisik, dan mengambil alih tubuhmu. Kendalimu. Pikiran. Perbuatan."

Enma menyipitkan matanya.

"setidaknya kau harus bersyukur karena tak pernah merasakannya." Kata Giotto. "kau pikir aku bohong?"

"dirasuki bagaimana?" tanya Enma skeptic.

"uhm…." Giotto mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "seperti dapat bisikan dari kepalamu untuk membalas."

Enma masih memandangnya.

"lalu tahap kelima?"

Giotto menggeleng. "tahu-tahu aku sudah ada dikasur ini."

Enma menghela nafas. Ia berbaring disebelah Giotto, masih memegangi bekas luka aneh itu. Sepertinya luka itu sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

"hei, geli." Giotto menyingkirkan tangan Enma.

"bekas luka dipinggang…" gumamnya. "rasanya aku ingat sesuatu tentang itu…."

"tentang apa, Enma-kun?"

Byakuran berdiri ditepi ranjang, tersenyum manis pada mereka berdua.

"Spade bilang apa?" Enma bangun, duduk dikasur Giotto.

"dia cuma bilang ada pasokan buah berry. Lalu ada 'pelanggan'. Dia memberiku tips, tapi aku menolaknya." Kata Byakuran.

"bagaimana dengan Dino Cavallone?" pekik Giotto.

"santai." Byakuran menoyor kepala Giotto sampai ia terjerembab lagi dikasur. "aku membelinya. Spade sempat tidak suka, tapi aku berani bayar mahal. Dia bilang mau dipikirkan dulu."

"dia gila uang juga?" Enma menggeliut, merebahkan kepalanya ke bantal yang paling besar disebelah kiri kasur.

"tidak." Byakuran menggeleng, menyelipkan tubuh kurusnya diantara Enma dan Giotto. "dia cinta teman kita ini."

"lalu?" Enma merebahkan kepalanya di dada Byakuran.

"Yamamoto ditemukan tewas di dekat tangga menuju ruang makan Utama."

Enma dan Giotto sama-sama bangun.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!" bentak Enma kesal. "ini masalah seri…..uph!"

"tenanglah, sayang." Byakuran membekap mulutnya, lalu menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan gemas. "justru ini adalah masalah darurat yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian berdua."

"darurat apanya?" Giotto tidak kalah panik. "ini masalah serius! Spade sudah janji tidak akan…"

"kau juga diam saja ya?~~" Byakuran tersenyum, dan kali ini membekap kuat mulut Giotto. "pelakunya bukan kekasih tercintamu, tapi Belphegor."

"Be…Bel?" Enma tergugu. Ia tak sadar seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. "dalam keadaan seperti itu?"

"mungkin dia memang sudah tidak punya mata, tularan pula…." Byakuran mengelus dagunya. "tapi instingnya digerakkan oleh perasaan…..rakus. Dia nyaris kayak nyamuk, bisa mendeteksi denyut nadi. Dan hidungnya pasti bisa membedakan manusia atau _vrykolakas_, kan?"

"dan dia sangat buas." Tambah Enma. "seperti Cozart."

"dan _vrykolakas_ yang sedang pemulihan pastinya sangat rakus, kan?" timpal Giotto setelah menyingkirkan tangan Byakuran dari bibirnya.

"jadi?" Enma menatap Giotto. "kita harus membereskan ulahmu, idiot!"

"hey! Kau tahu, kan kalau mereka menyekap Hibari Kyoya? Berterima kasihlah aku sudah merubahnya, sehingga dia bisa menolong kita?"

"kau merubahnya?" Byakuran terkesiap. "bagaimana? Kau kan tidak bisa…"

"menulari? Reproduksi? Apapun istilahnya, aku berhasil menjadikannya _vrykolakas_." Ketus Giotto. Ia menatap Enma lama-lama.

"dengan bola mata Bel?" tanya Enma.

"yeah." Giotto mengangguk bangga. "aku keren, kan?"

"eeeeuuuuuhhh….." Enma melemparkan tatapan jijik.

"terus sekarang kita bisa apa lagi?" sentak Giotto. "dia adalah harapan terakhir kita!"

"kapan sih kau ini bisa berhenti sok tahu?" ketus Enma. "kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

Giotto menggigit bibirnya. "aku….cerita tentang Dino Cavallone. Tatapan matanya sedih. Dibalik dukanya ada dendam."

"dan dia jadi _vrykolakas_ liar dan memakan kita semua. Yeeeeaaaay." Kata Enma datar.

"apa kau sudah bertemu dia setelah berubah, Giotto-kun?" tanya Byakuran.

"uhm…..belum, sih." Giotto menoleh kearah lain. "tapi aku akan menemukannya."

Enma menjambak pundak Giotto, menatapnya dengan tatapan marah, sedih atau bingung. Entahlah, perasaannya campur aduk. Membayangkan kebengisan Daemon Spade dan kerakusan serta keganasan Belphegor membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Meskipun dirinya adalah _vrykolakas_ murni, Enma merasa harapan mengalahkan mereka berdua sangat kecil.

"kau telah mengobarkan perang," katanya. "dan perang itu akan dimulai malam ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[flashback]

Waktu itu Lal sedang menikmati udara laut Polpperan sambil menikmati teh dan makanan ringan yang dihidangkan Butler Mukuro. Daemon Spade hanya melihat debur ombak dari jendela kamarnya, dan itu membuatnya bosan. Ia meraih jas tuanya dan memilih untuk jalan-jalan. Desa ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Dengan penduduk ramah dan baik hati. Seorang gadis menawarkannya kue kismis, dan Spade mengambilnya satu. Saat melewati pasar ikan, ada seekor ikan besar yang dibawa banyak orang. Itu adalah ikan marlin, dan kelihatannya masih sangat segar.

Banyak nelayan yang masih sibuk disana. Ada yang membereskan kapal, memperjual-belikan ikan, membawa hasil tangkapan untuk diolah, membetulkan jala atau sekedar lalu lalang. Di pesisir pantai tersebut, dibawah naungan atap dari anyaman daun kelapa, Daemon melihat seorang pemuda pirang yang menunduk, memilah ikan-ikan dan berbelanja banyak sekali. Terlihat kepayahan, Spade berlari menghampirinya dan membawakan beberapa belanjaannya.

"terima kasih." Ucapnya.

"ya, sama…"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Daemon Spade melihat wajah pria itu. Dia tidak terlihat seperti pemuda-pemuda pinggir pantai yang kekar dengan kulit cokelat terbakar. Ia sangat bersih, dengan tubuh jangkung yang pas. Rambut pirang cerahnya mencuat kemana-mana. Garis-garis wajahnya sangat sempurna, terlebih matanya yang biru—segelap lautan dalam.

_Kenapa ada manusia setampan ini?_ Pikir Daemon.

"…..ma." Daemon setengah melamun menatap pria itu.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, melemparkan pandangan bingung.

"ehm….ya." Daemon mengangguk. "sini, kubantu bawa."

"baiklah."

Pemuda itu menuntun Spade menuju sebuah kedai masakan Italia. Mereka menaruh belanjaan di dapur, dan pria itu menyuguhkan Spade _fettucini carbonara_ dan segelas jus jeruk dingin. Pria itu bilang restoran Italia tersebut adalah milik keluarganya.

"kau orang baru?" tanya pria itu. "aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"uhm." Spade menandaskan suapan terakhirnya, dan mengelap bibirnya. "aku baru pindah seminggu yang lalu. Namaku Daemon Spade."

Pria itu mengangguk, menawarkan jabat tangan. "aku Giotto del Vongola. Panggil aku apa saja."

"apa saja?" Daemon mengangkat alisnya.

"Xanxus memanggilku _ikan teri_. Iparnya, Adelheid—menjulukiku _udang kering_. Gadis-gadis desa memberikan aku panggilan hiperbola seperti 'Pangeran' atau 'Dewa', bahkan 'Malaikat'. Tetapi orangtuaku memanggilku Gio saja."

"kau suka dipanggil apa?" tanya Spade.

"kau mungkin punya panggilan khusus untukku?" Giotto tersenyum.

Spade meneguk jus jeruknya. "Giotto saja?"

"boleh." Giotto mengangguk. "dan kau? Daemon? Spade? Pria tangguh? Petualang? Dan Lain-Lain?"

"panggil aku apapun yang pas di mulutmu." Jawab Daemon singkat.

"baiklah, Spade." Giotto mengangguk. "kenapa kau pindah kesini? Ini bukan daerah yang menyenangkan untuk wisata."

"aku bermukim." Spade mengoreksi.

"menetap?"

"entah. Aku belum punya rencana pindah." Spade mengangkat bahunya. "sepertinya tidak banyak orang muda disini, ya?"

"ya." Giotto menaikkan kedua alisnya. "kebanyakan kepala keluarga punya anak perempuan. Mereka menikah dengan orang luar. Pemuda desa ini sedikit. Dan akulah yang paling muda di generasiku."

"generasi?" Spade mengerutkan dahi.

"jadi…..di Desa Polpperan ini ada semacam hubungan saudara." Kata Giotto. "kau tahu? Ada tetua desa sakti bernama Istah. Lalu punya putera bernama Ruddy. Keturunannya terus berjalan. Sepupuku Xanxus sudah menikah, tapi dia belum punya anak. Hanya aku keturunan Ruddy yang belum menikah."

"kenapa?" Spade menaikkan alisnya. "banyak gadis-gadis yang menggilaimu."

"aku belum kepikiran." Giotto tertawa. "yah, meskipun aku harus cepat cari calon istri, sih. Kalau tidak, silsilah keturunan Ruddy terputus. Sebab sementara ini aku adalah generasi terbawah."

"soal hubungan saudara itu…." Spade memangku dagunya. "apa ada kaitannya dengan cerita desa ini?"

"kau dengar apa dari penduduk sini, Spade?" Giotto mengerjapkan matanya.

"entah. Keturunan Ruddy atau Istah. Mereka membunuh manusia abadi yang makan manusia lain."

"ohhhh." Giotto mengangguk. "entahlah. Katanya sih itu cuma mitos. Dulu Istah dibunuh oleh makhluk bernama _vrykolakas_."

"uh-hm…." Spade mengangguk.

"dan Ruddy balas dendam, tentunya. Makhluk itu tidak tinggal diam. Semacam ada perang antara penduduk Polpperan dengan _vrykolakas_. Kata papaku, Ruddy diterkam makhluk itu dipinggang kanannya. Tidak berdampak apa-apa, hanya saja luka itu membekas seumur hidup ditubuhnya."

"hm….." Spade mengangguk lagi.

"Ruddy merasa dirinya semakin tua, dan ia sadar hanya puteranya saja tidak mungkin dapat melindungi desa. Dia harus mencari penerus untuk menjaga desa dari _vrykolakas_. Maka dia meminta Padre Lancia dan Padre Leviathan, dan beberapa orang lagi. Ia memberikan kekuatannya secara adil kepada mereka. Mereka memerangi makhluk itu, yang datang setiap musim untuk membalaskan dendam kawanan mereka yang dibunuh para pemburu _vrykolakas_. Saat makhluk itu tidak pernah kembali lagi untuk selamanya, Padre Lancia melepaskan kekuatannya—memberikan kekuatannya pada orang lain."

"kekuatan apa yang diwariskan Ruddy, Giotto?"

Giotto mengangkat pundaknya. "tidak tahu. Kalau kata cerita sih….."

Giotto menerawang.

"keabadian, kekuatan, kelembutan hati—bersama tanggung jawab dan luka yang akan membekas selamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Spade untuk menjadi sahabat Giotto. Semakin lama dirinya mengenal Giotto, ia semakin tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada pemuda pinggir pantai itu. Baginya itu bukan hal aneh. Percintaan sesama jenis bukanlah hal tabu untuk makhluk sepertinya…..

_Vrykolakas_.

Namun hasrat cinta Spade terbentur satu kenyataan: Giotto adalah keturunan Ruddy.

Bukannya Spade tidak tahu, ia sudah dengar cerita tentang pemburu _vrykolakas_ dari nenek dan kakek buyutnya. Bahwa pemburu _vrykolakas _bisa menghancurkan _vrykolakas_ hingga menjadi abu, dan tiada lagi sisa hidupnya. Sedikit ngeri, memang. Spade tidak ingin memikirkan bahwa wajah rupawan itulah yang akan membinasakannya.

Ini seperti cinta terlarang saja.

"kau bodoh, ya?" bentak Lal Mirch. "dia itu keturunan Ruddy. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku takkan berani, Spade!"

"tapi, Lal!" sanggah Spade. "kau lihat dia? Dia terlalu indah untuk dilupakan."

"dan terlalu berbahaya untuk dicintai." Hardik Lal.

"tapi dia tidak tahu kekuatannya."

"kalau dia tahu bagaimana?" balas Lal. "dia akan tahu kekuatannya kalau dia tahu, bahwa kau—Daemon Spade, adalah _vrykolakas_ yang harusnya dia bumihanguskan."

"tidak, aku mencintainya." Gumam Spade. "dan aku tidak ingin dia sadar kalau dia bisa membunuhku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Giotto melirik gadis itu berkali-kali. Wajahnya merona dan senyumnya mengembang hangat. Spade hanya memperhatikannya saja, tidak merasa tersaingi sama sekali. Gadis itu melambai padanya; dan Giotto mulai salah tingkah. Wajahnya sudah semerah cangkang kepiting rebus.

"kau ini kenapa, eh?" tanya Spade bingung.

"dia itu Raff." Bisik Giotto malu-malu. "Rafina Haydock yang dikenalkan orangtuaku. Aku pernah cerita, kan?"

"dia gadis yang dicomblangkan ibumu?" tanya Spade acuh.

Giotto mengangguk antusias. "ibuku pintar memilih. Aku menyukainya sejak kelas 4 SD."

"bagaimana dianya?" Spade menimpali. "apa dia menyukaimu juga?"

"entahlah." Giotto menggedikkan bahunya. "tapi kami dekat sekali. Ayahnya bilang secepatnya kami harus menikah. Dia akan pergi ke Australia untuk melanjutkan beasiswanya."

Tidak sadar, Spade membanting cangkirnya. "menikah?"

Giotto mengangguk lagi. "hebat, kan? Seperti _dreams come true_. Kau harus tahu rasanya mendapatkan orang yang sangat kau puja-puja. Itu. benar-benar. Luar. Biasa."

"euh…..ya."

Menikah.

Kata yang terdengar biasa. Namun membuat seorang Daemon Spade hancur, bahkan lebih lebur dari debu. Ia kalut sekali, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memiliki Giotto. Tidak hanya rasa cinta yang tulus—namun juga nafsu yang kian menjadi-jadi; untuk memiliki pemuda tampan itu seutuhnya: jiwa dan raga. Hari dan tanggal pernikahan Giotto dan Rafina sudah ditetapkan, dan waktu berjalan terlalu cepat baginya. Spade semakin frustasi. Ia makan daging kelinci segar lebih banyak dari porsi _vrykolakas_ lain dirumahnya.

"shishi, kenapa sih Spade itu?" tanya Bel ingin tahu.

"galau." Jawab Lal pendek.

"gara-gara cowok pirang itu?" nada bicara Bel sangat mengejek. "kalau aku jadi dia, sih…..nggak ada waktu buat galau-galauan. Kalau suka betulan kan tinggal hancurkan saja pernikahannya—bunuh wanitanya dan culik cowok itu. Beres, kan?"

"bicara seenak jidatmu." Lal menoyor kepala Bel.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"bunuh….wanitanya?'

"uuuuppps….keceplooooosaaaaannnn….." Bel kabur duluan sebelum Lal menceramahinya tentang 'hidup damai dengan manusia'.

Spade bangkit, menarik jas dan menoleh kearah dua vrykolakas yang lain.

"kalian ikut? Aku mau makan sungguhan hari ini."

Lal dan Bel menyeringai. Mereka mengangguk dan mengikuti Spade.

[end of flashback]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter enam selesaaaaai! Wah, ketauan kan masa lalunya pala semangka. Maaf ya kalo pendek dan ngatung banget. Soalnya chapter ini panjangnya nggak nyantai dan kayaknya bakal agak repot ngepostnya. **

**Enma: si bule striptis mai meeen.**

**Giotto: gak usah dibahas!**

**Byakuran: sok bat sekseh ya?**

**Giotto: dikata nggak usah dibahas!**

**Enma: tampang bloon aja begaya dia. Bah...**

**Giotto: UDAH DIKATA KAGAK USAH DIBAHAS! Eeet, dah!**

**Oalah, main character-nya ngambek. Saya beli J.C* dulu ya!**

**See you next chapter, guys ^^/**


	7. Chapter 7

I know what you did last night

_Sumarry_: Tsuna tidak tahu, bahwa rencananya membawa teman-temannya liburan berujung petaka. Mansion ditengah hutan, orang-orang yang rupawan dan segala kegelapan dibalik semua keindahan.

_Pairing_: All x G, 69, Dae, 100, B, 00, Lal. Mungkin sedikit selingan D18. Mengandung rare crack pairing yang takkan pernah ditemukan di fic lainnya :)

_Disclaimer_: KHR punya tante amano akira

_Rating_: M, untuk adegan berdarah, bacok-bacokan, penyiksaan, dan adegan thrilling lainnya.

_Warning_: mutlak OOC, abal, alay, gaje, tidak akan lulus sensor karena terlalu sadis, penuh adegan anarkisme, chara death, ada-adegan-orang-makan-orang, rape, typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana seperti ranjau (?), alur ngebosenin. Don't like don't read! Tambahan, di chapter ini mungkin tidak akan menyenangkan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ah!"

Daemon Spade terbangun, dan mendapati dirinya terlelap diatas sofa ruang tengah utama. Yang membangunkannya adalah Giotto. Sungguh sesuatu yang ajaib. Pria pirang itu membawakannya sehelai selimut.

"aku ketiduran." Gumamnya.

"harusnya kau lanjutkan saja." Jawab Giotto. "aku tahu kau lelah."

Daemon Spade hanya menatapnya. Lama sekali. Dan itu membuatnya cukup gugup.

_Bersikaplah biasa, idiot! Jangan sampai kepala semangka itu tahu kalau kita sudah mendengar kabar tewasnya Yamamoto. _

Kata-kata Enma berputar dikepala Giotto.

"kau kelihatan murung, Giotto." Spade mengusap pipinya. "sedang bermasalah?"

Giotto tersenyum. "eh, entahlah. Aku sedang merasa hampa saja akhir-akhir ini."

"kesibukanmu, mungkin?"

"tidak tahu juga." Giotto menggeleng. "aku sedih. Enma sekarang sering marah-marah. Byakuran mana pernah membelaku?"

"jadi ceritanya kau bertengkar dengan Enma?"

Giotto tertawa sumbang. "ehehe….kok aku jadi curhat padamu, ya?"

"tidak apa. Aku tak keberatan."

Giotto menunduk.

"kehampaan yang kau rasakan begitu dalam, Giotto." Ungkap Spade. "melihatmu tertawa bersama Enma rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan."

"begitukah?" Giotto menjawab sekenanya.

"mungkin kau takkan pernah tahu." Spade mendekatkan posisi duduknya pada Giotto. Dekat sekali sampai ia bisa merasakan hangat tubuh pemuda ini. "aku merasakannya…." Spade menepuk dada Giotto. "disini."

Giotto tertegun. Baru kali ini Spade betul-betul mencurahkan kasih sayangnya secara tulus seperti ini. Pria itu menaruh tangannya di puncak kepala Giotto, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan lembut. Tatapannya penuh cinta.

Mungkin yang dikatakan Byakuran benar

**[flashback]**

"dia cinta teman kita ini."

Enma dan Giotto memberikan Byakuran ekspresi datar.

"_cinta betulan_." Kata Byakuran penuh penekanan.

"dia tidak mencintaiku." Giotto menggeleng. "dia hanya mencintai nafsu birahinya saja."

"kau yakin?" Byakuran menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "kurasa Spade punya alasan tersendiri untuk itu. Alasan yang hanya dipahami seorang…" Byakuran menunjuk Enma. "_vrykolakas murni_."

"apa?" Enma mengerutkan dahinya.

"bayangkan saja…" Byakuran mengangkat dagu Giotto. "saat kau takkan pernah mati, dan kau mencintai seseorang hingga menyebut namanya saat tidur; akankah kematian akan terasa sangat menyakitkan?"

"ehm…ya." Giotto mengangguk setuju.

"kau menganggap Spade memperalatmu sebagai budak seks?" Byakuran tertawa. "kau naïf sekali, ya? Well, anak muda sepertimu dikasih tahupun juga nggak bakal mau ngerti."

"apaan, sih?" ketus Enma.

"tahap keempat transformasi seorang _vrykolakas_ adalah pengambil-alihan jiwa; dari jiwa manusia ke naluri hewaniah yang hanya berisi nafsu—sekaligus yang memberikan keabadian. Yang mereka inginkan dalam tahap ini adalah membunuh dan seks. Kau membunuh dirimu sendiri, kan?"

Byakuran menggeleng, mengoreksi ucapannya sendiri.

"atau lebih tepatnya—terbunuh?"

Dengan enggan Giotto mengangguk.

"ih, apaan, sih?" pekik Enma tidak mengerti. "jelaskan, dong!"

"Enma sayang….." Byakuran lagi-lagi membekap mulutnya dengan ciuman. "Giotto mati dalam tahap keempat karena darah Ruddy yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Gejolak _vrykolakas _yang begitu besar dan darah murninya saling bertentangan; dan menyebabkan kematian—seperti racun. Giotto melewati tahap lima dan enam—dan bangkit sebagai setengah _vrykolakas_ pada tahap ketujuh."

"darah Ruddy?" pekik Enma. "ah! Bekas luka dipinggang!"

"yep." Byakuran mengangguk. "pada tahap lima, kau akan mati selama 186 jam. Tahap enam, kau bangkit perlahan dari kematianmu. Dan tahap tujuh: kau dapat keabadian, kekuatan, awet muda dan naluri kanibal. _Et voila_. Proses seorang _vrykolakas_ tularan selesaaai~~"

"kau tahu darimana?" tanya Giotto heran.

"Daemon Spade, tentu saja." Byakuran menaikkan kedua alisnya. "karena itu…..dia menyetubuhimu terus menerus."

Byakuran menoyor Giotto.

"karena dia tahu Giotto masih seperti manusia biasa…."bisik Enma. "dia menyetubuhimu dengan harapan dapat membuat hidup vrykolakasmu jadi lebih baik."

"dan tidak akan bisa makaaaan~~." Lanjut Byakuran. "tahu, kan? Kalau _vrykolakas_ tidak makan daging manusia atau sesamanya, dia akan melemah dan mati pelan-pelan?"

"dan tubuh Giotto tidak bisa menerima daging manusia." Timpal Enma. "tapi kenapa begitu?"

"seperti yang kubilang…." Kata Byakuran. "akan terjadi bentrok antara nafsu _vrykolakas_ dan darah Ruddy dalam dirinya. Gampangnya, didalam tubuhnya sendiri terjadi perang. Karena ada dua keturunan yang saling bertentangan didalam satu badan—efeknya adalah nyawa Giotto sendiri."

Giotto, yang sekarang sedang dibicarakan didepan wajahnya sendiri hanya bisa terdiam.

Spade menyetubuhinya dengan harapan dapat membuat hidup _vrykolakas_nya jadi lebih baik?

**[end of flashback]**

"um….Spade, aku lapar." Gumam Giotto.

"makanlah, tentu saja." Katanya dingin. "akhir-akhir ini sikapmu jadi menyebalkan, tahu?"

"ma..maksudku, aku mau makan denganmu." Ralatnya cepat-cepat.

Spade mengerut keningnya. "tidak ada makanan, _my dear_. Mukuro tadi sedang cari kelinci. Dia bilang pasokan bahan makanannya terlambah dua hari karena kesalahan teknis."

"bahkan buah-buahan sekalipun?"

"aku tak mau kenyang makan buah. Kau pikir aku ini monyet?"

Giotto tersenyum. "kalau begitu mau kubuatkan sesuatu dengan buah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, dapur didalam ruang makan bergaya Turki. Daemon Spade membuka kulkas dan memberikan Giotto satu baskom kaca berisi banyak sekali buah berry. Pria itu menatap datar padanya.

"kau mau buat apa dengan buah sekecil ini?"

"uhm…." Giotto menaruh baskom itu dimeja, dan mencari bahan lain. Ada seliter yogurt plain yang masih disegel, whip cream, macam-macam keju, satu gelongongan daging iga sapi dan kentang. Seperti kata Spade, mereka sedang krisis makanan karena banyak tamu.

"apa kau ingat, daging iga sapi dengan _juniper berry_ yang kau makan di restoran keluargaku saat kau masih di Cornwall?"

Spade menaikkan alisnya. "uhm, yeah."

"mau kubuatkan itu? Sedikit-banyak aku tahu caranya. Aku bisa memasaknya seperempat matang untukmu."

"bisa kau buatkan aku kue saja?" sanggah Spade. "aku sedang tidak ingin banyak makan."

"eh? Ba….baiklah."

Giotto membuat adonan pie, dan mulai menata buah raspberry diatas loyang yang telah didasari dengan adonan pie tersebut. Meskipun tidak terasa, namun Spade mencium kejanggalan dibalik tindak-tanduk pria pirang ini. Saat loyang pie telah masuk kedalam oven, Giotto membuatkannya teh. Hanya teh hijau biasa.

"silakan." Giotto menyuguhkan tehnya. "kuenya belum matang."

"santai." Kata Spade tenang. Ia membawa cangkir tehnya berjalan keruang makan dan duduk disalah satu kursi.

Dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka, ia mendengar suara Byakuran dan Enma yang mendekat. Spade berjalan mendekati pintu, dan bersembunyi dibalik daun pintu sebelah kiri. Obrolan mereka terdengar jelas.

"kau bisa mengurusi Hibari-kun kan, sayang?"

"apa katamu?" pekik Enma tidak terima. "kenapa harus aku?"

"ayolah…." Byakuran terdengar memohon. "sisanya biar aku yang urus. Asal Giotto bisa menjalankan perannya, kau bisa menjinakkan Hibari Kyouya tanpa meng-galau-kan teman pirangmu itu."

Saat mereka berlalu, Spade mengintip sebentar. Ia melihat remaja pria berambut merah itu membawa segulung tambang kawat yang cuma ada di ruang bawah tanah.

_Giotto bisa menjalankan perannya?_

_Menjinakkan Hibari Kyouya?_

Spade mengendus tehnya, dan menyiramkannya ke tanaman yang ada disudut ruangan. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, dan melihat Giotto sedang membereskan dapur dan mengeluarkan pie yang baru matang tersebut dari loyang.

"garpunya mana? Adanya balloon whisk, pisau daging, sodet… " tanya Spade.

"disana. Cari saja di rak satunya." Jawab Giotto tanpa menoleh.

Spade berbalik, mencari sesuatu dibalik punggungnya. Ia menyelipkan benda yang telah ditemukannya dibalik lengan bajunya. Pria itu menghampiri Giotto dan…..

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Giotto berbalik dan memukuli Spade yang sedang tertawa cengengesan. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal karena menjambak pundaknya tiba-tiba. Spada tahu—harusnya tahu sekali kalau Giotto itu orangnya kagetan. Spade mencomot sepotong pie buah berry itu dan mengunyahnya cepat-cepat.

"enak." Jawabnya santai.

"trims." Balasnya kaku. "mau tehnya lagi?"

"nggak usah." Spade menggeleng. "tapi sebaiknya kau menyiapkan diri menyambut Gokudera-san dan yang lain saat mereka tiba dari jelajah alam."

Giotto terdiam sejenak. "ya….ya…, baiklah."

Giotto menepuk-nepuk bekas tepung di celana jeans-nya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Spade mendekatinya dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DUAKH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia tidak melihat apapun lagi. Pandangannya gelap. Spade menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya dengan palu pemukul daging, hingga pria pirang itu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dilantai dapur dengan noda merah gelap dirambutnya. Spade melempar palu pemukul daging itu ke wastafel, dan menggendong tubuh Giotto—membawanya ke gudang anggur yang ada di belakang dapur ini. Spade menyeret sebuah tong kayu dengan kakinya dan menjejalkan tubuh tak berdaya kekasihnya didalam sana.

"maafkan aku, Giotto. Kaulah yang memulai semua ini."

Dan Spade mengunci rapat-rapat gudang anggur tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"fuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Gokudera merenggangkan lengannya. Ia, Ryohei dan Kyoko pergi bersama Lal berkeliling hutan untuk jelajah alam. Kyoko memenuhi kamera digitalnya dengan pemandangan natural.

"tadi itu extreme sekali!" teriak Ryohei semangat. "dan sekarang aku capek extreme!"

"Jyuudaime bagaimana, ya?" Gokudera langsung berlari masuk, dan naik ke lantai dua. Sementara Kyoko, Ryohei dan Lal menunggu di ruang tengah utama. Disana ternyata Mukuro sudah berdiri dengan anggun, menyambut kedua tamu dan seorang pengelola villa itu. Dihidangkannya teh putih ala china bersama kue-kue lain yang manis dan kecil-kecil seperti biasanya.

"kelihatannya enaaaaak! Mukuro-san hebat, ya!" pekik Kyoko senang.

"anda terlalu memuji, Sasagawa-san." Mukuro menggeleng.

"tapi memang enak, sih." Ryohei menjawab datar.

"nggak peduli." Jawab Lal enteng. "yang penting tehnya."

Saat sedang menikmati pergantian waktu, ketenangan itu dipecahkan oleh Gokudera.

"GGGGYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lal menyembur tehnya saking kagetnya. Apa-apaan sih teriakan itu? Awalnya mereka semua hendak mengecek Gokudera, namun pemuda berambut silver itu kembali dengan wajah horror dan nafas tersengal. Mata emeraldnya basah oleh airmata ketakutan.

"ya….ya…ya…..yakyu ba—.."

BRUK!

Mukuro sigap membopong Gokudera yang tiba-tiba pingsan, dan menidurkannya disofa. Lal, Kyoko dan Ryohei saling memandang. Satu-satunya wanita pengelola villa itu mengambil langkah duluan, disusul Sasagawa bersaudara yang penasaran. Lal menaiki tangga lantai dua, bagian kanan Villa yang hampir tak pernah mereka hampiri karena adalah daerah penginapan tamu lain. Diujung tangga itu, Lal berhenti—berdiri mematung.

"KKYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kyoko dan Ryohei menyusul Lal. Perempuan bungsu Sasagawa menjerit ketakutan, menangis sambil memeluk erat kakaknya. Yang mereka lihat adalah sosok Yamamoto Takeshi yang telah tanpa nyawa dengan keadaan berantakan. Lehernya koyak, dadanya hancur dan seperti dicabik-cabik binatang buas. Darah yang menggenang disekitarnya bahkan sudah mengering. Apakah tidak ada yang menyadari kalau dia terbunuh?

"Yamamoto-kun…." Isak Kyoko. Lal menoleh, dan melihat ke dua bersaudara itu. ia menepuk pundak sang kakak,

"bawa adikmu ke tempat yang jauh dari sini. Aku akan mengatasi ini semua." Katanya.

"kau akan telpon polisi?" Ryohei memandang Lal.

"ya. Mungkin aku akan mengumpulkan semua tamu dalam satu ruang makan. Aku minta maaf atas semua kekacauan ini."

"ya." Ryohei mengangguk. "lagipula ini bukan salahmu, kan?"

Ryohei membawa Kyoko ke ruang tamu yang tadi. Lal menatap mayat Yamamoto—lebih tepatnya bekas lukanya. Dan lagi, sejak pagi para pengelola villa tidak kelihatan.

"Giotto….." bisiknya sambil berjalan sigap, melangkahi mayat Yamamoto dengan cueknya dan menuruni tangga di sebrang ruangan setelah koridor panjang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enma sekarang berada di luar Villa, berada di puncak tertinggi pohon yang ada di hutan belakang Villa. Ia bisa merasakan ada _vrykolakas_ lain selain dirinya, Byakuran, Giotto dan yang lainnya. Hawa yang berbeda. Enma bisa merasakan kulitnya terpapar panas yang menggigit, dengan bau karat yang sangat kuat. Ia yakin sekali, kalau Hibari Kyouya tidak dikendalikan sekarang—dia bisa lebih liar dari seorang Belphegor del Varia.

"kau kelaparan, ya?" gumam Enma. Ia melompati dahan-dahan pohon tinggi dan menoleh ke segala arah. Tambang kawat panjang yang dibawanya ia selempangkan diantara pundaknya. Semakin kedalam hutan, Enma merasakan kulitnya seperti digigit-gigit. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hawa _vrykolakas_ sekuat ini selain milik kakaknya. Bahkan Daemon Spade, yang sudah sangat melegenda sebagai musuh abadi keluarganya tidak memiliki hawa seperti ini.

Saat ia melewati sebuah telaga ditengah hutan besar ini, ia melihat sosok remaja berambut hitam. Telaga ini ada diluar pagar kawat yang dipasang Spade, batas pengunjung boleh memasuki hutan. Enma turun dari pohon, dan menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam itu. Bajunya koyak, ada sehelai kain lusuh yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Ia kelihatan tidak terurus. Banyak hewan-hewan mati yang berserakan disekitarnya. Kelinci, rusa, burung bahkan ikan. Selai bau bangkai, bau karat besi yang dicium Enma membuatnya sangat prihatin.

Tidak salah lagi, itu Hibari Kyoya. Dengan sorot pembunuh yang defensif, dan kedua tangannya yang memegang sebatang patahan besi dari…..ruang bawah tanah dimana Spade mengurungnya untuk dijadikan makan malam.

"Hibari Kyouya?" panggil Enma.

Pemuda itu menoleh. Dan tanpa peringatan dia berlari menerjang Enma dengan batangan besi yang mengacung ke wajahnya. Ada geraman dendam dari dalam dada Hibari. Enma kelabakan, ia tidak menyangka kekuatan seorang _vrykolakas_ baru bisa sehebat ini. Yah, mungkin saat manusianya dia juga kuat. Enma menendang dada Hibari. Dia terpental beberapa meter. Hibari menerjang lagi dan kali ini Enma bisa membaca gerakannya. Ia merentangkan tambang kawat yang dibawanya untuk mengikat Hibari. Tambang itu sudah melilit kedua tangannya, dan Enma setengah menindihnya—mengunci gerakannya. Naas, saat Hibari menggeliut ia mengambil kesempatan untuk menggigit pahanya hingga dagingnya tercabik. Enma menjerit kesakitan. Ia menjambak rambut Hibari dan menyurukkannya ketanah.

"aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Kata Enma. "tetapi kenapa kau menyerangku?"

"hhhrrrrggghhh…." Hibari mendesis. Ada geram serak di tenggorokannya.

"aku akan memberimu makan." Enma melemparkan segenggam jari tangan manusia didepan wajah Hibari. Melihat dan mencium baunya, Hibari mendengking seperti makhluk yang kelaparan. Enma melingkarkan tambang kawat tersebut ke leher Hibari dan menariknya. Nafas Hibari mendadak tercekat dan dia menggeliut sekuat tenaga untuk lepas dari cengkraman Enma.

"asal kau berjanji untuk jaga sikap."

Hibari berhenti menggeliut. Ia menatap Enma dengan pandangan buas. Enma tersenyum senang dan melepaskan Hibari. Pemuda bermata kelabu itu langsung merangkak menuju potongan jari tangan manusia tersebut dan memakannya seperti sangat kelaparan. Setelah jari-jari itu habis dimakannya, Enma memberinya lagi potongan telinga dan beberapa cabikan daging lagi. Hibari menghabiskannya dengan rakus. Ia merasa sangat aneh. Saat ia telah menghabisi potongan mayat itu, ia tidak lagi merasa kelaparan, merasa liar dan tak lagi memiliki niat untuk membunuh pemuda mungil dihadapannya.

"aku bawa pakaian, handuk, obat-obatan, air minum. Tambang kawat ini dan potongan daging yang kau makan tadi." Kata Enma.

"kenapa?" tanya Hibari. "kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Enma menggeleng. "tradisi keluargaku. Kami tak ingin _vrykolakas_ menjadi monster bagi manusia, meskipun hakikatnya seperti itu. Kau hanyalah _vrykolakas_ kemarin sore, aku hidup sepertimu sudah bertahun-tahun. Dan tambahan, aku tak pernah merasa kelaparan seperti tadi."

"apa aku aneh?"

"tidak." Enma tertawa. "aku mendapat darah _vrykolakas_ dari orangtuaku. Mereka petugas kremasi. Aku bisa makan sesuka hatiku. Kelaparan seperti itu merupakan hal wajar bagi _vrykolakas_ baru sepertimu. Dan kuakui, kau kuat sekali."

"lapar sekali." Kata Hibari. "aku sudah banyak makan, namun terus saja kelaparan seperti aku mau mati."

"kau sudah mati." Kata Enma. "teknisnya."

"jadi kau kesini hanya untuk memeliharaku?" hibari berkata sinis.

Enma tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia melemparkan tasnya, dan memberikan Hibari senyum manis.

"rapikan penampilanmu. Akan kujelaskan tujuanku kesini. Percayalah, kau pasti tertarik."

Hibari diam sejenak. Ia menyambar tas itu, menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya yang sudah lusuh dan menjeburkan diri kedalam telaga. Dari tas tadi sebelum dilemparkannya pada Hibari, Enma mengambil sesuatu seperti lilin padat dan handuk, serta sebotol air. Ia membasahi handuk dan mengelap bekas gigitan Hibari di pahanya. Lalu dengan sisa air tadi, ia membasahi benda mirip lilin tadi. Benda itu meleleh, dan Enma mengoleskannya pada lukanya. Benda itupun mengering dan mengeras menjadi lapisan putih seperti lilin. Rasanya sedikit gatal, namun rasa sakit sebelumnya sudah hilang sama sekali. Setelah itu, Enma mengelupas lapisan putih itu dan mendapati permukaan kulitnya kembali mulus seperti sebelumnya.

"heh, herbivore! Ini pakaian siapa?"

Enma menoleh. Kali ini Hibari sudah bersih sekali. Ia tidak memakai pakaian apapun selain handuk yang terlilit dipinggangnya. Tubuhnya yang tegap dan basah berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari sore. Ekspresi dinginnya yang kebingungan terlihat tampan sekali.

Untuk beberapa detik, Enma lupa bernafas. Ia lupa siapa namanya.

_Wow_, bisiknya dalam batin_. Dia lumayan juga_.

"heh!" dengus Hibari lagi. "aku tanya ini pakaian siapa?"

"uh?" Enma terkesiap. Yang diangkat Hibar adalah sebuah _jersey_ rugby putih bernomor 9 yang kira-kira ukurannya L, celana jeans _baggy_, ikat pinggang, sepasang kaus kaki dan sepasang sepatu keds.

"punya Giotto." Jawab Enma sambil menyilangka jari dibelakang punggungnya. Yang milik Giotto hanya celana jeans _baggy_nya saja. Selebihnya itu pakaiannya—pakaian kesayangannya yang dijejalkan Byakuran begitu saja kedalam tas itu.

"harum sekali." Hibari mengendus jersey itu. "mungkin dia merendamnya dengan parfum semalaman."

"hhh…" Enma tertawa hambar. Hibari mengenakkan semuanya dengan wajah terpaksa. Ia membuang pakaian lamanya entah kemana, dan mengelap rambutnya dengan handuk. Hibari bersandar di pohon, menunduk melihat Enma yang membereskan sisa medis daruratnya.

"mau apa kau kesini?" tanyanya dingin.

"aku punya banyak tujuan." Enma mengangkat pundaknya. "pertama, menawarimu pulang dengan selamat dan bahagia—tanpa mengingat ini semua. Kedua, mengajarimu cara menggunakan _hidup baru_mu. Ketiga, merekrutmu untuk ikut perang saudara paling besar dan dapat kau saksikan sendiri. Teknisnya, aku akan memulainya dari yang ketiga hingga yang pertama."

"perang saudara?" Hibari mengangkat alisnya.

"yep." Enma menganyam seluruh jarinya. "Giotto menyulut kemarahan Daemon Spade. Tiga lawan tiga, dengan satu netral. Saat aku mendengar berita kalau si pirang idiot itu merubahmu, tampaknya kami butuh satu orang yang kuat untuk membantai tiga makhluk abnormal itu."

"membantai?" Hibari menyeringai senang. "siapa yang harus kubunuh, herbivore?"

"Daemon Spade. Kau tahu? Si empunya villa ini. Rokudo Mukuro, yang kepalanya mirip nanas. Belphegor del Varia, yang memakan bola matamu."

"yang wanita?"

"tidak. Dia masih menggantung keberpihakannya." Enma menggeleng.

"dan aku harus bergabung dengan kalian bersama-sama?" Hibari menyeringai jijik. "memuakkan."

"tidak. Aku memberimu kebebasan. Bantai mereka semua sendirianpun silakan. Tidak ada perintah, tidak ada instruksi." Enma membuka telapak tangannya, tanda keramahan. "bagaimana?"

Hibari berpikir sejenak. Ia mengambil batangan besi tadi dan menghampiri Enma. Hibari menghujamkan besi itu ke batang pohon yang disandari Enma. Pemuda mungil itu terpekik kaget, namun ia tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak ada hawa kelaparan, tidak ada hawa membunuh. Hibari terasa tenang-tenang saja. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Enma, hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Enma merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan orang lain—terutama orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali macam Hibari.

"selain lapar…." Bisik Hibari ditelinga Enma. "ada rasa lain yang sangat mengangguku. Bisa kau jelaskan ini apa?"

"ba…." Enma mereguk ludahnya, menahan gugup. "bagaimana rasanya?"

"tidak tahu. Bawahku menegang." Katanya. "dan kau kelihatan manis sekali."

"manis?" Enma terkesiap bingung. "mungkin maksudmu _hambar_ atau _asin_? Aku bukan gula, jadi jangan berkata yang ti….umh!"

Hibari menyumpal bibir mungil Enma dengan bibirnya. Hibari mulai meliar ketika Enma memulai perlawanan. Dan lagi, _ia tidak menyangka kalau bibir Enma benar-benar menggemaskan_. Hibari menahan kedua tangan Enma, meremasnya dengan kuat untuk menahannya sampai-sampai ada bunyi _keretak_; mendekap paksa tubuh mungilnya kuat-kuat. Pemuda berambut merah itu menjerit tertahan, dan secara tak sengaja memberikan Hibari akses mendominasi. Si laki-laki berambut hitam itu menjulurkan lidahnya, mengeksplorasi kenikmatan dibalik bibir mungilnya yang menggairahkan itu. Hibari menjelajahi setiap deretan gigi Enma yang rapi dan kecil-kecil.

"ummmh….mmm….nnnhhh…." Enma berusaha protes, namun dia tidak ingin munafik. Jujur saja Hibari handal sekali, dan dia menikmati gerakan bibir, lidah dan rahangnya yang sangat erotis itu. Enma merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Hibari meniup wajahnya. Enma mendongak, dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Ciuman mereka terputus. Ada segaris saliva mengalir melewati dagunya. Hibari yang tak mampu menahan rasa gemasnya, membelai dagu Enma dengan bibirnya, menjilatnya dengan lembut dan menggigilnya jahil. Lalu menyergap lagi bibir Enma, memagutnya penuh birahi.

"hmmmhh!"

Enma menggigit lidah Hibari keras-keras dan menendangnya menjauh. Laki-laki bermata kelabu hanya memandang Enma dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengelapkan bibirnya ke bagian pundak kausnya. Enma berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh ke Hibari lagi.

"kau mau atau tidak?" tanyanya ketus. "waktuku tak banyak."

"kau suka." Kata Hibari dengan nada menggoda. "jujur saja."

"maaf." Enma menoleh cuek. "aku sudah ada yang punya."

"oh." Jawab Hibari, berjalan mendekatinya. "tapi perasaan aneh ini….bagaimana cara memuaskannya?"

"biarkan saja." Kata Enma enteng. "nanti juga hilang sendiri."

Enma memungut tasnya, handuk basah yang tadi dipakai Hibari dijejalkannya kedalam tas. Ia memungut tambang kawat itu dan berjalan mendekati mansion.

"heh, herbivore!" panggil Hibari lagi. "beritahu aku namamu."

"buat apa?" Enma menaikkan alisnya. "kau takkan mau tahu, kan?"

"kalau aku mau?" Hibari memberikannya lirikan seduktif.

Tanpa sadar kedua pipi Enma memerah—nyaris semerah rambutnya. "E…..Enma. Kozato Enma."

"hmm…." Hibari mengangguk mengerti. "jadi siapa yang memilikimu? Si pirang bermata biru itu?"

Enma menggeleng. "bukan dia. Aku tak mau beritahu."

"sudahlah." Hibari menggeleng. "toh aku tidak peduli."

"ya, ya…." Enma memutar bola matanya. "terima kasih sudah mematahkan tanganku."

Meskipun kedua pergelangan tangannya membengkak, Enma masih bisa menggerakkannya dengan baik.

"sakit?" tanya Hibari. "tanganmu?"

"sembuh dengan sendirinya nanti." Kata Enma ketus.

Hibari menangkap tangan Enma. Saat dia berbalik, Hibari menarik pemuda mungil itu kedalam pelukannya lalu menciumnya lagi. Tidak sekasar sebelumnya. Enma baru pertama kali merasakan ciuman selembut itu, tidak dari bibir Byakuran sekalipun. Hibari berpindah dari bibir Enma, menuju ke lehernya. Kulitnya yang kuning langsat makin memompa gairahnya. Namun niatan Hibari untuk menggigit lehernya sedikit bergejolak. Banyak sekali tanda kepemilikan disana. Bukannya malas, Hibari malah tambah bersemangat. Bukankah tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang menikmati milik orang lain?

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhnnnn..." Enma mengerang. Hibari menggigit lehernya, sedikit dibawah telinga. Hibari terlalu sibuk mencumbu pemuda mungil itu tanpa mempedulikan apa yang sedang dirogohnya dari dalam tas. Kedua tangan Enma menggerayang lembut dada Hibari dan _menyentuh_ lembut satu titik.

"!"

Hibari tersungkur kebelakang, menggeliat kesakitan dengan tangan dan kaki yang kaku tak bisa digerakannya. Enma menyerigai puas, dan mengelap darah yang muncrat ke wajah dan kausnya. Di dada Hibari sebelah kiri, tertancap sebuah pisau lipat yang di matanya terukir lambang-lambang aneh. Pupil Hibari mengecil, dan geramannya terdengar membelah keheningan hutan.

"si...sialaaaaaan!" raungnya. "benda ini seperti membakarku!"

"apa aku belum bilang?" Enma menjambak rambut Hibari hingga wajahnya terdongak. "aku ini jauh lebih berpengalaman darimu."

"kh..."

"dalam dunia _vrykolakas_, kita harus beradu kehidupan dengan pendeta-pendeta pecinta damai yang bakal membasmi makhluk rakus yang menghilangkan nyawa orang lain." Kata Enma. "dan aku bersyukur tak pernah merasakan benda itu ada dalam badanku. Tapi kakakku pernah. Aku tak mau tau rasanya seperti apa."

"khh...eergh..."

"aku tak suka _disentuh sembarangan_." Kata Enma memberikan ultimatum. "jadi jaga tubuhmu baik-baik."

Enma mencabut pisau itu dari dada Hibari. Laki-laki bermata awan mendung itupun mengerang, dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia melihat lukanya menutup pelan-pelan dengan sendirinya. Pemuda mungil berambut merah itu menjambak Hibari dan menyeretnya kearah mansion.

"heh, Enma." kata Hibari, sedikit terbatuk. "kau bisa lembut sedikit, tidak?"

"tidak sekarang." Jawab Enma. "aku _bad mood_."

"apa kau akan selalu _bad mood_ setelah ciuman?"

"aku _bad mood_ karena kau."

"apa _mood_mu bakal berubah kalau kita tadi bisa lebih jauh?"

Enma meludah jijik. "jangan katakan hal yang membuatku makin buruk."

"kau takkan menyesal. Aku handal, kok."

Merasa muak, Enma melepaskan jambakannya. Hibari nampaknya belum bisa bergerak dari kelumpuhannya tadi. Pemuda itu mengambil batangan besi yang dibawa Hibari,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BUAKH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

dan menghantamkannya ke wajah Hibari tanpa perasaan. Pipi Hibari tersobek, hingga deretan giginya yang kotor terlihat. Nafas Enma tersengal, tubuhnya gemetar menahan marah. Hibari tidak sadarkan diri. Enma menghela nafas lega dan kali ini memilih untuk meninggalkannya. Ia membuka pintu depan mansion dan melangkah ke lantai dua.

"mengumpaniku pada _vrykolakas_ baru?" Keluhnya. "Byakuran brengsek!"

.

.

"kufufu, siapa yang brengsek?"

Enma merasa jantungnya berhenti ketika mendengar suara itu. Sebuah tangan besar membekap mulutnya dari belakang erat-erat. Dari ekor matanya Enma bisa melihat sosok bermata dwiwarna dengan rambut model nanas itu membekuknya hingga tak ada celah bagi Enma untuk mengelak.

"rencana petualangan _anak-anak keluarga kami_ tidak berjalan dengan baik, huh?" bisik Spade. Ia menggendong Enma dengan mudahnya seakan pemuda itu memiliki berat yang sangat ringan.

"kau meremehkan aku, eh?" bisiknya lagi. Mereka selalu belok ke kanan saat melewati persimpangan. "mengirim seorang _vrykolakas_ campuran untuk membunuhku? Tidak semudah itu, Enma-kun."

Nafasnya tercekat. Tubuhnya lunglai, sama sekali tak ingin digerakkan. Beberapa tamu melewati mereka. Mukuro tersenyum dan bilang kalau kaki Enma sedang terkilir sehabis bermain dihutan tadi. Saat berada di ruang makan utama, mereka melewatinya dan kemudian lurus terus hingga ada sebuah pintu besar disana. Enma bisa merasakan pupilnya mengecil.

Mukuro melempar tubuh mungil Enma diatas kasur yang sangat empuk. Kasur ini luas sekali, dengan interior paling mewah. Ini adalah satu-satunya kamar yang tak pernah dimasukinya. Enma berusaha berdiri dan lari, namun Mukuro dengan mudah menghadang jalannya, dan dengan sekali pukul membuat Enma terpelanting menabrak lemari pakaian.

"tambang kawatku hilang." Keluhnya. "oya, oya….kau yang mengambilnya, eh?"

"kau juga yang membersihkan sisa kejahatannya Bel, kan?" Enma meludahkan darah yang muncrat dari mulutnya.

"sudah tugas." Mukuro tersenyum formal. "tugas yang diberikan Tuan Spade beberapa waktu silam."

Enma termangu.

"_saat kekasihnya memakan bola mata Bel dan mematahkan jeruji besi ruang bawah tanah_."

Mereka sudah tahu sejauh itu?

"Tuan Spade bilang….." Mukuro mendekati Enma. Ia menatapnya dengan kedua pupil yang membentuk huruf kanji yang tidak Enma mengerti. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Enma selain bernafas dan berharap. Tubuhnya lunglai bak tanpa nyawa. Bahkan ia tak kuasa berikan perlawanan saat jari-jari panjang Mukuro yang terbalut sarung tangan menelusuri garis-garis wajahnya yang manis.

"manis." Katanya. "padahal kau begitu manis. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, menyerahkan jiwa-ragamu pada makhluk rendahan seperti…Byakuran?"

"Byakuran…" bisik Enma. "kau apakan dia?"

"aku tak suka banyak bicara." Kata Mukuro. Mengusap lembut kepala Enma. "lebih baik kau saksikan sendiri."

"errgh….hhhhhn…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enma merasa kepalanya berdenging. Pemandangan sekitarnya memburam dan buyar. Ia melihat tempat dimana Spade menyimpan semua mayat yang telah selesai dibunuhnya untuk dilayukan dan dibersihkan. Disana, Enma melihat Byakuran—terikat tangan-kakinya dengan _belt_ yang menempel pada dinding. Kuat sekali hingga urat nadinya nyaris menonjol keluar. Bajunya koyak, mulutnya disumbat gumpalan kain; wajahnya memerah dan dia melihat tangan Mukuro tanpa sarung. Dengan jari panjang kurus dan kuku seruncing pisau daging.

"kurus." Cemooh Mukuro. "kulit kusam. Wajah layu. Suara jelek….."

Mukuro membuka ikat pinggang Byakuran, menurunkan celananya hingga sebatas lutut. Sang butler berambut nanas itu menunjukkan wajah terkejut yang sangat dibuat-buat ketika melihat kesejatian Byakuran. Sang pemilik mata bicolor itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilatnya tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Byakuran memejamkan matanya, ekspresinya menahan jijik. Mukuro mengangguk puas dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap lurus ke wajah Byakuran.

"punya _taste_ tersendiri. Aku paham kenapa Kozato Enma begitu tergila-gila padamu."

Byakuran meludahkan sumbatan mulutnya. Ia tertawa hambar didepan wajah sang butler bergaya nanas.

"orang sepertimu mana tahu dimana seninya bercinta?"

"kufufufu….." Mukuro memiringkan kepalanya. "maaf?"

Byakuran tersenyum sinis. "aku tidak memperlakukan anak manis itu seperti perempuan lacur pemuas nafsu saja. Aku…..benar-benar suka padanya."

"perlukah?" Mukuro mengerenyit bingung. "perlukah makhluk yang begitu nikmatnya memakan daging manusia macam kita hidup dengan hal menjijikkan seperti….._cinta_?"

"kau takkan pernah tahu rasanya." Kata Byakuran. "sebelum kau mencobanya."

Mukuro mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan cuek. "dan kau, dengan bodohnya mau _menghabisi_ku disini karena cintamu padanya?"

"kurang lebih." Byakuran menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Enma-kun membela Giotto. Meskipun aku tidak mau, aku harus membelanya juga."

"kau tidak membela Giotto?" Mukuro mengerutkan dahinya. "mengejutkan. Kupikir semua orang menyayangi anak manja keturunan Ruddy itu."

"aku tidak cukup baik untuk membela alasan bodohnya." Byakuran mendesah sebal. "dan lagi, dia berselingkuh. Aku tidak suka dikhianati, sebetulnya."

"begitupun Tuan Daemon Spade dan _vrykolakas_ lain yang telah berpasangan. Selingkuh adalah mati." Mukuro menyetujui.

"tentu saja termasuk aku~~." Byakuran tertawa riang. "aku tidak mau mengkhianati Enma-kun. Tentu saja dia pasti sedih kalau aku berpaling."

Hening. Mukuro dan Byakuran terdiam dalam artian yang berbeda.

"makanya, meskipun tahu aku bakal tercabik-cabik…aku akan tetap membunuhmu. Tidak demi Giotto atau siapapun. Hanya demi Enma."

Byakuran berusaha berontak dari belenggunya. Baut penguat _belt_ mulai berderit. Mukuro memutar bola matanya dengan kesal, dan menusuk perut Byakuran. Si rambut putih mengerang kesakitan, ketika tahu ternyata tangan Mukuro berjalan-jalan didalam tubuhnya.

"eeeeerrrrrrggggghh! GAAAAAAAHHHH! Mu-Mu…ku…ro….ap…ya…AAAAAA!"

Mukuro menikmati erangan kesakitan Byakuran ketika ia memegang benda seberat 300 gram yang berdenyut didada Byakuran. Ia bisa merasakan pacuan berliter-liter cairan merah flamboyan yang melewati tiap-tiap rongganya. Baju Mukuro basah oleh darah Byakuran yang bercucuran tanpa henti.

"uuh….muku…..ngan…." bisik Byakuran. "…..nga….."

CRAT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enma merasa dadanya berlubang besar. Ia hanya terhenyak dengan tubuh gemetar. Tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk bangkit dan melawan. Apakah tadi benar? Apakah tadi benar yang dilihatnya nyata? Apakah nyata bahwa Mukuro benar-benar menghancurkan jantung Byakuran dengan tangannya sendiri?

Apa benar? Apa benar? Apa benar?

Enma tak sanggup berpikir lagi. Seperti seluruh kebahagiaan tersedot habis dari hatinya. Segala harapannya remuk, hancur diatas kuasa Mukuro yang dengan mudahnya menyeretnya ke sebuah pintu yang didalamnnya ada tangga menuju ruang dibawah lantai. Enma tidak lagi memedulikan rasa sakit dan bunyi berderak tulangnya ketika Mukuro melemparkan tubuh mungilnya, terantuk ratusan anak tangga batu. Enma terjatuh disebuah lantai dingin. Ruangan itu diterangi cahaya remang dari sebuah lampu bohlam. Terlebih, bau karat dan bau paraffin kuat tercium disini.

"selamat datang di bengkel seni Tuan Spade, Enma."

Pemuda itu tidak bergerak. Pandangannya kosong. Sesekali ia terbatuk, dan cairan merah mengotori lantai, kulit dan bajunya. Mukuro mengambil sebuah botol kaca besar berwarna gelap berukuran dua liter dan sebuah pompa air. Kemudian, ia mencolokkan kabel solder ke stop kontak, dan menyangganya dengan sebongkah stainless steel untuk menunggunya panas.

"aku bukan maniak seks. Tenang saja." Katanya, menyumpalkan pompa itu kedalam botol pada ujungnya, dan ujung satu lagi disumpalkannya ke mulut Enma.

"aku suka bekerja disini." Katanya lagi, memompakan cairan itu pelan-pelan ke mulut Enma.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia mengambil solder dan menancapkan ujungnya yang panas ke kulit kuning langsat Enma. Lagi-lagi, dia masih tidak bereaksi. Mukuro menyeringai senang, dan mulai menggoreskan solder itu membentuk motif yang indah, tidak peduli tangan dan bajunya mulai berlumur darah yang tak henti mengucur keluar dari motif yang diciptakannya di kulit Enma yang terbakar.

"kau ini sebenarnya manis. Bahkan untuk ukuran seorang vrykolakas. Sayangnya saja, kau itu keras kepala." Kata Mukuro, mengecup punggung tangan Enma yang telah selesai dimotif.

"aku janji, saat kau sudah jadi…..aku akan memperlakukanmu lebih istimewa daripada koleksiku yang lain. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[flashback]**

Daemon Spade membawa dirinya ke hadapan seorang pemuda berusia SMP yang sedang menatap layar laptop dengan angkuhnya. Wajahnya sendu, dengan rambut merah seperti helai-helai kelopak mawar. Kedua matanya gelap, memancarkan mistery dibalik sifat pemilik manik berwarna rubi itu.

Byakuran baru kali ini merasa berdebar-debar melihat seorang laki-laki.

Si pria berkepala semangka itu menepuk punggungnya dari belakang.

"namanya Kozato Enma. Dia memang sedikit temperamental. Aku ingin kau jadi pacarnya."

Byakuran terkejut bukan main. "ta..tapi kami kan sama-sama la…."

"Byakuran….." Spade memotong ucapan pria berambut putih itu. "jarang sekali ada _vrykolakas_ yang heteroseksual. Sudah instingnya, makhluk seperti kita menyukai sesama jenis."

Byakuran menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung. Spade adalah laki-laki yang menemukannya sedang memakan seorang wanita tua gelandangan dipinggiran gedung terbengkalai. Pria kaya itu membawa Byakuran bersamanya. Mereka menginap di hotel secara berpindah-pindah untuk menciptakan keakraban. Dirasa Byakuran sudah cukup percaya, Spade membawanya ke rumah kediamannya dan merangkulnya sebagai keluarga.

Setidaknya _calon_.

"sebelumnya…." Spade mengeluh. "Mukuro sudah mencoba mencairkan hatinya. Tapi nampaknya dia masih belum tersentuh."

"seangkuh itukah dia?" tanya Byakuran.

"dia menyayangi keluarganya. Apalagi kakaknya." Tambah Spade. "aku merebutnya dari keluarganya karena tertarik. Dia punya bakat yang bagus."

"kau jahat." Tambah Byakuran.

"dia kujadikan _adik_." Kata Spade. "aku tak pernah menyentuhnya. Aku memberikannya semua yang dia mau. Setidaknya aku sudah berjanji dengan kakaknya. Kau harus tahu seberapa ganas kakaknya."

Spade menunjukkan bekas jahitan dilengan kirinya.

"kalau manusia biasa, mungkin sudah putus." Tambahnya.

Byakuran mengggaruk kepalanya. "lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"dekati dia." Bisik Spade. "buat dia jatuh cinta padamu."

Byakuran mengerenyit. "lalu?"

"hidup. Bahagia. Selamanya." Eja Spade. "aku serius. Hanya ingin Enma punya kekasih. Itu saja."

"baik sekali." Byakuran mengangkat bahu.

Tanpa aba-aba apapun, Byakuran berjalan menghampiri Enma. Manik rubi itu tidak meliriknya barang seujung rambutpun. Byakuran memilih duduk dihadapan pemuda mungil itu.

"mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Enma apatis.

"aku bahkan belum memberitahu namaku." Jawab Byakuran santai.

"pulang sana." Katanya jutek. "paling-paling kau sama saja."

"sama saja apanya?" Byakuran mengerutkan dahinya.

"sama seperti orang-orang yang dikenalkan Spade!" bentaknya, menjauhkan laptop yang dipangkunya. "kau…kau….mengincar….um…."

"apa?" Byakuran menaikkan alisnya dengan jahil. Ia sudah dengar semuanya. Rata-rata _vrykolakas_ yang dikenalkan Enma hanya menginginkan kepuasan berhubungan badan dengannya. Yah, dia memang menggemaskan, sih. Dari wajah maupun bentuk badan.

"um…bu..bukan apa-apa." Enma menggeleng.

"setidaknya….." Byakuran melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada. "aku cuma ingin berteman denganmu."

"bohong." Katanya ketus.

"sampai aku tidak bohong?"

Byakuran tidak patah semangat. Spade terus memberitahunya informasi mengenai Enma. Hampir setiap hari Byakuran datang mengunjungi Enma di kediaman Spade. Membawakannya cokelat batangan dengan almond dan susu murni dingin favoritnya. Namun setiap kali datang, setiap kali pula Enma mengacuhkannya. Entah sudah berapa banyak cokelat batangan dan susu dingin yang ada dikulkas. Byakuran benar-benar gigih. Dan itu membuat temperamen Enma naik beberapa level.

Sampai pada hari dimana Enma sangat badmood dengan kelakuan polos Giotto. Ia membuka kulkas dan menemukan banyak sekali cokelat dan susu. Tanpa pikir panjang Enma mengambil satu, dan mengunyahnya. Cokelat yang enak, dan bermerek mahal juga.

Namun dia jadi teringat dengan Byakuran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan Byakuran tidak kemari, tidak lagi menggencarkan gerakan _pedekate_-nya dengan Enma. Cokelat batangan yang ada dikulkas sudah mulai menipis, dan hari ini ada satu batang terakhir. Enma meminum juga susunya, meski cuma beberapa kotak karena sisanya sudah menggumpal—sudah tidak layak minum.

"Spade!"

Daemon Spade mengangkat muka dari acara berkebunnya. Enma menghampirinya dan sekarang berdiri didepannya. Hari ini lumayan mendung. Biasanya pemuda berambut merah itu tidak suka langit kelabu. Si bungsu keluarga Shimon itu mencintai musim panas, renang, video game, dan…..

"ada apa?" tanya Spade. "kau mau update koleksi game?"

"bukan itu." katanya. "temanmu yang kesini itu….."

"siapa?"

"itu….." Enma berusaha mengingat-ingat. Ia tidak tahu siapa namanya. "pria berambut putih itu. Yang sering membawakan aku cokelat."

Spade mengerutkan dahi. "kenapa kau mencarinya?"

Wajah Enma bersemu. Entah kenapa setiap makan cokelat yang diberikan Byakuran, ia jadi ingin meminta maaf atas semua perlakuan kasarnya waktu itu. Hey, apa mungkin cokelat atau susunya diberi ramuan cinta?

"ti….entahlah. Kurasa dia orang yang baik." Enma menggaruk tengkuknya.

"yakin?" Spade menaikkan alisnya. "mungkin saja dia sama saja seperti orang-orang yang lain?"

"a….a…." Enma tergagap. "aku pikir aku harus sedikit mengenalnya."

Seminggu kemudian, Byakuran datang berkunjung lagi. Sikap ceria dan kalemnya masih sama. Namun Enmalah yang aneh sekarang. Meskipun masih mempertahankan sikap ketusnya, perlakuannya pada Byakuran sedikit melembut.

"halo." Sapanya. "merindukanku?"

"iih…." Enma mendecih jijik. "tahu namamu saja tidak. Rugi benar aku merindukanmu…."

"tidak masalah sih kau tidak mau tahu namaku." Byakuran tersenyum. "aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"jalan?" Enma menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"aku taruhan main basket dengan teman kuliahku." Byakuran tersenyum. "dan hadiahnya adalah dua tiket ke Water Park. Bagaimana?"

"Wa….water park? Yang baru dibuka itu?"

"iya." Byakuran menyeringai.

"mau!" Enma melonjak seperti anak kecil. "apa kita akan pergi sekarang?"

Byakuran betul-betul mengajak Enma ke Water Park yang baru dibuka bulan lalu itu. Disana, mereka menikmati semua wahana yang tersedia. Hari mendung memang jadi sedikit kendala, namun jelas sekali kalau Enma sangat senang. Saat matahari telah turun dan langit menjadi gelap, dalam perjalanan Byakuran menghentikan motor sport putihnya disebuah kedai kopi. Pria berambut putih itu memesan dua gelas hot chocolate dan sepotong opera cake, dan sebuah muffin cokelat.

"kau kelihatan capek sekali." Byakuran mengusap rambut Enma. Dan pemuda itu tidak menepisnya.

"tentu saja. Kita main dari siang." Jawabnya datar. "dan lagi….aku tidak butuh makanan manusia. Kau cuma buang-buang uangmu saja mentraktirku."

"aku tahu." Kata Byakuran. "karena kita _vrykolakas_, bukan berarti kita tidak boleh makan makanan ini, kan?"

"iya, sih." Enma mengerenyit. Sebagai _vrykolakas_, ia sia-sia makan makanan manusia seperti ini. Tubuhnya tidak akan mencerna, hanya akan terasa seperti makan permen saja. Namun melihat kesukaan Byakuran pada makanan manis begitu besar, Enma tergoda untuk memotong opera cake itu dan memakannya.

"enak?" goda Byakuran.

"biasa saja." Jawab Enma gengsi. "rasa cokelat. Apa lagi yang kau harapkan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, tanpa sadar Enma melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Byakuran. Menempelkan wajahnya pada punggung lebar pria itu. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya diantara raungan mesin motor sportnya atau hingar jalan raya. Enma sudah mulai jatuh tidur ketika mereka sampai. Byakuran menggendongnya dengan lembut, menjatuhkannya ke kasur dengan sangat hati-hati agar dia tidak terbangun. Si rambut putih menatap wajah Enma sekilas beriring senyum.

"manis." Katanya. "lebih manis dari permen."

Saat Byakuran beranjak pergi, ia merasa ditahan sesuatu. Enma menggamit tangannya lemah, dengan wajah lelah dan mengantuk dia berbisik.

"beritahu aku namamu….." katanya lirih.

Byakuran menunduk, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Enma.

"Byakuran. Byakuran Gesso." Katanya, dengan singkat mencium pipi Enma dan kemudian pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter enam selesai! Waaah, gembel banget, ya? Soalnya chapter ini ibarat ancang-ancang untuk chapter 8. **

**Cozart: terus gua kapan keluarnya?**

**Giotto: tampaknya abang mau eksis banget, ya ^^; **

**Enma: ya gimana yaaaaa…semua peran kan tergantung skill artisnya. **

**Lal: skill dari hongkong! ekting jelek aja banyak gaya. *ngeplak pala Enma dengan santainya***

**Author: sudah…sudaaaaah! Sekarang silakan review.**

**Giotto: gua digetok dari belakang. Gak elit T_T *ngambek* **

**Cozart: waow, lu emang selalu gak elit. But I like it. Terus, sebetulnya yang lu masukin ke tehnya Spade itu apa?**

**Giotto: nggak tau juga. Saya mah cuma nganterin atuh. **

**Cozart: terus saya en de geng kapan beraksinyaaaaaaaaaaa?**

**Author: sudah nggak sabar, ya?"**

**Cozart: . *tereak pake toa dikuping author***

**Enma: Giotto….**

**Giotto: iyaaaaaa~~**

**Enma: ada yg baru nih!**

**Giotto: apaaaaaa?**

**Author: *sweatdrop***

**Ini kenapa si Enma sama Giotto jadi main kayak anak cewek lucu yang membintangi iklan oreo itu?**

**Cozart: author sebut merek iiih….**

**Author: WUUUAAAA! BACOT KALIAN SEMUA! SANA KERJA! KERJA YANG BENER ATAU NGGAK ADA J.C* LAGI!**

**Cozart: bzzzt ngamuk…*ngacir* pegi ah….**

**Mind to review?**


	8. Chapter 8

I know what you did last night

_Sumarry_: Tsuna tidak tahu, bahwa rencananya membawa teman-temannya liburan berujung petaka. Mansion ditengah hutan, orang-orang yang rupawan dan segala kegelapan dibalik semua keindahan.

_Pairing_: All x G, 69, Dae, 100, B, 00, Lal. Mengandung rare crack pairing yang takkan pernah ditemukan di fic lainnya :)

_Disclaimer_: KHR punya tante amano akira

_Rating_: M, untuk adegan berdarah, bacok-bacokan, penyiksaan, dan adegan thrilling lainnya.

_Warning_: mutlak OOC, abal, alay, gaje, tidak akan lulus sensor karena terlalu sadis, penuh adegan anarkisme, chara death, ada-adegan-orang-makan-orang, rape, typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana seperti ranjau (?), alur ngebosenin. Don't like don't read! Tambahan, di chapter ini mungkin tidak akan menyenangkan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author: Cozaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaartttt!**

**Cozart: hardi! *angkat tangan dan kaki dengan semangat***

**Author: kau en de geng masuk tekape.**

**Cozart: uyeeeeeeeeeeyyy! *lari ke tekape***

**I know what you did last night chapter 8, check this out. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Padre G menyetir mobil berisi dua orang vrykolakas dan Reborn. Sementara tiga orang pendeta lainnya naik sepeda motor dengan kecepatan mengimbangi. Tidak butuh waktu lama dari Namimori hingga Villa Dedalu Merah. Sebelum mereka turun, Reborn menoleh kearah Cozart yang kelihatan sedikit aneh sejak memasuki daerah hutan.

"Bersikaplah seakan-akan kita adalah tamu." Kata Reborn. "Dan cepatlah. Cuaca tidak mendukung."

"Akan ada badai besar." Timpal Padre G. "Terdengar tadi pagi di ramalan cuaca."

Namun tiba-tiba Cozart memalingkan wajahnya kearah villa. Sekonyong-konyong, Cozart berlari keluar mobil dan menuju ke villa dengan wajah beringas. Sontak padre Xanxus menjatuhkan motornya, dan menangkap Cozart dengan satu tangan secara sigap.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya bingung. Meskipun ia sudah tahu seberapa buas tabiat Cozart, dia tidak pernah sekacau ini.

"Enma!" teriaknya. "Aku tidak merasakan hawa adikku disini!"

"Tenanglah!" teriak Padre Xanxus geram. "Tetaplah bersikap seperti manusia!"

Cozart sedikit lebih tenang. Sebab Padre Xanxus mengokang pistolnya dipelipis pria berambut merah itu. Reborn dan Adel masuk lebih dulu, mengetuk pintu, dan menemukan sosok seorang wanita berambut biru dan pemandangan resepsionis hotel yang sangat sederhana.

"Selamat siang." Katanya datar. "Selamat datang di Villa Dedalu Merah."

"_Ciaossu_." Jawab Reborn. "Enam kamar. Salah satu ukuran untuk pasangan. Wanita cantik ini datang bersama suaminya. Dia berkelahi dengan kakak iparnya didepan. Untuk makan siang, mereka berdua sedikit alergi dengan minyak. Cukup daging yang dimasak Medium."

Adel menatap Lal yang melirik keluar jendela dengan cuek. Ia mengulum bibirnya dan mengangguk.

"Oke. Butler kami akan mengantarkan teh dan snack ke masing-masing kamar. Silakan bersantai dulu diruang tengah. MUKUROOOOOOOOOO!"

Tiga puluh detik setelah wanita itu berteriak, tidak ada yang keluar. Namun dari tangga seorang cowok dengan rambut putih turun dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Ada dimana sih si nanas brengsek itu?" keluhnya.

"Byakuran." Lal menoleh. "Tolong antar tamu kita ke kamar mereka."

"Kenapa aku?" Byakuran protes. "Itu kan tugasnya si nanas."

"Ya jadi sekarang dimana Mukuro?" Lal berkacak pinggang.

"Tak tahu." Byakuran mengangkat bahu.

"Cari!" titah Lal.

Byakuran melengos. Ia berjalan keluar dan belok kekanan, dimana semua fasilitas olahraga berada. Kemana sih si butler nanas itu? Biasanya kalau kita teriak, dia pasti dengar karena beberapa sudut dirumah ini dipasangi wireless intercom yang tersambung dengan suatu _device_ yang membuatnya tahu dimana dia dibutuhkan. Tapi kemana dia? Apa alatnya rusak? Apa dia ketiduran atau mendadak tuli?

Si rambut putih menghela nafas dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dia memasrahkan segalanya pada welas asih Lal Mirch sampai ketika dia merasakan dinginnya rerumputan tiba-tiba.

BRUAAAAAKKKKH!

Seseorang membekuknya dengan sangat kuat. Tampaknya seorang pria. Kedua tangannya mencengkram leher dan kedua tangannya, serta menindihnya. Dari baunya, Byakuran sedikit berdebar. Bau karat besi yang sangat kuat. Yang jelas, dia pasti bukan penghuni rumah ini. Kalaupun dia Hibari Kyouya, badannya tidak bakal cukup tinggi untuk membekuk seluruh tubuh Byakuran.

"Kenapa?" desisnya. "Kenapa ada bau tubuh adikku dibadanmu?"

Byakuran menoleh. Didapatinya seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya. Hanya saja, dia memiliki rahang yang tegas dan rambut yang lebih pendek, terpangkas rapi.

"Cozart Shimon..." batin Byakuran. "Buat apa dia kesini?"

"Katakan dimana Kozato Enma!" teriaknya geram.

"Di...dia ada didalam." Byakuran berusaha bicara normal dengan leher tercekik. "Soal bau adikmu, tentu saja. Dia kan pacarku."

Cozart melihat dalam-dalam mata Byakuran. Setelah beberapa lama, ia melepaskannya.

"Kau ini kakak yang posesif, ya?" Byakuran mengusap lehernya.

"Tidak juga." Cozart memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku terlalu terbawa perasaan soal ini."

"Soal apa?"

"Daemon Spade."

Mendengar nama itu, Byakuran menampar dahinya keras-keras dan berlari kedalam rumah.

"!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[flashback]**

Spade memandangi seluruh tubuh Giotto yang terbalut jas cokelat muda melalui pantulan cermin besar. Hari ini sahabat baiknya akan menikah dengan wanita yang sangat dipujanya, Rafina Haydock. Mereka akan menikah jam dua siang nanti di Gereja . Kebahagiaan jelas terpancar di wajah dan pandangan mata Giotto.

"Kalau aku punya anak nanti….." kata Giotto sambil merapikan simpulan dasinya. "aku ingin kau jadi ayah baptis untuk anakku."

"Yeah." Spade tersenyum pahit. "Aku akan dipanggil Paman oleh mereka?"

"Mungkin saja." Giotto menaikkan bahu. "Kau lihat dimana parfumku, Spade?"

"Kamar mandi." Jawab Spade.

Giotto pergi ke kamar mandi, mencari parfumnya. Spade yang awalnya duduk dikursi rotan kini memandangi deburan ombak lautan dan hari yang cerah, dan pasir putih. Dan segerombol orang dengan meja berlapis taplak putih, dan talam-talam perak yang berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari. Di hari yang indah ini, Spade merasa sangat sedih. Pertama, karena dia akan melihat orang yang dicintainya menikahi orang lain. Kedua, karena _dia akan merenggut kebahagiaan orang yang dia cintai._

"maafkan aku, Giotto. Tapi aku tak mungkin melepaskanmu."

Tidak ada orang di gereja.

Gereja ini lumayan jauh dari pantai. Orang-orang masih sibuk mengurusi pesta pernikahan. Harusnya disini sudah ada pak pendeta, keluarga, teman-temannya, keluarga Spade, dan tentu saja Rafina. Namun ketika melangkah masuk, suasana hening. Giotto hanya memandangi Spade yang tersenyum simpul.

"Apa kalian bermaksud memberikan aku kejutan?" tanya Giotto sambil berkacak pinggang.

Spade memutar bola matanya. "Uhm…yeah."

"Bagus." Giotto berseri-seri. "Jadi apa?"

"Cari pengantinmu." Spade mengangkat bahu.

Giotto melangkah lebih jauh kedalam gereja. Dibawah bangku jemaat, Spade melihat sebuah linggis yang berlumuran darah. Ia mengambilnya diam-diam, dan menyeringai senang. Belphegor telah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Giotto menarik kenop pintu ruang kerja sang pendeta, namun kelihatannya sedikit macet. Giotto menumpangkan kakinya ke tembok dan menarik kuat-kuat kenop pintu itu.

BRUAK!

Si pria pirang itu menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Tidak hanya pendeta, tetapi ayah, ibu, saudara dan teman-temannya menghambur keluar dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Dada mereka berlubang, wajah mereka tercabik seperti habis dimakan binatang buas. Mayat mereka semua ditumpangkan ke pintu, yang kenopnya ditarik keluar. Dibalik ruangan itu, seorang remaja berambut pirang yang nyaris seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran darah menyeringai melihat Giotto. Mulutnya mengunyah sesuatu, dan Giotto membeku dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Belphegor memeluk tubuh calon pengantinnya yang sudah tidak utuh. Tanpa nyawa. Remaja itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke tubuh Rafina dan menggigitnya, mengoyaknya dan mengunyah dagingnya seakan-akan dia adalah _beef steak_.

"Hai, Giotto! Shishishi….." Bel melambaikan tangannya yang penuh darah. "Hari yang cerah untuk makan, bukan?"

"Ka….kalian memakannya?" ucap Giotto dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Nufufufu…" Spade berjalan kearah Giotto. "Kejutaaaaaaaaan!"

BUAKH!

Spade memukul tengkuk Giotto dengan linggis. Ia dengan sigap menangkap tubuh lunglai pria pirang itu, dan menggendongnya. Ia mendongak, dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Hei, kalian! Bereskan semua ini!" katanya kesal.

Lal Mirch duduk diatas altar pernikahan. Ditangannya ada satu jerigen bensin dan pematik api. Mukuro melepaskan jasnya yang berlumuran darah. Ia melemparkannya ke tumpukan mayat. Bel melempar jasad Rafina yang setengahnya telah dia makan ke tumpukan itu juga. Lal turun dari altar, menyiram mayat-mayat itu, kursi jemaat dan altar pernikahannya dengan bensin. Lalu menyalakan pematik api. Kobaran merah mulai menjilat-jilat seluruh isi gereja. Bel dan Mukuro tertawa senang.

"Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini." Kata Spade tegas.

"Kau membawa anak itu bersama kita?" cibir Lal. "oh, ayolah. Kalau kau mau makan, kita bisa cari di perjalanan."

"Tidak." Spade mendekatkan wajah Giotto dan mencium lembut bibirnya. "Dia akan tinggal bersama kita, Lal adikku yang manis."

"Tapi dia itu keturunan Ruddy!" elak Lal. "Apa kita bisa merubahnya?"

"Entahlah…." Spade dan yang lain mulai melangkah keluar. "Kurasa bisa. Benar kan, Bel?"

"shishishishishi…" Bel hanya tertawa dengan wajah merona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dingin.

Giotto membuka matanya. Dan hal pertama yang dia rasakan adalah dingin, dan sakit sekali dibagian belakang kepalanya. Tempat ini gelap, dan kelihatan luas sekali. Ia merasakan kain satin dipunggungnya, namun benda itu tidak terasa seperti pakaian. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ketika ia mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan, matanya tertusuk berkas sinar keemasan yang menyilaukan dan mendengar tawa khas yang sangat dia kenal.

"Nufufufu….sudah bangun, eh?"

Giotto menyadari keadaannya. Dia diatas kasur. Kain satin ini adalah seprai kasur ini, dan ia terbaring dalam keadaan telanjang. Daemon Spade mendekat, dengan seringai setan. Dikamar besar itu mereka tidak hanya berdua. Anak remaja berambut pirang itu bersandar ditembok, memilih bersikap pasif.

"Kau…" Giotto merangkak, hendak melarikan diri. Peduli setan dengan penampilannya sekarang. "Kau iblis!"

Remaja itu tertawa keras. "Kau disamakan dengan iblis, Spade."

"Giotto belum tahu kalau tidak ada iblis yang mungkin menyaingiku." Spade berkata lembut, merangkak naik ke ranjang. "Ya, kan?"

"A…..apa yang akan kau lakukan?" pupil mata Giotto mengecil karena ketakutan. "Kau akan memakanku juga seperti halnya….kau memakan Raff?"

"Tidak, tidak." Spade menggeleng. "Kami hanya ingin kau bergabung."

Hal berikutnya terjadi begitu cepat.

Giotto menerjang Spade dan berlari kearah pintu. Namun Bel mengayunkan tangannya, dan Giotto terpelanting menabrak tembok. Spade merangsek, mencengkram lehernya dengan kuat sampai wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Kami akan bersikap baik kalau kau tidak nakal." katanya. "jadi jangan nakal."

Dengan ringannya Spade menghempaskan Giotto ke kasur. Ia cepat menerkamnya, menjambak rambutnya sampai menengadah dan melumat bibirnya habis-habisan. Giotto memukul-mukul dada Spade, meronta sekuat tenaganya. Namun makhluk jenis apa Spade ini? Tampaknya dia tidak bergeming. Sedikit risih dengan rontaan Giotto, ia mencengkram lengan Giotto dan meremasnya kuat-kuat. Terdengar bunyi patah yang cukup nyaring. Pria pirang itu menjerit tertahan, dan memberikan akses bagi Spade untuk menjelajah lebih jauh. Lidah Spade berjalan-jalan liar didalam mulutnya. Giotto menjerit lagi ketika Spade menggigit lidahnya. Ciuman mereka terasa sedikit asin karena darah dari luka dilidah Giotto.

Spade melepaskannya, menduduki perutnya. Cepat-cepat Spade menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya. Ia mendesah lega ketika melepas celananya, bersiul menatap _senjata_nya yang menegang.

"Spade…..ku..kumohon jangan…." Rintih Giotto, lebih kearah jijik daripada takut.

"Tidak bisa." Lenguh Spade. "Aku sudah tak tahan lagi."

Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Giotto bisa lepas dari cengkraman Spade. Ia berlari pontang-panting, namun Bel menghalanginya. Ia menjambak rambut pirangnya yang cerah dan membenturkannya ke meja keras-keras. Ada rembesan darah dari rambutnya ke kulitnya yang pucat. Giotto terhuyung dan lemas seketika—meski dengan mata yang masih terbuka. Ia merasa seluruh kekuatannya lenyap akibat hantaman tadi. Bel melemparnya ke kursi, dan mencari-cari sesuatu di laci meja. Ia mengikat Giotto dikursi kuat-kuat. Kedua lelaki itu melihat Giotto yang tidak berdaya dengan tatapan penuh gairah.

"Spade! Aku mau ikutan." Kata Bel manja.

"Tidak! Dia milikku, Bel. Maaf." tolak Spade tegas.

"Ayolaaah!" rengek Bel. "Aku bisa membuatnya bergairah untukmu."

Spade menggedikkan bahunya. Bel melepaskan ikatannya Giotto dikursi, namun mengikat tubuhnya lagi. Ia menyeret Giotto ke kamar mandi dengan sangat kasar. Dilantai kamar mandi, Bel menaruh Giotto begitu saja seperti barang mati. Remaja pirang itu melepas seluruh pakaiannya, dan duduk dipangkuan Giotto. Bel menciumnya, kasar sekali. Tidak selama Spade memang, namun ciumannya meliar kearah leher. Giotto meliuk-liuk jijik, berusaha kabur dengan serentetan sumpah serapah dari bibir tipisnya yang berlekuk.

ZRAAAAAASSSSSHHHH!

Bel menyalakan shower, dan mendorong pintu menutup dengan kakinya agar air tidak bermuncratan kemana-mana. Bel masih melancarkan cumbuannya. Kali ini bibir dan lidahnya bermain didada Giotto, menjalar ke perut, dan akhirnya sampai di selangkangannya.

"Jangaaan….." katanya dengan suara menggigil. "Jangan, kumohoon…."

Namun Bel tidak mau dengar. Tanpa ragu dilahapnya kejantanan Giotto yang terbilang besar itu. Ia memainkan lidahnya, mengulumnya seakan-akan benda itu hanyalah permen yang sangat enak. Rontaan Giotto memelan, perlahan, berubah menjadi lenguhan terangsang. Bel mahir sekali memainkan miliknya. Mengulumnya, menjilatnya, menggigitnya pelan sampai-sampai membuat cairan kenikmatannya muncat keluar.

Bel mengusap dagunya yang berlumur liur. Pria itu tidak keluar dimulutnya. Bel mematikan shower dan menatap pria pirang ini dengan tatapan liar yang nyalang. Wajahnya yang tampan, kulitnya yang pucat, tubuhnya yang basah dan cairan itu yang mengotori paha dan kemaluannya.

"Kalian menjijikkan." Bisiknya dengan mata berkilat.

"terserah." Bel tidak memedulikannya. Giotto bergidik jijik ketika Bel memain-mainkan miliknya sendiri, tapi tidak sampai keluar. Bel duduk dipangkuan Giotto, merasakan kelelakiannya yang masih tegak. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengerang ketika Bel memaksakan Giotto memasuki liang analnya yang hangat dan sangat sempit.

"Eergh….." Bel mengeram pelan. Ia terdiam sebentar untuk menyamankan posisinya. Giotto tidak bisa berontak. Meskipun tubuhnya basah, itu tidak berpengaruh pada ikatan tali yang melilit tubuhnya. Dan sekarang, ia bersetubuh dengan remaja pria yang memaksakan kejantanannya menyusup ke bagian belakang tubuhnya sendiri. Bel mulai bergerak, mencengkram pundak Giotto dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan ekspresi terangsang. Bibirnya tidak henti menyuarakan nikmat. Meskipun pelan-pelan kenikmatan mulai menjalari kesejatiannya, Giotto menahan dirinya untuk mendesah. Ini benar-benar nikmat, tetapi sangat menjijikkan!

"uhm….uuh…aaahh, aaaah….aah….nngh….hnn….aaaaah….." Bel mengaitkan satu lengannya di leher Giotto, dan mempergunakan tangan yang lain untuk mengocok miliknya sendiri. Gerakan pinggulnya masih liar, bahkan jauh lebih beringas dari yang sebelumnya. Desahan nikmat Giotto lolos keluar ketika ia merasa penisnya menabrak sesuatu didalam liang Bel.

"Ooh….." Giotto memalingkan wajahnya ketika Bel hendak menciumnya. "Ooh….aaah….ahh….nng….hey, be..berhentilaaaah….hentikaaaaaahhhnn, oooohhh…."

"Aku tidak…menyakitimu, kan?" kata Bel sambil mencolek dagu Giotto. "sebut namaku, dan aku akan berhenti."

Gerakan pinggul Bel semakin meliar. Giotto menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. "nng….aku….tidak…"

"kau tak tahu namaku?" Bel melenguh panjang. Cairan putih muncrat dari miliknya. Mengenai tangannya, dan paha serta perut Giotto. "mhm?"

Giotto hanya menggeleng.

"aku…aku….AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Bel menjatuhkan dirinya didada Giotto. Pria itu keluar didalam tubuhnya. Bel menarik keluar milik Giotto pelan-pelan, dan menggapai-gapai wastafel untuk bangun. Bagian belakang tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Namun ia menyeringai puas. Puas karena bisa berhubungan seks dengan pria tampan ini.

"kau mencuri start duluan, Bel?"

Bel tertawa ketika ia merasakan Spade merangkul pinggangnya, menciumi pundaknya. Spade tersenyum melihat keadaan Giotto dan mengusap kepala Bel dengan bangga.

"Kau hebat, Bel!" katanya. "Kau mau lagi?"

"Denganmu?" Bel menoleh kearah Spade. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah puas."

Spade menggeleng, memberikan pipi Bel kecupan. "Denganku, dan dia. Lagi."

Bel menyeringai. Ia menjambak rambut Giotto dan menjejalkan miliknya kedalam mulut pria malang itu. Bel memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya, menohok pangkal kerongkongan Giotto sambil melenguh nikmat. Mulut Giotto tersumpal, meski tidak sepenuhnya. Pria pirang tampan itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan gumaman ketika ia merasakan kejantanannya dijajal bibir dan lidah laki-laki lagi. Kali ini Spade yang mengoralnya. Menjilati cairan putih yang ada di paha dan kemaluannya. Namun tampaknya Spade sudah tidak sabar. Ia langsung menghujamkan dua jarinya sekaligus. Giotto menggeliut. Tubuhnya mengejang. Spade mengerenyit karena kelihatannya ia menyakiti pria ini. Tetapi Spade memang sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia mengeluarkan jarinya, dan serta merta langsung menghujamkan miliknya kedalam liang anal pria ini.

"Mmm…nggg…mmm!" rontanya. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang terkejap erat. Kelihatannya sakit sekali. Bel meringis karena Giotto menggigit miliknya.

"Terlalu cepat." Kata Bel. Ia menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. "Dia belum siap."

Spade mengerang lirih. "oooh….dia ketat sekali, Bel! Aku tidak tahan, Bel! Mmmh…."

Spade dan Belphegor saling bertatapan. Spade memberikan kode dan mereka berdua bergerak bersamaan. Giotto merasa tubuhnya begitu penuh. Penis Spade yang besar menerobos tubuhnya, terasa sakit sekali seperti merobek-robek organ dalamnya. Setelah menyamankan diri, Spade menaikkan kecepatannya. Begitu pula dengan Bel. Namun remaja pirang itu tidak kuat bersaing dengan Spade. Ia mundur duluan, menarik keluar kejantanannya setelah mencekoki Giotto dengan semburan cairan maninya. Bel terhuyung sedikit, memasukkan diri ke bathtub dan menyalakan air hangat. Ia memejamkan matanya, mungkin masih mengecap sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang masih ada ditubuhnya.

"aaah….Spade, keluarkan….keluarkaaaaahnnn…." Giotto mengerang dengan suara serak dan parau. Ia merasa perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk. Namun Spade tidak mau dengar. Ia bahkan bergerak semakin cepat dan semakin liar. Giotto keluar berkali-kali, namun gairah Spade seperti tidak kunjung padam. Spade menarik wajah Giotto mendekat dan menciumnya. Bel mematikan air dan menuang sabun cair didekat sana, menikmati wangi mawar sabun itu dan air hangatnya.

"Kau benar-benar manis, Giotto." Bisik Spade dengan seringaian iblisnya.

"Uuh…." Giotto kelihatan sudah hilang harapan. "aku mohon, berhentiii…keluarkaaaaahhhnnn….."

Spade mendesah keras, dan menarik keluar miliknya. Ia menatap wajah Giotto lekat-lekat. Sinar matanya redup. Bibirnya terkatup, namun bergetar kedinginan. Spade tidak mempedulikannya lagi. Pria itu menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower. Setelah membersihkan diri, ia dan Bel meninggalkan Giotto sendirian dikamar mandi. Kedinginan. Kesakitan. Dan masih dalam keadaan terikat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat hari lewat, Spade menyekap Giotto didalam kamar mandi. Dan ketika mengecek keadaannya, Spade hanya melihat tali pengikat tubuh Giotto sudah lepas. Serpihan kaca dan pipa shower yang bocor. Ada bekas rembesan darah yang tidak hilang terkena air. Tubuh Giotto penuh luka dititik vital. Leher, tangan dan kaki, dada, perut, selangkangan. Giotto duduk meringkuk menutupi wajahnya. Mata birunya mengecil, melirik Spade dengan pandangan hampa yang penuh dengan dendam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, my dear?"

**[end of flashback]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepi banget.

Tsuna mengerenyit, mengelus-elus perutnya dengan lembut. Ia lapar, dan dari wireless intercom tidak ada jawaban. Setengah jengkel, setengah kesal dan tiga perempat lapar, ia menghampiri sebuah ruang makan. Yang bergaya Turki. Disana pintunya terbuka, dan memperlihatkan Daemon Spade yang tengah memotong sayuran.

"Maaf aku tak sempat menjawab panggilanmu, Sawada-san." Kata Daemon. "Mukuro, Enma dan Byakuran entah pergi kemana. Ada tamu baru pula. Jadi aku dan Lal yang harus repot sekarang."

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Tsuna. "Dan Giotto-san?"

"Sedang sakit." Jawab Daemon lembut.

"Yaaah…."

Daemon menjelaskan kalau stok bahan makanan terlambat karena kesalahan teknis. Ia membuatkan Tsuna _beef stew_, dan menemani Tsuna makan siang hari itu.

"Kelihatannya kau dekat sekali dengan Giotto, Sawada-san." Kata Daemon.

"Eh?" raut wajah Tsuna berubah merah. "Ti…tidak, biasa saja."

"Apanya?" Daemon bertanya nakal. "Kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih."

"Masa'?" Tsuna tertawa hambar. "Kami kan sama-sama lelaki."

"Bisa jadi, kan?" Daemon menaikkan pundaknya.

Tsuna menggenggam sendoknya erat-erat. "Um….menurutku dia keren. Dan mungkin ini kedengaran agak menjijikkan. Tapi menurutku dia tampan sekali."

"Sependapat." Daemon menuang segelas sirup cranberry dengan potongan lemon dari teko besar yang ada dikulkas. "Dia karya seni paling indah."

Tsuna mengunyah potongan terakhir dagingnya. Ia minta tambah lagi, dan Daemon mengambilkannya. Saat anak itu tidak sadar, Daemon memasukkan sesuatu kedalam minuman Tsuna.

"Da….e…mon-san….aiiir…."

Tsuna memukul-mukul dadanya. Sepertinya dia tersedak. Daemon buru-buru mengambilkan Tsuna minumannya dan anak itu menegaknya dengan terburu-buru. Ia mendesah lega dan kemudian melanjutkan lagi makannya. Tangan Spade bergerak dalam diam dan begitu tenang, meraih sebuah pisau steak dengan jemarinya yang lentik. Tsuna masih makan dengan lahap sampai ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tenggorokannya. Tangannya gemetaran, dan sendoknya jatuh, meninggalkan bunyi dentang yang nyaring. Pandangan Tsuna memburam, dan tiba-tiba disini jadi panas.

BRUK!

Menit berikutnya, Daemon tersenyum. Ia tertawa. Sawada Tsunayoshi menggeliat-geliat dilantai sambil memegangi dadanya. Pupil matanya mengecil, dan nyaris membalik jadi putih semua. Tangan mungil Tsuna menggapai-gapai, tubuhnya menggelepar bak ikan kekeringan. Ia merangkak, meraih kain celana Spade dan menengadah mengharapkan pertolongan. Namun Daemon dengan santainya berjongkok, menjambak rambut Tsuna sampai menengadah dengan wajah muak.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. "Kenapa Giotto bisa jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Aaaaa…..aaaa…." lirih Tsuna menahan sakit. Spade yang muak menendangnya hingga menggelosor menabrak tembok. Ia menginjak dada Tsuna dan menahannya keras-keras. Tsuna menjerit keras ketika bunyi derak tulang terdengar. Daemon mematahkan tulang iganya. Dengan tenaga terakhir yang tidak seberapa, Tsuna merangkak menjauh meski dengan tubuh menggelepar-gelepar. Daemon menguap bosan dan melemparkan pisau steak yang dipegangnya begitu saja.

Dan menancap dikepala Tsuna.

Anak itu berhenti menggelepar. Darah merembes dari luka-luka dan lubang-lubang diwajahnya.

"kutu kecil memang sudah sepantasnya dimusnahkan." Kata Spade datar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hibari membuka matanya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyodok-nyodok wajahnya. Hibari menepisnya dengan lembut.

"um….jangan sekarang, Enma sa….."

BUAKH!

Hibari serta merta membuka matanya. Sedikit kabur, namun ia melihat dua orang. Satu dengan rokok, rambut kemerahan dan senapan panah ditangannya. Satu lagi rambutnya panjang dengan pedang penuh ukiran aneh. Keduanya laki-laki. Hibari lebih berhati-hati dengan Padre Squalo. Ukirannya sama dengan ukiran di pisau yang dihujamkan Enma ke dadanya.

Salah satu dari mereka menendangnya sampai terpelanting.

"katakan dimana Sawada Tsunayoshi!" teriak Padre G.

"herbivore?" tanya Hibari, mengambil batangan besi yang dipakainya untuk memproteksi diri. "tidak tahu."

CREP!

Sebuah anak panah kecil melesak menembus lengan Hibari. Gerakannya cepat sekali, sampai tidak kelihatan. Remaja berambut raven itu meringis kesakitan.

"VOOOII! KATAKAN ATAU KAMI AKAN MEMUSNAHKANMU MENJADI ABU DENGAN IZIN TUHAN!"

Hibari tertawa mengejek. "apaan?"

"_vrykolakas_…." Padre G mematikan punting rokoknya. "kami akan _menyembuhkan_mu kalau kau mau menyerahkan diri."

"menyerahkan diri?" Hibari menaikkan alisnya. "lakukanlah sendiri."

Padre Squalo merangsek. Ia menebaskan pedangnya dengan gegabah dan bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh Hibari. Remaja bermata kelabu itu menendangnya jauh-jauh, dan kali ini panah-panah Padre G menyerangnya. Tingkat kerusakannya tidak seberapa. Namun Hibari langsung berlari menjauh ketika ia melihat pria itu melemparkan peledak.

DUAR!

Ternyata hanya bom asap.

Namun Hibari bisa melihat semua gerakan penyerangan mereka yang bodoh. Ia kali ini bisa menahan semua tembakan panah Padre G. Dalam kabut asap dia juga bisa melihat gerakan pedang Padre Squalo yang sekarang jauh lebih berbahaya. Hibari mendapatkan titik dimana dia bisa memutir lengan Padre Squalo sampai terputus dan kemudian menghantam punggungnya.

ZRREEBB!

Saat kabut asap mulai menghilang tertiup angin, Padre Squalo melihat pedang besarnya tertancap, menembus kepala Padre G dengan mudahnya. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut. Dari bibirnya yang tipis ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Padre Squalo antara marah, kecewa dan sedih.

"_Dio, perdonami__*_." Ucapnya sebelum jatuh ketanah. Darahnya merembes kemana-mana. Padre Squalo memilih lari dan hendak meminta bantuan. Ia berlari dengan tangan menggantung, pontang-panting seperti dikejar setan. Hibari menyeringai senang dan melempar pedang itu laksana tombak kearah sang pemiliknya.

SLEB!

BRUAAAAAAKKKKH!

Kini disekitar Hibari ada 2 orang pendeta, pemburu vrykolakas yang nyawanya dia renggang dengan mudah. Mereka membicarakan Sawada Tsunayoshi. Apa kasus ini sudah sampai ke tangan polisi?

"herbivore itu….." gumam Hibari sambil berlari memasuki villa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/n: **

*** Tuhan, maafkan saya. **

**Chapter delapan kelaaaar! Ini sebenarnya dibagi dua ama chapter Sembilan dan sepuluh (jadi dibagi tiga ya ngomong-ngomong? Lupakan!) habis cerita perang **_**vrykolakas**_**nya panjang sekali dan aku takut readernya bosaaaaan =3=**

**Kalo adegan DaeGioB itu hasil remix (?) dari banyak request aku bikin GioBel lagi dan memunculkan adegan DaeGio yang lebih hot. Dan hasilnya beginilah. Karena mental reader yang masih segede upil, baca hasil lemon sendiri aja (yang nggak hot sama sekali) langsung kejang-kejang dilantai dengan hidung berdarah.**

**Hountou ni gomenasai untuk yang sudah menunggu sekian lama. Dan terimakasih sekali untuk Ileyra-san m(_ _)m yang sudah membaca I Know What You Did Last Night secara ngebut. **

**Omake: **

**Squalo: VOOOOOIIIII! GUA KENAPA MOKAD DULUAAAAAN?**

**Yamamoto: Tsuna juga. Tokoh utama kok mati duluan. Terus abis pingsan si Hayato-chan kemana?**

**Gokudera: yakyu bakaaa! Aku masih disini!**

**Enma: lo gue end! Lo gue END! *keranjingan iklan Ai em 3. ***

**Daemon: tanpamu, aku galaaaaaaaauu *keranjingan iklan kartunya si sule.***

**Giotto: sudah, makan dulu sana! Ada mie ayam special tuh. *entah kenapa jadi keranjingan iklan mi (tidak) sedap***

**All: *sweatdrop***

**Enma: lu kalo ndablek nggak usah pamer-pamer kenapa? *ngegeplak pala Giotto saking keselnya***

**Daemon: nggak kompak nih ah. *ngibas poni***

**Cozart: pokoknya review, ya! REVIEW! R-E-V-I-E-W! Soalnya ada guenya. ADA GUENYA!**

**Daemon: mau eksis, jangan lebay, please….*entah ini iklan apa. Yang jelas bunyinya seperti itu. **

**Sepertinya para cast IKWYDLN jadi keranjingan iklan semua =_=a**

**See you all in chapter 9! **

**Review please! ^^/**


	9. Chapter 9

I know what you did last night

_Sumarry_: Tsuna tidak tahu, bahwa rencananya membawa teman-temannya liburan berujung petaka. Mansion ditengah hutan, orang-orang yang rupawan dan segala kegelapan dibalik semua keindahan.

_Pairing_: All x G, 69, Dae, 100, B, 00, Lal. Mengandung rare crack pairing yang takkan pernah ditemukan di fic lainnya :)

_Disclaimer_: KHR punya tante amano akira

_Rating_: M, untuk adegan berdarah, bacok-bacokan, penyiksaan, dan adegan thrilling lainnya.

_Warning_: mutlak OOC, abal, alay, gaje, tidak akan lulus sensor karena terlalu sadis, penuh adegan anarkisme, chara death, ada-adegan-orang-makan-orang, rape, typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana seperti ranjau (?), alur ngebosenin. Don't like don't read! Tambahan, di chapter ini mungkin tidak akan menyenangkan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Squalo: VOOOOOIIII! APA-APAAN GUA MATI DULUAAAAAN?**

**Author: biar seru laaah ^^**

**Squalo: VOOOI! DASAR AUTHOR…**

**Giotto: *ngegebuk Squalo pake CPU dari belakang* silakan dilanjutkan author-san *senyum sekseh***

**Author: absen dulu yaaaa…..Enma-kun?**

**Enma: HARDIIII! *angkat tangan orang lain. Entah tangan siapa***

**Author: Byakkun?**

**Byakuran: ada! *sambil ngunyah marshmallow***

**Author: Mukupon?**

**Mukuro: kufufufufu~~~**

**Author: Xanxus-san?**

**Xanxus: *angkat tangan tanpa banyak bacot***

**Author: Lal, Ryohei, Gokudera, Kyoko, Tsuna?**

**All: hadir…. =,=/**

**Author: abang Cozart?**

**Cozart: SAYA! HADIR! SIAP! SEDIA, EKSYEEEEEN! *nyelos ke TKP***

**All: *sweatdrop* **

I Know What You Did Last Night Chapter 9, check this out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tugas Byakuran dalam perang antar _vrykolakas_ gerilya ini adalah mencari dan mengamankan Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kenapa? Karena Byakuran-lah yang paling tidak dicurigai oleh Daemon maupun Mukuro, apalagi Lal dan Bel. Tapi aneh juga, Byakuran tak melihat seorangpun disini—para _vrykolakas_ itu. Byakuran berlari, berlomba dengan waktu dan Daemon Spade untuk mencari anak yang menyebabkan semua ini.

"jangan, Lal-san….ja…ja…..KYAAAAA!"

"kau kejam EXTREME!"

Byakuran mengikuti arah suara. Dari kamar tamu bernomor 119, Byakuran membuka pintu. Ia menemukan pemandangan yang tidak diharapkannya. Gokudera menggeliat dilantai dengan mulut tersumpal dan terikat pada sebuah bangku. Darah mengalir dari pangkal pahanya, sementara potongan kakinya ada ditangan kanan Lal Mirch. Sasagawa bersaudara diikat dikursi kuat-kuat. Ada sepotong besi yang menancap dipaha Ryohei, memakunya dikursi dimana dia diikat. Ditangan lain dari Lal ada sebilah pedang yang pastinya sangat tajam, yang diketahui Byakuran adalah pedang pajangan ruangan itu.

"halo, Byakkun. Maaf, aku lapar." Katanya sambil mengoyak tungkai Gokudera dengan gigi dan mengunyah dagingnya.

"jadi kau memihak Spade, Lal?" tanya Byakuran tajam.

Lal menggeleng. "aku memihakmu. Memihak Giotto."

Tanpa pikir panjang Byakuran menerjang Lal dan mencekiknya, memojokkannya ditembok. Bunyi benturan terdengar keras sekali hingga Kyoko menjerit kaget. Wallpaper putih dengan motif matahari kuning muda yang sedang tersenyum itu sekarang dihiasi cipratan darah dari kepala Lal. Darah menetes dari hidung dan mulutnya. Kalau manusia biasa, mungkin kepalanya sudah pecah.

"LANTAS KENAPA KAU MEMOTONG KAKI GOKUDERA-SAN?" teriak Byakuran frustasi. "lindungi, bukan makan!"

Lal tertawa nyinyir. Ia memuncratkan darah dari mulutnya ke wajah Byakuran.

"kadang rasa lapar mengundang seseorang menuju pengkhianatan." Kata Lal. "dan yang terpenting adalah Sawada, kan?"

Byakuran meremas leher Lal. Mulai terdengar suara keretakan tulang yang patah.

"JANGAN BERCANDAAA!" Byakuran berteriak. "beraninya kau mengaku sekutu kami!"

"Byakkun….." kata Lal. "aku bersumpah, akan memihak Giotto sampai aku mati. Tapi setidaknya, biarkan aku membunuh Gokudera-san duluu…kasihan dia, kan?"

Byakuran melirik Gokudera yang masih menggeliut. Ia menghujamkan tinjunya ke perut Lal kuat-kuat dan wanita itu muntah darah, dan tak sadarkan diri. Ia memungut pedang yang jatuh tadi dan menghunusnya. Wajahnya kelihatan tidak tega, namun pegangannya mantap.

"maafkan aku, Gokudera-san. Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu juga."

BUK!

Byakuran menghantam kepala Gokudera dengan pegangan pedang. Cowok berambut silver itu tidak sadarkan diri. Byakuran melepas kausnya dan mengikat kaki Gokudera bersama bagian yang tadi terputus. Meskipun secara teoritis tidak mungkin disambungkan kembali, Byakuran tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk pria malang ini. Byakuran menyeret Gokudera menuju kamar mandi. Menaruhnya di bathtub, mengisinya dengan air dan melarutkan satu balok benda berwarna kuning muda seperti sabun namun dengan bau yang mirip ikan busuk. Ia merendam hampir sebagian tubuh Gokudera (termasuk kakinya yang disambungkan dengan kaus Byakuran) kedalam cairan warna kuning muda itu.

Setelah itu, si pria kurus berambut putih itu melepaskan ikatan Kyoko lebih dulu, baru ikatan Ryohei.

"kau apakan si kepala gurita itu, Byakuran-san?" tanya Ryohei.

"Kyoko sayang, bisa minta tolong ambilkan air dari bathub?" kata Byakuran. Kyoko menurut dan kemudian kekamar mandi. Sempat terdengar suara Kyoko yang muntah, lalu ia kembali dengan setangkup cairan kuning muda itu ditangannya.

"tumpahkan ke luka kakakmu."

Kyoko menurutinya. Ia melihat luka Ryohei yang kronis itu sembuh hanya dengat hitungan menit.

"sebenarnya itu benda apa?" tanya Ryohei.

"anggap saja itu cairan ajaib." Jawab Byakuran praktis. "kau takkan suka memakainya sering-sering. Percaya padaku."

Byakuran menelaah kesegala arah. Ia mengambil dua buah revolver yang terletak di lemari pajangan dengan memecahkan kacanya. Byakuran memberikan keduanya pada Sasagawa bersaudara dan memberikan mereka berdua pula masing-masing sebotol spirtus dan pematik api.

"lari sejauh mungkin dari sini. Kalau kalian menemukan ada lagi orang yang mencoba memakan kalian, tembak, lalu bakar." Jawab Byakuran sambil pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hibari berada di lantai atas. Ia menoleh ke segala arah, mencari dimana sosok mungil berambut merah yang menggemaskan itu. Bukan untuk mencabulinya, tetapi untuk balas dendam atas secabik daging pipinya yang terlepas akibat pukulan terakhirnya tadi. Orang-orang disini kelihatan tidak begitu curiga padanya. Ia berhenti pada kamar yang pintunya terbuka. Disana, ada kamar yang besar. Hibari tanpa disuruh langsung masuk, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Akhirnya…." Hibari mendesah lega.

Hibari meraba pipinya. Ia merasakan deretan gigi dan gusinya disalah satu bagian yang tadi kena pukulan batangan besi. Tidak sakit, sebab ia merasa setengah mukanya mati rasa. Segala keanehan ini...adegan thrilling ghaib yang mirip dengan horror ini...

Sang remaja pria berambut raven terbelalak. Ia teringat dengan orang yang mengajaknya kesini. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Bersaudara, dan si Haneuma. Dino sudah mati, meskipun percaya atau tidak, itu membuat Hibari kepikiran. Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apakah yang lainnya mati juga? atau lari pontang-panting seperti padre yang tadi dengan mudahnya dia bunuh? Dan apa yang harus dilakukan Hibari setelah jadi makhluk bernama _vrykolakas_...

"che! Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk, tolol!"

Hibari melirik malas dan melihat seorang remaja berambut pirang yang memakai kaus lengan pendek, jeans dan sepatu sneaker yang muncul dari pintu didekat lemari. Rambutnya pirang kusam sampai menutupi matanya. Yang ada dipikiran Hibari, anak itu mirip salah satu personel Super Junior.

"siapa kau?" tanya Hibari santai.

"Giotto bedebah. Padahal memakanmu dengan saus asam manis itu pasti lezat." Bel mendecak kesal.

"sayangnya bukan kodrat alam seorang herbivore memangsa karnivore, herbivore." Hibari tertawa sinis.

"betulkah? Jadi kau merasa sombong karena sudah sama seperti kami?"

"anggap saja begitu." Hibari tersenyum bangga. "haruskah aku menjadi bagian dari keluargamu?"

"semua orang punya pilihan." Bel mencabut sebuah pena dari sandarannya di meja. "dalam keluarga ini, pilihanmu hanya bergabung atau mati."

"kenapa hanya dua?" Hibari menggaruk kepalanya. "tidak adakah pilihan ketiga, yaitu membunuhmu?"

Bel menerjang. Tiba-tiba ujung pena yang Hibari tahu harganya bisa ribuan yen itu sudah ada tingga beberapa milimeter dari hidungnya. Ia refleks menahan tangan Bel. Namun remaja pirang itu menyeringai dan menjambak Hibari, melemparnya kesudut ruangan dengan mudah. Hibari terlempar menabrak meja didekat ranjang sampai mejanya hancur. Ia mengambil satu potongan paling besar dan menyerang Bel balik. Ia hendak menghantamkan kayu itu ke kepala Bel, namun ditahan dengan mudahnya. Hibari memberengut kesal dan membalik posisi mereka. Ia mengunci Bel dengan cekatan. Tinggal sekali gerakan lagi dan dia bisa tenang. Namun Bel memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Ia menyikut perut Hibari, dan membantingnya. Diputirnya lengan Hibari yang tadi ditangkapnya. Sang karnivore menjerit kesakitan. Matanya nyalang menatap Bel yang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bengis yang kelaparan.

Hibari menggeliat dan dia bisa lepas dari cengkraman Bel. Ia menendang remaja pirang itu menjauh dan menghujamkan tinjunya keras-keras diwajahnya. Terdengar bunyi keretakan keras. Hidung Bel mengeluarkan darah deras, ada memar ditulang hidungnya. Selagi Bel masih terhuyung, Hibari kembali meninju dan menendanginya. Pada serangan terakhir, Hibari menjambak Bel dan menggigit telinganya sampai putus. Bel mendorongnya menjauh, dan ia melihat telinga kirinya dikunyah Hibari.

"mata dibayar telinga." Kata Hibari. "lumayan juga."

"shishi...kau tahu kata keadilan kan?" Bel memegangi lubang telinganya yang berdarah.

"dunia ini tak pernah adil pada siapapun. Padaku, padamu dan siapapun." Hibari berkata bijak. "tetapi alangkah adilnya kalau salah satu diantara kita semua ada yang mati."

"semua?" Bel mengerutkan dahinya.

"kau, kepala semangka itu, Sawada. Pria pirang idiot itu."

"akankah itu kau?" Bel mengelap hidungnya. "atau aku?"

"kau bersedia bertarung jantan? Manis sekali." Hibari menyeringai.

Menit berikutnya, mereka yang awalnya terpisah sekarang bergumul seperti dua ekor serigala. Hibari menggigit leher Bel hingga dagingnya tercabik. Bel mengoyak kaki Hibari dan berhasil menyarangkan pukulan keras diperutnya. Hibari mengejangkan kelima jarinya dari tangan yang masih sehat dan menghujamkannya bak belati didada Bel. Ada raungan kesakitan yang membuat telinganya berdenging. Darah muncrat dari mulut Bel, dan dengan tenaganya ia memutir tangan Hibari yang digunakannya untuk menembus dadanya. Kali ini Hibari tersudut. Ia hanya bisa menggunakan satu kakinya dan menendang Bel tepat dilehernya. Ada bunyi patah yang kedengarannya menyakitkan. Saat mereka sama-sama menjauhkan diri, kondisinya sangat tidak imbang. Bel dengan dada terkoyak, hidung patah dan dada berlubang sementara Hibari dengan dua tangan dan satu kaki yang patah terputir.

"che...shishishishishi..." Bel terhuyung memegangi dadanya.

"lumayan, Herbivore." Hibari tertawa senang. "apa aku akan tambah kuat kalau memakanmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ukh...adu...wu...WAAAAAAAA!"

BRUUUUUKKK!

Giotto berhasil sadar dan menghancurkan tong tempatnya dijejalkan. Sekarang serakan kayu dan tumpahan anggur mengotorinya. Dengan tetesan anggur merah berbau harum yang membasahi rambutnya, ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Ya...ya...

Spade memukul kepalanya. Misi gagal. Bagus, Giotto! Kau bisa membuat semua orang terbunuh. Giotto berusaha berdiri, mungkin ia takkan menemukan Spade. Ia sudah hilang harapan. Berdoa saja, Spade masih sudi menerimanya.

Namun saat keluar dari gudang anggur, ada noda merah yang membasahi lantai putih dapur ini. Bukan, bukan anggur. Noda ini sudah mengering dan kelihatannya sedikit lebih kental dari anggur.

Bau tembaga...

Dan Giotto menemukan sosok Tsunayoshi disana. Terlentang. Dengan kubangan merah tua, dan pisau yang menancap dikepalanya.

Giotto merasa tubuhnya ringan. Dan matanya basah. Habis sudah, setelah ini mau apa lagi? Tsuna sudah mati. Dan tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Giotto untuk bertahan dan melawan.

Pria pirang tampan itu berjalan lunglai. Ia mencabut perlahan pisau yang menancap dikepala Tsuna. Setelah itu, terdengar bunyi kelontangan. Tubuhnya merosot. Giotto menangis sambil memeluk lututnya seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang di_bully_. Ya, dia memang di_bully _dalam segala aspek oleh makhluk bernama Daemon Spade itu. Dirabanya rambut halus Tsuna dan ia tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Empat hari, hanya dalam waktu sesingkat itu Giotto bisa mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupnya (dan hidup Enma juga Byakuran) untuk Tsuna.

Tsuna...Tsuna...

Kenapa mencintai seseorang setelah sekian lama disakiti rasanya malah jauh lebih menyakitkan?

"...san..."

Giotto tercenung. Suara dari mana itu?

"...to...san..."

Giotto menghapus airmatanya. Oh, halusinasi. Oke, ia mulai gila sekarang.

"Gi...o...tt...o...ss...sa...n"

Kali ini ia merasa tangannya dingin. Giotto menoleh, menatap Tsunayoshi yang membuka matanya dengan susah payah. Wajahnya pucat.

Giotto menampar wajahnya berkali-kali.

Tsuna masih hidup?

"Gi...o...tto...ss...saan..."

Giotto mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Tsuna, dan dia tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Buru-buru, Giotto mengambil pisau dan menghujamkannya ke tangannya sendiri. Darahnya berubah menjadi benang-benang kemerahan ketika sampai dikulit Tsuna, dan merayap masuk ke luka-luka Tsuna.

"Well...ternyata apa yang dikatakan Enma betul."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cozart!"

Reborn dan Adel benar-benar terengah-engah mengejar Cozart yang berlari mengikuti instingnya. Ia benar-benar lepas kendali. Reborn merasa rumah ini sangat aneh. Belokan-belokan yang menghubungkan mereka ketempat yang aneh. Tadi galeri seni, sekarang dapur utama. Saat mereka membuka sebuah pintu lagi, mereka sampai di ruang bawah tanah.

Tempat ini seperti rumah potong hewan. Banyak darah dimana-mana. Banyak mayat yang digantung terbalik. Tabung-tabung berisi potongan tubuh yang terendam cairan hijau kental terjajar rapi. Reborn menaikkan alisnya. Ini seperti setting ruang kerja Hannibal Lecter di film Hannibal Rising.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menelusuri rak-rak tabung berisi potongan tubuh dan tulang-tulang manusia. Ada mesin penggiling dan gerinda besar pemotong daging juga. Dan saat mereka berbelok ke penjuru lain, seorang pria berbaju butler dengan rambut bergaya nanas muncul sambil memindahkan satu jerigen cairan hijau tua. Cozart kelihatan sengit.

"selamat siang, Cozart Shimon." Mukuro tersenyum. "sungguh reuni tak terduga."

"dimana adikku?" tanyanya geram.

"tidak tahu." Kata Mukuro pendek.

Reborn melihat rambut Cozart tiba-tiba mencuat seperti terkena listrik statis. Hawa sekitar mendadak dingin dan tabung-tabung kaca berisi potongan tubuh itu retak, dan pecah seakan-akan seperti meledak. Hawa itu berhembus keras dari dalam tubuh Cozart. Begitu kuat hingga menimbulkan luka sayat kecil disekujur tubuh baik Reborn dan Adel. Ia berlari menerjang Mukuro dan menghujamkan banyak pukulan. Cozart mendengking ketika Mukuro menggigit tenggorokannya hingga tersobek. Mereka bergumul seakan-akan keduanya adalah binatang buas yang sedang berebut wilayah.

Adel menarik Reborn, menginstruksikannya mencari adik Cozart. Mereka mencari diantara tumpukan mayat dan serakan tabung-tabung berisi cairan hijau kental dan potongan tubuh. Reborn mengerutkan dahi kebingungan ketika melihat tabung besar yang menempel pada tembok, lebih mirip sebuah akuarium. Didalam sana, ada seorang anak berambut merah yang menggeliat-geliat dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Ekspresinya seperti sedang tercekik. Rongga dada dan perutnya terbelah, kosong tanpa organ. Ia kelihatan masih hidup.

"kkkh...!" Cozart terpojok. Mukuro menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok belasan kali. Ia merasa sangat pusing.

"kufufu...adikmu kumutilasi hidup-hidup, Cozart sayang." Mukuro tertawa nyinyir.

"kalaupun kau bisa menemukannya, kau harus mencari seluruh organ tubuhnya diantara ruangan ini..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Giotto: gitu doang? Gaseru**

**Author: yang penting si dame idup lagi kan?**

**Tsuna: i...iya sih. Aku gajadi mati toh**

**Yamamoto: makanannya enak gak?**

**Enma: yama-kun, Tsuna kan gak makan di scene-nya.**

**Wawawawa...apdet yang sangat maksa. Bagaimanakah? Bagus, jelek? Just review so i can repair it ^^b**


	10. Chapter 10

I know what you did last night

_Sumarry_: Tsuna tidak tahu, bahwa rencananya membawa teman-temannya liburan berujung petaka. Mansion ditengah hutan, orang-orang yang rupawan dan segala kegelapan dibalik semua keindahan.

_Pairing_: All x G, 69, Dae, 100, B, 00, Lal. Mengandung rare crack pairing yang takkan pernah ditemukan di fic lainnya :)

_Disclaimer_: KHR punya tante amano akira

_Rating_: M, untuk adegan berdarah, bacok-bacokan, penyiksaan, dan adegan thrilling lainnya.

_Warning_: mutlak OOC, abal, alay, gaje, tidak akan lulus sensor karena terlalu sadis, penuh adegan anarkisme, chara death, ada-adegan-orang-makan-orang, rape, typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana seperti ranjau (?), alur ngebosenin. Don't like don't read! Tambahan, di chapter ini mungkin tidak akan menyenangkan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author: *bawa J.C* 10 box* ayo anak-anak, kita semua ma…..**

**Giotto: *secepat maling merebut semuanya* punya gue! SEMUA PUNYA GUEE!**

**All: *sweatdrop***

**Enma: kasih, gak? KASIH GAK ATO GUE SUNAT ULANG LU SEKARANG! *bawa-bawa linggis***

**Giotto: enggak takuuut, enggak takuuuut *nari2 india***

**Author: duuuh, masa kamu tega kita semua nggak makan siang?**

**Giotto: PUNYA GUE! *peluk semua box***

**Author: tau deh.**

**Spade: nufufufu…ada apa, Author-san?**

**Author: makan siangnya diambil bule ndablek itu**

**Cozart: tapi gue maunya nasi padang. Ada yang mau juga?**

**Byakuran: eh, gue juga! Lauknya kikil sama paru, ya! *kasih duit***

**Mukuro: kufufu, aku ayam bakar aja. Sambel ijo sama sayur nangkanya gak pake *kasih duit***

**Spade: nufu, Giotto-san! Berikan semua J.C* itu atau ****tak acak-acak keperjakaan ****kamu sekarang juga**

**Giotto:**** (0A0)**** *pucet, kasih semua box J.C*nya* nih, aku satu, ya! *ambil yg ada almondnya***

**Cozart: author-san mau nasi padang juga gak?**

**Author: eh, mau deh! Peyek udang sama rendang! *kasih duit***

**Enma: jadinya beli nasi padang? **

**Author: beli aja, kali. Makan J.C* doang emangnya kenyang?**

**Enma: kayaknya enak. Mau deh, aku pake apa aja jadi. Sambelnya banyak nggak pake nangka. *kasih duit***

**Cozart: kok jadi gue yang beli?**

**All: yang nawarin siapa?**

**Xanxus: hm, yaudah deh aku temenin *nenteng kunci motor***

**Cozart: hue? Pakde paling baik seduuuuuunia! *nemplok bak monyet***

**I Know What You Did Last Night Chapter 10, Check this out**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cozart berdiri terhuyung-huyung. Ia menendang jauh-jauh raga tak bernyawa Mukuro Rokudo setelah berhasil mematahkan lehernya, mencabut kepalanya sampai terlepas dari badannya. Kepala sang butler villa ini dilemparkannya kedalam salah satu tabung besar berisi cairan hijau kental, yang diketahui Cozart adalah cairan _embalming_. Mata Mukuro, berikut wajahnya, dibebat erat-erat hingga mirip bola kain—untuk mencegah makhluk itu untuk bangkit lagi dari kehancuran. Adel dan Reborn mengeluarkan tubuh Enma dari dalam tabung _embalming_ itu. sang kakak berlutut, mengusap wajah adiknya dengan penuh cinta sebelum membisikkan satu kata yang sangat aneh kedengarannya,

"bernafas…" bisiknya dengan binar kasih sayang dari matanya. "bernafaslah, Enma…"

Cozart mengelap darah yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya. Pandangannya mengabur sedikit. Ia menggoreskan darahnya sendiri ke luka sayatan dada sang adik. Reborn terbelalak, kaget sekaligus takjub. Hanya dari setetes darah, benang-benang daging dan otot polos terbentuk, menjadikannya organ-organ Enma yang dihilangkan dari dalam tubuhnya. Dengan kuku tangannya yang panjang dan kotor, ia hendak menghujam dadanya sendiri. Namun Adel menahannya.

"jangan." Bisiknya, sambil mengecup dahi Cozart. "luka dikepalamu belum pulih."

"jadi aku harus bagaimana?" bisik Cozart dengan nada melankolis.

Adel menghampiri jasad Mukuro. Merobek beberapa daging tubuhnya, dan memberikannya pada Cozart.

"kau tahu aku berhenti." Cozart menggeleng pelan.

Adel memeluknya dengan lembut. "sekali ini saja."

Cozart mereguk ludah, ia akhirnya mengunyah cabikan tubuh Mukuro sebelum menyayat nadinya, membiarkan darah yang mengalir deras jatuh ditubuh adiknya. Darah-darah segar Cozart terus menjadi benang-benang merah—berubah jadi daging; yang membuat Reborn untuk pertama kalinya percaya pada hal-hal ghaib.

"apa yang kau lakukan, Cozart?" tanya Reborn.

"mm…." Cozart mengelap mulutnya. "selain bisa saling membunuh, vrykolakas juga bisa saling menyembuhkan. Seperti…..bagaimana mereka bisa saling menulari dengan hubungan seks sesama jenis. Semakin kuat hubungan batin antar vrykolakas, kemampuannya 'mentransfer sel' akan semakin efektif."

Reborn menaikkan alisnya. "mentransfer sel?"

"ya." Cozart mengunyah lagi daging tubuh Mukuro lambat-lambat. "Padre Knuckle pernah membacakanku sejarah kaum kami. _Dari setetes darah, menjadi segumpal darah, menjadi sebongkah daging, menjadi tulang belulang, dan tulang belulang yang dibalut daging dan kulit. Bahwa sesama makhluk pemakan manusia bisa melakukan kebaikan dengan kutukan dalam jiwanya_."

"mungkin kau bisa jadi dokter setelah ini." Reborn tertawa sinis.

Darah Cozart tak lagi menjadi benang-benang daging ketika sampai di tubuh Enma. rongga kosong antara dada dan perutnya kini penuh, terisi organ, terbalut daging dan kulit. Halus, tidak ada bekas luka sama sekali. Enma tersentak dan akhirnya bernafas—meski masih terputus-putus.

"Cozart!" pekiknya, kemudian memeluk sang kakak. "Mukuro, bagai….." sebelum kalimatnya selesai, Cozart menyilangkan telunjuknya di bibir sang adik.

"ssshhh! Aku sudah membunuhnya. Sekarang, kau dan Signore Reborn harus cari anak-anak itu. Telpon polisi." Kata Cozart.

"bagaimana denganmu?"

"Padre Xanxus membutuhkanku untuk melakukan 'upacara penyucian' Keturunan Ruddy yang terputus." Cozart menerawang, dan kemudian bangkit. "kau akan ikut aku atau mereka, Adel?"

Adelheid menimbang-nimbang, dan kemudian melirik suaminya. "aku ikut kau saja."

"nah, Enma. Jaga Signore Reborn baik-baik." Cozart mengusap rambut Enma, dan mencium ujung hidungnya. Lalu pemuda tinggi itu pergi bersama istrinya keluar dari ruangan aneh itu.

Enma berdiri, dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Reborn.

"aku bisa sendiri, nak!" Reborn kemudian bangkit, dan mengikuti kemana Enma berlari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Giotto membaringkan kepala Tsuna dipangkuannya. Bongkah biru tua laut dalam yang beradu dengan manik cokelat muda sewarna gula-gula karamel. Ia membelai helai-helai rambut Tsuna dengan tatapan menyesal. Spade meracuni Tsuna dengan potassium sianida. Dan saat ia tengah sekarat, makhluk bengis itu menikam kepala Tsuna untuk mempercepat kematiannya. Untung saja Giotto sadar dan 'mentransfer sel' tepat pada waktunya, saat denyut nadi Tsuna nyaris berhenti. Sekarang, Tsuna merasa kepalanya masih agak pening. Giotto merobek venanya agar mendapat banyak darah untuk ditransferkan ke tubuh Tsuna. Salah satu lengannya membiru, dan kini bekas kebiruannya sudah mengecil—jauh lebih kecil dari 40 menit yang lalu.

"maafkan aku melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini." Ucap Giotto, setelah menjelaskan pada Tsuna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi (Giotto tidak menceritakan dirinya dan Tsuna mabuk di perpustakaan dan melakukan hubungan badan).

"bukan salahmu, Giotto-san." Tsuna tersenyum tipis. "kita tidak akan menyangka jika hal ini akan terjadi, bukan?"

"kami memang selalu melakukannya." Giotto menitikkan airmata. "kau tahu? Membunuh para tamu, memakannya."

"aku harap kami yang terakhir." Tsuna menjawab dengan suara bergetar.

"aku ingin pergi dari sini." Ucap Giotto menerawang. "lepas dari cengkraman Spade."

Tsuna menggenggam tangan Giotto. "apa dia juga yang membuatmu begini?"

Giotto terdiam, sejurus kemudian dia mengangguk. Hari-hari kelamnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ingin dia akhiri, meskipun Spade memberikannya banyak hal. Harta—yang paling besar dan paling banyak dari pemberiannya. Kesenangan duniawi. Namun apa yang sebelumnya dilakukan Spade pada Rafina, mendiang calon istrinya, keluarganya...Giotto merasa itu bukanlah suatu perwujudan cinta.

Tsunayoshi berbeda. Dia tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk membuat Giotto mabuk kepayang. Begitu polos dan tulus. Sinar matanya yang kekanakan menentramkan relung terdalam hati Giotto yang kesepian. Enam hari, adalah waktu yang teramat singkat untuk membuat Giotto rela mati hanya untuk melihat seorang Tsunayoshi tersenyum padanya.

BRAK!

Baik Tsuna maupun Giotto terkesiap. Muncul dari balik pintu yang ditendang sesosok makhluk yang membuat keduanya bergidik ngeri. Sosok tampan yang mulut dan tangannya berlumuran darah. Bajunya yang putih bercipratan merah gelap berbau tembaga. Pisau steak yang ada ditangannya mengkilap, matanya yang runcing dan tajam kelihatan ingin mengoyak-ngoyak mereka berdua.

Seakan ada kejutan listrik di otak Giotto, refleks dia berdiri dan menjauhkan Tsuna, menghadang Spade yang menatap pemuda mungil itu dengan tatapan jijik dan dengki.

"minggir." Titah Spade dingin.

Giotto mereguk ludah. Dikumpulkannya seluruh nyali dalam dirinya. Ia menutup matanya, dan menggeleng dengan sangat lembut.

"aku tidak mau."

Daemon Spade bisa tahu bahwa sekarang Giotto del Vongola sudah berani menentangnya. Namun tatapan tanpa ragu dan tindakan heroiknya tidak membuat dirinya tersentuh.

PLAK!

Tamparan keras melayang ke wajah Giotto.

Hening.

Pria pirang itu terdiam. Ada bilur kebiruan besar yang tercetak di pipinya. Rasanya wajahnya lepas sebelah. Namun tidak terasa seperti Spade. Kalaupun pria Inggris itu tak sungkan, mungkin kepala Giotto sudah lepas hanya karena ditamparnya.

"minggir." Ulang Spade. "aku takkan mengulanginya lagi."

"bunuh aku lebih dulu..." ucap Giotto tanpa berpikir. "lakukan apapun padaku asal jangan sakiti Tsunayoshi."

Spade menaikkan alisnya sangsi. Ia mendekat, dan Giotto kelihatan sedikit gemetar. Sang pemilik villa Dedalu Merah itu mencium telinga Giotto dan berbisik.

"kau pikir kau bisa mempermainkan aku, manis?" bisiknya sambil mencumbu telinga Giotto. "kalau itu yang kau mau, baiklah."

Giotto menghela nafas lega. Namun Spade memeluknya, menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Ciuman itu tidak lama. Spade berbisik lagi pada Giotto.

"puaskan aku didepan anak itu."

Pupil mata Giotto mengecil. Ia menggeleng kuat, namun Spade langsung melepaskannya. Pria itu berjalan menghampiri Tsuna. Tsuna menatap Spade dengan pandangan takut dan bingung. Giotto menangkap lengan Spade dan mengangguk.

"ba...baiklah. Akan kulakuan."

Spade menyeringai. Ia menutup dan mengunci semua pintu. Pria itu menghampiri Tsuna dan berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Tsunayoshi-chan, pernah nonton video porno?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Tsuna, meskipun ketakutan dan gemetar, menggeleng mantap.

"tidak pernah?" Spade menyunggingkan senyum licik. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mengalir di dahi Giotto.

"mau lihat Giotto-san berperan jadi bintang porno?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enma berlari, menyeimbangkan kecepatannya dengan Reborn. Tidak perlu tersesat lagi seperti sebelumnya, Enma dapat membimbingnya dengan sigap. Ia sempat berhenti, mengendus udara sebelum memilih jalan yang tepat. Enma tersandung sesuatu ketika hendak turun tangga. Reborn menolongnya, lalu terkesiap ketakutan ketika tahu yang membuatnya tersandung adalah kepala Yamamoto.

"uaduuuuuh….." rintih Enma sambil memegangi lututnya yang berdarah—yang mulai menyembuh sendiri dengan cepat.

"Yamamoto…" lirih Reborn. "kenapa tidak ada yang sadar?"

"lorong yang ini memang kamar pribadi kami. Bukan, khususnya kamar Bel. jadi Mukuro atau siapapun tidak akan membimbing tamu ke sini." Jelas Enma.

"khususnya?"

"iya. Empat belas pintu itu adalah kamar Belphegor. Dan dia suka….."

"shishishishishishi…"

Enma menegang. Saat dia menoleh ke belakang. Sosok pirang mengerikan yang tengah membopong dan sesekali menggigit tubuh remaja pria tanpa kepala berjalan mendekati mereka. Rambut dan telinga Bel berdarah. Salah satu telinganya putus, begitupun kaki dan dua jari tangan kanannya. Jejaknya meninggalkan sapuan darah dan bunyi gesek yang mengerikan. Tanpa peringatan apapun, Bel melempar mayat Yamamoto dan berlari mengejar mereka berdua. Saat menuruni tangga, Enma lagi-lagi tersandung dan jatuh menggelosor. Bel terkikik senang dan menerkamnya. Sebelah wajah Enma terkoyak. Ia meninju Bel dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Signore, lari!" teriak Enma.

Tanpa aba-aba Rebornpun berlari meninggalkan Enma dan menghilang dibalik lemari Kristal. Saat Bel merangsek lagi, Enma menggigit jakun Bel dan makhluk pirang itu melolong. Enma meludahkan onggokan pita suara Bel yang terkoyak. Makhluk itu mendengking dan mencakar-cakar tubuh Enma bak zombie. Berkali-kali Enma menghindar dan berusaha membela diri, semakin brutal pula Bel menghancurkannya. Remaja berambut merah itu melolong kesakitan ketika Bel menghujamkan tangannya ke dada Enma, dan membuat robekan besar hingga ke perutnya. Darah mengalir dan muncrat kemana-mana. Rasanya seluruh tenaga dari dalam raganya terkuras. Enma sudah tidak mampu berpikir apa-apa lagi. Saat Bel menjilat bibirnya dengan tatapan lapar, Enma hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Meskipun dia sudah banyak membunuh dan memakan manusia, ia berdoa pada Tuhan semoga masih dapat pertolongan.

"UAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"

BRUK!

Mata Bel berbalik jadi putih semua. Raganya yang beringas jatuh tanpa daya diatas tubuh Enma. Darah Bel yang bercucur deras jatuh juga ke lukanya, tanpa sadar menyembuhkannya. Kepala Bel ditikam oleh lembing besar yang Enma tahu adalah pajangan dinding ruangan dekat situ. Dan diujung lantai dua, Enma melihat siapa yang melempar lembing itu.

Hibari Kyoya. Dengan wajah berlumur darah dan kaki patah. Meskipun sebagai _vrykolakas _sekarang tubuhnya bisa melakukan pemulihan, untuk memulihkan kekuatannya lagi tetap butuh waktu—setidaknya sehari penuh untuk _vrykolakas_ baru. Enma segera menyingkirkan jasad Bel dan kemudian berlari menghampiri Hibari.

"kau baik-baik saja?"

Hibari mendecih. "kau memukulku sampai pingsan tadi."

"tidak penting." Enma menggeleng. "asal kau tidak aneh-aneh lagi, kaulah harapanku saat ini untuk menolong Giotto."

Enma dengan cekatan membopong Hibari ke kamar kosong dekat sana yang masih rapi. Dijatuhkannya Hibari ke kasur, dan Enma mengambilkan air dari dispenser untuk dirinya sendiri. Kemudian, setelah merasa dirinya mulai bertenaga lagi, ia mengambilkan handuk yang sudah dibasahi dari kamar mandi dan menjatuhkannya di wajah Hibari. Tidak banyak protes, sang karnivora membersihkan wajahnya.

"kemarilah, Kozato Enma." Hibari menepuk-nepuk kasur yang ditempatinya.

"kau mau apa?" Enma mendelik sinis.

"itukah ucapan rasa terima kasihmu setelah kuselamatkan kau dari si pirang psikopat itu?"

Enma tidak menjawab.

"sama-sama. Kau tetap manis saat merengut begitu."

Pipi Enma memerah. Bukan karena tersipu tetapi karena daging pipinya yang terkoyak mulai pulih lagi.

Hening.

"jadi maumu apa?" Enma mulai tergugu.

"kau tahu sendiri." Hibari tersenyum manis. "cara _vrykolakas_ memulihkan tubuh dan hatinya."

"kau tahu jawabanku." Enma berkata ketus. "jangan memaksa."

Hibari hanya tersenyum simpul. Namun Enma merasa dadanya menghangat. Biasanya beberapa _vrykolakas_ memiliki bakat khusus. Dan (mungkin) bakat Hibari adalah membuat seseorang jatuh cinta. Dia kharismatik sekali. Enma tersipu menatap Hibari Kyoya yang sedang bersantai diranjang, senyum manis adalah salah satu ekspresi teraneh untuk sang karnivora tersebut.

"kemarilah….." ujarnya lembut.

Aneh. Enma dengan mudahnya menghampiri Hibari dan duduk diatas ranjang bersamanya. Sang remaja berambut Raven itu meraih tangan Enma dan menciumnya. Tindakan itu tidak ditentang Enma, seperti beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Bahkan Enma tidak melawan saat Hibari mulai mengambil alih. Dikulum dan dipagutnya bibir Enma dengan perlahan. Lidah Hibari menjelajah liar didalam rongga mulutnya. Kedua lengan Enma mulai merengkuhnya. Dan saat itu Hibari tahu kalau Enma telah memberikan izin. Hibari memperdalam kecupannya. Wajah Enma memanas, dan terdengar erangan penuh birahi yang terjebak didalam ciuman mereka. Enma mencengkram rambut dibagian belakang kepala Hibari dan punggungnya. Ia menikmatinya, namun tidak ingin mendominasi.

Hibari melepaskan ciuman mereka. Bibir mungil Enma basah oleh saliva mereka berdua, bahkan sampai dagu. Hibari menyingkap kaus Enma, dan tampaklah kulit mulusnya yang kuning langsat, dan dua titik merah muda cerah didadanya. Terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Tanpa ragu Hibari melahapnya. Enma melenguh keras. Berulang kali bibirnya menyuarakan jangan, namun ucapannya selalu beriring desahan nikmat. Baik yang kiri dan kanan dilahap dan dimanjakannya dengan adil. Hibari menyeringai ketika meraba lembut selangkangan Enma. Ia menurunkan celana anak itu tanpa ragu.

"ja…ngaaaaaah….."

Saat milik Enma terbebas, batang kemaluan mungilnya menegak. Hibari tanpa sungkan melumatnya dengan liar.

_Nikmat. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"nhhhh!"

Tsuna menutup mata dan telinganya, melipat tubuhnya serapat mungkin. Ia tidak ingin melihat hal yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan. Giotto dipaku diatas meja dapur dengan garpu besar untuk memanggang daging, seluruh pakaiannya dilucuti. Mulutnya dibungkus rapat dengan serbet dari laci tempat menyimpan alat makan. Daemon Spade menatap tubuh pemuda pirang itu dengan penuh nafsu. Berulang kali dimasukkan kesejatiannya dengan kasar ke liang anal kekasihnya itu. Tidak hanya itu saja, pisau steak ditangan Spade berlumuran darah, begitupun tubuh Giotto. Sambil menggagahinya, Daemon Spade mencuil-cuil kulit mulus Giotto, menarik lepas kulitnya dari daging tanpa belas kasihan sama sekali. Kedua telinganya diiris putus oleh pria berponi aneh itu. Bahkan gairahnya makin terpompa saat cairan merah berbau tembaga merembes keluar dari bekas sayatannya. Tidak hanya satu atau dua kali, Spade melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali. Cairan putih kekuningan muncrat keluar dari kelelakian Giotto. Erangan-erangan tersumpal erat didalam mulutnya. Tsuna tahu Giotto tidak merasakan nikmat.

"Nufufufu...bagaimana, Tsunayoshi? Apa Giotto-san seksi?"

Tidak. Adegan yang mereka lakukan bukan adegan porno.

Tapi adegan sadis!

Giotto lebih sering memejamkan erat-erat matanya. Tsunayoshi semakin bergetar ketika mendengar bunyi pisau steak yang dipakai Spade digesekkannya ke garpu besar dimana tangan Giotto dipaku. Bunyi lenguhan Spade serta sobekan antara kulit dan daging tubuh Giotto yang masih hidup terdengar mendominasi ruangan.

"_aaah...uuuh...mmmh...aaah...oooouuhh..."_

_SRAAANNNGG!_

_ZREEEEEET..._

"_mmh! Mmff! Nnhh! Nnnhhh...nffff!"_

Suara-suara itu berputar dan berulang-ulang dikepala Tsunayoshi.

_SRAAANNNGG!_

_ZREEEEEET..._

"_mmh! Mmff! Nnhh! Nnnhhh...nffff!"_

_ZREET...ZREEEEET..._

_SRAAAAANNNG!_

"_ooooouuuh..."_

"_hhhh...nnhhh!"_

_SRAAANNNGG!_

_ZREEEEEET..._

"_mmh! Mmff! Nnhh! Nnnhhh...nffff!"_

"_mmmhh...nikmaaaat..."_

_ZRET...ZREEEEETT..._

"_NNNGGGGG!"_

_SRAAANNNGG!_

_ZREEEEEET..._

"_mmh! Mmff! Nnhh! Nnnhhh...nffff!"_

"_mmmh...nikmat sekali..." Daemon Spade mengeluarkan kemaluannya dari liang anal Giotto. "kau seksi sekali dengan warna merah, sayangku."_

_ZREETTT...ZREEEEET_

Statis.

Tiba-tiba Tsunayoshi tidak bisa mendengar suara-suara itu lagi. Ia menurunkan tangannya dari telinga perlahan dan mengangkat muka. Dimatanya, adegan dua pria dewasa yang tengah berhubungan badan itu perlahan mengabur, dan gelap total. Ada rasa sakit didadanya saat melihat Giotto diperlakukan seperti itu. Sakit sekali. Rasanya seperti anggota keluargamu sendiri—yang paling kau sayang yang diperlakukan demikian. Tsunayoshi merasa panik sekali. Ia terjebak didalam kegelapan dan ketulian mendadak.

**TENG!**

_Saat kepalanya berdenging keras, Tsunayoshi tidak ingat apapun lagi._

Tsunayoshi tidak ingat kalau dia berdiri dan berjalan mengambil pisau steak yang digunakan Daemon Spade untuk menikam kepalanya tadi. Daemon Spade tidak menyadarinya. Ia terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan tubuh pasangannya.

Tsunayoshi juga tidak ingat kalau dia menanamkan pisau itu ke kepala Daemon Spade secara horizontal. Saat Daemon Spade sadar, Tsunayoshi mengaum keras bak singa jantan yang sedang mengamuk.

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

Tsunayoshi tidak ingat juga kalau ia menghantam ujung pisau itu, membuat kepala Spade terbelah jadi dua hingga batas lehernya. Jasad lelaki itu jatuh ditubuh Giotto begitu saja. Darahnya merembes kemana-mana. Sama sekali tidak membuat luka Giotto sembuh karena jantung Spade berhenti seketika ketika darah muncrat pertama kalinya tadi.

Tsunayoshi juga tidak ingat saat dia melempar begitu saja tubuh Daemon Spade yang tidak bergerak lagi. Mencabut garpu yang memaku tangan Giotto. Mengusap semua darah dan luka-luka ditubuh pria itu. luka-luka itu menutup dan merapat dengan lembut. Giotto merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak disamping kepalanya. Telinganya tumbuh kembali.

Giotto terperangah.

_Didahi dan ditangan Tsuna berkobar api oranye yang hangat._ Tidak membakar. Ia mencabut sumpalan mulutnya dan menghampiri Tsunayoshi.

"Giotto-san..."

Tsunayoshi roboh dipelukan Giotto. Api didahi dan tangannya padam. Tiba-tiba Giotto merasa bekas luka dipinggangnya sakit sekali. Bukan, bukan karena perbuatan Spade. Luka lamanya yang telah ada sejak kecil. Ia buru-buru memakai celananya, dan menggendong Tsunayoshi lari menjauhi mayat Spade. Saat berlarian didalam villa mencari aman, ia teringat cerita masa lalu tentang pemburu makhluk pemakan daging manusia dari kampung halamannya.

_Istah, ibu Ruddy yang mewarisi kehidupan abadi—yang merupakan musuh makhluk pemakan manusia itu dapat mengeluarkan api dari dahi dan tangannya. Api itu tidak akan membakar. Api itu adalah jiwa dan semangat dari cintanya kepada sesama manusia. Api itulah yang membuat hidupnya kekal abadi. _

Mungkinkah yang ditularkan Giotto pada Tsuna bukanlah darah _vrykolakas_-nya, melainkan darah Ruddy-nya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Behind the scene...**

_**PLAK!**_

**Giotto: anjing! Sakit tau, mon! *noyor kepala Daemon***

**Spade: eh, sori-sori...*gosok-gosok bekas tampolan***

**Behind the scene (2)**

**Hibari: ****"kemarilah, Kozato Enma." **

**Enma: ****"kau mau apa?"**

**Hibari: kampret, lo! Galak banget sih diajak duduk doang? *nyolot mode on***

**All: *ngakak***

**Enma: ulang, ulang... *mukabete***

**BAB SEPULUH! Ayo komennya all cast!**

**Enma, Giotto, Tsuna: HENTAAAAAI!**

**Author: woh? Para uke berunjuk rasa. **

**Cozart: keren banget lho! Ada guenya sih *pose model***

**Reborn: nyampah bego, lu! Tau nggak?**

**Cozart : *mewek***

**Author: cozart jangan nangiiiis *peluk***

**Enma, Giotto, Tsuna, Spade: MODUUUUS!**

**Author: bilang aja mau juga *melet***

**Bagaimana all readers sekalian? Mau review?**


	11. Chapter 11

I know what you did last night

_Sumarry_: Tsuna tidak tahu, bahwa rencananya membawa teman-temannya liburan berujung petaka. Mansion ditengah hutan, orang-orang yang rupawan dan segala kegelapan dibalik semua keindahan.

_Pairing_: All x G, 69, Dae, 100, B, 00, Lal. Mengandung rare crack pairing yang takkan pernah ditemukan di fic lainnya :)

_Disclaimer_: KHR punya tante amano akira

_Rating_: M, untuk adegan berdarah, bacok-bacokan, penyiksaan, dan adegan thrilling lainnya.

_Warning_: mutlak OOC, abal, alay, gaje, tidak akan lulus sensor karena terlalu sadis, penuh adegan anarkisme, chara death, ada-adegan-orang-makan-orang, rape, typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana seperti ranjau (?), alur ngebosenin. Don't like don't read! Bangkit dari hiatus

^^9

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enma duduk terhenyak sambil mengerutkan keningnya dengan frustasi. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia mematahkan leher Hibari Kyouya dengan alasan percobaan pemerkosaan. Tentu saja tidak hanya itu. Ia melemparkan Hibari kedalam perapian, menyalakan apinya dan melemparinya dengan garam biru yang dia bawa didalam kantongnya. Sekarang Hibari Kyouya yang kita kenal tidak lebih hanyalah seonggok abu emas yang bertebaran di kamar. Namun, akibat garam itu kedua tangannya memerah, melepuh-lepuh dan mengepulkan asap, seakan baru saja dibakar diatas kompor _barbecue_.

Ia teringat akan kenangannya, entah sudah berapa lama, saat dia mengendap-endap kedalam ruang kerja ayahnya, dan membuka buku tentang Sejarah Vrykolakas. Buku itu sebesar nampan minuman dan setebal 20cm. Di salah satu babnya, tempat dimana Enma membaca, disana dikatakan:

_Iblis pemakan manusia biasanya menjauhi daerah pantai. Karena udara dan air yang mengandung kadar logam berat tinggi dapat menyebabkan iritas bagi tubuh mereka abadi. Pendeta Marconi Spinoza, seorang keturunan Ruddy pernah mencoba mengusir makhluk itu dengan vitriol biru dari ladang. Sang iblis pemakan manusia langsung terbakar, lalu hancur menjadi serbuk emas dan tak akan bisa bangkit lagi. _

_Mary Ann Suzzette pernah nyaris dimakan makhluk terkutuk itu. namun tidak berhasil setelah makhluk itu lari tunggang langgang. Penyebabnya adalah gelang tembaga yang digunakan wanita itu. Tembaga membuat sel-sel tubuh makhluk itu tercerai berai, seakan-akan meleleh, lalu hancur seperti serbuk karat pada besi._

Tembaga.

Pantas saja ayahnya dulu melarangnya menggunakan barang-barang dari tembaga.

Enma berbaring, memikirkan satu minggu yang berlalu begitu cepat, yang telah menghancurkan seluruh hidupnya. Serta merta ia teringat akan Byakuran. Lelaki berambut putih yang bersumpah akan mencintainya dengan seluruh jiwa, raga dan waktunya. Enma percaya hal itu. Ia ingin percaya. Cinta adalah hal biasa bagi manusia, namun tidak demikian bagi makhluk seperti _vrykolakas_. Tidak hanya cinta untuk melampiaskan nafsu binatang makhluk pemakan daging itu. Cinta sebagai sesama _vrykolakas_. Berjanji dalam keabadian. Enma mulai menghitung-hitung apakah keabadian itu lama.

Enma menutup matanya, membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan dalam jangka waktu yang disebut 'keabadian' itu. Makan eskrim, clubbing, membuka sebuah restoran, tidur siang, main ski, _hiking_...

"Enma?"

Anak berambut merah itu menoleh. Dilihatnya sosok Giotto yang menggendong Tsunayoshi. Anak itu perlahan mulai sadar. Giotto membaringkan Tsunayoshi diatas ranjang, disebelah Enma.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Ucap Giotto.

"Ya." Jawab Enma datar.

"Kau tahu, aku rasa aku membuat Tsunayoshi _trance._"

"Tidak mungkin. Kau itu bukan darah Ru..." ucapan Enma terputus. Ia mengingat bekas luka dipinggang Giotto. Bekas luka yang berdenyut-denyut itu.

_"Kau membuat roh Istah merasuki Tsunayoshi?"_

"Tidak, ini tidak seperti yang kau kira. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa hal itu..." Giotto kelihatan frustasi.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Enma apatis. Giotto memperhatika sebelah lengannya yang kelihatan mengerikan, tidak kelihatan menyembuh. Wajah Enma kelihatan memucat

"A...ano, Enmakun..." Tsunayoshi meraih lengan Enma yang terbakar. Tanpa sadar, remaja berambut merah itu menyentak tangannya, dan menyebabkan Tsunayoshi terhempas ke ranjang.

"Ma...maaf. Tadi itu sakit sekali." Ujar Enma, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang sehat.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu? Seperti terkena eksim, dan mengeluarkan asap." Kata Tsunayoshi polos, dengan kekhawatiran yang tulus.

"Tidak apa-apa." Katanya. "Hanya kecerobohanku yang bodoh."

"Sini," Giotto menarik tangan Enma, mengucurkan lukanya dengan tetesan darah dari luka yang dibuatnya sendiri. Bau darahnya yang seperti logam dan garam membuat Enma mau muntah. Namun ia akui, perlahan luka bakarnya membaik.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan vitriol biru, Enma?" tanya Giotto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Flashback]**

"Vitriol biru?"

Cozart kelihatan sedikit berpikir keras. Reborn dan Adel memasang pandangan was-was, mungkin saja makhluk berkepala nanas itu masih dapat hidup. Namun, buntalan kain yang dijejalkan kedalam tabung larutan _embalming_ itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Begitupun tubuhnya yang tercabik menjadi sepuluh bagian lebih yang tidak simetris hasil amukan Cozart.

"Aku belum pernah melihat benda yang kau katakan, Enma. Kalau memang benda itu terbuat dari tembaga, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan dengannya." Kata Cozart pasrah.

"Oh, ayolah! Kau hidup lebih lama dari aku! Masa kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu? Dibuku yang ayah punya, aku baca disana. Garam. Itu salah satu garam, Cozart!"

"Garam biru? Apa yang kau maksud itu tembaga(II) sulfat?" celetuk Reborn.

"Apa itu?" balas Enma cepat. "Kau tahu?"

"Iya, campuran antara tembaga dan asam sulfat. Pada abad pertengahan, ahli alkimia menyebut semua garam yang terbuat dari logam dan asam sulfat dikatakan sebagai vitriol. Pada zaman ini digunakan sebagai pembasmi hama pada tanaman."

"_**V**__isita __**I**__nteriora __**T**__errae __**R**__ectificando __**I**__nvenies __**O**__ccultum __**L**__apidem."_Gumam Cozart. "Ya, aku ingat. Memang ada apa dengan benda itu?"

"Kurasa," Bisik Enma. "Kita bisa membunuh makhluk-makhluk saudara kita itu dengan benda yang kumaksud tadi."

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Adel menginterupsi. "Kita harus mencarinya kan? Vitriol biru itu? Tembaga Sulfat?"

Adel dan Enma mulai mengacak-acak semua botol di ruangan itu. Reborn dan Cozart seakan tengah menyusun sesuatu dalam otak mereka. Adel membaca satu persatu label di sana dengan sangat teliti, sebelum akhirnya ia melempar sebuah botol plastik dengan tulisan Bordeaux Mixture. Bentuknya seperti gula batu yang setengah hancur, dengan warna hijau toska—cenderung biru.

"Di komposisinya ada tembaga sulfat." Terang Adel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayangnya, aku bukan dukun yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana proses sebuah kesurupan terjadi." Ketus Enma sarkastis.

"Giotto-san..." lirih Tsuna, Enma bisa membaca ada ketakutan yang begitu bergemuruh di dalam dadanya.

"Padre keturunan Ruddy itu mengerti kan?" Giotto menatap Enma.

Pemuda serba merah itu hanya menggedikkan bahunya.

"Kenapa kau tak tahu?" bentak Giotto kesal.

"Kau sendiri saja yang bahkan memiliki darahnya tidak tahu. Jangan membuat dirimu semakin tidak berguna dan hanya bisa memperkeruh suasana!"

Hening. Giotto dengan arogannya membuang muka.

"Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah menemui mereka." Enma bersandar ke ranjang. Tatapan matanya meredup. Sepertinya ia begitu lelah."Bawa ini bersamamu."

Enma memberikan sebotol _Bordeaux mixture_ dan sebuah pisau daging kepada Giotto. Dan juga menyelimuti Tsuna dengan selimut, yang sedikit terpercik darah. Tsunayoshi menolaknya mentah-mentah. Pria pirang yang menjadi sentral segala masalah ini membawa dua benda itu, lalu menggeret kekasihnya pergi dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan Enma sendirian yang masih belum bisa mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berjalan.

Tidak tahu terima kasih, rutuk Enma.

Pemuda itu menarik selimut yang ditolak Tsuna tadi. Enma memeluknya. Lembut kain itu memberikannnya kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Hal itu malah makin memperparah kepedihan dalam hatinya. Apakah hal yang ditunjukkan Mukuro itu benar? Apakah Byakuran benar-benar sudah mati seperti yang ditampakannya?

Lima tahun. Byakuran telah menjadi kekasihnya selama lima tahun. Lima tahun itu tidak sebentar. Banyak hal yang sudah mereka lalui bersama. Susah, senang, indah, sakit. Enma ingat ketika Byakuran mengajaknya main ke _water park._ Ia ingat saat Byakuran bertengkar parah dengan Belphegor karena berani menyentuhnya barang seujung bibir. Enma ingat tujuh hari yang lalu Byakuran bilang mereka akan pergi camping ke dalam hutan dan makan kelinci bakar setengah matang akhir pekan ini.

Baik janji maupun kenangan, semuanya jadi terasa menyakitkan.

Kenapa Giotto harus jatuh cinta pada Tsuna?

Kenapa enam hari kebelakang itu harus terjadi?

Kenapa Mukuro memutilasinya hidup-hidup?

Kenapa Hibari Kyoya mau memperkosanya?

Kenapa Belphegor membunuh Yamamoto?

Kenapa para Padre itu datang?

Kenapa Mukuro membunuh Byakuran?

Terlalu banyak kata 'kenapa' dalam kepalanya.

Berputar-putar.

Memusingkan.

Airmata mulai meleleh dari sepasang manik delima Enma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Giotto-san..."

Giotto menoleh. Tsuna memegangi kedua lututnya, terengah-engah. Mereka sudah berlarian, mencari dimana para pendeta asal Cornwall itu berada. Mansion ini mempersulit pencarian mereka. Giotto menghampiri Tsuna, berlutut dan menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja. Tsuna tak bisa menjawab. Bibirnya bergemelutruk, dan keringat dingin berkucuran dari dahinya. Lelah, takut, marah dan sedih. Emosi yang begitu bertubi-tubi dalam tujuh hari berturut-turut telah membawa Tsuna kedalam limitnya sebagai seorang manusia.

"Ayo, Tsuna." Giotto memapah Tsuna di punggungnya. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuruni tangga. Di akhir koridor yang tengah mereka lewati ada sesosok _vrykolakas _ yang begitu asing di mata Giotto. Saat ia mendekat, ia merasakan aura kekuatan yang dahsyat hingga membuat kulitnya terasa terbakar.

"_Putera Ruddy..._"

Suaranya bergaung dalam hingga mencapai setiap senti otak Giotto. Tanpa diperintah, ia berbalik dan lari sambil menyeret Tsunayoshi bak dikejar seekor iblis. Jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar dari mulut. Ia berlari seperti orang gila.

BRUK!

Giotto terpental beberapa langkah. Ia menabrak sosok itu, yang entah sejak kapan berada di depannya. Giotto berusaha menyeimbangkan penglihatannya. Sosok jangkung, dengan lengan dan kaki panjang. Rambutnya merah kasar. Bau karat besi begitu menusuk paru-parunya. Namun, yang membuat Giotto janggal, raut wajahnya tak asing.

Seperti Enma saat usianya 25 tahun nanti.

"_Putera Ruddy..." _bisiknya lagi. Jemarinya yang kurus bak tengkorak menjulur, mengusap pipi Giotto dengan penuh kelembutan. Ada kehangatan dari kasih sayang dari hawa tangannya. Sosok itu tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk.

"_Segala yang dari laut akan kembali pada laut."_

Sosok itu memberdirikan Giotto. Pria pirang itu menggedikkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Begitu juga dengan Tsunayoshi. Mereka berjalan, mendobraki setiap pintu dengan sangat gegabah hingga menemukan kamar yang bisa digunakan sebagai tempat istirahat. Giotto melihat, dari balik kemejanya yang longgar menyembul perban-perban kotor dengan bercak tembaga dan berbau aneh. Kuku jarinya kotor, tidak rata bekas dipotong.

"Kau kakaknya Enma?" bisik Giotto. Cozart tak menjawab. Ia menatap Giotto dengan kaku.

"Kakaknya Enma-kun?" pekik Tsuna. "Pantas. Mirip sekaliiiiii."

Respon yang dikeluarkan Cozart sangat mengerikan. Ia mencabut sebuah pisau panjang dari balik kemejanya, dan mencengkram Tsuna. Dengan rapal aneh ia menghunus pisau itu dan hendak menghujamkannya pada Tsuna.

"JANGAAAAAAN!" Giotto berusaha menghalaunya. Namun hanya dengan sekali sentak, Giotto terpelanting. Kepalanya terbentur. Segalanya jadi kabur.

Cozart terus merapal. Tsuna menjerit, menangis ketakutan dan meronta sekuat tenaga. Namun tenaganya yang lemah tak ada artinya bagi Cozart. Dari mulut Tsuna keluar debu-debu emas yang berterbangan keluar, lalu menyerap kedalam pisau itu. ketika tak ada lagi debu yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya secara magis dan tak masuk akal itu, Cozart menurunkan pisaunya. Ia kembali berkomat-kamit, lalu mengecup kening Tsunayoshi seakan memberikan sebuah pemberkatan.

"Apa...yang...kau...laku...kan?" lirih Tsunayoshi. Cozart kembali tersenyum kaku. Ia tak memandang mata Tsuna.

"Kau._Trance_. Atau bahasa awamnya kerasukan. Dalam dunia _vrykolakas¸_ makhluk seperti kami bisa mentransferkan apa saja dalam sekali hubungan badan. Kekuatan, kelemahan, karakter, dendam..." Cozart berkata dengan nada datar dan patah-patah. Ia memukulkan pisaunya yang kini bermata emas ke lantai. Lapisan emas itu runtuh, dan lenyap begitu saja. Ia lalu melihat ke arah Giotto, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maaf, tapi itu pekerjaan." Katanya.

Giotto menerima tangannya. Ketika ia sudah sepenuhnya bangun, Cozart menarik baju Giotto hingga lepas dengan sekali gerak. Ia berjongkok, matanya lekat pada bekas luka di pinggang Giotto yang menghitam, dan benar-benar terlihat berdenyut. Lalu tangan kerontangnya menelusuri badan Giotto, hingga akhirnya sampai pada wajahnya.

"Pasti berat, hidup dalam dua jiwa begitu. Lapar dan tak tega. Mencintai tapi membenci."

Cozart seperti tengah berbicara sendiri. Giotto buru-buru mengambil pakaiannya dan memakainya kembali.

"Kita bisa beristirahat dengan tenang disini." Katanya.

Giotto naik ke ranjang, dimana Tsunayoshi kelihatan pulih meski bertahap. Cozart memilih berbaring di lantai. Kaki panjangnya menendang meja dan menjatuhkan sebuah lampu hingga pecah. Ia panik sendiri, lalu berguling malas. Mereka tak saling bicara selama beberapa menit.

"Ano...Padre..." ujar Giotto. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau _vrykolakas_. Tetapi kau terlahir dengan darah Ruddy." Katanya. "Selama ini kau berhasil mempertahankan satu karakter dalam hidupmu. Namun, ada suatu faktor yang membuat karakter aslimu mendobrak keluar."

Giotto kelihatan tidak mengerti. Cozart mendengus jengkel.

"Berikan kepalamu." Katanya. Ia membentangkan telapak tangannya yang ramping dan panjang karena jemari kerontangnya yang seperti cakar.

Giotto menunduk, membiarkan tangan _vrykolakas_ daraah murni paling ganas sepanjang sejarah itu terbenam dalam helai-helai pirangnya yang sudah mulai kusut masai. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Namun ia kembali melihat Cozart yang merapal.

"Cinta..." katanya. "_Ketika seorang vrykolakas melakukan ritual seks sesama jenis pada bulan baru sebagai pengikat janji, mereka—suka atau tidak akan menjadi pasangan dalam keabadian. Saling memikul suka duka. Dan cinta akan tumbuh perlahan dalam hati masing-masing._"

Giotto membelalak. Semua kebingungan ini perlahan mulai terungkap.

"Kau dan Daemon Spade sudah merupakan satu pasang. Karakter Spade mulai tumbuh pada dirimu, begitupun dengannya. Tapi..." Cozart menatap dalam-dalam mata Giotto. "Cinta Spade musnah karena benci yang mengalir dalam nadimu. Darah Ruddy-mu mati suri, dan perlahan hilang ketika kau mulai menyerah untuk berjuang..."

Yang dikatakan Cozart nyaris benar semua. Spade memang memberikan apapun untuknya, jiwa, raga, harta, waktu dan cintanya. Masa lalu Giotto yang kelam, dimana ia melihat seluruh masa depannya dibakar hangus jadi abu yang ditiup oleh angin laut Cornwall, menjadi dendam yang mengakar kedalam jiwanya. Tetapi, makin kemari...setelah bertahun-tahun, perlawanan Giotto meredup. Ia mulai menerima setiap cumbuan Spade. Ia melunak, seakan dendamnya sudah mulai layu.

"Anak itu manis." Kata Cozart. "Matanya penuh cinta."

Tsunayoshi.

Sosok yang membuat Giotto nekad melawan seorang Daemon Spade, seorang _vrykolakas_ yang kalibernya setara dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya. Senyum manisnya mampu menghangatkan hati Giotto yang beku. Suaranya menyembuhkan luka-luka Giotto yang menganga. Hingga tiba dimana mereka melakukannya. Meski dibawah kesadaran, Giotto yakin, bahwa mereka melakukannya diatas nama cinta.

Cinta itu membuat darah Ruddy Giotto bangun. Ia ingin, sekali ini saja, berusaha melindungi Tsunayoshi. Cinta yang hilang selama lima tahun. Giotto ingin memperjuangkan Tsuna. Hanya itu.

"Jangan sampai kau melawan _hirarki vrykolakas._ Kau takkan bisa lari." Kata Cozart.

Giotto terdiam. Ia mengelus lembut rambut Tsunayoshi.

"Apa tak ada cara lain?" tanya Giotto.

"Ada." Kata Cozart. "Kau bisa terus maju. Hal itu takkan mudah. Trauma yang dihadapi Tsuna dan yang lain sudah terlalu jauh. Kau tak akan bisa membuat seakan semua ini hanya cerita fiksi atau petualangan yang dibuat-buat."

Giotto menghela nafas dalam. Ia tak tahu apakah Tsunayoshi akan bertahan. Ia pasti, akan sungguh-sungguh menjaga sang terkasih dengan segenap tekadnya. Meskipun terus bergerak maju adalah sesuatu yang nyaris mustahil, _the life must go on_. Sempat terlintas di benak Giotto untuk membunuh Tsuna. Namun apa? Hal itu takkan membawa perubahan apa-apa. Tak ada satu nyawapun yang bisa diselamatkannya.

"Tapi..." kata Cozart. "Ada cara lain. Aku tak mau menyebutkannya. Dan aku juga tak mau melakukannya. Berbahaya. Dibutuhkan banyak sekali korban." Ia melihat kearah Cozart. "Tapi, sepertinya hanya satu korban kali ini,"

Giotto menunggu. 

"_Kau bisa pergi ke masa lalu. Kau bisa merubah _hirarki vrykolakas _dirimu sendiri." _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BAB SEBELAAAAS! Hell yeah, maaf ya para readersku. Aku stuck of idea, dan akhirnya meng-hiatuskan IKWDYLN. Dan untuk memperbesar sepak terjang saya dalam bangkit dari hiatus karena di sparta sama PELAJARAN, saya mengupdate IKWDYLN ini. Ini ngetiknya ngebut satu hari, dari siang sampai malam. Makanya kalo ada berkodi kodi typo, maafkan daku para readers yang terhormat. Untuk fic lain sepertinya menyusul. Semoga fic gore-lemon ini masih ada yang sudi baca –sujud-**

**Fic ini didedikasikan pada kalian semua. Hope you leave me review so i know what's in your mind **


	12. Chapter 12

I know what you did last night

_Sumarry_: Tsuna tidak tahu, bahwa rencananya membawa teman-temannya liburan berujung petaka. Mansion ditengah hutan, orang-orang yang rupawan dan segala kegelapan dibalik semua keindahan.

_Pairing_: All x G, 69, Dae, 100, B, 00, Lal. Mengandung rare crack pairing yang takkan pernah ditemukan di fic lainnya :)

_Disclaimer_: KHR punya tante amano akira

_Rating_: M, untuk adegan berdarah, bacok-bacokan, penyiksaan, dan adegan thrilling lainnya.

_Warning_: mutlak OOC, abal, alay, gaje, tidak akan lulus sensor karena terlalu sadis, penuh adegan anarkisme, chara death, ada-adegan-orang-makan-orang, rape, typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana seperti ranjau (?), alur ngebosenin. Don't like don't read! Bangkit dari hiatus

^^9

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Enma!"

Si pemuda berambut merah terkesiap kaget. Ia terbangun, terhuyung-huyung dan dengan pandangannya yang masih samar mendapati Byakuran-lah yang membangunkannya. Perasaan bahagia meletup-letup dalam dadanya. Enma dengan kalap merangkulkan lengannya ke tubuh pria itu. Ya, dia Byakuran Gesso. Kekasih abadinya. Yang masih hidup. Mukuro tidak pernah membunuhnya.

"Giotto pergi dengan Tsuna." Terang Enma. "Aku tidak tahu kemana."

"Ada sesuatu yang lebih buruk." Byakuran memberikan Enma sebuah korek gas dan sebotol parfum. "Ayo!"

Byakuran dan Enma berlari mengitari koridor rumah. Ceceran darah menghiasi seluruh dinding rumah. Kubangan merah gelap menggenangi setiap lantai rumah. Kini tiada lagi sisa tamu-tamu tak berdosa yang tidak terlibat apa-apa perihal Giotto del Vongole. Semuanya lenyap. Binasa. Mati dimakan. Bau tembaga basah khas darah manusia menggoda rasa lapar mereka sebagai _vrykolakas_, namun hal ini di luar peraturan yang mereka tetapkan sendiri. Berkali-kali Enma dan Byakuran berlari melangkahi—bahkan menginjak tulang belulang diliputi darah. Hanya sekelompok _vrykolakas _lapar yang mampu mengunyah daging manusia sebanyak ini hingga tidak bersisa sama sekali. Ketika tengah berlari, Enma menyadari apa yang dipegangnya tadi. Benda yang diberikan Byakuran.

Sebuah korek gas, dan sebotol parfum.

"Kau tidak berfikir kalau..." Enma menatap Byakuran dalam-dalam. "Bel, dan Daemon Spade akan dikalahkan dengan mudah, kan?"

"Ditambah Lal." Jelas Byakuran. "Ia jadi menggila setelah menikmati daging tubuh manusia hidup-hidup. Dia sudah jadi monster. Dan mungkin, kita tinggal berdua untuk menghabisinya.

"Apa kita bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan api?" tanya Enma sambil kembali berlari mengitari koridor rumah mencari Tsuna dan Giotto.

"Ya. Hampir 99% benda yang dibakar tidak pernah kembali ke wujud asalnya. Dengan teori itu, kurasa kita bisa menghadapi mereka."

Enma mengangguk. Ketika mereka hendak menuruni tangga, seorang pria besar dengan bekas luka di wajahnya menatap mereka. Banyak sekali jasad-jasad tidak bernyawa yang berserakan dalam bentuk yang tak lagi utuh. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit, memegangi tubuh seorang wanita yang hancur terbakar. Jasad hangus itu perlahan-lahan rontok, berubah menjadi debu emas dan lenyap begitu saja.

"Oh, astaga..." lirih Enma ketakutan. "Darah Ruddy..."

"Tidak, tunggu!" Byakuran menahan tangan Enma. "Pria itu yang menjinakkan kakakmu. Aku melihat matriks di pedangnya sama dengan sisa sobekan perban di kemeja kakakmu."

"Kakakku..."

Enma mereguk ludah. Ia dengan nekad menghampiri Padre Xanxus. Namun sebelum jarak mereka genap dua langkah, sebuah pedang yang terukirkan matriks melekat di dagu Enma. Panas sekali. Rasanya pedang itu sudah melumpuhkannya dalam sekali Xanxus membacakan beberapa kata yang tidak dimengerti baik Byakuran ataupun Enma, namun kata-kata itu terdengar begitu lembut, seperti nyanyian pengantar tidur. Kata-kata itu membentuk sesuatu seperti mantra atau lagu, yang menggerakkan matriks di pedangnya melayang keluar, mengelilingi tubuh Enma dengan perlahan seakan memberikan proteksi dan penyembuhan. Lambat laut matriks itu makin mendekatkan diri pada tubuhnya, dan menempel ke seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Perlahan, Enma menurunkan tubuhnya. Lalu berlutut, menundukkan kepala dan berbisik lirih.

"_Kembali pada sisi Yang Pengasih_."

Byakuran menatap tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Ia mengeluarkan sehelai saputangan, lalu melukai tangannya sendiri hingga berdarah. Dengan saputangan itu, ia menulis matriks dan memakaikan saputangan itu sebagai perban bagi tangan Enma yang terbakar garam vitriol biru. Dan matriks-matriks yang melekat di permukaan kulit Enma lenyap, seakan-akan menyerap kedalam kulitnya.

"Tuhan memberkatimu, wahai Makhluk Tuhan." Ucapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Enma?" tanya Byakuran bingung.

"Menjinakkannya." Jawab Padre Xanxus singkat. "Kau, dan anak ini tidak memiliki hawa membunuh yang kuat. Sebagai _vrykolakas_, kalian luar biasa berhasil dalam menahan nafsu makan, eh?"

Byakuran mengangguk. "Aku jarang makan. Lebih sering bercinta dengan anak itu."

Padre Xanxus mengangguk paham.

"Perempuan itu Lal Mirch?" tanya Enma lirih. Ia perlahan-lahan mulai berdiri.

"Entahlah. _Vrykolakas _wanita. Dan yang satu lagi laki-laki. Dia lincah dan kuat sekali. Padre Knuckle tengah mengejarnya."

"Seperti apa bentuknya?!" tanya Enma panik. "Kita harus benar-benar mengejarnya!"

"Ada dua, awalnya. Yang satu kepalanya terbelah. Yang satu tidak bisa mencabut lembing dari kepalanya." Padre Xanxus mendengus.

"Aku akan mengejarnya!" Enma bergegas berlari ke arah dimana Padre Xanxus menunjuk. "Byakkun, bantu Padre itu cari Tsuna!"

Byakuran menatap Padre Xanxus sejenak. Ia mengacungkan korek dan siap menyemprotkan parfum agar nyala apinya lebih besar.

"Padre...apapun yang terjadi, aku dan Enma tidak bersalah. Bukan kami pelakunya."

Padre Xanxus kelihatan tidak peduli. Ia berlari ke lantai atas dan mencari Giotto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaah...sakit, Cozart!"

Giotto melolong, menggeliat liar tidak karuan. Tsunayoshi hanya bisa menutup matanya dan telinganya dengan ketakutan. Cozart merobek perut Giotto, mencari sesuatu dibalik organ-organ dalamnya. Ia mengorek pelan lekukan usus dan pankreas, lalu ia menemukan apa yang ia cari di balik ginjal kanan Giotto. suatu benjolan besar namun kempis, yang berdenyut-denyut di pingganynya. Dengan lembut, Cozart merobek benjolan itu dan mengeluarkan serpihan-serpihan benda yang ia cari.

Darah Ruddy.

Meskipun disebut darah, namun benda yang dikeluarkan habis dari benjolan berdenyut itu lebih seperti pecahan kaca putih yang terlumuri darah. Jelas saja. Dalam tubuh Giotto, mengalir dua darah yang saling bertentangan. Dikarenakan tanda lahir yang menyerupai bekas luka di pinggang merupakan tanda orang-orang berdarah Ruddy, mungkin saja sisa-sisa kekuatan Giotto sebagai darah Ruddy berkumpul di sekitar ginjalnya, mengendap di dalam bekas lukanya, luruh ke dalam saluran kemihnya dan sewaktu-waktu keluar bersama air seni atau sperma.

Cozart tidak terlalu paham. Apakah Giotto sudah benar-benar tidak bisa melawan Spade hingga akhirnya 'kekuatan' Ruddy miliknya mengendap menjadi serpihan kaca dan 'luruh' sedikit ketika ia, menyetubuhi Tsunayoshi?

Membingungkan.

"Sudah." Cozart merobek telapak tangannya dan menumpahkan darah tersebut ke luka Giotto. Perlahan, perutnya menutup.

"Se...setelah ini apa?" Giotto terengah-engah, berusaha membuat dirinya nyaman ditengah penyembuhan luka naturalnya yang selalu lebih lambat dibanding _vrykolakas _lain.

"Kita harus mengirim salah satu dari kau atau Tsuna, untuk pergi ke masa lalu. Aku memiliki kemampuan membaca masa lalu, dan dari catatan lama ternyata aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar membaca."

Cozart melompat kecil, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan seperti tengah membersihkan debu di kelopak matanya. Ia mengambil sebuah pisau dari sakunya, pisau yang digunakannya untuk _membersihkan_ Tsuna. Ia mengukir sebuah lingkaran besar dan lambang-lambang lain yang sulit dimengerti.

"Bagaimana cara melakukannya?" tanya Giotto, setengah ragu.

"Setidaknya..." Cozart merenung sebentar. "Aku butuh tempat terbuka, dengan radius sekitar 200 meter. Air, sebagai syarat saja. Lalu orang yang aku kirim ke masa lalu."

Giotto mengangguk. Ia berdiri dan menggendong Tsunayoshi di pelukannya. "Ayo, tunggu apalagi? Harusnya kita cepat kesana, kan?"

"Nufufufu...kesana bagaimana, sayangku?"

Giotto memucat. Sontak tubuhnya mengejang, ia menjatuhkan Tsunayoshi tanpa sadar dari gendongannya. Cozart langsung menoleh, lalu memasang kuda-kuda diantara dirinya dan sosok mengerikan yang pastinya tidak ingin dilihat lagi baik bagi Tsunayoshi maupun Giotto, terlebih Giotto.

Sosok Daemon Spade yang tertawa dengan kepala terbelah. Masing-masing belahan kepalanya berayun-ayun canggung, seakan sebelah bagian yang lebih berat akan putus dan jatuh. Namun nyatanya tidak demikian. Tubuhnya bergeletar pelan seraya langkahnya yang mendekat menghampiri Giotto. Sebuah mata besar tumbuh di kepalanya. Ada sebuah bagian bibir yang tumbuh perlahan di perutnya, lalu lambat laut terbentuk menjadi mulut manusia utuh yang besar dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan lapar. Cozart mendesis, ia mendorong Giotto dan Tsunayoshi mundur sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan Daemon Spade.

"Well, well...setelah kudapatkan adiknya, ternyata kakaknya dengan senang hati mendatangi rumahku." Katanya ramah. "Sungguh suatu kehormatan."

"Tutup mulutmu, Daemon Spade." Gertak Cozart.

"Ah? Apa itu bocah pirang darah Ruddy di belakangmu?" Daemon Spade menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunjuk Giotto seakan ia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. "Mau kau apakan dia tadi? Kau kirim ke masa lalu?"

Cozart tidak menjawab. Kepalan tangannya menguat.

"Bodoh sekali..." Daemon Spade tertawa.

Ia melangkah maju lagi namun kembali mundur selangkah karena Cozart melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras yang membuat sebelah bagian kepalanya yang terbelah lepas dan membentur tembok. Gumpalan merah yang disinyalir adalah otaknya Daemon Spade merosot keluar dari rongganya dan berceceran di karpet. Tsunayoshi muntah melihat kejadian tersebut. Sebelah tangan Daemon Spade menangkap lengan Cozart dan dengan sigap membantingnya dalam sekali gerakan. Pria berambut merah itu mendengking kesakitan bersama dengan bunyi derak mengerikan dari ruas-ruas tulang punggungnya. Daemon Spade masih tertawa dengan sebelah kepala, namun langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika Cozart dengan gigih terus menghambat langkahnya. Ia menendang kaki Daemon Spade dan dengan sekali gerakan mengunci lehernya yang tinggal separuh itu dengan kedua kakinya.

"LARI, GIOTTO! BAWA TSUNA BERSAMAMU KE TEMPAT YANG KUMAKSUD!"

Giotto mendengar perintah itu, dan mendadak ada impuls yang mengejutkan seluruh sistem syarafnya. Ia buru-buru menggendong Tsunayoshi dan berlari keluar ruangan itu secepat dan sejauh yang ia bisa. Ia bahkan melompati banyak mayat dan anak tangga, menerobos ruang makan yang lantainya basah oleh darah. Ia melirik sedikit dan melihat Cozart juga lari kepayahan, antara menjaga jaraknya dengan Giotto sekaligus melindunginya dari Daemon Spade yang mengejar dari belakang. Pemuda pirang itu meneruskan langkahnya dan mendadak berhenti ketika melihat pasangan _vrykolakas_ paling romantis lima tahun belakangan ini bersama dua orang pendeta tengah terpojok oleh sosok pirang psikopat yang kini bentuknya hampir seperti gumpalan daging, di kepalanya tertancap sebuah lembing. Di ujung mata lembing itu ada pucuk hidung seorang Belphegor. Padre Xanxus berulang kali menarik pelatuk pistolnya, namun tidak ada sebutir peluru pun yang melesak menyerang baik Belphegor maupun Daemon Spade. Pedangnya sudah patah, ia tidak menyangka jika _vrykolakas_ diberi makan semakmur Belphegor, hasilnya kau akan menemukan mesin pembunuh manusia yang super abadi sepertinya. Padre Knuckle terlihat tak kalah babak belur. Sebelah wajahnya membengkak besar seperti kena pukulan benda tumpul, dan dilihat dari manapun ketahuan kalau beberapa tulang wajahnya ada yang patah atau hancur. Kedua tinjunya terbungkus perban matriks yang sudah tersobek-sobek dan berdarah. Byakuran kehabisan parfum dan gas dalam koreknya. Sementara tangan Enma yang sehat mulai terlihat melepuh lagi. Ia menggenggam botol berisi vitriol biru erat-erat, dan ia terlihat sangat was-was seperti hendak melemparkan sebuah granat.

Giotto dan yang lainnya saling menatap.

"Apakah ini akan jadi akhir? Oh, well...sedih sekali..." Daemon Spade berujar melalui mulut yang tumbuh di perutnya. Suaranya lain dari biasanya. "Hanya dalam beberapa hari, seorang bocah manusia membuat keluargaku jadi berantakan."

"Ushishishishi...paman-paman ini kuat sekali. Aku jadi senang." Belphegor merenggangkan lehernya yang tadi sempat dipatahkan Padre Knuckle. "Dan Byakuran, jangan takut. Setelah kau tidak ada, aku yang akan menggantikan posisimu menyetubuhi Enma. Ushishishi..."

"Kau berniat menyisakan Enma, Bel?" Daemon Spade mendecih. "Dan berniat menikmatinya sendirian?"

"Dari dulu rencana kita memang menyingkirkan Byakuran, bukan?" Belphegor menyanggah. "Pria brengsek itu mengganggu sumber kenikmatanku saja. Kau enak sudah punya pacar. Jadi tutup mulutmu."

"Kau yang tutup mulut! Aku juga tahu kalau pacar orang itu lebih enak untuk disetubuhi. Makanya aku tidak protes saat kau minta ikutan saat aku sedang bermain dengan Giotto, kan?"

Padre Knuckle mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Bedebah! Beraninya mereka mengobrol saat begini. Apa mereka mempermainkan kita?" desis Padre Xanxus.

"Tidak..." Cozart berbisik. "Mereka bermaksud mengacaukan pikiran para _vrykolakas_ ini."

"Mengacaukan?" Padre Knuckle melirik Giotto, Byakuran dan Enma. "Kenapa?"

"Seks sesama jenis bagi _vrykolakas_ sama menggodanya dengan daging manusia. Butuh waktu lama sekali bagiku untuk lepas dari godaan itu. Giotto, Byakuran, Enma! Tutup telinga kalian."

Namun rupanya Cozart terlambat. Hanya Byakuran yang sempat mendengar perintah itu, dan ia menutup kedua telinganya. Enma dan Giotto sudah kepalang terpancing. Kedua pancaran mata mereka menumpul, keruh dan hampa. Kedua pipi mereka memerah. Nafas mereka yang awalnya normal mendadak berat dan tak lama berubah menjadi desahan. Padre Knuckle mengernyit bingung sementara Padre Xanxus kelihatan amat, sangat muak.

"Nee, Enma-chan...kalau kau tinggalkan Byakuran, kau bisa bercinta dengan ratusan laki-laki..." Daemon Spade melirih. "Seperti lima tahun sebelumnya..."

"Ra...tus..."

Enma mendesah. Ia perlahan membuka pakaiannya, lalu meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri penuh birahi. Dalam pandangannya terlihatlah ratusan laki-laki tanpa pakaian, tamu villa yang haus akan petualangan seksual, tamu-tamu yang biasa dilayaninya dahulu sebelum kedatangan Byakuran. Ia membuka pahanya, memamerkan kemaluannya yang menegang dan mengorek-ngorek paksa liang analnya yang ketat.

"Ratus...an..." lirihnya.

"Ushishi..." Belphegor melirik ke arah Giotto. "Kau bisa pilih, mau masuki aku atau Enma. Kami berdua bersedia menungging untukmu~"

Giotto berkeringat hebat. Perlahan ia mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Enma, jangan dengarkan si kepala semangka ituuu!" Byakuran menjerit panik. Ia menahan tubuh Enma sedemikan rupa supaya ia tidak menggelinjang liar sambil memain-mainkan kemaluannya.

"Ah...aku...mau...Daemon...ngaah...aah..." Seakan mengabaikan seberapa sulitnya Byakuran menghalanginya, Enma tetap meracapi tubuhnya dengan nikmat..."Setubuhi aku..."

"Apa-apaan ini?! Memuakkan!"

Padre Xanxus melempar semua senjata yang tak lagi ia bisa pakai di tangannya dan melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajah Daemon Spade. Namun sang _vrykolakas _hanya tersenyum tipis dan menghajar ulu hati Padre Xanxus. Melihat hal itu, seakan merasa terancam bahaya, Cozart menerjang Daemon. Keduanya bergumul seperti binatang buas. Mereka saling menggigit dan mencabik, mencakar dan memukul. Menendang dan menghancurkan. Padre Knuckle menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memapah Padre Xanxus yang terhuyung-huyung dan berlari menuju Tsunayoshi dan Byakuran.

"Kalian berdua, tolong jauhkan si pirang itu dari mereka berdua." Katanya.

"Bawa Padre itu ke luar. Carilah area terbuka seluas mungkin." Tambah Byakuran.

Ia membopong Enma yang masih asyik bermasturbasi, melemparkan sisa bubuk tembaga sulfat ke wajah Belphegor. _Vrykolakas _pirang psikopat itu menjerit-jerit sambil menggaruk-garuk mukanya panik. Byakuran melayangkan tamparan keras ke wajah Giotto dan menggiring Tsuna dan pemuda itu menuju kemana Padre Knuckle membawa mereka. Cozart sendiri mulai merasa kewalahan karena serangan Daemon Spade yang bertubi-tubi dan tak terduga, ditambah, tenaganya sudah mulai jauh berkurang. Ia melayangkan pukulan sekali, dan meleset. Daemon Spade menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyikut Cozart dan menghantamkan wajahnya ke lantai berkali-kali, keras sekali hingga rahang bawah Cozart terlepas. Pemuda berambut merah itu terkulai lemas. Tangannya gemetar, namun tidak terangkat se-inchi-pun dari tanah.

Cozart benar-benar sudah tidak berdaya.

"Padahal akan lebih mudah kalau kau mati saja..." desis Daemon Spade keji.

Cozart mulai merasa putus asa ketika pandangannya mengabur. Kepala hingga batas dagunya terasa kebas. Ia juga merasa wajahnya terendam kubangan darahnya sendiri. Harapannya meredup ketika ia melihat tapak sepatu Daemon Spade hanya tinggal beberapa senti dari wajahnya yang sudah setengah hancur.

TAK!

PSSH...

"UAAARRGHHH!"

"Cozart! Kau tak apa-apa?!"

Cozart mengenal sekali suara itu. Ia merasa sesuatu yang hangat, kental dan berbau tembaga menetesi wajahnya. Kebas wajahnya seketika berkurang ketika cairan hangat dan berbau tembaga itu mengaliri kerongkongannya. Ia kembali bisa merasakan rahangnya yang lepas menyatu. Dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Adelheid, yang memasukkan jari telunjuknya yang berdarah ke dalam mulut Cozart yang tadi sudah hancur.

"Adel..." lirihnya.

"Diam, Cozart. Hisap yang banyak agar kau bisa mengumpulkan kembali kekuatanmu." Katanya penuh rasa cemas.

Cozart mengangguk dan menghisap terus darah Adelheid sampai ia mampu duduk dan berdiri sendiri. Reborn berada di dekat mereka, melempari baik Belphegor dan Daemon Spade dengan kristal tembaga sulfat. Di sabuknya masih ada pistol. Wajahnya terlihat sengit dan khawatir. Kristal terakhir yang dipegangnya masuk kedalam rongga mata Daemon Spade dan ia menjerit kesakitan. Matanya terbakar. Reborn menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyeret Adelheid dan Cozart berlari keluar ruangan dan meyusul Padre Knuckle.

"Cozart, larilah secepat yang kau mampu. Susul mereka! Biar aku dan Adel yang menahan mereka."

Cozart mengangguk. Ia mengerahkan segala kemampuannya untuk berlari sampai ia mampu menyamai Giotto dan yang lainnya. Reborn dan Adel menjatuhkan semua barang yang bisa mereka raih untuk menghambat Daemon Spade dan Belphegor yang mengejar mereka. Reborn kehabisan kristal tembaga sulfat. Begitu pula dengan Adelheid.

"Reborn, kenapa kau tidak menembak mereka? Kau punya peluru matriks, kan?" tanya Adelheid ditengah pelariannya.

"Ya," Reborn melompat, menendang sebuah kepala mayat dan tepat mengenai wajah Belphegor. Remaja pirang itu terjerembab sejauh beberapa langkah. "Hanya dua. Sisanya kupakai menghadapi yang perempuan tadi dan si pirang brengsek ini."

"Cobalah peruntunganmu." Kata Adelheid sambil terengah-engah. "Cepat! Kumohon."

Reborn mendecih. Ia menarik pistol dari tempat pistol di sabuknya dan membidik Daemon Spade. Saat peluru matriks itu meluncur, Daemon Spade tertawa begitu keras karena benda itu hanya menyerempet telinganya sedikit.

"Bajingan!" rutuk Reborn kesal. "Meleset."

"Satu kali lagi!" bujuk Adelheid. "Kumohon!"

Reborn menurunkan topinya dan melemparnya hingga mengenai wajah Belphegor. Reborn tidak menyia-nyiakan jeda sepersekian detik itu untuk menembakkan peluru matriks terakhirnya ke jantung Belphegor. _Vrykolakas_ pria pirang psikopat itu menjerit, dan tubuhnya berhamburan menjadi debu emas yang begitu banyak. Daemon Spade terjungkal karena debu emas dari tubuh Belphegor memasuki mulut besar yang tumbuh di perutnya. Ia meringkuk dan mengaduh kesakitan. Tetapi Reborn tidak peduli. Ia terus berlari sambil menyeret Adelheid menyusul Padre Knuckle dan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BUAK!

Cozart menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Giotto dan Enma yang birahinya sempat terpancing keluar. Hanya butuh waktu dua detik untuk membuat mereka berdua sadar total dan memasang mode siaga. Bahkan Giotto langsung melingkarkan lengannya di sekujur tubuh Tsunayoshi. Enma menggigil kedinginan karena semilir angin luar menerpa kulitnya yang telanjang. Cozart dengan terburu-buru membuat sebuah lingkaran besar di tengah rerumputan dengan belati miliknya, dan lingkaran itu didalamnya digambar berbagai macam lambang. Lambang itu luar biasa rumit dan membingungkan. Seluruh orang yang ada bersamanya membentuk barisan pertahanan. Mereka meningkatkan kewaspadaan untuk menjaga agar Cozart bisa melaksakan ritual besarnya tanpa gangguan: yaitu mengirim Giotto ke masa lalu.

"Aku butuh api." Lirih Cozart, terdengar nada letih dan panik dalam suaranya. "Kau punya, Padre Xanxus?"

"Korek." Padre Xanxus mengorek saku jasnya dan melemparkan sebuah korek gas ke tangan Cozart.

Cozart menyalakan korek tersebut, melemparnya ke dalam lingkaran tersebut sambil mengucapkan mantra.

_Invoco te inferis spiritum nutritores (I call thee the spirit of underworld's guardians)_

_Dabo tibi animam meam (I give thee my soul)_

_Reduc qui statim mortuus est (Bring back who once was dead)_

_quae quondam erat cinis aedificabo illuc (build back what once was ash) _

_Scribite ergo fatum (write another destiny)_

_aeterno quippe inanem (for those of us the empty eternity)_

Api tersebut menjalar mengelilingi lambang-lambang tersebut, kemudian berubah menjadi hitam dan keluarlah tiga bayangan berbentuk seperti setengah manusia setengah setan, dengan seluruh tubuh diperban dan dibalut jubah kotor. Mulut mereka menganga dan penuh dengan taring. Tangan-tangan kurus yang seperti tengkorak itu dililit rantai kecil berwarna hitam yang mengkilap-kilap jahat. Urat-urat wajah Cozart keluar. Nampaknya sulit baginya mengeluarkan mantera ini.

"Giotto! Lompatlah masuk ke dalam! Kembalilah ke masa dimana seharusnya kau merubah takdir." Seru Cozart.

"Baiklah." Giotto memantapkan diri. "Aku akan kembali di masa 5 tahun yang lalu, agar aku tak perlu bertemu Daemon Spade."

Giotto melangkah dengan pasti namun sebuah tangan kecil menahannya. Ketika Giotto menoleh, tangan kecil yang lain menampar wajahnya. Kedua tangan itu milik Enma, yang airmatanya bercucuran. Ia menangis sampai tersedu-sedu dan memukuli terus tubuh Giotto.

"Kau egois, bajingan! Kalau kau kembali ke masa 5 tahun yang lalu, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu Byakuran!" jeritnya.

Giotto terhenyak. "A...apa katamu? Nee, apa itu benar, Cozart?"

Cozart mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan membalikkan waktu semua yang ada disini, dalam radius 40 km. Pilihlah waktu yang tepat, dan cepat!"

Giotto menatap Tsuna dan Enma bergantian. Ia begitu bimbang, menentukan waktu mana yang harus ia ambil untuk mengubah semua keadaan. Giotto ingin sekali bertemu Tsuna, menjadikannya kekasihnya. Namun ia juga bisa mencegah dirinya menjadi _vrykolakas_, dimana ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Daemo Spade. Konsekuensinya, Enma tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Byakuran. Ini benar-benar kontradiktif. Giotto bolak-balik menggelengkan kepalanya. Apakah ada waktu dimana ia bisa membahagiakan semua orang?

"Cepat...ohok!" Cozart menyemburkan darah hitam dari mulutnya. Nafasnya mulai tersengal dan api hitam itu perlahan-lahan mulai memadam. "Aku tidak bisa membuka Gerbang Takdir lama-lama! Ohok...ohok..."

"Kurasa masalah kita bukan itu saja." Kata Reborn. "Daemon menuju kemari."

Benar saja. Daemon Spade berjalan seperti zombie, dengan kepala tinggal setengah, tubuh berbentuk tak karuan dan sebelah mata buta, ia berjalan menghampiri gerombolan Cozart. Enma, yang dengan nekad dan tak gentar menerjang Daemon Spade, menghajarnya sekuat tenaga. Ia memukul dan menendang. Sesekali menggigit dan mencakar. Byakuran yang melihat hal itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia melakukan hal yang sama untuk memperlambat langkah Daemon Spade menuju Giotto maupun Cozart. Adelheid, Reborn, Padre Knuckle dan Padre Xanxus juga melakukan hal yang sama. Meski berkali-kali terpelanting dan terjatuh dan terluka, mereka tetap bangkit untuk terus menyerang. Giotto benar-benar ternyuh melihat aksi heroik teman-temannya.

"Bodoh! Cepat masuk ke dalam Gerbang Takdir!" omel Cozart seiring batuk darahnya yang menghitam semakin banyak.

"Tsuna...jangan takut. Kau ikut denganku, ya?" Giotto menggenggam lembut tangan Tsunayoshi.

"Jangan!" Hardik Cozart. "Aku hanya sanggup mengirim satu orang...ohok..." darah hitam lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. "Ohok...ohok...Tsuna tidak akan ada di dunia ini lagi kalau ia masuk kesana..."

"Apa itu berarti...Tsuna...tidak akan pernah dilahirkan?"

Cozart mengangguk. "Tsuna hanya manusia biasa. Dia punya batas untuk ohok...ohok ohok...hidup. Kita, _vrykolakas_ pada dasarnya sudah mati. Keluar masuk Gerbang Takdir tidak akan jadi masalah bagi kita."

Giotto hanya termangu.

"CEPAT!" Hardik Cozart kesal.

Tsunayoshi yang begitu ngeri menatap adegan pertarungan teman-temannya dan Cozart yang menahan sakit luar biasa karena menahan Gerbang Takdir dibuat kalut. Ia menarik lengan Giotto, berbisik pelan sebelum akhirnya mendorong pemuda pirang bermata biru itu ke dalam Gerbang Takdir yang berisi makhluk-makhluk neraka dan lautan api hitam yang menyala-nyala.

"TSUNAAA!"

Giotto menjerit dan menggapai-gapai ditengah proses jatuhnya ke dalam Gerbang Takdir. Ia masih dapat melihat dan mendengar apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya sebelum semuanya mendadak menjadi gelap dan statis. Giotto hanya teringat kata-kata Tsunayoshi sebelum pemuda berambut cokelat itu mendorongnya masuk ke dalam Gerbang Takdir untuk memutarbalikkan keadaan seperti sebelumnya.

"...aku selalu mencintaimu, Giotto-san. Terima kasih..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Namun akan lebih baik jika takdir tidak pernah mempertemukan kita."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Baa...baa...bangkit dari hiatuuuuuus!**

**Hehehe, menyambut tahun baru sepertinya saya harus melunasi utang-utang fic series yang belum sempat saya tamatkan. Mumpung lagi libur, nanti kalau udah masuk kuliah bakalan susah banget update jadi saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga hehehe. Awalnya saya udah hopeless aja karena fic ini reviewnya sedikit dan orang yang baca juga kelihatannya berkurang. Namun pas saya bongkar sarang laba-laba dari fic ini #lebay# saya menemukan masih ada secercah harapan bagi saya untuk update. Sesuai dugaan anda semua, mungkin di chapter depan saya bakalan menamatkan fic ini. Namun jangan khawatir, karena saya akan menghadiahkan fic oneshoot yang bakal didedikasikan untuk readers yang berminat. Caranya gampang. Tinggal PM saya. Sebutkan pairnya, genre-nya dan endingnya gimana (chara death, happy, sad, cliffhanger dst). Anggap saja sebagai penebusan dosa karena author yg satu ini malas banget malas review tapi minta terus #digampar.**

**Yosh, sekian bacotan saya. Jangan lupa RnR yaaa~~ **


End file.
